¿Donde estoy? Namikaze VS Uzumaki
by desam13noaynessie
Summary: La gran cuarta Guerra ninja ha terminado. Naruto vuelve a Konoha tras una gran batalla. Todos sus amigos están a salvo excepto Hinata ¿Donde está? ¿Que le ha ocurrido? Tras encontrarla, un suceso extraño ocurre y alguien es devuelto a la vida ¿Quién es?
1. Intro

**Hola chicssss! bueno, aquí os traigo algo nuevo. Por primera vez me lanzo a escribir un fic de uno de mis personajes favoritos del manga. Espero no defraudaros con esta historia y que os guste bastante. No será una historia muy larga. No se cuantos capítulos tendrá, pero trataré de escribir todo aquello que tengo en mente. La historia está catalogada como Rating M ya que más adelante habrá escenas fuertes tanto en lucha como de sexo. Si alguien que no deba leer esas escenas las lee, queda bajo su responsabilidad ya que esta avisado. "No quiero reclamaciones luego" :p . Kiss Desam. Y como siempre "Gracias" a aquellos que lean y comenten.**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaymer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, armas y otras cosas.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Summary: La gran cuarta Guerra ninja a terminado. Naruto vuelve a Konoha tras una gran batalla. Todos sus amigos están a salvo excepto Hinata ¿Donde está? ¿Que le ha ocurrido? Tras encontrarla, un suceso extraño ocurre y alguien es devuelto a la vida ¿Quién es ese chico rubio que lo observa?<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Donde estoy? Namizake Vs Uzumaki.<strong>_

El sol bañaba la vieja aldea de konoha. La gente aún trabajaba en las tareas de reconstrucción. Los ninjas aún no habían vuelto y los aldeanos temían la muerte de todos ellos. La gran cuarta guerra ninja había traído de cabeza al mundo ninja. Se podía oír los golpes de los martillos y a los niños correr por las calles. Sus risas inundaban aquellos momentos tristes. Todos aquello seres humanos, deseaban de todo corazón ver aparecer aquellos trajes azules, chalecos verdes y bandanas de konoha.

Lejos de la aldea, en algún lugar sin especificar Gaara encontró a Naruto. El kazekage pelirrojo, observaba al rubio de ojos azules. Durante la gran batalla, los dos habían dado lo mejor de ellos. Gaara admiraba a aquel muchacho.

-Naruto.- El pelirrojo le tendió la mano.

-Gaara.- Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.- ¿A que se debe el honor de que el Kazekage de Sunagakure venga a visitarme?- El muchacho se frotó la nuca.

-La batalla a terminado.- Gaara miró divertido a Naruto.- La alianza shinobi a llegado a su fin.

-Pero.- Una chica de pelo rosa se acercó con pasos cortos pero firmes.- Han decidido apoyarse unas a otras. Ya no habrá competencia entre nosotros y los ataques cesarán.

-Sakura.- Naruto miró a la muchacha con admiración. Aunque entre ellos siempre estuviera la sombra de Sasuke Uchiha, el rubio jamás dejaría de admirarla y amarla.- Ahora no podemos pensar en estas cosas.- El joven miró a su alrededor.- Solo en los heridos y en volver a casa.

Sakura miró a Naruto y asintió con la cabeza. Ella era una ninja médico, y como tal debía sanar las heridas de cualquier ninja que pusieran a su alcance. Durante horas, los heridos no dejaron de llegar. Fuego, tierra, agua, viento y rayo. Daba igual de donde fueran, solo debía salvar sus vidas.

Gaara se despidió de Naruto. El muchacho de ojos claros, se dejó caer contra el suelo y suspiró en voz alta. Había conseguido controlar el zorro de nueve colas. Kurama le había prestado su poder. Ahora se sentía completamente un Jinchüriki. Le debía mucho al Jinchüriki de las ocho colas. Killer-Bee se había esforzado mucho para ayudarlo.

Naruto cerró los ojos y la imagen de Sasuke apareció en su mente. Su mejor amigo, su compañero, su vinculo. Ese hombre de ojos negros jamás dejaría de sorprenderle. Una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, Sasuke Uchiha no le había decepcionado ¿Donde se habría marchado?

Días después, los heridos comenzaban a mejorar. Cada país, se fue retirando a sus aldeas y los heridos iban en descenso. Naruto estaba cansado de estar acostado en aquella cama improvisada, dentro de una tienda de campaña.

-Naruto.- la voz de Iruka resonó en su cabeza.- Es hora de marcharnos a Konoha.

-Maestro Iruka.- Naruto se levantó de aquella cama y le sonrió.- Jamás creí que esas palabras fueran dichas tan pronto.

-Las demás villas, ya se han llevado a sus heridos y a sus fallecidos.- Iruka miró el cielo y sus ojos se entristecieron.- Nosotros debemos hacer lo mismo.

-¿Han habido muchas bajas?- Naruto cerró fuertemente los puños y miró el suelo.- Hay mucha gente que todavía no he visto y...

-Volvamos a la aldea- Iruka posó la mano sobre el hombro de Naruto en gesto de apoyo.

Durante el trayecto de vuelta, Naruto vio muchas caras conocidas. A algunos los transportaban en camillas aún muy graves. A otros los ayudaban a caminar y otros simplemente caminaban por inercia hacía la aldea.

-¡Naruto!- Una voz llamó su atención.- Me alegro mucho de verte.

El rubio observó al muchacho con alegría. Lee " El cejacas como lo llamaba él" estaba a su lado.

-¡Lee!- Naruto lo estrechó entre sus brazos- ¿Donde están los demás?- Preguntó preocupado.

-Kiba está bien.- Lee miró hacía atrás.- Akamaru resultó gravemente herido en la batalla. No se separa de su perro.

-¿Y Shikamaru?- Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-Shikamaru descansa en una de las camillas. Se quedó sin Chakra y fue un objetivo fácil a última hora. Se recuperará.

-¿Los demás?- Naruto observó cada rincón donde su vista llegaba a alcanzar.

-Ino, Chõji, Tenten, Neji, Sai y Shino, también se están recuperando de sus heridas.- Lee miró con tristeza a Naruto.

-¿Hinata?- Naruto se había dado cuenta que no la había nombrado.

-De ella.- Lee miró sus manos.- No se nada. No estaba en el campamento donde estábamos los demás. Creo que estaba con Kakashi.

-A él tampoco lo he visto.- El rubio volvió a mirar a su alrededor.- Ni a Gai.

-El maestro Gai esta bien.- Lee le levantó su pulgar y le sonrió.- La juventud aún le llena.

-¡Mira!- Sakura se acercó a Naruto y le señaló unos metros más adelante.- Ya se ve la aldea.

Naruto sonrió al reconocer la montaña donde estaban tallados los rostros de los cinco Hokages. Ya faltaba menos para llegar a casa. El resto del camino decidió hacerlo en silencio. Deseaba poder hacer un clon de sombras y buscar a los demás. Poder verlos aún que fuera un solo instante.

-No lo harás.- Sakura agarró a Naruto del brazo.- Ya falta menos. En cuanto lleguemos, todos irán al hospital y podrás verlos.

-¿Como sabes...?- El muchacho guardó silencio. Al fin y al cabo, ella era su compañera de equipo.- Me preocupa que nadie sepa nada de Hinata.

Sakura al escuchar el nombre de la muchacha en voz alta, giró el rostro y observó la puerta principal de la aldea.

-Ella está bien. Es fuerte y a luchado increíblemente bien.- Sakura se separó de Naruto y entró en la aldea junto a los heridos más graves.

Por un instante, Naruto se detuvo ante la puerta y fue viendo pasar uno a uno a todos los ninjas de la batalla. Pudo ver a los amigos antes nombrados, a Kakashi en una camilla. Incluso a la vieja Tsunade caminando junto a Shizune.

-Naruto.- La quinta Hokage se acercó a él.- Vamos al hospital.

-Si.- Mientras caminaba junto a Tsunade, sus pensamientos solo eran para una persona "Hinata Hyūga" ¿Donde estaba?


	2. Meses

**_Hola! bueno, aquí traigo otro capitulo. Siento mucho la espera. Este capitulo aún no está dentro de lo que será la trama principal del fic, pero debe contarse para que después encajen los capitulos. Aún estamos en el principio de la historia, aún así, espero que os guste. He visto que hay muchas alarmas de favoritos, sin embargo solo un review. Quería agreder a Alabdiel por su comentario. Aun así, aunque solo tenga un review por capitulo, la seguiré subiendo. Gracias Alabdiel por tu comentario. Kiss Desam._**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaymer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, armas y otras cosas.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Summary: La gran cuarta Guerra ninja a terminado. Naruto vuelve a Konoha tras una gran batalla. Todos sus amigos están a salvo excepto Hinata ¿Donde está? ¿Que le ha ocurrido? Tras encontrarla, un suceso extraño ocurre y alguien es devuelto a la vida ¿Quién es ese chico rubio que lo observa?<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Donde estoy? Namikaze Vs Uzumaki.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>1. Meses<strong>_

Sus manos frías estaban tendidas a cada lado de su inerte cuerpo. Sus ojos cerrados y su pecho tranquilo. Cada pequeña respiración, le indicaba que seguía con vida pero...¿Por cuanto tiempo? Apretó las sábanas de la cama entre sus dedos. Maldijo una y otra vez el no haber estado allí para protegerla. Las lágrimas surcaban su rostro sin poder evitarlo.

La puerta se abrió sacandole de sus pensamientos. Giró despacio la cabeza soltando las sábanas. La mirada triste de Sakura se clavó en sus pupilas. Con paso lento pero decidido se acercó a ellos con una flor entre sus dedos. Todos los días ella acudía a visitarla y cambiaba la flor del pequeño jarrón que había junto a la ventana.

-Buenos días, Naruto.- Sakura se acercó a la cama tras cambiar la flor y observó a Hinata.- ¿Ningún cambio?

-No.- Susurró.- Ninguno desde hace meses.- Volvió a paretar las sábanas entre sus dedos.

-Deja de echarte la culpa de una vez.- Sakura posó su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho.- No creo que a ella le guste verte así cuando despierte.

-No lo hará.- Limpió las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro con la manga de su camiseta.- Tsunade ya lo dijo. Esto es...

-Deja de echarte la culpa.- La voz de Neji hizo que saltara en la silla.- Nos protegistes a todos. Diste lo mejor de ti. Controlaste a Kurama y nos salvaste.

-A ella no.- Susurró de nuevo.- Ni a Jiraya...

-Somos Shinobis.- Sakura apretó otra vez su hombro.- Sabemos a lo que nos arriesgamos cuando entramos a formar parte de este mundo.

-Tsunade te reclama.- Neji soltó las manos de Naruto de las sábanas como pudo.- Tiene una misión para ti.

-Una más.- Se levantó despacio y miró a Hinata antes de salir de esa fría y sin vida habitación. - Hasta pronto.- Dijo en los pasillos antes de salir del hospital.

Desde el regreso de la guerra, los aldeanos y los ninjas habían colaborado con la reconstrucción de Konoha. Poco a poco había vuelto a la normalidad. Miró cada casa y cada negocio que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Al llegar al nuevo edificio de la Hokage, suspiró ondo y subió las escaleras.

Tsunade sabía que no quería separarse de Hinata. Sin embargo era tan cabezota, que pensaba que tomar el aire de vez en cuando le venía bien. Al llegar a la puerta de su despacho, tocó levemente en esta.

-Pasa.- Shizune le sonrió al verlo.- Tsunade te espera.

-Vieja.- La saludó parandose frente a su mesa.

-Necesito que escoltes una carabana de nomadas.- Tsunade le tendió un royo de pergamino y le indicó que se acercara.- Ellos deben llegar al pais del rayo.

-Ya no hay tantos ataques.- Suspiró de nuevo cansado.- ¿Que se necesita?

-Dicen que los rebeldes en contra de la alianza shinobi quieren asesinar a los nomadas.- Tsunade se levantó y colocando sus manos detras de su espalda, le sonrió tras el reflejo del cristal.- Ellos son personas importantes. Cuentan que la antigua mágia vive en ellos.

-No entiendo.- Naruto se rascó la nuca con la duda de que era lo que quería contarle en realidad.

-Entre ellos habitan grandes sanadores.- Tsunade sonrió al joven.- Tal vez ellos puedan ayudarnos.

-¿Te refieres a Hinata?- Agachó la cabeza al recordad a su mejor amiga postrada en aquella cama.

-No lo sé con seguridad, por eso te mando a ti, Naruto.- La vieja se sentó en su sofá de nuevo y lo miró con una sonrisa en forma de despido.- Regresa pronto.

Tras las palabras de la vieja, salió de allí con el pergamino en la mano. Tras la guerra, solía mandarle a hacer misiones solo, ya que tras controlar a Kurama su chakra superaba a todo aquel shinobi que le rodeaba en konoha.

Tras ir a su pequeña casa y recoger unas cuantas cosas, partió a lo que sería una nueva aventura para Naruto. Jamás pensó que lo que aprendería allí, sería tan valioso para él.

Al llegar a la puerta principal de la aldea, varias personas ataviadas en ropajes extraños esperaban al rubio de ojos claros. kakashi se acercó a Naruto alejandole un poco de aquellas personas.

-Naruto.- kakashi guardó el libro de Jiraiya en su bolsa.- Estas personas son importantes dentro de su raza. Tsunade y yo las dejamos en tus manos.

-Kakashi.- Miró al más viejo.- No correran ningún peligro.

Tras la despedida, partió junto a aquellos hombres. Sus cabellos eran blancos y sus tunicas llegaban hasta el suelo. Cada uno de ellos, iba apoyado en un fino y tayado bastón. Sus ojos claros y sus pieles oscuras empezaban a darle grima. Pero debía hacer eso, por el bien de la aldea y por el bien de Hinata.

Los hombres caminiban en silencio delante de Naruto. Ninguno giraba su rostro ni siquiera para mirarlo. Las horas pasaban lentamente mientras caminaban por los frondosos bosques. Mientras los hombres caminaban, empezaron a cantar una extraña melodía. Esos canticos, lo llenaron de paz por un instante. El rostro de Hinata invadió su mente y por un segundo, creyó estar allí a su lado.

Una mano tocó su hombro y el muchacho de ojos azules, miró al hombre que lo observaba. Los ojos verdes de aquel extraño, conectaron con los suyos. El tiempo pareció detenerse durante un instante. Unos pasos acelerados, se oyeron en la lejanía. Las luces cegaban los ojos bañados en lágrimas de Naruto. Su respiración estaba agitada y sus manos se abrían y cerraban con desesperación.

Naruto se separó del hombre bruscamente y lo miró confundido. Aquellos pasos...aquella luz...aquellas lágrimas...aquellos recuerdos eran del día que volvió a Konoha y no sabía nada de su amiga. Todos los ancianos se detubieron y observaron a la peculiar pareja de hombres.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó un hombre con voz ronca.

-¡Pléria!- Gritó el hombre que había tocado a Naruto.- Un mal se esconde.

-¿De qué...?- Naruto frunció el ceño y observó a todos aquellos hombres.

Los hombres rodearon a Naruto y lo observaron durante poco más de cinco minutos. Tras poner nervioso al rubio, todos ellos extendieron unas tiendas a lo largo de aquel claro del bosque y se dispusieron a hacer algo de comida.

-¿Que ocurre?- Preguntó Naruto al hombre que lo había tocado un rato antes.-¿Hice algo malo?- No entendía las reacciones de aquellos ancianos.

-Hay algo oscuro en tu interior.- El anciano le ofreció una hogaza de pan.- Eso no es bueno para nosotros. Ellos no entienden porque Tsunade nos encomendó contigo.

-¿Por eso hablan tan bajo y en ese idioma tan raro?- Preguntó el rubio aturdido.

-Pléria.- El viejo tocó de nuevo a Naruto.- Significa desgracia. Han habido desgracias a tu alrededor.- El hombre se entristeció.- Eres muy joven para pasar todas estas cosas.

-No me importa.- Naruto sonrió al viejo.- Seré el maestro Hokage de la aldea de Konoha y protegeré a los reyes.- Naruto sonrió al viejo de nuevo.

-Eres el heroe de Konoha.- El viejo le tendió un trozo de carne asada.- Y el heroe de la gran cuarta guerra ninja.

-Prefiero no hablar de eso.- Naruto agachó la cabeza.- No tengo muy buenos recuerdos de ello. Cada vez que me han llamado heroe, ha muerto alguien después.

-¡Pléria!- Volvió a gritar el viejo.-¿Que escondes en tu interior?- El viejo obserbó el cuerpo de Naruto.

-Soy un Jinchüriki.- Naruto frotó el sello de su estómago.- Soy el portador de Kurama, el Biju de nueve colas habita en mi interior.

El hombre mayor, observó a Naruto con horror. El viejo sacudió su melena blanca y se levantó de inmediato alejandose de él. Naruto una vez más, se quedó sentado sin hacer nada. Sabía muy bien lo que era el rechazo. Sabía demasiado bien cuanto podía la gente temerle u odiarlo por ello. Pero también sabía cuanto había ayudado Kurama.

Tras observar como los ancianos hablaban entre ellos en aquel extraño idioma, al fin se dio por vencido y decidió recostarse sobre la manta que llevaba en su mochila. Aquella noche sería larga. A la mañana siguiente, antes de que amaneciera, sintió una mano fría en su rostro. Al abrir los ojos otro anciano que no había hablado, ni cantado el día anterior, estaba allí a su lado.

-Siento el trato de mis camaradas.- El viejo le tendió una taza con un liquido marrón.- Bebe, te sentará bien.

-¿Tu no vas a huir de mi lado?- Naruto se sentó sorprendido.

-No le temo al Biju.- El anciano le sonrió.- Pléria.- Se tocó la barbilla pensativo.- No creo que tengamos una desgracia. La quinta Hokage nos aseguró que llegariamos a nuestro destino sanos y salvos.

-Esa vieja...- Naruto miró el cielo.- Nunca haría nada para poneros en peligro.- Afirmó el rubio.

-Anoche no dejabas de llamar a alguien.- El viejo le tendió un trozo de pan.- Debes de querla mucho.

Naruto agachó la mirada al recordar de nuevo a Hinata postrada en aquella cama.

-Ella dio su vida por mi.- Naruto medio sonrió.- Tras la guerra, quedó en coma.

-Han pasado muchos meses.- El viejo posó la mano en el hombro de Naruto.- Intentaré traerte paz.

Tras aquellas palabras, Naruto empezó a temblar de nuevo. Podía escuchar las palabras de la gente cuando era pequeño. Como todos aquellos padres y aquellas madres lo habían repudiado por ser quien era. Como había crecido solo y sin nadie con quien hablar, jugar, reir o compartir. Naruto observó su pasado una y otra vez. Cuando Iruka lo salvó el día que robo el royo. Cuando Kakashi lo aceptó en el equipo siete. El día en que Sakura empezó a tratarlo como a un amigo, la marcha de Sasuke y sus intentos por devolverlo a Konoha.

Toda su vida pasaba lentamente ante sus ojos. De fondo, podía escuchar los suaves cantincos del anciano. Las imagenes de Jiraya pasaron una y otra vez por su mente. Como había muerto frente a Pain. Como la aldea lo reclamó como un heroe, el día que los salvó del asesino de su maestro pervertido. Killer-Bee, Gaara, Akatsuki, Itachi, Kurama, el resto de los Bijus y la cara de Hinata.

Una luz volvió a cegarlo y sintió el peso de su propio cuerpo. Aquel fatidico día. Caminaba desesperado por los pasillos del hospital tratando de encontrarla. Su garganta ardía al llamarla a gritos. Gente herida y gente a punto de fallecer.

Naruto corría por aquellos pasillo desesperado hasta que cayó de rodillas al suelo. De su garganta salió un grito ahogado y el nombre de la pequeña Hyuga salió de sus labios. Naruto se llevó las manos a su rostro y su cuerpo entero empezó a temblar. Sakura apareció ante él y lo intentó levantar del suelo. La voz de la pelirrosa se oía lejana. Por su culpa Hinata no aparecía.

Sakura trató de consolarlo. Tras las palabras de la muchacha, vinieron otras cuantas más de la gente que lo rodeó. Kakashi, Iruka, Gai, Lee, Kiba... todos ellos le tendieron su mano y su apoyo. Pero a él nada le importaba si su amiga no aparecía. Días después, Ino apareció corriendo y aporreando la puerta de su casa. Naruto llevaba días sin comer y tirado en la cama. Abrió la puerta cansado de escuchar los golpes y la luz volvió a abrir sus ojos.

Hinata había aperecido en el último grupo de heridos que había llegado esa mañana. La joven estaba mal herida e inconsciente, pero ya estaba a salvo. Desde ese día, él, no se había separado de su amiga esperando que despertara.

-No es tu culpa.- El viejo se separo de un tembloroso y sudoroso Naruto.- Nada de lo que ha ocurrido es tu culpa.- El viejo le sonrió.- Las cosas pasan por que tienen que pasar. Aun que puedes cambiarlas si te esfuerzas.- El viejo le guiñó el ojo.- Aun que tú sabes mucho del destino y de lo que se puede hacer con él. Si est amisión sale bien y llegamos al país del rayo, te contaré una vieja leyenda del país del agua y de nuestra magia.

El viejo se levantó dejando allí a Naruto con la taza de aquel contenido extraño y sus palabras rondando en la cabeza del rubio ¿Que sería aquel secreto? Naruto miró al anciano y como despertaba al resto del grupo ¿Sería aquello que le había comentado la vieja Tsuande?


	3. Secretos

**Hola! aquí les traigo el capitulo dos de esta historia. Quería agreder a las personas que me han dejado Reviews. Gracias Alabdiel por comentar de nuevo. Bienvenidas a las nuevas Minako k, Peste21, y Salex.**

**Querida hermana Salex jajaj sabía que mi propia hermana de sangre no podría resistirse a un fic Naruto&Hinata jajajaj...**

**Bueno también quiero dar las gracias por corregír mis errores. Hacía bastante tiempo que nadie se fijaba en mis faltas de ortografía jajaja y eso hacen blanda a una y luego no recuerdo bien jajajja tengo un serio problema con la h ante la a o la ha jajjaja y otras tantas más que podreis ver a lo largo de la historia, aun que siempre acepto ese tipo de comentarios si todo es por mejorar. Así que Gracias.**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaymer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, armas y otras cosas.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Summary: La gran cuarta Guerra ninja ha terminado. Naruto vuelve a Konoha tras una gran batalla. Todos sus amigos están a salvo excepto Hinata ¿Donde está? ¿Que le ha ocurrido? Tras encontrarla, un suceso extraño ocurre y alguien es devuelto a la vida ¿Quién es ese chico rubio que lo observa?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>¿Donde estoy? Namikaze VS Uzumaki<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>2. SECRETOS.<strong>

Los ancianos caminaban casi a tres metros de Naruto. El joven rubio se había resignado como siempre. Las horas pasaban sin ningun tipo de incidencia. Tras un largo camino, al fin los ancianos decidieron parar a comer. Naruto decidió sentarse unos cuantos arboles más alejado de ellos. Siempre y cuando estubiera alerta, no pasaría nada por ir alejado.

El rubio sacó un bote de sopa instantanea de su mochila. Prendió unas ramas creando un pequeño fuego y colocó una pequeña tetera con un poco de agua. Al fin y al cabo ese era su mayor sustento "Ramen instantaneo".

Naruto no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Tsunade y el anciano que había hablado con él al amanecer. Aquel secreto lo tenía intrigado ¿Realmente iba en serio? Aquello lo tenía bastante distraido y no se dio cuenta que la tetera ya estaba lista. Una mano en su hombro, lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Se te va a consumir el agua y te quedaras sin el Ramen.- El anciano le sonrió.

-¿Que haces aquí?- Naruto miró al resto de ancianos.- Te causaré problemas. Yo ya estoy acostumbrado al vacio ¿Sabes? Cuando era pequeño nadie me quería a su lado.

-Lo sé.- El anciano le sonrió tristemente.- Lo vi en tu pasado.

-¿Como puedes...?- Naruto virtió el agua en su sopa instantanea y sopló un poco para enfriar los fideos.

-Lo llevamos en la sangre.- El viejo le tendió una pequeña hogaza de pan.- Es nuestra mágia. Vosotros usais el chakra y nosotros...la mágia.

-Se hace tarde.- Naruto observó a los ancianos aún comiendo.- Si seguimos caminando ahora, cuando llegue la noche estaremos casi en nuestro destino.

-Iré a comunicarlo.- El viejo se levantó y caminó hacía sus compañeros.- Ya es hora de partir.

-¿Que haces tratando con ese monstruo?- Preguntó un anciano de cabellos algo más oscuros.

-No nos ha hecho nada.- El anciano miró al joven.- Tsunade nos lo recomendó. Él salvó el mundo Shinobi.

-Lleva un monstruo en su interior.- El anciano lo miró enfadado.- Si se enteran que caminamos junto a él...

-Los revolucionarios estan al acecho.- Habló otro anciano situado más a la izquierda.- Ha llegado la hora de que cuidemos personalmente nuestras espaldas.

-El joven no ha tenido la oportunidad de demostrar cuanto vale.- El anciano que sentía simpatía por el joven habló más serio que nunca.

-Sabes que nuestra raza fue aniquilada hace diez años por uno de ellos, en estado de descontrol.- El viejo golpeó la tierra con su bastón.

-Eso no va ha suceder con el joven.- El anciano miró a Naruto tras sus palabras.- Controla el Biju.

-¡Yaroi!- Un anciano que no había hablado desde que salieron de la aldea de Konoha se levantó.- Te harás cargo del joven

-Shegarihi.- El anciano que había ofrecido primero consuelo a Naruto el día anterior habló muy serior.- No creo que el señor Sashiko sea el indicado. Él es un blando.

-Confio en Yaroi. Si algo sucede lo pagará con su vida.- El anciano miró a los demás y todos asintieron.

Tras recoger las cosas que aún quedaban, los ancianos reanudaron la marcha. Naruto caminaba detras de ellos a más de tres metros como antes. Yaroi se acercó a Naruto para cumplir su misión.

-¿Como vas?- Preguntó el anciano.

-Shhhttt.- Naruto pegó el dedo indice a su propia boca.- Escucho algo.- Se detuvo en seco y miró hacía los árboles cercanos detras de él.

Yaroi se acercó apresuradamente al resto de ancianos y los avisó. Todos ellos hicieron un circulo espalda con espalda y esperaron la indicación de Naruto.

El joven rubio ladeó la cabeza y escuchó una vez más. Alguien se acercaba a paso apresurado. Naruto sacó el Kunai de su bolsa y apuntó hacía unos arbustos cercanos. Un hilo transparente apretó el cuello de Naruto en cuestión de segundos. El joven partió el hilo con la punta de su Kunai y observó a su alrededor. Tres ninjas estaban acorralando a los ancianos.

Sin pensarselo demasiado, hizo su jutsu Kage bunshin no jutsu y tres Narutos aparecieron atacando a los ninjas. El más alto de todos, tenía la cara tapada con una venda y solo mostraba su ojo derecho. Tras observar que un clon de Naruto se acercaba por su espalda, éste se lanzó contra él con una katana de corto alcance. El clon de Naruto desapareció al instante.

Los ancianos observaban la pelea atónitos. Mientras los ninjas aparecian y desaparecian de su vista, ellos, rezaban. Naruto se sentó en la rama de un árbol y se concentró para transformarse en sannin. Tras analizar como luchaban los tres ninjas con sus clones, la mejor opción, era deshacerse de ellos de un solo golpe.

Un ninja bajito y de cabellos pelirrojos, se acercó al último clon y trató de atraparlo con un jutsu de tierra. Naruto abrió sus ojos amarillos como los de un sapo y bajó de la rama del árbol. En cuestión de segundos en su mano derecha había creado un rasengan.

-¡Solo son clones!- Gritó el ninja de cabellos negros.-¿Donde está el verdadero ninja?

-Detrás de ti.- Naruto apareció tras su espalda e impactando el rasengan en él, arrastró al ninja hasta la posición de los otros dos.- No os acercareis de nuevo a ellos.

-No seas tan creido.- El ninja pelirrojo aplastó el último clon de Naruto.- No nos llaman los tres asesinos por nada.

Naruto estampó el cuerpo del moreno ya inconsciente contra el del pelirrojo y los arrastró unos metros hasta que casi alcanza al de la cara vendada. El rassengan se desvaneció y el ninja comenzó a reir en su cara.

-Te has desecho de dos de nosotros.- El ninja empezó a realizar un sello con sus manos.- Pero no te librarás de mí tan facimente.

Naruto observó de reojo a los ancianos y vio que seguían en la misma posición. Tras mirarlos por última vez, decidió alejarse un poco más de ellos. Naruto echó a correr hacía su derecha observando al ninja de la cara vendada.

-Tendrás que deshacerte de mí primero, así que sigueme.- Naruto se alejó bastante de los ancianos.- Ahora muestrame como luchas.

-Solo eres un crio mal criado.- El ninja rió cuando su invocación terminó.- Yo acabaré contigo con mis propias manos.

Un lobo blanco apareció al lado del ninja. Sus dientes eran afilados y sos ojos rojos observaban a Naruto con ansia. El ninja vendado, dio una orden al lobo y este saltó sobre Naruto. El joven rubio saltó lo más alto que pudo y observó que el lobo tenía mucha agilidad y rapidez.

-No podrás escapar de "Muerte".- El ninja recalcó el nombre de su preciado lobo.- Cuando observa una presa, no se detiene hasta tenerla despedazada entre sus dientes.

-Eso tendremos que verlo.- Naruto se agarró al primer árbol cercano y usando el chakra en sus pies, se quedó colgando boca abajo de una rama.- Un lobo como este no me asusta.

El ninja rió de nuevo y con una orden extraña, el lobo empezó a crecer. Los ancianos habían dejado sus canticos y solo se podía escuchar los rugidos feroces de aquella enorme bestia que acababa de crecer ante sus ojos. El lobo blanco saltó de nuevo arrancando el árbol donde estaba Naruto de tan solo un simple bocado.

Naruto observó como el ninja aprovechaba la ocasión para acercarse a los ancianos. Sin pensarselo dos veces, invocó a Gamabunta.

-Kuchiyose no jutsu.- Naruto mordió su pulgar y con la sangre invocó al viejo sapo.

-Niño impertinente.- Gamabunta sacó su caracter nada más pisó tierra.- Siempre molestando.

-No hay tiempo para discursiones.- Naruto miró seriamente al sapo.- Encargate del lobo.

El sapo observó una bola blanca que se dirigía hacía ellos. Saltó hacía tras y sacó su Katana. El lobo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba tendido en el suelo sangrando de una pata. Naruto realizó otro rasengan y corrió hacía el ninja vendado. Por un instante el ninja creyó que ya tenía a los ancianos, sin embargo el grito de Naruto hizo que se girara dandole la esplada al circulo de magos.

-¡Rasengan!- Naruto saltó sobre el ninja y este desapareció bajo el rubio.- Mierda.

Narutó cayó contra el suelo haciendo un agujero exageradamente grande. Los ancianos fueron arrastrados hacía atras y cayeron al suelo.

-Naruto.- Gamabunta luchaba contra el lobo sin descanso.- Detras de ti.- El sapo avisó al rubio.

Naruto al sentir al ninja, hizo de nuevo su jutsu de clones para confundirlo.

-¡Kage bunshin no jutsu!- Naruto miró a su alrededor intentando localizar al ninja.

El ninja rapidamente, realizando el suiton Teppoudama no jutsu "Proyectiles de agua" hizo desaparecer a todos los clones de Naruto.

-Esa tecnica ya me la conozco.- El ninja observó detenidamente el suelo y se percató de que Naruto no estaba allí.-¡Mierda!

-¡Rasen Shuriken!- El impacto contra el ninja provocó que todo aquello que había a su alrededor desapareciera de su vista.- A mi todabía no me engañas.

Naruto cayó al suelo y observó al ninja incrustado en la tierra. Gamabunta había desaparecido dejando en el suelo tendido al lobo. Naruto satisfecho con su combate, se acercó a los ancianos.

-Realmente eres bueno, muchacho.- Yaroi lo felicitó.

-Pero no hacía falta que nos estamparas a nosotros.- El anciano más mayor lo miró con odio.

-Sigo manteniendo mi promesa.- Naruto levantó su pulgar estilo Lee.- No os han matado.

-¡Casi lo haces tú!- Un anciano se levantó alzando su bastón en el aire.- ¡Desgraciado!

-¡Basta!- Yaroi miró a sus camaradas.- Lo mejor será seguir el camino. Queda poco para que anochezca y lo mejor será alejarse de estos ninjas.

-Tiene razón, anciano.- Naruto osbervó a los tres ninjas y al lobo.- Aun que creo que no despertarán en un par de días.

Siguieron caminando un par de horas más. La noche ya empezaba a caer sobre ellos y decidieron acampar de nuevo. Naruto volvió a separarse unos cuantos metros y sacó de nuevo un tarro de Ramen instantaneo y su tetera.

-¿Es lo único que comes?- Preguntó el viejo Yaroi sentandose a su lado.

-¿Por qué os han atacado esos ninjas?- Naruto observó detenidamente al anciano. - Tsunade no me explicó porque vais allí, ni porque os persiguen.

-Muchos ninjas codician hoy en día nuestra sabiduría.- Yaroi miró el cielo estrellado.- Ahora que las cinco grandes naciones estan unidas en la alianza shinobi, muchos de los renegados quieren poder para volver a cambiar esa alianza.

-¿Y si sois del pais del agua...?- Naruto de rascó la nuca.- ¿Por qué vais al pais del rayo?

-Estamos reuniendo información.- Yaroi imitó el gesto de Naruto y rascó su nuca.- Ahora debemos saber que tan fuertes son las villas tras la muerte de tantos ninjas.

-Y eso no es de mi incumbencia.- Naruto lo miró divertido.- ¿A que si?

-Exacto.- Yaroi miró al resto de ancianos.- Ellos temen por las vidas de los jovenes magos. Durante siglos nos han perseguido para obtener nuestro poder. Y creo que ya sabes demasiado.

-Esos ninjas que nos atacaron.- Naruto sonrió.- No tenian bandanas de ninguna villa.

-Eres muy observador.- Yaroi le tendió un poco de pan y algo de fruta.- Debes comer mejor, joven Naruto ¿Te llamas así?

-Si.- Naruto asintió llenandose la boca de fideos.- Naruto Uzumaki.

-Mi nombre es Yaroi Shasiko, pero puedes llamarme Yaroi sin problemas.- El viejo le sonrió.

-Los ninjas tenian todos los ojos claros.- Naruto se atragantó con la comida.

-¡Mastica antes de hablar!- Lo regañó el anciano.- Esta juventud.

-Al marcharnos del lugar.- Naruto tragó los fiedeos qu ele quedaban en el tarro.- El último ninja que os atacó...

-¿Sucede algo?- Yaroi miró de reojo a sus compañeros.

-Llevaba peluca.- Naruto susurró esas palabras.- Tenía el cabello blanco como ustedes.- Y lo señaló.

-Yo no debería contarte esto.- Yaroi habló un poco más bajo.- Son ninjas de nuestro clan. El viejo Kattusari los contrató para comprobar la fuerza de nuestro escolta.

-Así que no estabais en peligro.- Naruto lo miró algo enfurecido.- Dije desde un principio que no os pasaría nada.

-No te enfades joven ninja.- Yaroi miró con pesar a Naruto.- Lo hacemos siempre que viajamos con escoltas. Es uno de nuestros secretos.

-¿Se lo dices a todos?- Naruto no pudo contenerse y empezó a hablar un poco más alto.

-Shhtt.- El anciano lo mando callar.- ¡No! Pero tú...eres distinto.

Naruto no contestó a eso. El rubio se limitó a comer la pieza de fruta que le había dado el anciano en silencio.

-Creo que es hora de dormir. Tras ese ataque vamos atrasados.- Yaroi le dio las buenas noches al joven y se alejó.

"Están locos" Naruto no dejaba de dar vueltas sobre su manta "Realmente lo están" ¿Cuantos secretos más guardaban?

La luz del amanecer empezó a llegar al rostro de Naruto tras las ramas de los árboles. El rubio se levantó de un salto, ya era hora de empezar un nuevo día. Tras guardar sus cosas, miró hacía los ancianos descubriendo que ellos ya habían guardado sus tiendas y ya habían desayunado. Naruto se acercó lo suficientemente a ellos para indicarles que era la hora de partir.

Tras varias horas más de viaje, al fin entraron en el país del rayo. Tras cruzar la frontera, Naruto recordó al viejo Killer-Bee. Después de casi un año, al fin vería al pulpo.

-¿En que piensas?- Yaroi asustó a Naruto sacandolo de sus pensamientos.

-En que voy a ver a un viejo amigo.- El rubio le sonrió.- En cuanto os deje a vosotros, iré a la aldea de la nube.

-Ya veo.- Yaroi le sonrió.- Siempre es bueno visitar a viejos aliados.

-Killer- Bee es más que un viejo amigo. Él me enseñó a controlar a Kurama.- Naruto observó el bosque.- Ya estamos llegando a vuestro destino.

-¡Yaroi Shasiko!- El anciano Kattusari sorprendió al otro anciano.- Ya estamos llegando, alejaté del bicho.

-Lo siento.- Yaroi se disculpó con Naruto.- Cuando lleguemos, solo quedate cinco minutos. Acude a mi tienda y te daré unas cosas.

Naruto se quedó sorprendido cuando pasó ante un pasadizo de tierra y piedras. La aldea de aquellos ancianos era demasiado extensa. El anciano que siempre estaba gritando, se acercó a Naruto y pinchandolo con el bastón en los riñones, lo condujo a una carpa dorada y enorme.

-Entra.- El anciano desapareció.

-Shinobi de Konoha.- Una anciana de cabellos grises le indicó que se sentara en un cojin al ras del suelo.- Gracias por traer a nuestros camaradas sanos y salvos. Tu misión aquí ya ha terminado. En agradecimiento y sin contar el pago que ya hicimos a Konoha, te hemos preparado una buena comida como despadida.

-¿Ah?- Naruto se tocó la frente por encima de la bandana de Konoha.- Crei que...

-Sin protestar.- La anciana le sonrió.- Yaroi me ha puesto al tanto de todo. Mi esposo puede ser muchas veces algo extraño.

-¿Su...esposo...?- Naruto vio a Yaroi sentado cerca de allí dentro de aquella enorme tienda.

-Naruto.- El anciano lo saludó y le indicó que se acercara a la mesa.- Será mejor que te alimentes bien esta vez.

Las tripas de Naruto rugieron cuando vió toda aquella carne asada. Sin pensarselo dos veces, se sentó junto a su anciano amigo y le sonrió.

-Creí que erais nómadas.- Naruto observó la tienda.- Nunca imaguiné que tendrías un hogar aquí.

-Tenemos pequeñas aldeas escondidas en varios paises.- Yaroi sonrió a Naruto.- La mayoría somos ancianos y ya no podemos viajar como antes. Parte de los nuestros desaparecieron antes de la alianza. Las aldeas utilizaron a los bijus para robar nuestra magia, por eso te temen. Ahora, los pocos jovenes que quedan, deben asentarse por un tiempo y así repoblar nuestra raza.

-Eso es injusto.- Naruto mordió un trozo de cerdo asado.

-Toma.- Le tendió un royo de pergamino por debajo de la mesa. Mi mujer está deacuerdo con esto.- El anciano le sonrió de nuevo.- Guardalo como si tu vida fuera en ello. También hay una planta dentro que necesitarás y solo cultivamos nosotros. Espero que tengas suerte con tu amiga. Hasta que no te alejes de aquí, no abras el pergamino o nos descubrirán.

-Sí.- Naruto dio el último bocado a su carne y se levantó despidiendose de aquella pareja de ancianos. Tras salir por el pasadizo, se encaminó hacía la aldea de la nube pensando que contendría aquel pergamino.


	4. KillerBee

**Hola chicas! Siento la tardanza, pero el mes de Marzo ha sido muy movido. Entre las Fallas de aquí de mi tierra, mis malestares, mis visitas al hospital y los médicos especialistas... Bueno, como siempre quería dar las gracias a: Salex, Peste21, Minako k y Alabdiel. También darles la Bienvenida a SYCC, Namikaze Rock, Devil-RAAM y lavida13.**

**Ya sois 8 personas las que comentais en el fic... y por eso muchas gracias. **

**Siempre intento mejorar y si la gente me ayuda pues siempre estaré agradecida. Acepto los consejos y las correcciones sin problemas. Gracias por el apoyo Minako k.**

**Bueno y sin más os dejo con ese reencuentro entre nuestro Naruto y Killer-Bee. No se como habrá quedado ya que eso de rapear... no es lo mio jejejje pero bueno.. lo intenté. También hay una batalla... es la primera vez que describo una de esta forma y bueno... no sé... espero vuestros comentarios. Unbesazo y hasta pronto. Kiss Desam. **

* * *

><p>Disclaymer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, armas y otras cosas.<p>

* * *

><p>Summary: La gran cuarta Guerra ninja ha terminado. Naruto vuelve a Konoha tras una gran batalla. Todos sus amigos están a salvo excepto Hinata ¿Donde está? ¿Que le ha ocurrido? Tras encontrarla, un suceso extraño ocurre y alguien es devuelto a la vida ¿Quién es ese chico rubio que lo observa?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>-Bee<strong>

Naruto caminaba bajo el poco sol que quedaba. Sus ojos azules observaban todo aquello que le rodeaba. Desde que terminó la gran cuarta guerra ninja, se podría decir que el muchacho observaba con atención cada cosa que pasaba ante sus ojos. Aquellos ancianos eran muy extraños. Sin embargo el viejo Yaroi lo había ayudado. Tsunade tenía razón...

El aire empezaba a volverse frío y aquello anunciaba la noche. Las nubes cubrían ahora el cielo y las estrellas empezaban a asomarse tras ellas. Naruto aceleró el paso para llegar lo antes posible a la aldea. No había contado las horas que llevaba caminando, pero su estomago rugía y eso significaba que se había saltado la cena.

Al fin, tras un rato más de viaje, pudo divisar las puertas de la Nube. Sonrió al cielo estrellado y fijó su vista en la entrada. Al llegar, un hombre alto y fornido lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó el moreno.

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki y he venido a visitar a Killer-Bee.- Dijo el ninja con la sonrisa que nunca perdía en su rostro.

-¿Eres de konoha?- Preguntó otro hombre tras el moreno.- ¿Naruto?

-Si.- Naruto se rascó la nuca.- Vine a una misión al pais del rayo, y decidí pasarme por aquí para ver al viejo.

-Avisa a Omoi.- Dijo el moreno.

-Si.- El otro ninja salió de un salto y se alejó de la puerta.

-Espera aquí un segundo.- Le dijo el moreno indicandole que se sentara junto a él.

-No ahi problema.- Naturo se sentó a su lado y espero el regreso del ninja.

Este no tardó en volver junto a un chico de cabellos blancos, piel morena y un chupa-chups en la boca. El chico vestía de negro con una camiseta muy larga con capucha. Llevaba vendas rojas en las manos y una espada colgada a la espalda.

-¡Naruto!- Gritó Omoi al ver al muchacho en la puerta.- Creo que se va a enfadar.

-¿Quién?- Preguntó Naruto sonriente.

-Killer-Bee.- Omoi cambió el chupa-chups de lado.- Tal vez tendrían que averle avisado a él. Igual se enfada y nos arranca la cabeza por haberte dejado aquí esperando.

-Omoi.- Naruto tiró de su manga hacía la aldea.- Vamos a ver al viejo y verás que no pasa nada.

-Esta bien.- Omoi miró a los ninjas de la puerta.- Nos vemos luego.

-¿Como habeis estado en este año?- Preguntó Naruto mientras se dirigían a la torre del Raikage.

-Las cosas han sido un poco difíciles. Han habido muchas bajas ninjas.- Omoi miró a Naruto y le indicó que entrar en el edificio.- El Raikage esta desbordado de trabajo.

-En Konoha pasa lo mismo.- Naruto al recordar Konoha se acordó de su amiga Hinata.- Y las cosas tampoco van muy Bien.- Agachó al cabeza triste.

-Ya me enteré de lo de tu amiga.- Omoi tocó a la puerta suavemente.- Es una lastima.

-Adelante.- Dijo una voz tras la puerta.

-Raikage.- Omoi entró y saludó a su lider.- Tenemos visita.- Y dejó entrar a Naruto.

-¡Naruto!- El Raikage se levantó de su asiento y saludó al muchacho rubio.- La Gondaime me avisó de tu visita, Killer-Bee te esta esperando.

-Gracias, Raikage.- Naruto inclinó su cabeza en muestra de respeto.- Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo.

-Llevale abajo.- El Raikage se sentó de nuevo en su asiento.

-Raikage.-Naruto tragó fuertemente. Ese hombre siempre le había parecido reacio a lo que no le interesaba.- Me preguntaba si podría sacar a Killer-Bee a cenar a un puesto que he visto a medi ahora de camino de aquí.

-¿Y si ocurre algo?- Preguntó Omoi desvariando como siempre.- Tal vez nos perdamos o se nos pierda el dinero y no podamos comer.

-Omoi.- El Raikage se levantó de su asiento.- No creo que se vallan a perder.- A miró a Naruto.- Tal vez...podría hacer una excepción por hoy.

-Gracias, Raikage.- Naruto agachó la cabeza de nuevo en muestra de agradecimiento y salió por la puerta seguido de Omoi.- Espero que Killer-Bee acepte.

-Se alegrará de verte.- Omoi se giró de nuevo al oír la puerta abrirse.

-¡Omoi!- El Raikage lo llamó.- Tú irás con ellos.

-¡Si, Raikage!- Omoi se despidió de A y guió a Naruto hasta Killer-Bee.

Mientras caminaban, el joven rubio pensaba en lo sucedido esos días. Yaroi se había portado muy bien con él y eso...Naruto llevó su mano izquierda hasta su bolsa colgada a su espalda en su cintura y acarició sobre la tela el pergamino. Eso tendría que agrecerselo más a delante.

-¿Pasa algo?- Omoi paso su mano derecha sobre el rostro de Naruto para llamar su atención.- Te decía que ya hemos llegado.- Y el muchacho golpeó la puerta tres veces.

-¿Que pasa ahora?- Killer-Bee abrió la puerta.- Omoi, viejo amigo, que te trae aquí conmigo. Tonto, idiota.

-Te traigo a alguien.- Omoi dejó ver a Naruto tras de él.- Creo que te interesa.

-¡Naruto!- Killer-Bee levantó su puño derecho.- Cuanto tiempo ha pasado, esto ma ha alegrado. Tonto, idiota.

Naruto chocó su puño contra el de su viejo amigo y sonrió. Tal vez las personas no cambian nunca. El rubió miró a Omoi y suspiró.

-Vine en una misión al pais del Rayo y decidí visitarte.- Naruto le volvió a sonreir.- ¿Te apetece cenar fuera de la villa?

-No creo que mi hermano...- Killer-Bee miró a Omoi.

-Tienes permiso.- Omoi se giró sobre sus talones.- Así que andando.

-Ah, Naruto.- Killer-Bee cerró la puerta al salir.- Espero que me lleves a un lugar bueno, que mi estomago ruge como un , idiota.

-¿Y si perdemos el dinero?- Omoi sacó otro chupa-chups y se lo llevó a la boca.- Tal vez nos perdamos o la comida este mala y nos muramos. Si nos morimos por la cena, el Raikage la montara gorda.

-No empieces, Omoi.- Naruto miró irritado al muchacho.- No me gusta que seas tan negativo.

-¿Y que tal todo por la villa de Konoha?- El pulpo miró a Naruto.- Tonto, idiota.

-Reconstruyendose todabía.- Naruto suspiró.- Ya casi está completa.

-¿Que vamos a cenar?- Preguntó Omoi.

-¡Rrrrramen!- Naruto pronunció fuertemente la palabra.-Mi estomago ruge.

Durante el trayecto, Omoi, no dejó de soltar sus tipicos comentarios sobre desgracias. El ocho colas preguntó sobre sus amigos y sobre Hinata. Naruto se sintió triste, ya que llevaba una semana fuera de la villa.

-Quiero volver a casa.- Naruto miró al puerta del puesto de Ramen.- Así que mañana por la mañana partiré a mi hogar.

-Lo siento por la joven.- Omoi miró al rubio.

-Hinata es fuerte.- Naruto sonrió al peliblanco.

-No estes triste, tonto, idiota. Ya verás como tu amiga, vuelve a la vida.- El pulpo absorvió los fideos del palillo.- Esto esta muy bueno, quiero repetir el primero.

-Ya llevo siete.- Dijo Naruto frotandose su estómago.- Será hora de que volvamos.- Se levantó de su asiento y sacó su monedero rana.

-Omoi.- Killer-Bee miró a su alumno.- Paga, tonto, idiota.

-¿Por qué yo?- Omoi escupió el palillo del chupa-chups y se llevó otro a la boca.

-Por que yo no traje dinero, y Naruto es nuestro invitado, tonto, idiota.- Killer-Bee lo miró serio.- No hagas enojar a este viejo pulpo.

-Si, señor.- Omoi se levantó resiganado y pagó la cuenta.

-Gracias.- Naruto salió sonriendo del puesto de Ramen cuando sintió algo extraño a su alrededor.

-¿Has...?- Naruto miró al pulpo.

-Es algo extraño.- Omoi miró a su amigo y maestro.- Será mejor que volvamos. Tal vez es alguien que quiere hacernos picadillo ¿Y si es un asesino en serie?

-No empieces de nuevo.- Naruto se alejó del puesto de Ramen y miró a su amigo de ocho colas.- Será mejor que nos demos prisa en volver.

El ocho colas asintió y los tres partieron rápidamente hacía la villa de la nube. Naruto podía sentir las pisadas de aquellos que los perseguían. Kurama empezaba a revolverse en su interior. Si el zorro de nueve colas estaba inquieto, algo bueno no vendría de aquello. El rubio se maldijo por haber sacado a su amigo de la aldea. Tal vez el Raikage se enfadara demasiado si se enteraba que estaban siendo perseguidos por más de una persona.

-¡Quietos!- Un grito delante de ellos los hizo detenerse.- La huida ha acabado aquí.

Naruto y Killer-Bee se giraron a la vez. Naruto sintió algo recorrer su columna. Ese ninja no estaba solo y además tenía pinta de ser un Jounin. Killer-Bee sonrió al hombre y se plantó delante de él ya listo con el chakra del pulpo.

-¡Omoi!- Naruto observó al chico del Chupa-chups.- Vea la aldea y avisa del ataque. Trae refuerzos.

Omoi asintió con cara de pánico. El muchacho mientras se dirigía a la aldea, solo podía pensar en desgracias. Como siempre, él, era muy mal pensado.

-¡Naruto!- Killer-Bee llamó la atención de Naruto.- Vienen más. Preparate.

El rubio sin poder reaccionar a tiempo se vió envuelto en una pelea de siete contra él. Kurama rugió en su interior y habló por primera ver con su portador desde que había acabado la cuarta guerra.

-"Naruto"- El zorro lo llamó.

-"Que deseas"- Naruto paró un kunai que se dirigía directamente hacía su cabeza.

-"Es la hora"- El zorro movió sus nueve colas en el interior del muchacho.- "¿Te acuerdas de lo último que hablamos?"

-"Me acuerdo perfectamente"- Naruto sonrió al zorro.-"Sacar tu chakra y materializarlo como hace Killer-Bee"

-"Exacto, pequeño insecto"- Kurama sonrió en su forma zorruna.-"Vamos a darles caña"

Naruto observó al hermano del Raikage y vio materializadas las ocho patas del pulpo tras su espalda.

Un puñetazo en su cara lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-"¿Eres imbecil?"- Preguntó Kurama enfadado.-"Ten cuidado, sus golpes te envenenan"

-"Tranquilizate"- Naruto arremetió contra el ninja.

-¡Naruto, tonto, idiota!- Killer-Bee estaba siendo atacado por siete jounin más.- Esquiva los golpes de ese.

-Kage bunshin not jutsu.-Los clones de Naruto se esparcieron alrededor de los atacantes.

-Clones.- Afirmó un ninja que atacaba hacia el pecho de Naruto.-Cobarde.

Naruto sintió la ira de Kyubi dentro y gruñó. Tras lanzar una patada contra el brazo del ninja y provocar que soltara el kunai Naruto golpeó con un Rasengan a su oponente en el estomago.

-"Así me gusta muchacho, ahora... ¡Utilízame!"- Kurama se estaba inquietando.

Naruto al escuchar la impaciencia de su inquilino, deció que ya era hora de hacerle caso. De un salto se apartó de los siete ninjas y posó sus manos sobre el suelo. No pudo evitar sonreir al ver la cara de desconcierto de los siete ninjas.

Kurama aprobechó el momento de debilidad de los ninjas y sacó sus nueve colas peludas. Las manos de Naruto se aferraron a la tierra y se convirtieron en garras. En su rostro se podían divisar los bigotes del zorro. Sus ojos rojos delataban que era un Jinchuriki.

-Son los que buscamos.- Confirmó uno de los shinobis.

-¡Naruto!- Killer-Bee llamó a Naruto con la voz ahogada.

El rubio miró a su amigo y descubrió que los site ninjas habían cortado sus ocho patas y uno de ellos lo estaba estrangulando con algún tipo de animal extraño. Naruto saltó sobre sus siete atacantes y golpeó al ninja que tenía atrapado a Killer-Bee.

-Son demasiados.- Dijo Killer-Bee mirando a Naruto.-Esto no va a ser fácil.

Tres bestias aparecieron ante los ojos de los dos Jinchurikis. El oso blanco de ojos rojos observaba detenidamente a Naruto. La araña empezab aa tejar una tela cerca de ellos, y el león de melena rojiza atacaba a killer-Bee con sus garras.

El pulpo desfalleció de nuevo contra aquel ataque y el chakra del Hachibi desapareció ante sus ojos. Kurama volvió a gruñir ante aquel ataque. Naruto golpeó a los siete ninjas con sus colas y tras el acercamiento de los otros siete, decidió golpearles con sus garras. El cuerpo de Naruto se volvió amarillo y las espirales negras aparecieron en su pecho, espalda y brazos. Las colas se movían al son que marcaba el rubio.

-Son demasiado buenos.- Dijo Naruto mirando a su amigo.

Una lluvia de armas ninjas los atacó por sorpresa y cada uno tuvo que saltar hacía un lado diferente. Así, una vez más, los dos amigos se separaron y cada grupo de siete shinobis atacó a uno.

-Si nos deshacemos de vosotros, será muy fácil romper la alianza shinobi.- Dijo uno con la cara tapada por una mascara negra.

-No os será fácil.- Gritó Naruto mientras en su mano aparecía una bijuudama negra.-No me rendiré tan pronto.

Naruto saltó sobre el shinobi de la mascara negra y golpeandolo con la bijuudama y una de sus colas, consiguió separarlo del grupo. Kurama aprobechó ese momento y agarrandole la cabeza con sus garras, se la reventó.

-"¿Tenías que ser tan sádico?"- Preguntó el rubio a su inquilino.

-"Me estan cansando"- El Biju bostezó.-"Me aburro. Vamos, Naruto, sabes hacerlo mejor."

Naruto se giró al sentir la presencia de otro ninja tras su espalda. De un salto se aparto más de tres metros de él cayendo sobre sus pies y manos.

-Son mounstruos.-Dijo otro ninja subido a la espalda del oso.- Vamos Fuu.

El oso saltó sobre Naruto y otro ninja apareció sin ser detectado a sus espaldas. Naruto protegió su cabeza con los brazos y sintió que algo le atrabesaba el pecho. El shinobi con gafas y pelo largo, sonrió al ver salir la sangre del rubio.

-Te dimos.- El ninja sacó la espada del cuerpo de Naruto y este cayó al suelo.- Tampoco es para tanto.

-¡Morireis!- Una voz extraña salió de la garganta de Naruto.- Todos.

La araña le lanzó un hilo de su tela y lo cogió por sus muñecas. Naruto intentó respirar una vez más y sintió como la sangre subía por su garganta. El muy desgraciado había agujereado su pulmón derecho.

El cuerpo de otro ninja, cayó ante la atenta mirada de los ojos shinobis. Killer-Bee observaba a sus oponentes con cara de furia. Una de sus patas se alzó en el aire y aplastó al Ninja más bajito de los seis restantes. Narutó alzó su rostro y observó como el león se acercaba corriendo hasta él. La maldita araña lo tenía atrapado.

-"Levanta"- Le ordenó Kurama.-"Sigues siendo un flojo"

Naruto al escuchar las palabras del zorro, apoyó su pie derecho en el suelo y se alzó ante la atenta mirada de aquellas tres bestias. No podía perder. El león levantó su garra y arañó el pecho del rubio. La sangre volvió a caer manchando el suelo a sus pies. Naruto gritó al sentir las garras desgarrarle la piel.

El chakra del zorro empezó a concentrarse en sus muñecas y tras varios intentos, al fin logro soltarse de la tela de la araña. Naruto volvió a saltar y se alejó de aquellas bestias. Otro ninja del grupo que lo atacaba, se acercó a él de un salto.

-Raiton Kendenki.- El Jounin estiró su mano derecha y salió un rayo en forma de espada.

En un movimiento rápido, el ninja, estaba enfrente de Naruto. Su espada formada por un rayo, atravesó el brazo derecho de Naruto.

-¡Mierda!- Naruto golpeó con su puño el estómago de su oponente.- Kurama.

El zorro al escuchar su nombre, dejó salir un poco de su chakra y concentrandolo en el puño de Nat¡ruto, quemó a su oponente. El ninja se alejó de él y sin dudarlo el rubio volvió a saltar sobre él para golpearlo en el rostro.

-Raiton Denkai no jutsu.- Un escudo electrico protegió el cuerpo del jounin provocando que Naruto cayera unos metros más atras con el brazo quemado.

-"Esto no funciona"- Dijo Naruto al zorro.

-"Lo mejor será arrancarle la cabeza o aplastarsela como al anterior."- Kurama lo imaginó una y otra vez en su interior y se relamió el hocico.

Naruto observó a su compañero y comprobó que él ya había acabado con la vida de cuatro ninjas. Naruto se maldijo a si mismo y juró que acabaría con lso seis nijas antes que Killer-Bee. De un salto se levantó del suelo y pudo sentir como la primera capa de piel de su brazo había sido quemada completamente. Naruto se enfureció al ver al ninja de nuevo con su espada electrica.

-Kage bunshin no jutsu.-Naruto sonrió.

Los clones de Naruto se repartieron ante los seis ninjas y crearon rasengans. Naruto se lanzó contra el shinobi de elemnto rayo y cayó encima de él. El rasengan impactó en su rostro. Naruto no pudo evitar que el escudo de rayo quemara su otra mano.

Kurama aprobechó aquel instante y dejó fluir su chakra por todo el cuerpo de Naruto envolviendolo en aquella capa roja. El ninja salió despedido y chocó contra un muro de roca había hecho uno de sus compañeros. El hombre escupió sangre por la boca y su cuerpo empezó a temblar.

Naruto sintió como un dragón de agua lo golpeaba y sin poder evitarlo salió volando por los aires. Otro de los Shinobis aprovechó aquel momento y lanzó un ataque hacía el rubio.

-Doton Shinju Zanshu no jutsu.- Del suelo apareció un puño de tierra que golpeó a Naruto.

-¡Naruto!- Killer-Bee se dio cuenta que ese golpe mezclado con los anteriores de rayo habían dejado en mal estado a su amigo.

-Tranquilo, pulpo.- Naruto se levantó dle suelo limpiandose la boca con su antebrazo.- Estos ninjas no van a vencerme. Si lo hacen, jamás seré Hokage.

-No nos vencerán, tonto, idiota.- Killer-Bee atacó al ninja que se le acercaba escondido bajo tierra.

-Katon Haisekisho.- Un nija de cabellos morados apareció delante de Naruto.

Naruto se sorprendió al ver salir ceniza entre los dedos que se había llevado el ninja a los labios. El rubio saltó a un lado y sintió las cenizas caer sobre su pierna izquierda. El pantalón empezó a desintegrase en el lugar donde caían las cenizas.

-Malditos.- Maldijo a los ninjas en voz alta.- No paran de quemarme.

-"Es hora de hacer tu nueva tecnica"- Le recordó Kurama.

-"Empezemos a divertirnos"- Naruto sonrió al zorro.

-Fuuton Kenkaze no jutsu.- Una rafaga de viento cortante apareció tra mover Naruto su mano derecha hacía un lado.- Esto lo coratá.

El shinobi de fuego cayó al suelo con multiples cortes en su cuerpo. La sangre brotaba de su cuerpo. Instantes después el ninja dejó de respirar.

Un nija de cabellos oscuros y mirada asesina se levantó del suelo. Éste estaba apoyado sobre un pequeño muro de roca que quedaba de la batalla. A paso lento se acercó a Naruto y tras dejar caer su capa negra al suelo se puso en posición de ataque.

-¿De donde ha salido este?- Preguntó Naruto en voz alta.

-Mi nombre es Daishuke.- El ninja sonrió con malicia.- Y ha llegado tu hora.- Afirmó.

Tras aquellas palabras, un sin fin de proyectiles de tierra golpearon a Naruto haciendolo caer al suelo.

-Fuuton Kaze Maru-yane.- Naruto pronunció aquellas palabras y una esfera de fuertes corrientes de aire apareció sobre él protegiendolo de los proyectiles.- El juego se ha acabado.

El ninja de cabellos oscuros se sorprendió al ver aquella tecnica. Naruto se sintió en desventaja cuando otro ninja de cabellso rojizos apareció ante él uniendose a Daishuke.

-Katon Hi Kunai.- Cientos de Kunai de fuego aparecieron ante los ojos del rubio atacandolo.

-Fuuton Kenkaze no jutsu.- Otro ninja rubio apareció al lado del pelirojo provocando que el fuego se avivara.

Naruto dejó que la esfera que lo protegía se desvaneciera. Aquello er amuy peligroso. Un dragón de tierra lo golpeó de nuevo por la espalda y Naruto cayó al suelo. Varios de los kunais de fuego atravesaron la cinta de su bandana. De un salto se levantó del suelo y dejó caer el simbolo de Konoha.

Podía decirse que ya estaba muy cansado. Naruto sentía como su pecho subía y bajaba y el aire quemaba su garganta. Tras analizar un poco más la situación, decidió dar su último ataque. Aquello no podía fallar, tenía que acabar con los cinco ninjas restantes antes de que terminaran quemandolo por completo.


	5. La matanza

**Hola chicas! Bueno como siempre quiero dar las gracias a Salex y a Minako K por seguir en la historia comentando. Gracias Minako por tus correcciones. Realmente son fallos que no suelo tener... lo siento... sor preocuparte por mi... ultimamente voy mucho al hospital y a médicos.. no ando muy bien de salud y no se aclaran con lo que pueda tener...Así que si tardo mucho en actualizar alguna historía, perdonarme ¿si? También quiero darle la bienvenida a Sal8497. Y después de este discurso, os dejo el final de esa batalla. Espero vuestros Reviews ya que son la única médicina para hacer que siga escribiendo... Gracias. Kiss. Desam. **

* * *

><p><em>Disclaymer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, armas y otras cosas.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Summary: La gran cuarta Guerra ninja ha terminado. Naruto vuelve a Konoha tras una gran batalla. Todos sus amigos están a salvo excepto Hinata ¿Donde está? ¿Que le ha ocurrido? Tras encontrarla, un suceso extraño ocurre y alguien es devuelto a la vida ¿Quién es ese chico rubio que lo observa?<em>

* * *

><p>4<em> La matanza.<em>

Su cuerpo estaba cansado. Naruto observaba con detenimiento a los cinco ninjas que quedaban delante de sus ojos. Sonrió ante aquella visión. Sabía perfectamente cuales eran sus elementos, ahora solo faltaba crear una última tecnica de combate que acabara con ellos.

-"¿Primero iremos a por él?"- Dijo Kurama en su interior.

-"Dejanoslo a nosotros"- Otra voz más intensa se escuchó en el interior de Naruto.- "Creo que hemos tenido suficiente ¿No crees, Kurama?"

-"Tenemos la solución"- Otra voz más fina habló.

-"Solo debemos pensar como uno"-Una voz aspera respondió a todos.

-"Eres nuestro recipiente y no queremos morir"- Un gruñido salió de la garganta de Naruto.-"No te pongas de esa forma".

-"Está bien"- Naruto miró a los cinco ninjas.- "Pero alejemonos de Killer."

Tras aquella discursión en el interior del Jinchukiri de Konoha, éste se alejó de Killer-Bee atrayendo con él a los cinco ninjas.

-¿Estas huyendo, cobarde?- El ninja de cabellos morados rió ante su comentario.- Dejanos matarte en un segundo, me estoy cansando de esto.

Un cabello blanco apareció tras un árbol. Unos ojos astutos y llenos de sabiduria observaban al contenedor del Kyubi.

-No huyo.- Naruto se detuvo en seco ante los cinco ninjas.- Solo protejo a mi amigo y a los que vienen por aquel camino.- Señaló el pequeño camino que conducía a la villa de la nube.

-Terminemos esto.- El Shinobi de cabellos rojos, se lanzó sobre Naruto y los cuatro restantes le seguieron junto a sus invocacíones.

-"¡Ahora!"- Se escuchó en el interior de Naruto.

En cuestión de segundos, las nueve colas de Kurama desaparecieron dejadose ver dos largas colas blancas con rayas negras, pertenecientes a Nibi. Las uñas de Naruto se alargaron terminando de darle forma a las del zorro, convirtiendolas en garras mortiferas, pertenecientes al Kyubi. La piel de Naruto se fortalecio dando paso al Sanbi. La fuerza de Naruto aumento al igual que el tamaño de sus colmillos, esa fuerza pertenecia al Yonbi. La velocidad era inigualable gracias a la rapidez del Gobi. El cuerpo de Naruto se recubrió de algo biscoso dejando paso al Rokubi. La vista se le acentuó como la de un insecto, gracias al Nanabi.

-¿Que es eso?- Preguntó uno de los ninjas.

-No lo sé, pero no me da buena espina.- El ninja de pelo morado sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.- Es un verdadero monstruo.

Naruto dio un paso al frente y la tierra que yacía bajo sus pies, se hundió dajando un gran socabón. Naruto observó a sus cinco atacantes y sonrió ante semejante poder concentrado. En cuestión de un segundo, estaba frente a ellos.

-¡Ataca!- Ordenó uno de los ninjas al gran oso.

-"Tu cuerpo no aguantara mucho"- Le recordó Kurama.- "Recuerda que solo eres un humano y podemos matarte haciendo esto"

-"No son rivales para mi"- La mirada de Naruto se ensombreció.- "Solo tengo treinta segundos más"

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los cinco ninjas atacaban a Naruto con todo aquello que estaba a su alcance. El fuego no afectaba a la piel dura de Narurto. Los ataques cuerpo a cuerpo no surtían efecto gracis a la piel resbaladiza del Rokubi.

Naruto golpeó a sus atacantes uno tras otro. El rubio y el pelirojo desaparecieron completamente ante los ojos de los otros tres. Sus cuerpos se esparcieron por la tierra después de ser atacados por las garras de Kurama. Las invocaciones desaperieron.

-"Dos menos"- Kurama aullaba en son de victoria.

Daishuke el ninja de cabellos oscuros, atacó a Naruto con todos los jutsus que pudo de tierra. Esa vez, le sirvió de poco. Naruto dió un salto y apareció ante él. Daishuke retrocedió un paso y su boca se abrió al sentir que le faltaba el aire. La mano derecha de Naruto atravesaba su pecho. Sin saber porque, el joven de ojos azules sacó la mano del pecho de Daishuke llevandose detras su corazón. El ninja cayó al suelo y su sangre manchó los pies de Naruto.

-Esto no es normal.- Dijeron a la vez los dos ninjas restantes.- Tenemos que irnos de aquí. Es imposible acabar con los Jinchurikis.

Los dos ninjas corrieron sin saber a donde ir. Antes de poder desaparecer, los dos se elevaron en el aire y desaparecieron dentro de una pompa biscosa. Antes de que pudieran hacer nada, una capa de lava los cubrió combirtiendolos en carbón ante la atenta mirada de Naruto.

Un fuerte dolor se apoderó del rubio y un grito salió de su garganta. Naruto empezó a convulsionar y los bijus decidieron desaparecer dentro de Naruto. Aquello había sido muy peligroso y habían estado a punto de matar al Jinchuriki de Konoha.

Killer-Bee se giró al escuchar los gritos de los ninjas. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio aquella extraña transformación de Naruto. El ninja que quedaba ante el Hachibi, dio un salto en el aire y sacó un pergamino de su bolsa.

-Ataque de los mil Kunais.- Gritó.

Los Kunais salieron disparados en dirección de los dos Jinchurikis. El pulpo se protegió con las patas del Hachibi, pero Naruto ya no tenía fuerzas para soportar otro ataque ninja. Los Kunais atrabesaron el pecho del joven y Naruto cayó al suelo en un charco de sangre. Aprovechando aquella confusión, el ninja desapareció en el aire.

-¡Hermano!- La voz del Raikage llamó la atención del pulpo.

-¡Ao!- Killer-Bee absorvió de nuevo el chakra del Hachibi y se acercó a Naruto.- Necesito ayuda.

Omoi apareció tras el Raikage y miró la escena aterrorizado. Aquello no podía estar pasando.

-Naruto está muy mal herido.- Killer-Bee lo alzó entre sus brazos.- Necesitamos atención médica.

-Yo lo atenderé.- Un ninja de la Nube se acercó a Naruto y a Killer.- Soy ninja de la unidad médica.

Killer-Bee dejó a Naruto en el suelo y el ninja médico procedió a parar la hemorragia. Tras diez minutos intensos, al fin suspiró y se alejó de Naruto.

-La hemorragia se ha detenido.- Observó sus manos ensangrentadas.- Sana rápido gracias al Chakra de los bijus, pero necesita atención médica urgente en la villa.

-Llevarlo a la villa.- Ordenó al resto de ninjas que habían ido tras el Raikage.- Avisar a Konoha.

Todos se dirigieron a la villa tras cargar a Naruto. Tras un muro de piedra, un hombre anciano y de cabellos blancos seguía observando la escena. Aquello era una aberración. Aquellos dos monstruos debían morir. El anciano desapareció antes de ser detectado.

Al llegar a la villa de la Nube, Ao llevó directamente a Naruto al hospital. En su cara se podía notar la furia del Raikage. Necesitaba entender que había ocurrido. Killer-Bee fue atendido por otro ninja médico.

-¡¿Que es lo que ha ocurrido?- Ao observaba a su hermano.

-Salimos del restaurante y fuimos atacados por aquellos ninjas.- Killer-Bee observaba a su hermano.- Ninguno llevaba bandana.

-Podrían haber seguido a Naruto.- Dijo Omoi.- Ellos solo atacaron a los Jinchurikis.

-Esto es un asunto muy serio.- El raikage golpeó la mesa.- No saldrás de la aldea hasta nueva orden.

Dos golpes avisarón al Raikage que había alguien tras la puerta.

-Adelante.- Ao se sentó en su sillón y observó al ninja que entraba por la puerta.

-Ya hemos mandado el aviso a Konoha, señor.- El ninja agachó la cabeza en señal de respeto.- Hemos avisado del ataque a los Jinchurikis y del estado de Naruto.

-¿Que se sabe de su estado?- Preguntó Ao.

-Lo están operando, señor.- El ninja avanzó hasta posicionarse delante de la mesa del Raikage.- El ataque de los Kunais ha alcanzado un pulmón y un riñon. Tiene muchas quemaduras en su cuerpo y un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Si no fuera un Jinchuriki, creo que ya...- El ninja negó con la cabeza.

-Hubiese muerto.- Ao miró a su subordinado.- Esperemos que los Bijus hagan su trabajo y sanen a Naruto lo antes posible.

-Si los calculos de Sukitho no son erroneos.- El ninja sacó un pergamino de su bolsa.- Si él no falla, despertara en cinco o seis días. Lo que ocurra apartir de ahí...

-Esta bien.- Ao miró a los allí presentes.- Marchaos.

-Si, señor.- Omoi y el ninja se dirigieron a la puerta seguidos de Killer-Bee.

-Killer-Bee.- Ao llamó a su hermano.

-Dime.- Killer-Bee se giró y miró a su hermano.

-Quiero que entiendas que esto es muy serio.- Ao se levantó de su asiento y rodeó la mesa posandose delante de su hermano.- Podríais haber muerto. Naruto está en estado grave.

-Lo sé, hermano.- El pulpo agachó la cabeza.- Pensé que después de la guerra y la alianza Shinobi...

-Hay ninjas que odian la alianza.- Ao posó su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano.- Ninjas que harán cualquier cosa para debilitarnos, y así atacarnos para romper esa alianza.

-Entendido.- Killer-Bee salió del despacho del Raikage y se encerró en su cuarto.

En la villa de Konoha, una nerviosa Tsunade esperaba la traducción del mensaje que había llegado del pais del rayo. Deambulaba de un lado a otro de su despacho sin saber que hacer ¿Que había ocurrido? Sus pasos cada vez eran más rápidos.

-Señora Tsunade.- Shizune apareció por la puerta con Ton-ton entre sus brazos.- Ya tengo el mensaje.

-Pasa, Shizune.- La voz de Tsunade mostraba confusión y enfado.- ¿Que ha ocurrido?

-Naruto.- Shizune observó como el rostro de la Hokage se enrojecía.

-¿Que ha hecho ahora?- Tsunade se sentó de golpe en su sillón.

-Lo han tacado.- Shizune tendió el pergamino a Tsunade.- Había ido a la villa de la Nube a ver a Killer-Bee.

-Si, estaba al tanto de ello.- Tsunade se levantó del asiento.- Me informó antes de irse.

-Salió de la villa con Killer-Bee y Omoi a un puesto de Ramen.- Shizune miró a Tsunade con preocupación.- Al salir de allí, un grupo de ninjas sin bandana los atacó. Naruto esta gravemente herido tras usar a los bijus.

-¡¿Que ha usado qué?- Tsunade dio un puñetazo a la mesa partiendola en dos.- Ese loco...

-Señora.- Shizune trató de calmarla.- El informe dice que todos eran rango Jonin y habían más de diez.

-Le advertí que podía morir si usaba el chakra de los otros bijus.- Tsunade se dio la vuelta y observó los rostros de piedra.- Minato volvería de la muerte, solo para matarme, si eso sucede.

-Señora...- Shizune observó el rostro del Yondaime.

-Llama a Kakashi.- Tsunade se sentó en su sillón y observó la mesa en el suelo y los papeles esparcidos.- Y que me traigan otra mesa.

-Si, señora Tsunade.- Shizune salió del despacho con Ton-ton entre sus brazos y temblando.- Calmate Ton-ton, Naruto va a estar bien.

Tras diez largos minutos, Kakashi apareció en el despacho de Tsunade.

-Hokage.- Kakashi sonrió bajo su mascara.

-Tienes que ir a la villa de la nube.- Tsunade le tendió el pergamino a Kakashi.- Debes recoger a Naruto y asegurarte que está en buenas condiciones. Han sufrido un ataque de ninjas desconocidos.

-Naruto.- Kakashi miró el pergamino.

-¡Traelo ya!- Tsunade miró con enfado a Kakashi.- Si te lo he dicho a ti, es porque fue tu alumno. Así que partirás de inmediato.

Kakashi salió de la villa algo asombrado. No entendía todabía la gravedad del asunto ni el enfado de Tsunade.

Las horas pasaban rápidamente. La sala estaba llena de médicos que deambulaban de un lado a otro con sus que haceres. Debían cerrar las heridas lo antes posible. El cuerpo de Naruto estaba agotado y el chakra de los bijus no estaba ayudando en nada. Tras siete horas, al fin se abrió la puerta de la sala.

-Killer-Bee.- El médico se asombró al ver allí al hermano del Raikage.- ¿Tiene algo?- Se acercó preocupado.- Han curado sus heridas ¿Necesita algo más?

-¿Como está Naruto?- Preguntó serio Killer-Bee.- Tonto, idiota.

-Hemos conseguido estabilizarle. Las heridas ya estan suturadas y parece que responde al tratamiento.- El médico le tendió el informe.

-Se lo llevaré al Raikage.- Killer- Bee se giró dejando allí al ninja médico y se encaminó al despacho de Ao.

-¿Que ocurre?- Ao observó a su hermano.

-Ya han estabilizado a Naruto.- Le tendió el pergamino del informe.- Ahora solo queda esperar.

-Kakashi esta en camino.- Dijo Ao mirando a su hermano.- Espero que llege antes de que Naruto despierte.- Ao miró el informe.- Al menos tendrá a alguien de su confianza a su lado.

Seis días después en alguna habitación del hospital de la Nube...

-Hinata.- Una voz ronca sonaba en aquella habitación.- Hinata.

-Naruto.-Una voz conocida lo llamaba.- Despierta, Naruto.

Los ojos azules del joven rubio se abrieron de par en par y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Seguía vivo, por lo tanto no había roto su promesa de salvar a Hinata.


	6. Kakashi

**Hola Chicas! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo del fic. Como siempre, quiero agaradecer a Salex por estar siempre a mi lado y pincharme para que escriba. Gracias por tus ánimos, hermana. Como siempre, quiero agradecer y dedicar este capitulo a una lectora fiel que en cada capitulo me apoya y deja su review. Gracias por tus ánimos Minako K este capitulo hoy te lo dedico a ti, espero que te guste. También quería agradecer y dar la bienvenida a fidy y lavida13. Jejeje lavida13 me ha hecho gracia tu comentario...me alegro de que te guste mi historia.. aún falta mucho y cada vez se pone más interesante.. o eso espero.. aún faltan muchos personajes por aparecer en esta historia y que Hinata despierte... cha chan..También aviso que aunque se aun fic NaruHina, también habrá muchas más parejas que veremos a lo largo de la historia y muchas sorpresas.. entre ellas, aparecerá Sasuke para quien le guste este personaje como a mi y otros más... bueno me despido, ya que si no me voy a ir de la lengua y ya no estará el factor sorpresa... Gracias una vez más kiss. Desam...**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaymer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, armas y otras cosas.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Summary: La gran cuarta Guerra ninja ha terminado. Naruto vuelve a Konoha tras una gran batalla. Todos sus amigos están a salvo excepto Hinata ¿Donde está? ¿Que le ha ocurrido? Tras encontrarla, un suceso extraño ocurre y alguien es devuelto a la vida ¿Quién es ese chico rubio que lo observa?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>¿Donde estoy? Namikaze VS Uzumaki<strong>

* * *

><p>La habitación estaba en silencio. Los cabellos rubios de Naruto estaban humedos por el sudor. Sus mejillas estaban coloreadas y sus dientes apretados. Kakashi lo observaba detenidamente esperando que despertara. Hacía un buen rato que Naruto había susurrado el nombre de Hinata. La puerta se abrió dejando paso al Raikage. Kakashi se giró y con un asentimiento de cabeza le mostró sus respetos.<p>

-¿Ya ha despertado?- Ao se acercó hasta posarse al lado del Jounin.

-Ha llamado a Hinata.- La cabeza de Kakashi se ladeó mirando a su alumno.- Parece desesperado. Hay momentos que se pone a sudar y parece que vaya a despertar.

-Ha tenido mucha fiebre.- El Raikage se acercó a la cama y observó al rubio.- Ha estado a punto de morir.

-Ese ataque...- Kakashi suspiró.

-No tiene lógica.- El Raikage observó la puerta para cercionarse de qu eno hubiera nadie tras ella.- Sinceramente, creo que querian eliminar a los Bijus. Atacar a los Jinchurikis a sido un golpe bajo.

-Acabamos con todos los miembros de Akatsuki.- Kakashi alzó la ceja de su único ojo visible.

-Esto va más allá del entendimiento.- El Raikage respiró hondo.- Lo mejor será que no dejemos salir de la villa a los muchachos. Debemos estar seguros de quién nos ha atacado y que planes tienen.

-La historia se repite.- Kakashi miró el rostro aún dañado de Naruto.- Pero esta vez, no sabemos quienes son.

-Kakashi.- El Raikage miró con cara de pocos amigos al ninja copia.- Como Raikage, seguiré investigando este ataque. Estaré en contacto con Konoha si descubro algo. No debemos permitir que la alianza shinobi se rompa y todo vuelva a ser como antes.

-Pondré a la Hokage al tanto de todo lo que ha ocurrido.- Kakashi volvió a mirar a Naruto.- Y advertiré del peligro de esos ninjas.

-Espero que nos veamos pronto.- Ao inclinó la cabeza despidiendose del peligris.- En mejores circunstancias.

Tras aquellas plabras el Raikage salió de la habitación. Kakashi observó a Naruto, que otra vez estaba hablando.

-Hinata.- Naruto se revolvió en la cama.- Lo siento, Hinata.- Una lágrima surcó su rostro marcado.- No pude ayudarte.

-Naruto.- Kakashi lo movió un poco y trató de despertarlo.- Vamos, no seas así. Llevas muchos días inconsciente. Hinata te necesita y el equipo siete te espera.

-Kakashi...- Naruto empezó a toser y trató de incorporarse.- ¿Donde...?- Su voz se ahogó tras la tos.

-Estamos en el pais del rayo.- Kakashi lo ayudó a sentarse.- Has sufrido un ataque y utilizaste el Chakra de los Bijus que habitan en tu interior.- La última frase salió con dureza de la boca de Kakashi.

-No.- Naruto negó con la cabeza acordandose de lo ocurrido.- Nos atacaron y eran muchos.- La voz de Naruto aún sonaba cansada.- No tuve otra opción.

-Te hirieron de gravedad.- Kakashi se sentó al borde de la cama ayudando a Naruto a mantenerse sentado.- Si no llegais a estar cerca de la villa, no lo hubieses contado.

-Lo siento, maestro.- Naruto observó la ventana y sonrió.-¿Cuantos días han pasado?

-Siete.- Kakashi suspiró.- Descansa.- Se levantó de la cam ay le sonrió tras la mascara.

-¿Como está Killer-Bee?- Preguntó preocupado.

-Él esta bien.- Kakashi volvió a sonreirle y su único ojo visible se medió cerró.- Sus heridas no son graves.

-He cumplido mi promesa.- Naruto suspiró y observó sus manos cerradas sobre las sábanas.- Tengo que volver a konoha, Hinata me espera.

Sin decir nada más, se destapó y posó sus pies en el suelo. Antes de dar un paso, sus ojos se cerraron. Kakashi se acercó rápidamente al rubio y lo cogió antes de que tocara el suelo.

-Nunca me dejas caer.- Narutó sonrió de medio lado y trató de levantarse.

-Aún estas débil.- Kakashi lo volvió a meter en la cama.- Hinata sigue en el mismo estado que la dejaste.

-Hinata.- Los ojos del rubio se humedecieron.- Necesito llegar lo antes posible.

-Descansa, si mañana te dejan salir, volveremos a la villa.- Kakashi se despidió de Naruto y salió de la habitación.

Las manos de Naruto temblaron sin poder evitarlo. Las lágrimas empezaron a descender por su rostro y un sollozo ahogado salió de su garganta. Las imagenes de Hinata tendida en aquella cama del hospital de konoha, le hacían demasiado daño. Naruto llevó la mano derecha contra su pecho y apretó fuertemente sobre su corazón ¿Que era eso que sentía realmente allí, en su interior?

Poco a poco vió como el sol se escondía y las estrellas empezaban a formar parte de aquel cielo ahora oscuro. La puerta se abrió lentamente y un hombre de la aldea de la nube entró sonriendole.

-Vengo a ver como evolucionas.- El médico ninja se acercó a Naruto y empezó a examinarlo.- Parece que te has recuperado perfectamente.

-Gracias.- Naruto sonrió con tristeza.

-Ahora te traerán la cena.- El médico se dirigió a la puerta.- Mañana podrás irte a konoha.

Naruto dejó la bandeja vacía en la mesita. La cena había estado bien, pero el Ramen del Ichiraku sabía mejor. Recostó la cabeza en la almohada y abrazó el pergamino que le había dado el viejo Yaroi contra su pecho. Pronto estaría con Hinata.

La luz entraba por la ventana y el sol reflejaba en el cristal. Un pequeño rayo caprichoso, se posó en la nariz de Naruto y creció haciendo que el rubio se despertara y se frotara sus azules ojos. Un suave sonido en la puerta lo alertó de que alguien iba a verlo.

-Pase.- Dijo con la voz ronca.

-Naruto.- Kakashi entró seguido de Killer-Bee.

-Buenos días, maestro.- Naruto sonrió a Killer-Bee.- Pulpo.

-Me alegro de que estes bien, tonto, idiota.- Killer se acercó a su amigo.

-Me alegro de verte.- Naruto bajó de la cama y sonrió.- ¿Donde está mi ropa? Es hora de marcharnos.

-Vamos a desayunar.- Dijo Kakashi.- Tenemos que despedirnos del Raikage.

-Mi hermano te espera, así que no hagas el vago y despega, tonto, idiota.- Killer-Bee lo miró sonriendo.

-Está bien. Darme cinco minutos.- Tras las palabras del rubio, Kakashi le tendió su ropa arreglada y salieron a esperarlo fuera de la habitación.

Naruto salió de la ducha y se vistió rapidamente. No tenía que perder más tiempo, debía llegar a Konoha cuanto antes y probar lo que el viejo le había dicho. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y sonrió a sus amigos.

-Ya era hora.- Kakashi miró a Naruto sonriendole.

-No te quejes.- Naruto ensanchó sus ojos.- Solo he tardado cuatro minutos.- Rió por lo bajo.- Yo no me encuentro a viejas por el camino que deba ayudarlas a llevar su compra a casa.

Kakashi tosió levemente y se encaminó hacía la sala que les habían indicado. Al entrar, el Raikage los estaba esperando sentado en una mesa bastante grande.

-Buenos días.- Saludó Killer-Bee.

-Buenos días, señor Raikage.- Naruto lo miró un poco avergonzado.- Siento mucho las molestias que he ocasinado.

-Disculpanos.- Kakashi se acercó a la mesa.

-Lo importante es que estais bien.- El Raikage tosió un poco.- Sentaros y desayunar.

Tras el desayuno, los dos ninjas de Konoha partieron hacía la villa. Killer se había ocupado de mandar un mensaje a la Hokage anunciando la partida de Kakashi y Naruto.

-¿Os atacaron sin más?- Preguntó el Jounin saltando de rama en rama.

-Salimos del restaurante y tras alejarnos un poco, aparecieron unos catorce ninjas.- Naruto se paró en la rama del árbol y se tocó el pecho.

-¿Estas bien, Naruto?- Kakashi detuvo el paso y se acercó a su alumno.

-Aún me molestan las heridas.- Naruto sonrió a Kakashi frotandose la nuca con su mano izquierda.- Nada importante.

-Será mejor que hagamos noche aquí.- kakashi bajó del árbol y apoyó su rodilla izquierda en el suelo.- Kuchiyose no jutsu: Ninken.-Los 8 Ninken aparecieron de la nada.

-Kakashi.- Naruto apareció al lado de Kakashi apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas.- Aún puedo seguir un poco más.

-Hola, Naruto.- Pakkun miró al rubio.- Cuanto tiempo sin verte.

-¡Pakkun!- Naruto sonrió al perro pequeñajo.

-Escucharme.- Kakashi se dirigió a sus ocho ninken.- Naruto necesita descansar.- Miró al rubio de reojo.- Descansaremos aquí esta noche. Pakkun, necesito que vayas a la aldea y le digas a la Hokage que llegaremos pasado mañana por la mañana. Quiero que preapare una habitación en el hospital para Naruto.

-Estoy bien.- Naruto se rascó la nuca.- No creo que sea...- La tos lo invadió y por un instante salió sangre de su boca chocando contra el suelo.

-Pues yo no veo que lo estes.- Habló un perro marrón claro con un kanji en su frente.

-Urushi.- kakashi lo miró serio.

-Lo siento.- Urushi agachó un poco su cabeza.

-Nos vemos en Konoha.- Dijo Pakkun alejandose de los demás ninken y los dos ninjas.

-Naruto, será mejor que te recuestes. Los Bijus han hecho un gran trabajo, pero aún no estas recuperado del todo. -Kakashi extendió un futón en el suelo y obligó al rubio a que se acostase.

-Ahh.- Naruto se sentó en el futón.- Pero tengo hambre, maestro. Quiero Ramen.

-Siempre con lo mismo.- Dijo otro ninken con el cuerpo vendado.

-Uuhei.- Kakashi suspiró.

-Es que...-Otro perro miró a Kakashi y tras ver la cara seria del ninja decidió callarse.

-Hagamos la vigilancia.- El perro más grande saludó a Kakashi con un movimiento de cabeza y saltó a un árbol alejandose un poco de allí.

-¡Ramen!- Naruto miró el vaso de ramen instantaneo y se frotó la barriga.- Gracias, maestro Kakashi.

-Come y calla.- Kakashi miró serio a Naruto.- Aún nos queda más de un día de viaje.

-Llevamos dos días a paso ligero.- Naruto dejó el vaso vacio al lado del futón.- Mañana quiero ir más aprisa.

-Tus heridas no estan recuperadas.- Dijo Kakashi sacando un libro de tapas verdes y apoyandose en el árbol más cercano.- Duerme.

Naruto se recostó en el futón y buffó exasperado. Cuando Kakashi se ponía a leer el Icha Icha, no había nadie que mantuviera una conversación coherente con él.

A la mañana siguiente Kakashi lo despertó dandole con una manzana en la cabeza. El rubio estaba fuera del futón despatarrado en el suelo, con la boca abierta y con un hilo de baba cayendo del borde de su boca.

-¡Kakashi!- Gritó el joven acariciando su frente.

-Vamos, tenemos camino por delante.- Dijo con su tono serio y monocorde de siempre.

Tras acelerar el paso y tras varias palabras cruzadas con su maestro, Naruto se cansó de intentar hablar con él. Kakashi iba saltando de rama en rama con su maldito libro entre las manos. Tras largas horas de camino, al fin pararon a descansar y a comer algo. Naruto como siempre tomó un vaso de su preciado Ramen. Por la tarde Kakashi guardó su libro y prestó más atención a lo que les rodeaba en el camino.

-¿Que ocurre?- Preguntó Naruto cuando su maestro se detuvo de golpe en una rama.

-Silencio.- Le dijo el peligris.

-Kakashiiiii.- El joven lo llamó cansado.

-Nos estan siguiendo.- Dijo Kakashi destapando su ojo oculto bajo la bandana.- Son dos.

-¿Ninjas?- Naruto se puso serio y empezó a observar a su alrededor.

-Kuchiyose no jutsu: Ninken.- Kakashi invocó a sus perros.

-Hola, Kakashi.- Lo saludó Shiba.

-Necesito que rastreeis la zona.- Dijo Kakashi mirando a los siete perros que habían acudido.-Nos estan siguiendo.

-Si.- Los siete ninken se dispersaron cada uno hacía una parte del bosque.

-Sigamos.- Kakashi se colocó detras de Naruto.- Se que esto va a ser difícil para ti, pero debemos apresurarnos.

-No hay nada difícil para mi.- Naruto sonrió como solo él sabía hacer y levantando su pulgar como hacía Lee.- Vamos.

Los dos ninjas aceleraron el paso dejando a los perros en la zona. Akkino, un ninken con gafas de sol y expresión seria, los seguia a varios metros por seguridad. Si los demás descubrían algo, se lo harían saber.

La noche llegó y lso perros no habían detectado a nadie. Al acelerar el paso, habían llegado varias horas antes a la puerta de la aldea. Naruto al ver el arco con el simbolo de Konoha sonrió cansado. Al fin habían llegado a casa.

El rubio descendió de los arboles y al caer al suelo observó a su maestro. Sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho y le costaba respirar.

-Kakashi.- Naruto miró a su maestro.

-Naruto.- kakashi se acercó rapidamente a su alumno y lo sujetó por los hombros.- Lo siento, pero no podía arriesgarme a un ataque en estas condiciones.

Naruto sintió como el aire le faltaba y sus ojos se cerraron. Antes de caer al suelo, su maestro lo cogió en brazos y traspasó la puerta de la villa. Izumo y Kotetsu salieron de su puesto de vigilancia al ver entrar así al Jounin con Naruto.

-Kakashi.- Izumo se acercó rapidamente.-¿Que ha ocurrido?

-Nos seguían.- Kakashi observó a Pakkun en la puerta.- Avisa a la Hokage.

-Kakashi.- Tsunade apareció de la nada y cogió a Naruto en brazos.- ¿Que ha ocurrido?

-Veniamos al paso previsto cunado sentí que nos seguían.- Los perros de kakashi llegaron a la villa y se posicionaron detras de Kakashi.- Mis ninken nos han seguido de cerca.

-No hemos visto nada.- Dijo Shiba.- Por un instante detectamos Chakra de dos personas, pero desapareció cuando nos acercabamos a la villa.

-Hay que llevarlo al hospital.- Tsunade salió de allí rapidamente.

-Akkino.- El ninken se acercó al peligris.

-No parecian ninjas.- Akkino miró a sus compañeros perrunos.- Nos separamos para comprobar si solo eran dos. Tras identificar a uno, desapareció en una espesa niebla. Sus cabellos eran blancoa y largos. Sus ojos de un tono verdoso. Jamás los había visto.

-Esta bien.- Kakashi miró a sus ninken dudoso.- Podeis descansar, gracias.

-Hasta la proxima, Kakashi.- Los ninken desaparecieron en un anube de humo.

Aquella descripción lo dejó asombrado. Cabellos largos y blancos...sus ojos verdes y no eran ninjas. Por un instante pensó en lso viejos magos, pero... ellos habían acudido a la villa en busca de ayuda ¿Que sentido tenía aquello?

Kakashi se despidió de Kotetsu e Izumo y salió disparado hacía el hospital de Konoha. Al llegar, entró directamente a la habitación de Naruto por la ventana. Sentada en la silla estaba una medio adormilada Sakura.

-Sakura.- Kakashi se acercó a la cama de Naruto.

-Maestro Kakashi.- Sakura se levantó y se acercó al peligris.

-¿Que haces aquí tan tarde?- Preguntó el Jounin.

-Me tocaba turno hasta las dos.- Sakura sonrió a su maestro.- Estaba saliendo del hospital para ir a casa cuando Tsunade llegó con Naruto.

-Solo esta cansado.- Dijo Kakashi mirando al rubio dormido.

-Es duro de roer.- Sakura sonrió a Kakashi y se sentó de nuevo en la silla.- Buena snoches, maestro. Esta noche cuidaré de Naruto.

-Buenas noches, Sakura.- Kakashi salió por la ventana para llevarle el informe de la misión de Naruto a la Hokage.

Naruto abrió lso ojos. Ya se sentí completamente descansado y no le dolía su pecho. Se levantó de la cama y se vistió. Al abrir la puerta de la habitación, se encontró con los ojos jade de Sakura mirandole.

-¿Donde vas?- Le preguntó la Kunohichi con cara seria.

-Ya me encuentro bien, Sakura.- Naruto rió tontamente al ver la cara de amenaza de su amiga.- Solo iab a ver a Hinata.- El rubio bajó la mirada.

-Hinata está bien.- Sakura empujó a su amigo dentro de l ahabitación.- Tú debes descansar un poco más y alimentarte como es debido.

-Sakura.- naruto la miró con lo mofletes hinchados y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-No cambiarás nunca.- Sakura dejó la bandeja al lado de la cama.- Eres un crio y lo seguirás siendo.

-Un día seré Hokage.- Naruto sonrió a su amiga ojijade.- Y espero que tus modales cambien.

-Inútil.- Sakura golpeó la cabeza de Naruto haciendole un gran chichón.

-Sakura.- Naruto se quejó por el golpe con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Sientate y desayuna.- Le ordenó la pelirrosa.- Después verás a Hinata.

-Si.- Naruto se sentó en la cama y se tomó el vaso de leche acompañado de varias frutas troceadas.- Gracias.- Sonrió a su amiga y compañera de equipo.

Una parte de él seguía muy agradecida, ya que Sakura ultimamente lo había cuidado mucho. Desde que terminó la guerra ninja, la Kunohichi no se había separado de su amigo para nada.

Sakura observó con los ojos tristes a su amigo. Ella deseaba que Hinata se despertara lo antes posible. Una parte de ella se rompía cada vez que veía triste a su rubio amigo. Cuando Naruto dejó la bandeja, ella le dio luz verde para ir a ver a la Kunohichi.

Naruto entró en la habitación de Hinata. Sentado al lado de ella estaba Neji cuidandola.

-Naruto.- Neji se levantó y lo observó seriamente como siempre.

-Neji.- Naruto se acercó a la cama de la peliazúl y sonrió al verla, la había echado de menos.- Hinata...- Susurró al ver que no habí aningún cambio en su amiga.

-Voy a desayunar.- Y con esas palabras, Neji salió de la habitación dejandolos solos.

-Hinata.- Naruto se sentó en la silla que minutos antes ocupaba Neji.- Ya he vuelto.- Le dijo cogiendo su mano.- Hace casi un año que estas así y...- Una lágrima salió y resbaló por su mejilla.- Mañana es mi cumpleaños. Los dieciocho sin ti no son divertidos. A veces pienso en el día que Pain atacó la villa y las palabras que me dijiste. Mi corazón se oprime al recordarlas.

Naruto apretó la suave y fría mano de Hinata. Deseaba ver sus ojos perla y escuchar como lo llamaba en susurros. Adentró su mano izquierda en su bolsa colgada a su espalda en el cinturón y sacó el pergamino que le había dado el viejo Yaroi.

-Se que no me escuchas.- Naruto colocó el pergamino encima del cuerpo de Hinata y lo abrió. De su interior cayó al planta que Yaroi había introducido en el pergamino.- Creo que tengo la solución. No se si lo que siento en mi pecho es lo mismo que tú sientes por mi Hinata, pero te prometo que siempre cuidare de ti, pase lo que pase.

Tras aquellas palabras, leyó lo que ponía en el pergamino.

Cuando las estrellas brillen una noche de luna llena, la luz roja iluminará el cielo. Tras la cascada sagrada se encuentra la roca de las plegarias. Cuando esa luz la bañe, el ritual comenzará.

¼ de agua pura.

½ petalo de girasol.

3 gotas de sangre del convocador.

ADN de la persona que quieres ayudar.

Una flor de Carédiha.

Naruto observó la flor que tenía en la mano. Aquello debía ser la planta rara de la que le habló el viejo Yaroi. Naruto frunció el ceño y siguió leyendo en voz baja.

"Tras juntar el medio petalo de girasol, la flor de Carédiha, las tres gotas de sangre y el ADN de la persona que deseas ayudar, debes picar los ingredientes en la roca curva junto al rio. Tras machacarlos bien, agregar un poco de agua y espesar. Una vez espeso, pronunciar las palabras que se citan acontinuación.

Darevian, Lunar, Solnaten, Volvedarien ariane, Magical estelater, Humanic fierden.

Colocar una gota de tu sangre en el circulo dibujado más abajo en el pergamino, e invocar al pajaro de la vida. Una vez el pajaro aparezca sobre la piedra, vertir el resto de agua pura en la roca y mezclar.

La luz dejara de iluminar la roca. Y lo más importante: Desear que esa persona vuelva.

Tras leer lo que ponía en el pergamino, Naruto observó el calendario. La luna llena sería en cuatro días, pero no terminaba de entender la frase de luz qu ebañe la roca. Naruto decidió preguntar a Shikamaru. Tras despedirse de Hinata y darle un beso en su blanca mejilla, acarició el rostro de la joven y salió de la habitación por la ventana.

Tras saltar de tejado en tejado, encontró a Shikamaru tendido en el lugar de siempre.

-Shikamaru.- Naruto se sentó a su lado.

-Naruto.- Shikamaru no se movió ni un ápice de su posición.- ¿Como estás?

-Recuperado.- El joven le alzó el pulgar y sonrió como lo hacía Lee.- ¿Viendo las nubes?

-Aburrido.- Shikamaru ladeó un poco sus labios dibujando un apequeña sonrisa.- Como siempre.

-Una pregunta.- Naruto miró fijamente a su amigo tumbado.

-Si no es muy complicada...- Se sentó y observó a su rubio amigo.

-Es que estaba leyendo una cosa y no lo comprendo- Naruto exaló pesadamente.- Cuando las estrellas brillen una noche de luna llena, la luz roja iluminará el cielo.

-¿No entiendes eso?- Preguntó Shikamaru extrañado.

-No, lo leí, pero...- Naruto miró sus propias manos.- Pero no lo entiendo.

-Eso significa que habrá un eclipse lunar. La tierra se interpondrá entre el sol y la luna y ésta se volverá roja.- Shikamaru seguía mirando a su amigo con duda.- Eso ocurrirá ne la luna llena que habrá dentro de cuatro días.- El pelinegro sonrió.- Ya verás que hermoso, pero será muy cansado de ver.- Shikamaru se volvió a recostar.

-Tú siempre igual.- Naruto se levantó del suelo.- Gracias, lo veremos.- Y salió de allí hacía la habitación de Hinata.

"Yaroi, viejo amigo.- Pensó Naruto.- Sabias muy bien lo que hacías, Gracias"

"¿Estas seguro?- Kurama habló asustando a Naruto"

"Me asustaste.- Reprochó el rubio al zorro.- Ya era hora de que aparecieras"

"¡Caundo nos hemos recuperado, inútil!- Kurama contestó con tono cortante.-¿Crees que es fácil luchar contigo y después sanar tus heridas?"

"Esta bien.- Naruto suspiró y entró por la ventana del cuarto de Hinata.- Estoy seguro de esto, es mi culpa que ella esté así y haré cualquier cosa"

"Estas completamente loco.- Kurama buffó en su interior.- No es culpa tuya"

"¡Callate!- Naruto se sentó al lado de Hinata y cogió su mano"

-Esta noche, partiremos hacía el país del agua.- Naruto besó su fría mano.- Pronto te pondrás bien, te lo prometo.

Naruto apoyó la cabeza en la cama y cerró sus ojos. Aún se sentía cansado y debía de descansar antes de partir de Konoha para salvar a su mejor amiga...o algo más...


	7. El remolino verde de Konoha

**Hola chicas! Aquí traigo un nuevo capitulo. Creo que ya empieza lo más interesante de la trama y ya vamos acercandonos al punto clave... espero que la aparición de algunos personajes os agrade tanto como me agradó a mi escribirlo. **_Salex_**, una vez más gracias por seguir leyendo y dandome la brasa para que siga escribiendo...tanto este fic como el de Sin ti... Y como no, la nueva historia que pronto estrenaré. **_Minako K_**, espero que este capítulo te guste más que el anterior. Jejejeje... **_Alabdiel_**, si, los viejos son un punto clave como ya os habeis dado cuenta... jejeje...Gracias también por tus consejos... no me los tomo a mal... como le dije un día a **_Minako K_**, siempre que sean críticas constructivas son bienvenidas. Siento los fallos de ortografía...intento mejorarlos poco a poco...pero algunos me cuesta... y los dedazos, intento corregirlos lo más que puedo, pero a veces me salto alguno... lo siento. **_Sal8497,_** aquí tienes la continuación... gracias por seguir leyendome. **_l__avida13_**, aquí traigo la continuación... espero que las palabras de Naruto te gusten... ya me contarás no? Jejejje Y por último...Bienvenida **_rubysaotome_**, gracias por tus palabras jejej y no hagas enfadar mucho a **_Francis_**... parece que tiene mal caracter jejjee... Nos vemos pronto.. ya tengo medio capitulo escrito del siete, así que no creo que tarde mucho en actualizar.**

**Y después de este discurso, os dejo ya con el capítulo, que ha este paso me matais... nos vemos pronto Kiss, Desam.**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaymer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, armas y otras cosas.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Summary: La gran cuarta Guerra ninja ha terminado. Naruto vuelve a Konoha tras una gran batalla. Todos sus amigos están a salvo excepto Hinata ¿Donde está? ¿Que le ha ocurrido? Tras encontrarla, un suceso extraño ocurre y alguien es devuelto a la vida ¿Quién es ese chico rubio que lo observa?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>6. El remolino verde de Konoha.<strong>

El sol se había escondido. Las estrellas adornaban el cielo, y Neji al fin había salido de la habitación. Naruto miró una vez más a Hinata y suspiró. Ya había llegado la hora de partir. Cerró los ojos y sonrió, aquello era la mejor opción. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a su apartamento. Tras coger botes de ramen instantaneo, un par de prendas de ropa, un par de mantas y reponer su bolsa ninja de material, caminó de nuevo en la oscuridad hacía el hospital.

La ventana la había dejado previamente medio abierta para poder entrar a altas horas de la noche. Naruto observó a la dormida Hinata y sonrió. Se acercó al pequeño armario y abrió la puerta. Todos los días Neji llevaba prendas limpias de Hinata por si despertaba. El rubio las volcó dentro de su bolsa y la volvió a cerrar.

Tras asegurarse que llevaba todas las cosas y el pergamino que le había dado el viejo Yaroi, se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el pequeño asiento de siempre. Naruto observó una vez más a la dormida Hinata. Su corazón latió fuertemente en el pecho ¿Funcionaría?

Naruto apoyó la cabeza en el colchón y cogió la mano de la joven entre las suyas. Como siempre, estaba fría. Acarició suavemente su mano con el pulgar y una lágrima descendió por su rostro empapando las sábanas.

¿Desde cuando sentía aquello en su interior? Deseó escuchar su nombre entrecortado. Deseó ver esos ojos perlados observandole y como sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Naruto negó con la cabeza y una timida sonrisa salió de sus labios.

Él nunca se rendía, nunca lo había hecho. Cuando era pequeño y todos lo rechazaban, Naruto sonreía y llamaba la atención para que lo reconocieran como uno más de la aldea. Una vez en la academia se hizo rival de Sasuke, para tener un amigo. " En su pequeño grupo 7, se sentía pleno y feliz."

Naruto volvió a sonreír y recordó al viejo Ero-Sennin. Sus perversiones y los Icha-Icha. Jiraiya...ese pervertido siempre había confiado en él. Otra lágrima se derramó por su rostro. El rostro del cuarto Hokage apareció en su mente. Minato había sido valiente y había luchado por Konoha ¿Podría hacerlo él por Hinata?

Abrió sus ojos y alzó la cabeza observando a la peliazul. Sí, podía hacerlo. Se levantó de la silla y acercó su rostro al de la joven. Por impulso, frotó su nariz sobre la fría y pálida mejilla de la muchacha y depositó un suave beso.

-Es hora de partír.- Destapó a la joven.- Espero que entiendan porque hago esto. Si no funciona, dejaré que la familia Hyuuga haga conmigo lo que quieran, pero no puedo dejarte un segundo más así.

Naruto cerró las manos en puños y sintió de nuevo ese fuego en su interior. Ella había luchado por él. Hinata estaba así por defenderlo aquel fatídico día contra Tobi. Naruto cerró los ojos y recordó aquel momento como si hubiese pasado horas antes, en vez de meses.

**_Él brillaba gracias al Chakra del Kyuubi. Estaba luchando contra Tobi y de un golpe cayó al suelo. Tobi apareció con un Kunai en la mano dispuesto a atravesarle. Se sentía muy cansado, utilizar al Kyuubi le estaba pasando factura. _**

**_Por un segundo, vio a Kakashi y a Gai tirados en el suelo como él. No podían perder...aquella guerra no. Intentó levantarse, pero cayó de nuevo de rodillas... Tenía la pierna rota. Suspiró y observó a Tobi delante de él, ya estaba todo perdido, Kurama gritaba en su interior que se levantara. Negó con la cabeza y sonrió, debía intentarlo una vez más. _**

**_Cogió su antebrazo derecho, con su mano izquierda y empezó a formar una Bijudama. Era su último recurso. La esfera de Chakra negro empezaba a tomor forma y a coger fuerza, cuando Tobi clavó el Kunai en su hombro y rió bajo su mascara. Iba a darle el golpe de gracia. _**

**_Hinata apareció de la nada. Sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par, cuando sintió el cuerpo de la joven contra el suyo. La peliazul se había metido en aquella batalla y recibió el golpe de la Bijudama. Tobi y la joven salieron despedidos hacía tras. Ya estaba hecho... Tras aquel golpe, se levantó del suelo como pudo y utilizó el Rasen Shuriken contra Tobi. La guerra había terminado. _**

_**Buscó a Hinata desesperadamente tras aquel golpe que le había dado. Los escombros adornaban el lugar y los gritos de la gente empezaron a llegar a sus oidos. Sus ojos se cerraron y cuando los abrió de nuevo, estaba en aquella maldita carpa médica.** _

Naruto sintió como las lágrimas deboraban su rostro de nuevo. Aquel golpe fue el causante de la desgracia de Hinata. Si él se hubiese contenido al verla...Por eso debía luchar, por eso debía ser él el que la trajera de vuelta. Aquello debía ser rápido y cuidadoso.

Observó una vez más a Hinata y un escalofrío recorrió su columna. Ese mismo día, el día que creyó que la había perdido para siempre... Ese día, se dio cuenta que la quería más que a una amiga. Suspiró secando las lágrimas en la manga de su chaqueta naranja. Despacio cargó a Hinata sobre su espalda y se acercó a la ventana.

Se sentía extraño de esa forma. Nunca llegó a pensar que llevaría a la joven en su espalda. Y mucho menos sin que ella lo supiera. Decidido saltó al alfeizar de la ventana y observó una vez más el cielo estrellado antes de partir, había llegado la hora.

Naruto saltaba de tejado en tajado, tratando de no ser visto. Iba tan concentrado en no molestar a Hinata con sus saltos, que no se dio cuenta del muchacho vestido de verde que los observaba en la lejania. Naruto saltó sobre el último tejado y aprovechó el cambio de guarda en la puerta, para saltar fuera de la villa. El primer paso ya estaba dado.

El joven de cabellos negros y vestido de verde, observó la dirección que tomaba su amigo rubio junto a Hinata. Tras cercionarse del rumbo que iban a tomar, entró de nuevo en la villa y fue directo a su casa a recoger las cosas más importantes para un viaje. Tras arreglar la mochila, se acercó al hospital y dejó pegada una nota en el cristal. Acto seguido, siguió a su amigo fuera de la villa.

Naruto trataba de ir lo más aprisa que podía. Llevar a Hinata inconsciente en su espalda, no era nada fácil. De rama en rama se iba alejando de la villa y con ello, iban creciendo sus esperanzas. Nadie se había dado cuenta de su partida "O al menos eso es lo que el rubio pensaba"

-"Naruto.- Kurama lo llamó con un tono muy serio.- Creo que lo que estas haciendo es de locos."

-"¡Callate!- Naruto frunció su ceño.- Estoy cansado de esperar. Necesito escuchar su voz y ver sus ojos perlados.- Dijo con tristeza."

-"¿Desde cuando te importa tanto esa niña?- Preguntó Kurama en tono burlón."

-"Hinata está así por mi culpa.- Suspiró.- Digais lo que digais, y debo despertarla."

-"Te vas a meter en problemas.- Kurama gruñó en su interior.- La has raptado."

-"Estoy haciendo algo por ella.- Naruto sonrió.- Y lo conseguiré."

-"¡Tú y tu maldito orgullo!- Kurama rugió.- ¿No te das cuenta que te pueden encerrar por esto? Ella es de los Hyuuga."

-"Todo habrá valido la pena si ella despierta.-Naruto saltó al suelo.- Supongo que ya podemos descansar aquí un rato."

-"Esta vez no te voy ha ayudar.- Kurama volvió a rugir.- Así que no intentes utilizarme.- Y tras esas palabras, el zorro desapareció de su mente."

Naruto se encogió de hombros. Nadie iba a detenerlo ahora que había llegado tan lejos. Nadie le iba a negar el derecho de ver a Hinata despierta de nuevo. El rubio la dejó suavemente en el suelo apoyada sobre el tronco de un árbol, necesitaba descansar un poco y beber algo de agua antes de partir de nuevo. Naruto sacó una pequeña botella de agua y bebió tranquilamente.

Tras descansar diez minutos, se acercó de nuevo a la peliazul y la cargo a su espalda. Debían alejarse un poco más antes de dormir un rato. El rubio siguió saltando de rama en rama, hasta llegar a un pequeño claro cubierto de flores blancas. Aquel sería un buen lugar para pasar el resto de la noche.

El rubio tendió las dos mantas en el suelo y acostó a Hinata tapandola con cariño. Tomó entre sus manos un vaso de ramen instantaneo, y tras hecharle un poco de agua caliente lo tomo agradeciendo la comida. Apagó el fuego con cuidado y se recostó sobre las flores.

Sus azulados ojos observaban aquel manto negro en el cielo. Las estrellas brillaban dandole ánimos a continuar. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y se volteó para observar a su mejor amiga.

Los ojos de la peliazul seguían cerrados. Sus blancas mejillas seguían pálidas y su respiración era suave y acompasada.

Naruto recordó el día en que Pain atacó la villa de Konoha y como Hinata le había demostrado cuanto lo amaba. Cada golpe en su frágil cuerpo, era como si le clavaran mil kunais a Naruto. La sangre derramada era como si derramaran su alma. Suspiró y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Ella era alguien muy importante en su vida ¿Como no se había dado cuenta antes?

El rubio recordó las veces en que Hinata le había seguido cuando eran unos crios y él era marginado. Como lo ayudó con sus palabras de apoyo día a día. También recordó las palabras de la ojiperla el día del examen de ascenso a Chunnin. Sonrió una vez más y acercó su temblorosa mano al rostro de la muchacha.

-Hinata.- Susurró tristemente.- Prometo que despertarás. Prometo que seguirás tu camino de ninja y me verás convertido en Hokage. Prometo que te protegeré con toda mi alma.- Tras aquellas palabras, quedó dormido junto al cuerpo inmovil de la muchacha.

El sol bañó el cuerpo de Naruto. El joven arrugó su frente al sentir el calor. Tras abrir sus dulces ojos azules, observó a la mujer que estaba tendida a su lado y sonrió. Debían seguir su camino. Naruto recogió las cosas de la noche anterior y volvió a cargarse a la joven a la espalda. Tras un gran bostezo, saltó sobre la rama del árbol más proximo. Debía apresurarse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

El camino le estaba resultando demasiado fácil. La gente que lo había seguido en su vuelta a Konoha, parecía que no estaba por allí. El joven llevaba una sonrisa enorme en su rostro toda la mañana. Un pequeño movimiento a su espalda lo hizo detenerse. Hinata había gemido. Aquello asombró al joven de cabellos rubios y sonrió.

-Hinata.- Dijo apoyándola en una rama del árbol.- Hinata, despierta.- Pero la muchacha no dio ninguna señal de movimiento.

Naruto agachó la cabeza y se juró asi mismo haberla escuchado. Tras cargarla de nuevo a su espalda, sintió que alguien se aproximaba. Miró de una lado a otro del bosque y aferró fuertemente a la joven a su espalda. No podía fiarse de nadie. Saltó al árbol más cercano y vio como un Kunai se dirigiá directo a su cabeza.

Naruto saltó al suelo y miró atentamente a su alrededor. De detras de unos arbustos, salieron tres ninjas sin bandana. El rubio empezó a sudar frío ¿Que iba a hacer ahora con Hinata a su espalda? No podía soltarla.

El ninja más alto de cabellos claros, se lanzó hacía Naruto con una llama de fuego prendida en su mano derecha. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, algo saltó sobre ellos.

-¡Por el poder de la juventud!- Naruto miró asombrado como un borron verde pasaba por su lado.- Remolino verde de la hoja.

El ninja de cabellos rubios y ojos negros cayó a los pies de Naruto. Lee los estaba observando con una sonrisa en sus labios, una pose un poco rara, y su dedo pulgar alzado.

-¿Estais bien?- Preguntó con extrema felicidad.

-Cejotas...- Naruto sonrió a su amigo Lee.- No esperaba verte por aquí...eso significa que...¿Has venido a detenerme?

-He venido ha ayudarte, compañero.- Lee golpeó a otro ninja que se acercaba por la espalda de Naruto.- Se que no sacarias a Hinata de Konoha, si no fuera por algo importante.

-Tengo la cura.- Naruto sintió el cuerpo de Hinata aún a su espalda.- Ella pronto abrirá sus hermosos ojos perlados.

-¿Hermosos?- Lee miró con una sonrisa traviesa a su amigo.-¿Desde cuando son hermosos para ti, Na-ru-to?

-Etto...verás...- Naruto sintió como sus mejillas enrojecían.- Creo que no debo darte explicaciones.

-Será mejor que sigamos el camino.- Lee ayudó a poner bien a Hinata en la espalda de Naruto.- Tal vez aparezcan más ninjas de estos. Hinata parecía un muñeco a tu espalda. La pobre se movía de un lado a otro...creo que ha estado a punto de romperse...

Sin poder controlarlo, las manos de Naruto se aferraron más a las piernas de Hinata. Nunca más le haría daño. Agachó la cabeza un instante recordando de nuevo el golpe que le dio con la Bijudama.

-Vamos.- Lee lo miró con una sonrisa en sus labios.- Pronto estará con nosotros. Debemos darnos prisa. Solo tenemos un día y medio para llegar al país del agua.

-Si.- Naruto emprendió de nuevo su camino.

El rubio se sentía protegido junto a Lee. El joven de cabellos negros siempre había estado ahí. Los dos saltaron a la rama de un árbol y siguieron el camino hasta el anochecer.

-¿Donde vamos a dormir?- Preguntó Lee.

-No vamos a dormir.- Dijo en un susurro dejando a Hinata en el suelo.- Solo vamos a cenar y a descansar un par de horas.

-Naruto.- Lee lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.- Aún no te has recuperado del todo del ataque en la villa de la nube.

-Eso es agua pasada.- El rubio golpeó suavemente su pecho.- Sabes que me recupero enseguida.

Tras aquellas palabras, decidieron cenar y dormir un poco.

Naruto se sentía extraño. Cargar con Hinata durante dos días a su espalda, era algo que jamás había pensado. Pero ir acompañado del incansable Rock Lee, era aún más extraño. Lee no paraba de hacerse pruebas a si mismo. Había saltado de rama en rama con las manos. Había hecho flexiones con un solo brazo durante la comida. Había saltado a la pata coja mientras Naruto cargaba de nuevo a Hinata a su espalda... Era todo un caos.

El rubio observó a su amigo una vez más. Ya faltaba menos para llegar a su destino, pronto anochecería y la luna roja cumpliría su deseo. Sonrió al cielo y agarró más fuerte a Hinata.

-Naruto.- Lee se detuvo.- Mirá allí.- Señaló con su dedo las montañas.

-La cascada.- El corazón de Naruto empezó a latir desesperado.- Ya estamos llegando.

-No pongo en duda lo que estas haciendo.- Lee se paró en seco.- Pero... ¿Crees que funcionará?

-El viejo Yaroi me lo aseguró.- Naruto empezó a correr de nuevo.- Ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás. Solo nos queda comprobarlo.

Lee siguió a Naruto de nuevo hacía la cascada. Tras correr unos cuantos metros más, un gemido se escuchó en el silencio del bosque. El rubio se detuvo de nuevo y Lee observó a la peliazul.

-Creo que ha gemido.- Dijo Lee con lágrimas en sus ojos y las manos apretadas contra su pecho.- ¿Lo has escuchado?- Le preguntó ansioso a Naruto.

-Hinata.- Naruto la soltó suavemente y la recostó en el suelo.- Hinata.

-No responde.- Lee cogió la inerte mano de la joven.- Pero juraría que la escuché.

-Yo también, Lee.- Naruto suspiró confundido y frunció su ceño.- El otro día también la escuché.

-Igual siente el movimiento.- Lee se volvió a emocionar.- Tal vez el sacarla del hospital, que le de el aire frio de las montañas y tu calor...

Lee fue golpeado en la cabeza por el puño de Naruto.

-Si el aire de las montañas, el calor de mi cuerpo, y la luz de la libertad hicieran que Hinata se despertara, creo que la vieja Tsunade ya la habría sacado antes.- Naruto miró enrojecido al joven de cabellos negros.

-Tal vez solo contigo.- Lee se frotaba la cabeza donde Naruto lo había golpeado.

Las mejillas del rubio se tiñeron de rojo.

-No digas esas cosas.- Naruto agachó la cabeza y miró a Hinata.- Se que Hinata está enamorada de mi.

-Todo el mundo lo sabe... antes que tú.- Lee miró divertido a Naruto.

-¡Lee!- Naruto agachó la cabeza avergonzado.- Yo estaba enamorado de Sakura... Solo miraba a Sakura.

-Eres un idiota.- Lee dio una vuelta como si de una bailarina clásica se tratará.- Yo estoy enamorado de Sakura. Ella solo lo está de Sasuke Uchiha.

-Sasuke.- Naruto miró el cielo.- ¿Donde estará?

-Naruto.- Lee golpeó la cabeza del rubio.- Ya está anocheciendo y no hemos llegado.

-Es verdad.- Los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron y empezó a sudar frio.- Tenemos que llegar a la cascada.

Naruto cargó de nuevo a la joven y empezó a correr como jamás lo había hecho. Debían llegar a la cascada y preparar el ritual antes de que la luna roja hiciera presencia en el cielo.

Naruto tatareaba una canción mientras sacaba los ingredientes de su mochila. Hinata estaba tendida en el suelo sobre una manta. Lee se acercó a la joven y tapó su cuerpo con la otra que llevaba Naruto en la mochila. El rubio la observó incrédulo una vez más. Por un instante le dio la sensación de que la joven había movido su mano.

-¿Has visto eso?- Lee volvió a emocionarse con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Lo he visto.- El rostro de Naruto empalideció.- No se si estoy haciendo bien.

-Naruto Uzumaki nunca duda.- Lee empezó a dar saltos por ahí.- Vas a ser Hokage, un día lo lograrás. Naruto Uzumaki es fuerte y valiente.

-Gracias, Lee.- Naruto suspiró cansado y siguió preparando los ingredientes.- Debo seguir con esto. Tu cuida a Hinata y vigila que no venga nadie.

"-¿Ya estas satisfecho?-Preguntó Kurama."

"-Maldito zorro.- Naruto se sobresaltó.- ¿Por qué haces esto, quieres matarme?"

"-Ella se ha movido.- Kurama gruñó.- Se despertará de un momento a otro."

"-No digas estupideces.- Naruto sacó el mortero de piedra y echó los ingredientes.- Voy a seguir con esto hasta el final."

"-Tú verás.- Kurama volvió a gruñir enfadado y desapareció de nuevo."

Naruto observó el pergamino.

**_Cuando las estrellas brillen una noche de luna llena, la luz roja iluminará el cielo. Tras la cascada sagrada se encuentra la roca de las plegarias. Cuando esa luz la bañe, el ritual comenzará. _**

**_¼ de agua pura._**

**_½ petalo de girasol._**

**_3 gotas de sangre del convocador._**

**_ADN de la persona que quieres ayudar. _**

**_Una flor de Carédiha._**

**_"Tras juntar el medio petalo de girasol, la flor de Carédiha, las tres gotas de sangre y el ADN de la persona que deseas ayudar, debes picar los ingredientes en la roca curva junto al rio. Tras machacarlos bien, agregar un poco de agua y espesar. Una vez espeso, pronunciar las palabras que se citan acontinuación. _**

**_Darevian, Lunar, Solnaten, Volvedarien ariane, Magical estelater, Humanic fierden._**

**_Colocar una gota de tu sangre en el circulo dibujado más abajo en el pergamino, e invocar al pajaro de la vida. Una vez el pajaro aparezca sobre la piedra, vertir el resto de agua pura en la roca y mezclar. _**

_**La luz dejara de iluminar la roca. Y lo más importante: Desear que esa persona vuelva.** _

Naruto cerró los ojos y rezó al cielo porque aquello funcionara. Se levantó del suelo y caminó hasta la cascada. Se arrodilló frente a la piedra de forma extraña que había junto al rio y dejó el recipiente que llevaba entre sus manos allí. Había llegado la hora.

El rubio dejó caer el medio petalo de Girasol en al roca con forma de cuenco. Sacó la flor de Carédiha de su bolsa ninja y la observó una vez más antes de dejarla caer junto al medio petalo de Girasol. Las flores ya estaban, ahora faltaban las tres gotas de su sangre. Naruto sacó un Kunai de su bolsa y con mano temblorosas se acercó al cuenco de piedra "Solo un poco más" Pensó nervioso.

-Na-ru-to.- Una voz ronca lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Naruto se giró despacio. Aquella voz la reconocía perfectamente. Un temblor se adueñó de su cuerpo al ver aquella expresión tan fría delante de sus ojos.

-Ne...Neji.- Naruto soltó el Kunai.

Sus miradas se cruzaron en aquel mismo instante. Los ojos perlados de Neji con el Byakugan activado y su semblante de asesino, frente a los ojos azules de Naruto con midara de cordero degollado. Le habían pillado.


	8. El despertar

**Hola chicas! Y chicos! Jejejeje aquí traigo un nuevo capitulo... no me mateis Ok? Sé que el otro día lo dejé en lo peor y hoy... bueno.. ya me juzgareis.. Como siempre quería dar las gracias a **_Salex_**, Jejej aquí sabrás lo que pasa con Neji... sabes que ese personaje me encanta, así que no te enfades mucho con él.. si? **Minako k**, si que es inoportuno el chico si...jejejej espero qu eno te hayas comido las uñas... aquí te traigo la continuación... nos vemos en diez días. **_Hakudoshigle_**, bienvenida a la historia, espero que sigas en ella comentando y divirtiendote al leer. Nos vemos pronto. **_Rubysaotome_**, gracias por tus palabras y cuida a Francis...las actus serán cada diez días.. en el caso que pueda antes lo haré.. pero no prometo nada jijiji...**_Alabdiel_**, mis más sinceras disculpas.. nunca un chico me había leido.. o tal vez sí, pero jamás me habían dicho que era chico.. así que perdón por hablar siempre en femenino. La verdad es que a tí es al que más debo darle las gracias. Cuando leí tu mensaje, me entraron muchas más ganas de seguir con la historia (tal vez me hiciste llorar un poco..no de tristeza eh... simplemente me emocioné, pero Shhttt solo es un secreto para nosotros vale?). La verdad es que me está costando un poco intentar que Naruto sea Naruto y a la vez hacerlo mucho más maduro. Espero que este capitulo también te guste como el anterior, ya me darás tu opinión...besitos y cuidate muchacho. **_Mewfatima_**, bienvenida, espero que te siga leyendo en los mensajes y que te siga gustando la historia. **_lavida13_**, como siempre muchas gracias por tus palabras y por seguir leyendo. **_Bella Uchiha Cullen_**, Bienvenida también a ti. Gracias una vez más y aquí está la continuación... "Dentro de nada haré un testamento... jejejje si me descuido hay más agradecimientos que historia. Aun que hoy os traigo diez páguinas de Word, así que a disfrutarlas y espero vuestros comentarios, ya que son mi único alimento para continuar la historía...dewwwwwwwwwww"**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaymer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, armas y otras cosas.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Summary: La gran cuarta Guerra ninja ha terminado. Naruto vuelve a Konoha tras una gran batalla. Todos sus amigos están a salvo excepto Hinata ¿Donde está? ¿Que le ha ocurrido? Tras encontrarla, un suceso extraño ocurre y alguien es devuelto a la vida ¿Quién es ese chico rubio que lo observa?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>7. El despertar. <strong>

El aire frio de la noche, rodeaba a las personas que estaban en aquel claro junto a la cascada. Neji y Naruto se observaban sin mediar palabra. La tensión eran tan densa, que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Naruto desvió su mirada de aquellos ojos perlados y se dio cuenta que Lee estaba maniatado y sentado en el suelo al lado de Hinata. Sakura estaba a su lado con cara de enfado y la vena de su cuello hinchada. La chica sujetaba al pelinegro de los cabellos fuertemente con su mano enguantada.

-Tú hoy no vuelves a la aldea.- Neji se puso en posición de ataque y alzó su barbilla.- Este es el final de Naruto Uzumaki.

-No...no seas así.- Naruto negó con la cabeza y se levantó del suelo de un salto.- Yo solo quería...

-¡Naruto!- Sakura golpeó la cabeza de Lee con su puño dejandolo inconsciente en el suelo.- Eres un pervertido y loco.- Sakura se acercó a pasos agigantados hacía el rubio.

Naruto se tapó la cara con las manos y agachó la cabeza.

-Matarme después si quereis.- Sakura detuvo su paso al escuchar sus palabras.- Pero dejarme intentarlo. No tenemos nada que perder...- Alzó el rostro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y miró a los dos jovenes.- Si no funciona, yo mismo me arrodillaré en el suelo y dejaré que me mates con tus propias manos. Si funciona, volveré a la villa y dejaré que la vieja me juzge.

-No.- Neji se puso de nuevo en posición de ataque.- Defiendete ¡Ahora!

-¡No!- Naruto miró el cielo entristecido.

-Neji.- Sakura tocó el hombro del muchacho.- Naruto esta loco. Él siempre a actuado por impulso...- Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por las mejillas de la joven.- Pero... él siempre nos ha ayudado. Demosle esta oportunidad y después...

-¡No!- Neji apartó a Sakura de un golpe.- Se ha llevado a Hinata. Mi tio esta que no responde... Prometí llevarla de vuelta y hacer pagar al causante de todo esto.

-Dejalo, Sakura.- Naruto dejó caer sus brazos a los costado de su cuerpo.- Neji tiene razón, actué por impulso y mal. Debe haber justicia.

-Tú nunca te has rendido.- Sakura negó con la cabeza.- Tú no eres Naruto Uzumaki.

-Durante este tiempo, me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas.- Naruto sonrió sin que ésta llegara a sus ojos azulados.- Me he dado cuenta que Hinata es alguien especial para mi. Ella siempre ha estado apoyandome. Hinata me ha amado por ser como soy. Nunca me ha juzgado por ser el portador del Kyuubi... Ella merece que Neji la defienda así.

-Naruto.- Sakura lo miró con tristeza.

-No pongas las cosas más dificiles.- Neji dejó la posición de ataque y observó a Naruto aún con el Byakugan activado.- Las cosas deben ser así, Sakura. Sabías a lo que venías.

-Yo vine por ordenes de mi maestra.- Sakura se acercó de nuevo a Neji.- Y sus ordenes fueron claras y directas "Trae a ese loco de vuelta" No pienso desobedecer sus ordenes.

-¡Dejarlo ya!- Naruto observó a la pareja que tenía frente a él.- Solo quiero que ella abra sus ojos. Que vuelva a sonreir y siga su camino de ninja. Solo quiero escuchar su voz una vez más. Solo...- Naruto miró el suelo y su voz se volvió ronca.- Solo quiero decirle que me he dado cuenta que yo también la quiero de una forma especial.

-Naruto.- Neji tembló ante aquellas palabras.- No puedes...

-Voy a seguir haciendo lo que estaba haciendo, puedes atacarme en cualquier momento...no me defenderé.- Naruto se giró sobre sus propios talones y se arrodilló de nuevo ante el altar de piedra.- Esto es por ella.- Susurró.

Alzó de nuevo el Kunai entre sus dedos y clavó la punta en su dedo de la mano izquierda. Miró detenidamente aquel liquido espeso y rojizo. Una gota, dos gotas, tres gotas... Naruto sacó el cabello de Hinata de su bolsa y lo alzó en el aire. El momento había llegado y la luna empezaba a enrojecerse.

-Na-Naruto.- Una suave voz lo llamó en la lejanía. El cabello se escapó de sus dedos.- Hermano... Sakura.- La voz de Hinata sonaba muy débil.

-¡Hinata!- Neji corrió hasta la cama improvisada donde su prima yacía recostada, y observandolos con sus ojos perlados.

Naruto sintió como su corazón latía fuertemente. Hinata le había llamado una vez más.

-No... responde.- Neji cogió a su prima entre sus brazos y la apoyó contra su pecho.- Ha vuelto a cerrar sus ojos.

-Debo continuar con esto.- Naruto acercó sus manos hasta el cuenco y sin darse cuenta la sangre que aún caía de su dedo, se derramó dentro del cuenco. Siete, ocho, nueve, diez gotas de sangre habían sido derramadas ya en el.- Hinata debe responder de nuevo.

Naruto no se había dado cuenta que el cabello de Hinata no había caido dentro del cuenco. Recogió un poco de agua del rio y tras machacar los ingrediendes con la piedra redonda que yacía al lado del cuenco extraño, virtió un poco de esa agua dentro y espesó los ingredientes. Cogió el pergamino entre sus dedos y pronunció las palabras allí escritas.

-_Darevian, Lunar, Solnaten, Volvedarien ariane, Magical estelater, Humanic fierden.- _Naruto sonrió al cielo, ya estaba rojo.

Naruto dejó caer una gota de sangre en el pergamino e invocó al pajaro de la vida. El ave se posó sobre la piedra en un ágil movimiento y observó el contenido del cuenco. Naruto virtió el agua restante y lo mezcló todo, esperando ansioso. El cielo se iluminó por unos segundos. La luz dejó ver el rostro de todos los presentes. Por un instante, se había vuelto de día en aquella cascada.

Naruto miró el cielo y pidió ayuda. Sin darse cuenta, deseó que su padre estubiera allí para ayudarlo en aquel momento ¿Que debía hacer si no funcionaba el hechizo? Deseó ver aquellos cabellos rubios y aquella sonrisa. Tal vez Minato sabría que decirle.

-Naruto.- Neji se acercó al nombrado.- Hinata tiene los ojos abiertos y te esta observando.

-Hinata.- Naruto se levantó del suelo y vio como el pajaro desaparecía. El cielo volvió a oscurecerse y el rojo reflejo de la luna ya casi era inesistente.- No me dio tiempo.- Naruto miró asombrado la roca y como los ingredientes ardían en su interior.- No pude pedir mi deseo.

-No se si todo esto ha funcionado.- Neji miró con sus ojos perlados a Naruto.- Pero Hinata volvió a despertar.

-Na-Naruto.- Sus mejillas se colorearon de un rojo intenso.- ¿Que hago aquí?

-Hinata...- Naruto se acercó a la ojiperla.- ¡Hinata!

-No grites.- El puño de Sakura chocó contra la cabeza del rubio.

-¿Me podeis soltar?- Lee se revolvió en el suelo.- Creo que esto ya ha terminado.

-Lee.- Sakura se acercó al remolino verde de Konoha y lo soltó.- Lo siento.

-¿Que ha pasado?- Hinata se abrazó al cuello de su primo.- No me siento bien...

-Debemos volver a la villa.- Sakura miró a Naruto.- Tsunade debe mirar a Hinata.

-Si.- Naruto sonrió alegremente como hacía meses que no lo hacía.- Demonos prisa.

Neji cargó a Hinata entre sus brazos y miró con dureza a Naruto. Esta vez, la cargaría él. Naruto solo giró el rostro en respuesta y tras recoger todo lo que debía guardar en su bolsa, caminó despacio fuera de aquel lugar.

Lee sonreía tontamente a Sakura mientras le contaba el ataque de aquellos ninjas. Sakura a su vez, observaba como Naruto se había consumido por la desesperación. Sus ojos no brillaban y su sonrisa se había borrado de su zorruno rostro.

Neji los adelantó con Hinata cargada a su espalda. Dio un suave saltó y se posó en una rama del árbol más cercano. Lee lo siguió con uno de sus ágiles saltos. Sakura volvió a observar como su rubio amigo seguía caminando por tierra.

-Vamos, Naruto.- Dijo ella saltando tras Neji y Lee.- No te quedes atrás.

-Sakura.- Naruto alzó su rostro y observó a su mejor amiga, su compañera del equipo siete y la mujer que antes amaba.- Los sigo enseguida.

-No tardes.- Dijo Sakura viendo como su amigo se quedaba atrás.

Naruto observó el cielo aún rojizo y suspiró ¿Hinata había despertado por él? Negó con la cabeza confuso. Durante el trayecto de ida ya había gemido un par de veces ¿Hubiese despertado igual si no la hubiese sacado de Konoha? Volvió a negar con la cabeza y saltó al árbol más cercano, debía ir tras Hinata.

Cuando consiguió alcanzarlos, ellos ya se habían detenido y habían preparado algo de cena. Naruto se sentó en silencio apartado de todos y observó a Hinata. Su pecho volvió a dolerle y su sojos volvieron a aguarse. Él deseaba ser el que la sujetara y no Neji. Cerró los puños con fuerza y chasqueó la lengua.

Sakura se acercó a su mejor amigo y le tendió un vaso de Ramen instantaneo. La pelirosa le sonrió como solo ella sabía hacer y se sentó a su lado. Naruto cogió el Ramen y le sonrió tristemente. Segundos antes de mirar su cena, volvió a mirar a Neji con Hinata entre sus brazos.

-Naruto.- Sakura dejó de sonreir y le miró con sus penetrantes ojos jades.- ¿Que sientes por Hinata?

Aquella pregunta le pilló desprevenido y desconcertandolo solo pudo sonreir. Su corazón se acelero y su mano se cerró fuertemente destrozando el Ramen.

-Sakura.- Naruto agachó la cabeza.- No sé si debo explicarlo.

-Eres mi mejor amigo.- Sakura retiró el vaso de la mano de Naruto.- Vas a quemarte. Ahora te traigo otro.

-¡No, espera!- Naruto cogió del brazo a Sakura y la volvió a sentar a su lado.- Tienes razón, debo saber lo qu esiento.

-Te escucharé.- Sakura le volvió a sonreir.- Siempre.

-Gracias, Sakura.- Naruto la soltó y miró el suelo.- Hinata...ella se ha convertido en alguien importante para mi. Desde lo de Pain...

-Ella te dijo que te amaba.- Sakura recordó aquel momento vagamente.

-Si.- Naruto cogió un palo del suelo y se dispuso a romperlo en pedacitos.- Ese día, estaba cegado por la ira. Solo de verla allí ensangrentada...

-Kyuubi.- Sakura tembló al recordar al zorro.

-Kurama se apoderó de mi odio.-Naruto partió el palo en tres.- Yo solo pensaba en la aldea y en Sasuke. En aquel entonces aún creía sentir algo por ti.- No alzó la vista al sentir la mano de ella en su hombro.

-Naruto.- Sakura apretó con algo de fuerza el hombro de su amigo.

-Después llegó la cuarta guerra. Ella apaareció de la nada y...- Un sollozo ronco se escuchó de los labios del rubio.- Ella fue tan temeraria. Por segunda vez me salvaba la vida. Yo le di aquel golpe que la dejó así.

-No fue tu culpa.- Sakura suspiró.- Ella se interpuso sin importarle nada. Solo le importabas tú.

-Lo sé.- Naruto al fin dejó los trocitos del palo y alzó la cabeza mirando a su amiga.- Desde ese día, solo he rezado para escuchar de nuevo su voz. Solo deseaba ver de nuevo sus ojos y su sonrisa. Ver sus mejillas coloradas cuando me nombra.

-La juventud.- Lee se sentó al otro lado de Naruto.- Que bella es cuando se ama ¿verdad, Sakura?- Lee sonrió a la muchacha.

-Juventud.- Dijo Naruto observando a su amigo.- Demasiado jovenes.- Puntualizó.- En aquel momento, no sabía lo que era que te quisieran, pero al verla tan fría, tan ida...

-Se que la cuidarás.- Dijo Lee poniendose boca abajo.- Yo te daré valor.- Y se puso a hacer flexiones.

-Gracias, Lee.- Naruto sonrió a su amigo de cabellos negros y sonrisa alegre.- Ahora solo quiero que despierte del todo y que vuelva a ser ella.

-Lo será.- Sakura abrazó a su amigo.- Lo que has hecho, ha sido temerario y desesperado...pero te apoyaré siempre, así como tú hiciste conmigo.

-Siento algo aquí.- Naruto se cogió el pecho y miró a su amiga.- Algo extraño. Solo quiero cuidarla y hacerla feliz.

-Eso se llama amor, Naruto.- Sakura se levantó del suelo y observó que Neji ya se había recostado al lado de Hinata.- Solo amala como tú sabes hacer.

-Sakura.- Naruto alzó el rostro avergonzado.- Solo quiero que ella sea feliz, sea como sea.

-Buenas noches, Naruto.- Sakura cogió del pelo a Lee y lo alejó del rubio.- Ya es hora de dormir, tarado.

El sol bañó con sus primeros rayos a los Shinobis de Konoha. Neji se levantó el primero y observó que Naruto estaba recostado sobre la hierba alejado de ellos. Suspiró astiado. Una parte de él lo entendía, ya que él también amaba con todo su corazón a alguien. Pero una parte de él, solo deseaba proteger a su prima. Hinata había sufrido mucho por culpa de su padre y de él mismo.

-Ne...ji.- La voz de Hinata lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Hinata.- Neji se arrodilló a su lado y le sonrió.- ¿Como te sientes?

-Cansada.- Dijo la joven sonrojandose.- Y siento mi cuerpo adormecido ¿Que me ha pasado?

-Cuando lleguemos a la aldea te lo contaremos, ahora sigue descansando.- Neji acarició la mejilla de su prima.

-Tengo hambre.- Dijo agachando su mirada e intentando levantarse.

-No te esfuerzes.- Le dijo con una sonrisa.- Yo te ayudaré.

En aquel mismo instante, el rubio de ojos azules observaba la escena. Sintió como su cuerpo temblaba de rabia. Una parte de él, deseaba ser esa mano que la ayudara en aquel momento. Naruto se sentó y cruzó sus piernas mierando al resto de sus compañeros.

-Buenos días.- Dijo Sakura levantandose del suelo y guardando su futón.

-Buenos días.- Lee se levantó de un salto y guardó las cosas más rápido que un rayo.- Es hora de partir.

-Un momento.- Dijo Neji con su voz seca de siempre.- Hinata tiene hambre.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, los dos recien levantados miraron a la peliazul con una sonrisa.

-Bienvenida, Hinata.- Sakura se acercó a la muchacha y la abrazó suavemente arrodillandose a su lado.

-Bu-buenos días.- Dijo ella avergonzada.

-Aquí tienes.- Neji le tendió una fruta pelada y cortada.- ¿Quieres un zumo?- Preguntó a su prima.

-Gracias.- Hinata asintió con la cabeza y miró a Naruto.- Na-Naruto.- Su cara se coloreó.

-Hinata.- Naruto se levantó y se acercó a sus amigos.

-No te acerques.- Le advirtió Neji.- Esto aún no se ha aclarado.

-Entendido.- Naruto agachó la cabeza y se alejó de nuevo.

Hinata sin entender lo ocurrido, miró con sorpresa a su primo.

-Ya lo entenderás más tarde.- Neji se levantó y recogió el resto de las cosas.

Tras terminar Hinata de comer, ella trató de levantarse en vano. Su cuerpo estaba débil todabía y casi cae al suelo. Neji la cogió antes de que callera y la colocó a su espalda.

-Vamos, aún nos queda un largo camino.- Y volvió a saltar al árbol más cercano.

El resto del día pasó en silencio. Hinata abría sus hermosos ojos de vez en cuando y trataba de sonreir a todos. Sakura y Lee iban hablado entre ellos. Naruto observaba en silencio los acontecimientos que sucedían ante sus ojos y Neji solo se ocupaba del bienestar de Hinata.

Cada vez que se iban acercando más y más a la villa, Naruto sentía como su pecho se estrujaba nuevamente ¿Que pasaría de ahora en adelante? Se detuvo en seco al reconocerse a si mismo que tenía miedo. Miedo de perderla totalmente y no poder decirle lo que sentía por ella.

Naruto negó con la cabeza al verla a la espalda de Neji alejandose. No podía rendirse ahora. Él nunca se rendía y no lo iba a hacer. Cuando llegara a la villa, afrontaría lo que le tocara vivir y después, si salia vivo de aquello...siempre estaría al lado de Hinata como ella quisiera que estuviera.

La noche había llegado de nuevo. Naruto se alejó del grupo sin decir palabra alguna. Tras llegar al borde del rio cercano, se sentó en una roca y mordió su manzana. Neji no le dejaba acercarse cada vez que ella estaba despierta. Aquello le dolía enormemente, pero aún así...aún así no se daría por vencido.

Un ruido le alertó de que alguien andaba cerca. Naruto agudizó su oído y sintió un escalofrio recorrer su espalda. Aquellos pasos no eran conocidos. Se levantó de golpe dejando caer la manzana al suelo y sacó un Kunai de su bolsa ninja.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar.- Dijo alguien en la oscuridad.- Y esta vez, estas solo.

Naruto quiso protestar a eso, pero decidió callarse y no decirle que se equivocaba. El ninja se dejó ver más de cerca y sonrió en la oscuridad. Naruto se dio cuenta que detras de él, habían tres más. Aquello no era nada para él.

"-Esta vez si te ayudaré.- Dijo Kurama en su interior."

"-Que valiente eres.- Dijo Naruto con rentintin.- Ahora si me ayudas."

"-Ahora es por defender nuestra vida, no por esa muchacha que te confunde.- Kurama rió en su interior."

"-¡Cállate!- Naruto miró a los ninjas.- Yo solo puedo hacerlo."

Mientras mantenía su conversación interna, no se dio cuenta que uno de ellos había desaparecido. Naruto miró a su alrededor buscandolo. No había rastro de él. Cuando quiso atacar a los otros tres, una mano lo agarró por detras del cuello y lo tiró de rodillas al suelo.

-Eres un flojo.- Dijo riendo.- Te llevamos siguiendo desde que saliste de Konoha con esos ancianos.- Y volvió a reir.- Si no utilizas tu poder interior, no eres nadie.

-Te equivocas.- Y el Naruto que había entre sus manos desapareció en una nube de humo.- No te confies a la primera.

Naruto junto sus manos y observó a los ninjas. Tras aquel gesto, cuatro ninjas más aparecieron de la nada. Naruto se sintió rodeado ¿Por qué se había alejado tanto de sus compañeros?

"-¡Utilizanos!- Gritaron en el interior del rubio.- Si nos utilizas, no necesitas a nadie más."

"-Me agota el cuerpo.- Recordó Naruto."

"-¡Moriras!- Dijo Goku en su interior.- Y nos matarás a todos."

"-Son ocho ninjas.- El Sukaku se retorció en su interior.- Hazlo.- Le ordenó."

Tras aquella conversación, Naruto no tuvo otra opción. Tras cerrar sus ojos, la piel de Yoko apareció cubriendo su cuerpo. Los ninjas abrieron sus ojos y dieron varios pasos atrás.

-No huyais.- Dijo uno muy serio.- Solo debemos sellarlo como nos enseñó el viejo.

-No se si podremos, tiene a ocho bijus en su interior.- Dijo uno sudando y temblando.

-Saca el recipiente.- Ordenó a otro ninja.- Lo haremos ahora.

Las nueve colas aparecieron en la zona trasera de Naruto y su espalda se curvó hacía delante. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos como la sangre y sus marcas de la cara se acentuaron viendose así como los bogites del nueve colas.

-Pagareis por esto.- Dijo Naruto con la voz rasgada.- Ahora.

En cuestión de segundos, las nueve colas de Kurama desaparecieron dejadose ver dos largas colas blancas con rayas negras, pertenecientes a Nibi. Las uñas de Naruto se alargaron terminando de darle forma a las del zorro, convirtiendolas en garras mortiferas, pertenecientes al Kyubi. La piel de Naruto se fortalecio dando paso al Sanbi. La fuerza de Naruto aumento al igual que el tamaño de sus colmillos, esa fuerza pertenecia al Yonbi. La velocidad era inigualable gracias a la rapidez del Gobi. El cuerpo de Naruto se recubrió de algo biscoso dejando paso al Rokubi. La vista se le acentuó como la de un insecto, gracias al Nanabi.

Neji escuchó el grito de uno de los ninjas y cargó a Hinata a su espalda en cuestión de segundos. Sakura y Lee se dirigieron hacía aquel grito, pensando en su rubio amigo. Neji los siguió de lejos. Al llegar, se encontraron con ocho ninjas y a Naruto... ¿Ese era Naruto? Pensaron los tres a la vez.

Naruto no se había dado cuenta que sus amigos estaban cerca observandolo. Tras ver como uno de ellos se acercaba temblando a él con un frasco entre sus manos, el rubio gruñó con desesperación. Uno de los ninjas se dio cuenta de la presencia de su samigos y saltó hacía ellos cogiendo a Sakura del pelo. La Kunohichi dio un golpe en el suelo con su puño y los separó a todos.

Al ver que otros ninjas intentaban acercarse a Neji, se enfureció de nuevo. El castaño de cabellos largos y ojos perla, saltó del árbol intentando alejarse con Hinata. No había sido buena idea acercarse.

Naruto al ver que iban a por los Hyüga, se enfureció y otro ruido extraño salió de su garganta. Una masa biscosa protegió el cuerpo de los primos dejandolos dentro. Una llama de fuego los cubrió. Sakura gritó al ver el fuego. Cuando este se disipó, los Hyüga estaban bien.

Naruto saltó hacía el ninja y de un solo golpe, traspasó su pecho dejandolo muerto en el suelo. Tras aquel acto, se giró apoyando las manos en el suelo y clavando las garras de Kurama en él. Sakura se tapó la boca al verlo de aquella forma y con aquellos ojos asesinos. Naruto saltó a una velocidad increible y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos los ninjas estaban en el suelo desangrandose por el pecho.

Tras acabar con todos ellos, el rubio dio un largo y extridente grito y cayó al suelo de rodillas sujetandose el pecho. Lee lo cargó a su espalda y puso cara de asco al sentir la piel fría, dura y biscosa de su amigo. Los tres saltaron fuera de aquel lugar sobre los árboles y se alejaron de allí.

Una vez lejos del lugar, dejaron en el suelo a Hinata y a Naruto y los observaron. Hinata miraba con ojos de asombro a su amado ¿Que le había ocurrido? Sakura se acercó a Naruto y colocó sus manos en el pecho del muchacho. Poco a poco pudo ver como aquel Chakra extraño y aquella apariencia iban desapareciendo. Al fin era de nuevo su rubio amigo.

La respiración de Naruto era entrecortada y sudaba de una forma exagerada. La pelirosa sintió como el cuerpo de Naruto convulsionaba una y otra vez. No estaba herido, sin embargo su Chakra era muy débil.

-Naruto.- Susurró Sakura.- Naruto aguanta solo un poco más.- Pidió con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Eso es lo que pasó en el país del rayo.- Dijo Lee.- El maestro Gai nos lo contó a Neji, a Tenten y a mi. En aquella ocasión, lo daban por muerto.

-¡No va a morir!- Gritó desesperada Hinata sorprendiendo a todos.- Él...él nos ha salvado a todos.

-Naruto.- Sakura intentó curarlo con su Chakra médico.

-Solo tiene que descansar.- Dijo Neji.- Como nosotros.

Naruto abrió sus oj sy observó la luz de un nuevo día. Sakura se acercó despacio a él y observó sus pupílas rojas como la sangre. Ya estaban listos para partir y Lee estaba dispuesto a cargarlo a su espalda.

-Buenos días, Naruto.- Dijo preocupada Sakura.

-Sakura.- Naruto se sentó en el suelo.- Lo siento.- Y miró a todos. Especialmente a la dormida Hinata entre los brazos de su primo.- No tenía otra opción, yo...

-Utilizaste a los Bijus.- Dijo Sakura en un susurro.- Los atravesate con tu Rasen Shuriken. Fue...

-Cruel, pero necesario.- Dijo Neji con su voz grave.- Vamonos, solo estamos a tres horas de la aldea.

Sakura ayudó a Naruto a levantarse. El rubio observó a Hinata una vez más y se acercó a ella. Necesitaba saber que estaba bien.

-¡No la toques!- Dijo Neji apartandose.- Aún tienes los ojos rojos. No dejare que la lastimes.

-No le voy a hacer daño.- Dijo dudativo.

-No me fio de ti.- Neji se la pasó a Lee.- Alejate.

Un fuerte gruñido salió del pecho de Naruto. Ya no aguantaba más. No soportaba ver como Neji la alejaba de él con esa furia. Solo quería su bienestar, por eso la había sacado de la villa y había hecho ese viaje. Por eso se había pàsado casi un año velando por ella y cuidandola.

-Aún no estas bien del todo.- Neji se puso en posición de ataque y defensa.- No dejaré que te acerques a ella.

-No me dejas ahora por qué tengo los ojos de Kurama.- Naruto volvió a gruñir y se curvó hasta colocar sus manos en el suelo.- No me dejaste ayer por qué no te dio la gana. Al menos yo he luchado por ella. Al menos yo he salido abuscar una solución y no me he quedado sentado a esperar.

-No sabes nada.- Dijo Neji mirando a su prima.

-Solo quiero cargarla.- Naruto se enfureció.- No quiero hacer daño a nadie.

-Eres un asesino, pero solo por los que te importan.- Neji volvió a mirar a Naruto con los ojos abiertos de par en par.- Y tú un idiota.- Tenten apareció tras Neji.- Así que parar los dos.

-Tenten.- Neji la miró furioso.-¿Que haces aquí?

-Sali a buscaros.- Tenten miró a los dos idiotas.- Tsunade estaba preocupada.

-Vete, esto no es asunto tuyo.- Neji la miró alzando la barbilla.

-¿Acaso no te acuerdas de lo que hiciste tú?- La castaña miró a su novio a los ojos.- Me lanzaron un Kunai en una misión. Casi me mata, lo tenía clavado a escasos milímetros del corazón.

-Tenten.- Neji agachó su mirada.

-Me cargaste hasta la villa.- Tenten acarició la mejilla de su novio.- No querias perderme y lo arriesgaste todo, a pesar de que te dijeron que no me movieras. Desde esa noche, somos novios.

-¿Que tiene que ver todo esto?- Preguntó confuso Naruto relajandose y haciendo desaparecer a Kurama.

-Se que tú has hecho lo mismo.- Tenten miró con una sonrisa a Naruto.- Has hecho lo imposible por Hinata.- Miró a Neji.- Así que dejalo en paz. Tal vez de esta se hagan novios de una buena vez.

Tras aquellas palabras, nadie dijo nada más. Neji recuperó a su prima y Lee cargó a Naruto, ya que aún estaba muy débil. Los seis se dirigieron hacía Konoha.

El rubio vió a lo lejos la puerta de la villa y volvió a sonreir. Ya faltaba menos para llegar. Pronto Hinata estaría sobre su cama del hospital y podría hablar tranquilamente con ella. Al llegar a la puerta, sus ojos se agrandaron y su corazón se aceleró. Allí esperandolos estaban la vieja Tsunade, Kakashi y Hiashi Hyüga.


	9. Konoha

_Hola chicas y chicos! Bueno siento la tardanza, pero estoy malita de los oídos y no he tenido muchas ganas de escribir, pero aquí esta el nuevo capítulo... más bien es uno de transición, aun que creo que revela un par de cosa simportantes y sobre todo un moemnto importante para Naruto... _**Salex**_, hermanita... tranquila creo que tenemos a mucha gente para patearle el culo a Hiashi si hace algo extraño jejejje... espero que este capitulo te guste hasta el final muhahahha sorpresa, sorpresa jijijiji.._**Minako k**_, lo siento si te hacen cortos... pero siempre los hago de más de diez u once paguinas... jejejje.. espero que no detestes a Neji jejej por que es uno de mis favoritos también jiji... nos vemos pronto..._**Hakudoshigle**_, Aquí te traigo la reacción de Hiashi, creo que os va a sorprender jijiji.. gracias. _**Mewfatima**_, no creo que hayan tantos problemas jejejej si creo que a Neji habría que golpearlo, pero no demasiado al pobre, solo hace lo que le ordena el clan principal jijijiji. _**Bella Uchiha Cullen**_, aquí traigo la conti... creo que las cosas se empiezan a complicar demasiado jejeje nos vemos pronto kiss. _**Alabdiel**_, jejeje a mi también me encantan los momentos Lee.. de esos habrá más, te lo aseguro... La verdad es que el pobre Naruto lo esta pasando mal, pero espero que en este capitulo tenga una pequeña recompensa jijiji... nos vemos en el proximo. _**Rubysaotome**_, Me alegra que te encantara el capitulo, mujer. Haces muchas preguntas no? Jejeje bueno serán respondidas poco a poco.. pronto se sabrá quien revivió Naruto jiji.. aun que creo que es más que evidente jijiji... el siguiente capi se llama El deseo.. así que... Ya esta aquí...Por cierto, nunca abandonaré el fic, estate tranquila por eso... además, creo que tengo un buen puñado de lectores y eso sería realmente jodido el dejarlos colgados.. no es mi estilo. Solo hay uno que dejé paralizado y es de Bleach, pero es por que no tenía comentarios y ello conlleva a la desmotivación.. pero tranquila, con Naruto tengo para mucho. Ya estoy con dos más subidos aquí y trabajando con otro...Saludos a Francis jeje. _

_Cada día me enroyo más no? Así que voy a dejar de ser pesada, pero vosotras y vosotros, dejar vuestro comentario para que me siga animando a seguir con la historia.. jejeje. Lo sé, soy mala, pero sin comida, no hay producto... Kiss Desam _

* * *

><p><em>Disclaymer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, armas y otras cosas.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Summary: La gran cuarta Guerra ninja ha terminado. Naruto vuelve a Konoha tras una gran batalla. Todos sus amigos están a salvo excepto Hinata ¿Donde está? ¿Que le ha ocurrido? Tras encontrarla, un suceso extraño ocurre y alguien es devuelto a la vida ¿Quién es ese chico rubio que lo observa?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>8 Konoha.<strong>

Naruto sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo ¿Que hacía allí Hiashi? Negó con la cabeza y se acercó a ellos bajando de la espalda de Lee. El moreno lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Que haces?- Preguntó Lee.- Aún estás muy débil.

-Esto, es problema mio.- Dijo Naruto respirando con dificultad.

-¡Naruto!- La Godaime observó al rubio con cara de enfado.- ¿Por qué nos has traicionado?

-No he traicionado a nadie.- Dijo el rubio cogiendose el pecho.- Solo he buscado una solución.

-Estas agotado.- Dijo la princesa Tsunade.- Llevas rastros de sangre en tu cuerpo ¿Que ha ocurrido?

-Eso no es asunto mío.- Dijo Hiashi dando un paso hacia delante.- Se llevó a mi hija y pagará por ello.- Dijo poniendose en posición de ataque.

-¡No!- Gritaron todos los compañeros de Naruto a la vez, incluido Neji. - No nos apartaremos.- Dijo Sakura poniendose delante de su amigo con los brazos abiertos.

-Entremos a la villa.- Dijo Kakashi calmadamente.- Este no es un lugar para hablar. - Y encogió los hombros restandole importancia al asunto.

-Pa...dre.- Hinata observó a su padre y le sonrió.- Na-Naruto me ayudó. Desperté.- Dijo aún confusa.

-Hinata.- Hiashi se acercó a Neji y la cargó lentamente entre sus brazos.- Hija mía, regresemos al hospital.

-Vamos.- Kakashi posó su mano sobre el hombre de ojos perlados y cabellos largos.- Seguro que ella quiere descansar.

Todos los Shinobis entraron en la villa excepto uno. Naruto observaba con la vista borrosa a todos. La sonrisa no se perdía de su rostro como siempre. Lo había conseguido, de una forma u otra, Hinata estaba de vuelta. Una sensación extraña invadió su cuerpo y sintió como sus manos temblaban. La oscuridad de adueñó de sus ojos y sintió como poco a poco su cuerpo caía al suelo. Un cálido cuerpo lo cogió a tiempo antes de que se diera de bruces contra el suelo.

-Vamos.- Le dijo Kakashi sujetandolo.- Tú también debes ir al hospital.

-No es para tanto.- Dijo Naruto como pudo.- Sabes que me recupero antes que nadie.

-Las heridas deben curarse.- Kakashi andó tras los demás cargando a Naruto.- No me des esos sustos.- Pidió el peligris.- Cualquier día de estos...

-Naruto Uzumaki.- Hiashi detuvo el paso y se giró para encararlo.- Hinata está muy agradecida contigo.- El rubio se sonrojó.- Una vez esten en el hospital y hable con ella y Neji.- Su voz sonó dura.- Hablaré contigo a solas.- Y miró a la Godaime con la misma mirada que le había dirigido a Naruto.

-Ahora es mejor que descanse.- Kakashi habló con voz perezosa.- Ha hecho un sobre esfuerzo... de nuevo.

Nadie dijo nada más hasta llegar al hospital. La Godaime se adentró en la habitación de Hinata seguida de Hiashi y Neji.

-Dejala en la cama.- Y Tsunade miró con una sonrisa a Hinata.- ¿Como te sientes?

-Me siento mejor.- Hinata agachó la cabeza avergonzada, sus mejillas ya se habían vuelto rojas como un tomate.- He comido bien estos días y ellos...- Miró la ventana.- Ellos me han cuidado muy bien.

-Hinata.- Hiashi se acercó a su hija.

-Padre.- Hinata agachó más el rostro.- Lo... siento...

-Volveré en diez minutos.- Dijo la Godaime saliendo de la habitación.

-Lo siento...- Repitió de nuevo Hinata.- No quería decepcionarte de nuevo.- La muchacha juntó sus dedos indices y chocó la punta de ellos una y otra vez nerviosa.- No sé muy bien lo que pasó, pero...

-Fuiste una Hyüga.- Hiashi acarició los cabellos de la joven.- Salvaste a Naruto de aquel golpe y tras ello, obtuvo la victoria.

-Pa...- Las palabras se atoraron en la garganta de Hinata haciendola llorar.- Yo...

-Es la segunda vez que lo haces.- Hiashi suspiró.- Se que sientes algo por el heroe de Konoha.

-¡¿Qué?- Preguntó Hinata sonrojada a punto de desmayarse.

-Cada día, al venir a verte...- Hiashi supiró y recordó todos aquellos meses de angustia.- Naruto Uzumaki estaba aquí. Sus ojos habían perdido el brillo, y la sonrisa ya no era la misma.

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida. Nunca imaginó que Naruto pudiera hacer todo aquello... por ella...Su respiración se había agitado y su corazón latía fuertemente dentro de su pecho. Una parte de ella, se sentía muy feliz al escuchar esas palabras en boca de su padre.

-Naruto es especial.- Dijo al fin mirando a su padre.

-Lo es.- Hiashi tosió un poco y miró serio a su hija.- Y creo que el joven siente algo por ti.- Acarició de nuevo sus cabellos.-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Hinata. Y por eso, él va a ser el que te cuide.

-¡¿Qué?- La joven se atragantó con su propia saliva.

-Tengo deberes con el Clan y no podré estar contigo.- Su padre le sonrió débilmente.- Neji me acompañará los dos primeros días, así que dejaré a Naruto aquí. Espero no arrepentirme.- Hiashi volvió a toser débilmente.- Así que... sé una Hyüga.

Tras aquellas palabras, salió de la habitación dejando a Hinata anonadada. Jamás pensó que su padre la reconocería tan abiertamente como una Hyüga, y mucho menos dejarla en manos de Naruto. Miró avergonzada la ventana ¿Qué había ocurrido?

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró la princesa Tsunade. La mujer de cabellos rubios, se acercó con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ella sabía perfectamente que había pasado entre esas cuatro paredes, ya que la rubia con dos coletas, era la que había hablado con Hiashi Hyüga de Naruto y lo que los jovenes sentían el uno por el otro. Le había costado mucho hacerle entender, pero por la sonrisa y los colores de Hinata, sabía que lo había conseguido.

-¿Todo bien?- Pregunto Tsunade.- Dejame que te revise.

-Si.- Hinata se sonrojó de nuevo.-¿Que me ocurrió?- Preguntó agachando la cabeza.

-Te interpusiste entre el ataque y Naruto.- La Godaime el revisó el pecho y la espalda mientras hablaba.- El Rasengan impactó contra tu cuerpo y saliste disparada, tras eso, desapareciste y caiste en coma.- Tsunade acarició la mejilla de la joven.- Tardamos en encontrarte...y tardaste mucho en despertar.

-Pero... desperté en un claro.- Dijo Hinata asombrada.

-Naruto estuvo aquí día y noche, velando por tu salud.- Hinata volvió a juntar sus dedos indices.- Cree que es su culpa todo lo que te pasó. Así que angustiado por no poder ver tus ojos más, te sacó a escondidas de la aldea.- Tsunade le sonrió.- Digamos que yo lo apoyé...a...escondidas.- Susurró lo último.- Y ahora estas aquí despierta y él te va a cuidar.

-No hace falta.- Dijo ella apenada.- Yo puedo hacerlo, me siento bien. Solo debo recuperar energías. Puedo levantarme yo sola y caminar, seguro.

-Lo se, pero alguien debe ponerte en forma.- Hinata volvió a sonrojarse.- Naruto te ayudará a entrenar. No te dejará sola.

-¿Él esta de acuerdo?- Preguntó en un susurro.

-Seguro.- Tsunade terminó de revisarla y se dio cuenta de que la joven tenía razón.

Las heridas de Hinata habían sanado mientras estaba en coma. Ahora solo debía recuperar su energía y estar en forma. La Godaime le sonrió y se despidió de ella, ahora todo estaba en manos de Naruto.

Naruto abrió los ojos y observó las paredes blancas de aquella vacía habitación. El Kyübi ya había sanado sus heridas y se encontraba en perfecto estado. Naruto se destapó y colocó sus pies descalzos en el suelo. Tenía que ver a Hinata y nadie se lo iba a impedir.

Abrió la puerta tras colocarse su ropa y salió despacio de la habitación. Miró a un lado y al otro del pasillo y se dejó resvalar atraves de la pared hasta llegar a la esquina. Tras ojear el nuevo pasillo, siguió andando directo a la habitación de la joven. Al llegar a la puerta, rió nervioso y la abrió con manos temblorosas ¿Como iba a afrontar ahora todo aquello que sentía por Hinata?

Antes de poder entrar, una mano lo paró cogiendolo del hombro. Naruto dio un pequeño salto de sopresa y miró a su captor. Sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par, Hiashi estaba observandolo.

-Desde hoy, te dejo a cargo de Hinata.- Sin nada más que añadir, se retiró dejandolo allí parado.

-Si.- Susurró Naruto aún pensando en lo que el cabeza de la familia Hyüga le había dicho.

Entró despacio y observó a la mujer de cabellos azulados y ojos perlados. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo y suspiró.Hinata giró el rostro al escuchar la puerta y sus mejillas se colorearon al ver a Naruto allí. El rubio sintió como si su corazón fuera a salirse por su garganta al verla tan coloreada. Se acercó despacio y se sentó en su asiento de siempre.

-Hola.- Susurró el rubio.

-Na-Naruto.- Hinata volvió a jugar con sus dedos.- ¿Estas bien?- Preguntó bajito.

-Vaya que si.- Dijo alzando la voz sin querer.- Prometí cuidarte.- Naruto observó las sábanas. Tal vez eran más interesantes en esos momentos.- La vieja Tsunade...

-La Godaime me ha revisado hace unos minutos.- Hinata agachó la mirada.- También me ha dicho que tú...

-Si.- Naruto levantó la cabeza con un brillo extraño en sus ojos.- Ella me ha dicho que me encargaré de ayudarte a entrenar.- Naruto se sobó la cabeza.- Después me ha dado un toque de aviso en la cabeza y no recuerdo nada más.- Sonrió, prefería mentirle de esa forma, que decirle que Hiashi lo había abordado fuera de la habitación con su mirada seria y vacía.

-Ella es muy bruta.- Hinata miró por la ventana.- No es una obligación.

-Si lo es.- Naruto se levantó y quiso cogerla de la mano, pero retiró la suya a tiempo antes de que la ojiperla lo viera.- Hiashi y Tsunade lo han acordado así.

-No quiero ser más la carga de nadie.- Dijo ella avergonzada.- Ellos pueden decir lo que quieran. No quiero fastidiarte.

Los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron y su respiración volvió a acelerarse.

-No eres una carga.- Naruto cogió al fin su mano y la acercó a su pecho.- Eres mi mejor amiga... y yo te ayudaré de todas formas.

-Na-Naruto.- Hinata sintió el corazón de su amigo latir en sus dedos.

Naruto se sorprendió al verla caer contra la almohada, la joven Hyüga se había vuelto a desmayar.

-"Maldición"- Pensó el rubio.- Se ha vuelto a desmayar ¿como quiere que la ayude si no puede estar a mi lado?- Una risilla tonta salió de su garganta.

"-La tienes loca de amor.- Dijo Kurama.- El día que la beses, se muere."

"-¡Cállate!- Naruto dio un respingo.- El día que la bese, será..."

"-De color de rosa.- Kurama rió y el resto de los Bijuus le siguieron.- Estarás en el mundo del mago de Oz. Tu primer y único beso fue con el Uchiha ¿Y si no te gusta besar a Hinata?- Rieron de nuevo."

"-Olvidarme.-Dijo enfadado Naruto."

Odiaba que ellos se metieran en su vida personal. Nunca le gustó que su primer beso fuera con Sasuke. Ni mucho menos que ellos se burlaran de lo sucedido. El día que besara a Hinata, sería un día mágico y especial.

Naruto observaba el cielo. Las nubes no dejaban de pasar una tras otra y la brisa fresca, secaba el sudor de sus cuerpos. Hacía dos días que Hinata había salido del hospital. Aún le resultaba extraño pasar a recogerla por la casa Hyüga. Sin embargo, cada vez que veía la sonrisa de la muchacha, lo demás, desaparecía para él.

-Naruto.- Hinata lo llamó aún sin aliento.-Ya han pasado siete días desde que desperté en aquel claro.

-Si.- Naruto giró su rostro y sonrió a la dulce he inocente Hinata.- Ya estas más fuerte.

-Hoy llega Neji.- Hinata se sonrojó.- Espero que-que vea mi-mis pro-progesos.- Dijo nerviosa.

-Vaya que si.- Naruto se levantó de un salto y admiró una vez más la luna llena que ya se asomaba en el atardecer.- Sigamos un rato más.- Dijo tendiendo su mano a la muchacha.

-Si.- Hinata le sonrió sonrojada.

Los dos empezaron a dar y esquivar golpes. Hinata debía recuperar en su tecnica del Jutsu Blando. Naruto estaba tan pendiente de los golpes de Hinata que no se percató de la presencia de alguien más.

-Naruto.- Neji tendió las cosas de la bolsa de Naruto sobre el suelo.- Me aburro, así que voy a cotillear tus cosas.

Neji sacó el pergamino del anciano Yaroi y se puso a leer el hechizo. Una sonrisa burlona danzaba en sus labios mientras leía aquellas "Locas" palabras.

-¡¿Qué haces?- Dijo el rubio acercandose a Neji.- Esto es mio.- Y le arrancó el pergamino de las manos.

-Na-Naruto.- Hinata no podía ver a las dos personas que más quería discutir.- No peleéis por favor.

-¿Has leido bien el pergamino?- Neji siguió con su sonrisa burlona.

-Claro que lo leí bien.- Naruto revisó el pergamino.- Hice el conjuro...

-Abajo.- Neji se levantó del suelo y le quitó de vuelta el pergamino.- Pone que el conjuro se hace efectivo a la tercera luna llena.- Suspiró.- Tras la luna roja. Creo que Hinata despertó el mismo día. Eres tan idiota, que hasta en esto te engañan.- Y sin más, soltó el pergamino al suelo y se giró sobre sus propios talones.- Ya van dos lunas llenas ¿Que ocurrirá en la tercera?

-Eres...- Naruto recogió el pergamino y lo guardó en su bolsa de nuevo.- Neji...

-Ya basta.- Susurró Hinata sonrojada.

-Vamonos a casa.- Le ordenó Neji a su prima.- Mañana ya seguirás. Tranquila, con Naruto no tendrás problemas de entrenamiento, si le quitas su Chakra, tiene el de los Bijuus.- Y sonrió con burla.

-Hasta mañana.- Susurró Hinata hacía Naruto con la cabeza agachada.

-Hinata.- Naruto se acercó a ella y colocó un mechón de su pelo tras su oreja.- Que duermas bien. - Podía sentir como sus manos temblaban al igual que sus piernas. - Hasta mañana.

Tras aquellas plaabras, Naruto saltó al tejado más cercano y desapareció. Aún no entendía porque Neji seguía tan frio con él ¿Que quería decir con lo de las Lunas? Sacudió su cabeza y negó rotundamente. Yaroi no le engañaría, el viejo era el único que se había portado bien con él.

Tras llegar a casa, preparó un tazón de Ramen instantaneo y se sentó en la silla con el ceño fruncido. Se sentía alegre de estar todos los días junto a Hinata. Ir al hospital y que Sakura le diera buenas noticias sobre su estado. Sin embargo, una parte de él seguía rota y distante.

Al acabar de cenar, se dio una ducha rápida y se recostó en la cama con tan solo su pantalón verde corto y una triste sonrisa. Adoraba a Hinata y cada segundo que pasaba a su lado, su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho ¿Se atrevería alguna vez a decirle lo que realmente sentía por ella?

Naruto suspiró agotado. Hinata lo golpeaba para practicar y eso le absorvía su Chakra. Aun que tuviera a los Bijuus dentro, siempre era cansado perder el propio. Se giró de lado y observó la antigua fotografía del equipo siete. Muchas veces, echaba de menos aquella aventuras. El rubio había madurado y crecido. Sobretodo después de la cuarta guerra. Sin enbargo no perdía la esperanza de volver a encontrar a Sasuke y traerlo de vuelta de una forma u otra.

Sus ojos poco a poco fueron cerrandose y en su mente divisó a Hinata. Esos ojos perlados y esas mejillas sonrojadas. Sonrió y apretó sus dedos contra sus sábanas. Pronto, muy pronto le diría que él también la amaba.

Los días seguían pasando y la tercera luna se iba acercando. Naruto odiaba cada momento que les robaba Neji. Desde que había vuelto, parecía su perro faldero. Cada día se levantaba con una sonrisa, sin embargo cuando veía su cara seria, se le borraba.

Naruto había invitado a Hinata a comer al Ichiraku. Hoy por fin le diría que estaba dispuesto a intentar algo más que una simple amistad. Se sentía nervioso, aquello le hacía sudar y temblar ¿Estaría bien pedirselo?

Hinata apareció sin que él se diera cuenta. Una pequeña mano se posó en su hombro y Naruto se giró con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Desde hacía mucho tiempo, sus ojos azules no brillaban con esa intensidad. Hoy abría luna llena, y quería llevarla a la roca de piedra que albergaba los rostros de los Hokages.

-Hinata.- Naruto acarició levemente su mejilla y la joven se sonrojó.- Buenos días.

-Buenos días.- Hinata agachó el rostro.- Na-Naruto.

-Buenos días.- Una voz ronca los sacó de su momento.

-¡Neji!- Dijo Naruto ya astiado de que el joven estubiera siempre con ellos.- ¿No está Ten-Ten contigo?

-Ella está de misión.- Dijo el castaño.- Volverá mañana.

Naruto suspiró cansado de que él siempre estubiera con ellos. Cada vez que el primo Hyüga se acercaba, sentía que toda la mágia se iba por el retrete. Naruto se giró hacía el restaurante y frunció su ceño inflando sus mejillas. Debía hacer algo para que Neji se alejara y los dejara esa tarde solos. Al levantar la vista, su corazón latió fuertemente en su pecho.

-No puede ser.- Susurró Hinata mirando a su primo.- Ellos dos...

-Si.- La cara de Neji era realmente cómica. Podría decirse que sus ojos perlados, casi sobresalían de sus cuencas.

-Vaya que si.- Dijo Naruto sonriendo.- Nunca imaginé que esa obsesa por las serpientes, fuera a aparecer aquí. Y menos después de lo mal que quedó tras la guerra.

Anko Mitarashi caminaba de la mano de Ibiki Morino. La chica de mirada fría sonreía a su acompañante ¿El mundo estaba a punto de explotar? Pensaron los tres jovenes al ver aquella escena. La pareja pasó por al lado de los muchachos y les saludó con un gesto de la cabeza.

-Que grima.- Dijo Neji entrando al Ichiraku.- Nunca imaginé que esos dos...

-Yo nunca imaginé que alguno de los dos encontrara pareja.- Dijo Hinata al sentarse en su taburete.

-Mientras ella esté lejos de mi, no pasa nada.- Dijo Naruto recordando el día del exámen de ascenso a Chunnin y su Kunai.- Viejo.- Llamó al señor Teuchi.- Tres tazones de Ramen.

-Buenos días, Naruto.- Ayame salió de la cocina y sonrió al rubio.- Al fin veo que has recuperado tu sonrisa.

-Bueno, si...- Dijo Naruto rascandose la nuca.

-Hinata.- Ayame salió de detras de la barra y abrazó a la joven.- Me alegro de verte aquí, desde que caiste en ese estado tras la guerra, Naruto no volvió a ser el mismo.

-Gra-gracias.- Hinata volvió a juntar sus dedos indices y agachó la cabeza.

-No me la espantes.- Dijo el señor Teuchi.- Aquí teneis, muchachos. Teneis que comer bien para entrenar.

-Gracias.- Dijo Naruto cogiendo sus palillos.- Después de comer, iremos a entrenar un rato.

-Si.- Hinata sopló sus fideos.

-Después de entrenar contigo...- Neji observó a Naruto y ladeó la cabeza.- Debe entrenar un rato conmigo. Son ordenes de Hiashi.

-Vaya que si.- Naruto se levantó de su asiento tras ingerir tres tazones de Ramen.- Aquí tiene.- Le dejó el dinero en la barra al hombre y salieron del restaurante. -Tras esto, quiero llevarte a mi sitio favorito.- Dijo Naruto en un susurro a Hinata.

-S-Si.- Hinata volvió a sonrojarse.

Al llegar al claro donde siempre entrenaban, Neji se recostó en la hierba. Echaba de menos a Ten-Ten y necesitaba tenerla. Todos habían crecido demasiado y ahora ella era su debilidad. Neji cerró los ojos y sonrió al sentir la brisa fresca del atardecer.

Hinata observaba con su Byakugan a Naruto. Los puntos de Chakra estaban cerrados y sin embargo el joven no caía derrotado. Ella sonrió internamente. Naruto "Su Naruto" era realmente espectacular. Ella sentía sus piernas cansadas y sus brazos adoloridos, sin embargo no quería que se dieran cuenta de su debilidad. Ella debía ser fuerte y debía servir para ello.

-Creo que ya llegó la hora.- Dijo Neji levantandose del suelo.- Apartate.- Le dijo serio a Naruto.

-Estaré allí.- Naruto señaló el mismo árbol donde antes había estado el castaño tumbado.- Esperaré a que acabeis y después os acompañaré a casa.

-Hinata.- Neji llamó su atención.- Recta.

La joven hizo caso a su primo y se enderezó.

-Empecemos.- Dijo en un susurro.- Hoy te ganaré, Neji.- Y sonrió.

Naruto observaba con atención cada golpe que se daban. El Chakra fluía en cada golpe y aquello er aun espectaculo digno de ver. Todas las técnicas del Byakugan era realmente increibles. Un golpe tras otro y los dos se esquivaban como jamás lo habían hecho. El Chakra se podía escuchar incluso a esa distancia por los golpes proferidos. Siempre admiraría el Souke y el Bouke, las dos técnicas del clan Hyüga.

Aquello le recordó el día del exámen de Chunnin y las palabras de Hinata. Aquellas palabras se habían quedado grabadas en la mente del rubio "Este también es mi camino de Ninja" Sonrió al recordar como la ojiperla casi pierde la vida en manos de su primo.

Ella se había hecho fuerte y había crecido como ninja. Naruto se sonrojó al pensar que también había crecido como mujer. Pudo sentir como de nuevo su corazón se agitaba al pensar en ella de esa forma.

Hinata respiraba dificultosamente tas tres horas de entrenamiento. Neji la miró con su mirada fría y distante y asintió con la cabeza. Naruto al ver aquel gesto, se levantó del suelo y se acercó despacio.

-Ya es hora de volver.- Dijo Naruto sonriendo.- Pero antes me gustaría llevar a Hinata a un lugar.

-No tardes.- Le dijo Neji sonriendo.- Os esperaré cerca.

Tras esas palabras, los tres caminaron hacía la roca de los Hokages. Hinata respiraba aún agitadamente y estar al lado de Naruto, no le fravorecía en nada. Mentalmente se reñía una y otra vez, ya que ella deseaba estar con él en todos los sentidos.

Al llegar a la roca, Neji se quedó a una distancia prudente. Naruto odiaba cada segundo que ese estúpido castaño les robaba. Aún así, se sentó en la cabeza del Yondaime y la invitó a sentarse a su lado para observar la Luna llena.

-Es hermosa.- Dijo Naruto cogiendo la mano de Hinata con temblores.- ¿Verdad?

-S-Si.- Hinata agachó el rostro y observó su mano enlazada con la del rubio.- Es muy hermosa.

-Me recuerda a tus ojos.- Dijo Naruto sonrojandose.

-Gra-gracias.- Hinata sentía que su corazón se aceleraba y rezaba para no desmayarse.

-Hinata, yo...- Naruto levantó su rostro y la observó. En aquel mismo instante, pudo ver de lejos a Neji y sonrió.- Creo que deberías ir a descansar a casa. Mañana te invitaré a dar una vuelta y te enseñaré un lugar nuevo.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza y suspiró. Deseaba que aquel momento no acabara nunca ¿La besaría? Solo de pensarlo, sus manos empezaron a sudar.

-Na-Naruto.- Hinata sentía la necesidad de soltarle la mano, ya que estaba empapada.

-Hinata.- Tras aquellas palabras, acercó su rostro suavemente al de la joven y no pudo evitar aspirar su aliento.

Sus labios se juntaron. Al fin había probado los labios de esa joven tan enigmática. Sintió un calor recorrer sus labios y los entreabrió un poco. Su cuerpo entero temblaba, era la primera vez que besaba "Sin contar a Sasuke Uchiha" Naruto dejó que sus labios la tocaran un poco más, al fin y al cabo tampoco se estaba tan mal en aquella posición.

Al separarse, observó el rostro sonrojado de Hinata y sonrió dulcemente ¿Estaría bien aquello? Se levantó nervioso al ver que ella no se movía y observó todo aquello que le rodeaba. Neji estaba de espaldas a ellos entretenido con algo, ella seguía con el rostro agachado, pero...¿Quien estaba allí arriba también?


	10. El deseo

**Hola lectoras y lectores! Aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. **

_Hakudoshigle_**, Si, aun que sin palabras Naruto se declaró... jeje espero que también te guste este capítulo. Estoy mejor de los oidos, Gracias. **_Rubysaotome_**, Se que lo dejé en el mejor moemnto, pero si no guardas la intriga... no hay historia no? Jejje...aquí se aclara la pregunta... espero que te siga gustando la historia.. nos leemos en diez días.. Kiss Desam.. saludos a Francis. **_Minako k_**, Kawaiiiiiiii se han besado.. y habrá muchos más jajajajaj Hiashi está dudoso de dejar a Hinata en manos de Naruto. Poco a poco se irá viendo la relación de Hiashi e Hinata... nos vemos, una vez más, gracias por leer y por tus palabras. **_Salex_**, hermanita, ¿que te voy a decir a ti? Me sacas lo que quieres de esta historia cuando quieres. Jajajja... Kurama va a seguir dando guerra muhahahhaha.. ya verás lo que tengo preparado ya... **_Santaescarlata_**, Gracias por tus palabras, espero que este capitulo también te guste... **_PaoUchiuga_**, creo que acertaste con el extraño presentimiento.. me da por tus palabras que si... espero que así sea jijijijiji... gracias por tus ánimos... la verdad es que me cuesta bastante escribir el fic, ya que es la primera vez que escribo sobre estos personajes... la primera historia que cree de ellos y bueno espero que siga gustando cada actu... y espero vuestros comentarios con ansias... **_Alabdiel_**, jejej si es raro que Hiashi este suave, aun que aún tiene mucho de que hablar... y Neji... bueno, es Neji.. seguirá por aquí... y si, aquí aparece el renacido y además acertaste... el hechizo dará de que hablar... **_Rachel Mary_**, Bienvenida, me alegra de ver gente nueva por aquí.. gracias por tus palabras, espero que te siga gustando el fic y siga leyendo tus reviews. **

**Aunque tenga 8 reviews por capi, son los mejores 8 jajajaja... gracias...siempre...Sayooooooo**

* * *

><p><strong>Siento mucho si hay faltas de ortografía y dedazos, intento correguirlos lo máximo que puedo y cada día lo intento con más ganas. <strong>

* * *

><p><em>Disclaymer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, armas y otras cosas.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Summary: La gran cuarta Guerra ninja ha terminado. Naruto vuelve a Konoha tras una gran batalla. Todos sus amigos están a salvo excepto Hinata ¿Donde está? ¿Que le ha ocurrido? Tras encontrarla, un suceso extraño ocurre y alguien es devuelto a la vida ¿Quién es ese chico rubio que lo observa?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>9 El deseo.<strong>

La noche empezaba a ser cada vez más cerrada. Naruto suspiró al ver que la joven no se movía, se había vuelto a desmayar. Maldijo para si mismo ¿Que debía hacer con ella? El rubio volvió a fijarse en la silueta de antes. Aquella persona seguía allí sin moverse. Naruto observó a Neji y llamó su atención.

-Neji.- Intentó no gritar.

-¿Que pasa?- Neji se giró y vio a su prima desmayada entre los brazos del rubio.- ¿Que le has hecho?

-Solo...bueno.- El rubio se acarició la nuca con la mano.- Solo la besé.

-¿Besaste a la señorita Hinta?- Neji se enfureció.

-Vamos.- Naruto le sonrió.- Ya sabias que esto podía pasar ¿No? Por eso nos sigues a todas partes.

-Soy el encargado de la señorita Hinata.- Neji la cogió entre sus brazos y la dejó tumbada en el suelo.- Hay que esperar a que despierte.

Naruto se fijó en el cuerpo inherte de Hinata. Aún podía sentir como sus piernas temblaban y sus labios ardían ¿Por qué había tardado tanto en besarla? Verla de esa forma lo dejaba con la guardia baja. Sus sedosos cabellos desparramados sobre el suelo y su dulce cuerpo allí tendido.

Por un instante cerró sus ojos y recordó todo el tiempo que ella había estado en coma. Un ecalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y abrió sus ojos azules de golpe. No podía seguir así, tenía que conseguir que de alguna forma, ella creyera en él y en sus actos. Que dejara la vergüenza de lado.

Rió algo nervioso y Neji le miró con el ceño fruncido. Debía acostumbrarse al calor de Hinata y al fin responder a esos sentimientos. Ya no había marcha atrás, por primera vez en la vida, sentía que alguien lo quería por ser como era.

-Tengo algo que hacer.- Dijo de pronto dejando atrás sus pensamientos. Naruto volvió a mirar la silueta.- Esto no me gusta.

Tan pronto como acabó de decir aquellas palabras, escondió su Chakra y se acercó lentamente. Mientras se acercaba, pudo divisar unos cabellos rubios como los suyos. Iba vestido de azul y llevaba un haori blanco, el rubio tragó pesadamente.

Naruto se acercó despacio hacia el hombre de cabellos rubios. Sabía perfectamente quien era pero...¿Por qué estaba allí? Él debía estar muerto, descansando junto a Kushina " Su madre también fallecida". El muchacho temblaba de pies a cabeza. Tal vez más blanco que un grano de arroz. Sin embargo la curiosidad también lo embargó.

El viento soplaba tranquilo. Mecía las hojas de los arboles suavemente. Los cabellos del rubio adulto, tapan casi por completo su rostro. El hombre apoyado en aquella roca, con aquella vestimenta observó al muchacho acercarse y se levantó asustado. La oscuridad de la noche, no permitía ver bien a esas personas.

-¿Qui...Quién eres?- Preguntó abriendo los ojos de par en par.

-Soy un ninja de Konoha.- Susurró en la oscuridad de la noche.- No voy a hacerte daño.- Alzó sus manos en son de paz.

-Estoy confundido.- Dijo al fin el rubio mayor.

-¿Que ocurre?- Neji apareció tras Naruto con una Hinata muy sonrojada y nerviosa.

-El...El Yondaime.- Dijo Hinata con los ojos abiertos de par en par.- No puede ser, él está...

-¡Calla!- Naruto le tapó la boca con su mano y la joven volvió a sonrojarse.

-Esto no puede ser.- Neji negó con la cabeza.- Debe ser una broma de muy mal gusto.

-No lo és.- Naruto miró más serio que nunca a Neji.- ¿Es la tercera luna desde el hechizo?- Preguntó dudativo.

-Si.- Neji lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues aquí tenemos la respuesta.- Naruto sonrió intentando quitar hierro al asunto.

-Voy ha avisar a la Godaime.- Neji salió de allí como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¿Que vamos...?- Hinata calló al sentir la mano de Naruto de nuevo sobre su boca.

-¿Yondaime?- Naruto se acercó más al rubio.

-Sigo sin entender.- Repitió el rubio adulto.

Minato observaba la aldea sorprendido. Él no recordaba las cosas así. La aldea ahora se erguía dentro de un crater y los rostros parecía que estubieran más elevados. Contó las cabezas y se sorprendió de nuevo al contar cinco de ellas.

-Tranquilo.- Dijo Naruto acercandose más a Minato.- Pronto entenderá.

-¿Quien eres?- Volvió a preguntar Minato.

-Ya te dije que soy un ninja de Konoha.- Naruto suspiró alucinado.

-¿Y tú?- Señaló a Hinata.

-Soy Hinata Hyüga.- Dijo sonrojandose otra vez.

-Hyüga.- Minato se frotó su barbilla.- ¿Hinata? No me suena ese nombre...

Tsunade discutía con Kakashi sobre las misiones. Hacía bastante tiempo que Naruto no iba a ninguna de ellas, y ya estaba cansada de que entrara todos los días en su despacho gritando como siempre.

-Esta cuidando de Hinata.- Dijo por quinta vez Kakashi.- Además, cada vez que sale de la aldea, lo atacan.

-Lo sé.- Tsunade resopló aburrida.- También devemos averiguar que quieren de Naruto.

-Hasta donde yo sé, quieren matarlo.- Kakashi alzó perezosamente su única ceja visible.

-¡Problemas!- Los dos se giraron hacía donde provenía ese grito.

-¡Neji!- Tsunade lo miró preocupada. Neji jamás entraría por la ventana de la torre...a no ser que fuera algo de suma importancia.

-¿Qué?- Kakashi lo miró preocupado.

-Aun que parezca increible, es verdad.- Neji entró a la sala y observó a las dos personas que tenía en frente.- Tenemos un problema muy grande.

-¡Pero habla de una vez!- Tsunade golpeó la mesa.Ésta tembló ante tal gesto, casi la rompe de nuevo.

-Alguien apareció encima de los rostros de pieda.- Neji tragó saliva.- Y por muy increible que sea, es alguien que desapareció hace mucho tiempo.

-¿A que te refieres?- Kakashi cerró su libro "Icha Icha Paradise" y se centró en las palabras del Jounnin.

-Lo escaneé con mi Byakugan para asegurarme. No tengo ninguna duda.- Neji asintió con la cabeza.- El Yondaime Hokage está aquí.

-¡¿Me tomas el pelo?- Tsunade cogió a Neji por su camisa.- ¡¿Crees que soy estúpida?

-Tsunade.- Kakashi apartó al joven de las manos de la Sannin. Creo que dice la verdad.

La princesa se fijó en el rostro del muchacho y se dio cuenta de su palidez extrema.

-Creo que será mejor que lo acompañe.- Kakashi empujó a Neji hacía la ventana.- En cuanto sepa algo, regreso.

Los dos empezaron a saltar de tejado en tejado hasta llegar a tierra. Solo debían subir a la parte de arriba de los monumentos.

Naruto miraba en silencio a aquel hombre. Se sentía muy extraño, una parte de él quería saltar de alegría, ya que al fin tenía nuevamente a su padre delante de él. Sin embargo, otra parte se reusaba a acercarse ¿Sería cierto? Su pulso estaba acelerado de la emoción y las gotas de sudor bajan por su frente hasta perderse por su bandana ninja.

Naruto sentía unas ganas enormes de lanzarse a esos brazos que tanto había añorado. Saber lo que era realmente un padre. Se acordó del día que Pain atacó a Konoha y casi mata a Hinata. En como se descontroló y el Kyübi estuvo a punto de vencerle.

El rubio cerró los ojos al ver aquella sonrisa. Minato también le había sonreido en su mente. Recordó el puñetazo que le pegó en el estómago, y como le reprochó que lo había abandonado con aquel monstruo dentro. Negó con la cabeza y sonrió. Minato también le dijo que confiaba en él.

-Minato Namikaze.- Naruto dio un paso hacía el rubio y éste, sintiendose amenazado, desapareció.-¿Donde está?

-¿Donde estoy?- Dijo apareciendo tras él con un Kunai extraño en su cuello.

-Estas en Konoha.- Naruto tragó pesadamente y trató de aligerar el asunto.- No te estamos atacando.

-Esta no es mi villa.- Dijo el Yondaime.- ¿Hizo esto el Kyübi?- Preguntó aún con Kunai en mano. Naruto bajó su agarre.

-¿Que ocurre?- La voz de Kakashi sonó a sus espaldas.

-Maestro Kakashi.- Naruto trató de sonar tranquilo, sin embargo más que tranquilo, estaba sorprendido ante tales actos por parte del Yondaime.- No ocurre nada.

-¿Kakashi?- Minato soltó a Naruto y lo tiró hacía un lado.

-El mismo.- Kakashi observó al hombre de cabellos rubios, ojos azules y ropas de Shinobi.- Yondaime.

Tras aquellas palabras, hizo una pequeña reverencia hacía él y sonrió bajo su mascara.

-No recuerdo que fueras tan alto.- Minato frunció su ceño cansado de aquella situación.

-Venga conmigo, maestro.- Kakashi miró de reojo a Neji, Hinata y Naruto.- Vamos a la torre Hokage.

Minato siguió a su discipulo sin pronunciar palabra. No entendía porque aquellos jovenes los seguían. No iba a decir nada más, ya que no entendía que hacía allí.

-Tsunade.- Kakashi entró por la puerta seguido de Minato.- El Yondaime.

-¡Minato!- Tsunade se levantó de su asiento al comprobar que era cierto lo que Neji había dicho.

-Tsunade.- Minato le sonrió.- Veo que no has cambiado nada.

-Niños.- Tsunade miró la puerta.- Esperar fuera.

-No.- Naruto miró a Tsunade con cara de suplica.- No puedo hacer eso, vieja Tsunade.

Tsunade se levantó de su asiento y cogió su pañuelo blanco que colgaba en un perchero. Apareciendo al lado del rubio menor, lo dejó caer por su cuello y tapó su rostro hasta la nariz.

-Esta bien.- Tsunade sonrió falsamente, esperando que Minato no se hubiese dado cuenta de los bigotes extraños de Naruto, al fin y al cabo la oscuridad de la noche había sido una ventaja..- Pero tápate, no quiero que te resfries, ya estabas muy débil. - Y lo miró seriamente.

Naruto no entendió del por qué de aquel gesto, pero tampoco rechistó, ya que sabía que podía quedarse. Minato se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio y Tsunade volvió a su posición.

-Bien.- Minato miró a Tsunade con la ceja alzada.- Cuentame.

-No.- Tsunade lo miró dudosa.- Cuentame tú ¿Que haces aquí, que recuerdas?

-Recuerdo a Kushina embarazada.- Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Neji.- Kakashi tiró de la camisa del joven al ver que se dirigía a la puerta.- ¿Donde vas?

-Debo informar al clan.- Neji miró a Hinata.- Ella puede quedarse aquí, pero yo debo informar de esto.

-Solo a Hiashi.- Dijo Kakashi pensativo.

-Si.- Neji salió por la puerta.

-¿Que más recuerdas?- Preguntó la Godaime.

-Recuerdo que me nombraron cuarto Hokage.- Minato se rascó la nuca y Kakashi sonrió al reconocer ese gesto en Naruto.- Dos meses después, el Kyübi atacó la aldea, lo demás lo tengo borroso. Sé que Kushina se puso de parto y algo ocurrió...pero no sé el qué.

-¿Recuerdas el bebé?- Preguntó Tsunade mirando de reojo el rostro tapado de Naruto.

-Recuerdo unos cabellos rubios como los mios.- Minato se apretó la cabeza con las dos manos.- Creo que tenía unas marcas en su rostro. La aldea... la aldea es diferente.- Minato se levantó del asiento.- No la reconozco ¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado?

-Un tiempo.- Tsunade miró a Kakashi.- Tal vez...¿cinco años?- dijo mirando a Kakashi.

-¿Y Kushina y el bebé?- Preguntó en voz baja.

-Bueno.- Kakashi sonrió bajo la mascara.- Aquí viene lo complicado.

-Kakashi.- Minato lo observó detenidamente por primera vez.- Eres demaisado grande para tener...-Contó con su sdedos.- Dieciocho años.- Hizo un gesto con su mano.

-Si.- Kakashi se puso nervioso y miró a la princesa.- He crecido mucho.

-Me estoy mareando.- Dijo el Yondaime.

-Será mejor que vayamos a dar una pequeña vuelta.- Tsunade sonrió.

-Abuela Tsunade.- Naruto se levantó y miró a la Gondaime.- Creo que esto se ha complicado demasiado.

-¿Que falta de respeto hacía tu Hokage?- Preguntó Minato con tono de enfado.

-Tú te callas.- Le dijo Naruto.- No entiendes nada.

-El que no entiende nada aquí eres tú.- Minato lo miró con el ceño fruncido.- No tienes respeto por tus mayores, ni por tus superiores.

-Él es...especial.- Dijo Tsunade intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

-Aun que así sea.- Minato volvió a mirar al rubio.- No es forma de dirigirse a su superior ¿Que clase de ninja es?

-Mejor salgamos de aquí.- Dijo Kakashi empujando un poco al Yondaime.

-Creo que esto está fuera de mi alcance.- Minato miró a los dos adultos.-Ese chico tiene algo que no me gusta.

-Tsunade.- Kakshi miró a la princesa ladeando la cabeza.

-Esto es demasiado.- Tsunade suspiró al llegar ala puerta de la casa de Kakashi.- Creo que lo mejor es que esta noche te quedes aquí con Kakashi y mañana hablemos con tranquilidad.

-Yo tengo mi apartamento.- Dijo dudativo.- Por qué lo tengo ¿Verdad?

Antes de que pudieran responder, el Yondaime había desaparecido ante sus ojos.

-No puede negar que sigue siendo "El rayo amarillo de Konoha"- Dijo Tsunade corriendo hacía el apartamento que ahora pertenecía a Naruto.

Minato apareció en la sala. Desde que se puso a salir con Kushina y dominó la técnica de teletransportación, el Kunai que dejó dentro del armario, no se había movido de allí. Sonrió al asegurarse de eso. Estaba muy bien escondido detrás de una tabla.

El rubio adulto miró la habitación y frunció el ceño. Aquello daba asco. Se encogió de hombros sin saber que pasaba allí. Kushina siempre había sido una desastre, pero aquello no parecía obra suya, ya que había ropa de muchacho por allí tirada. Observó una pequeña fotografía y descubrió a un niño rubio con bigotes extraños.

-Minato.- Tsunade lo llamó desde la puerta.

-Creo que me teneis que dar una gran explicación.- Miró la fotografía.- Este niño no tiene cinco años.

-Lo descubrió.- Dijo Kakashi vagamente.

-Mejor salgamso de aquí.- Tsunade dejó la fotografía de nuevo en la mesita y empujó a Minato fuera de la casa.- Quería dormir, pero en vista del exito obtenido, vamos a la torre y te explicaré lo que pidas.

-¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado en realidad?- Preguntó Minato mientras andaban por las calles desiertas de la villa.

-Casi diecinueve años.- Dijo Kakashi tranquilamente.

-¡¿Qué?- Minato se quedó paralizado.-¿Donde he estado, por qué no he envejecido? Claro, tú parece smucho más mayor.- Dijo mirando a Kakashi.

-Tengo trentaidos años.- Kakashi agachó al cabeza.- Creo que he crecido demasiado para usted, maestro.

-¿Quien es ese niño maleducado?- Minato miró la torre Hokage.

-No está en la torre.- Tsunade miró las calles desiertas.- Lo he enviado de misión, estará llegando al apartamento que dejamos hace un rato.

-El joven es especial.- Dijo Kakashi sonriendo bajo su mascara.

Los tres se adentraron en la torre y subieron al despacho de Tsunade.

-Minato.- Tsunade suspiró.- Creo que esto es obra de ese joven. Aun que parezca extraño, por alguna razón, hizo un hechizo de los magos de las montañas.

-Esos magos se extinguieron.- Dijo Minato frunciendo el ceño.- Además, su magia tampoco era tan...espera ¿un hechizo?

-Si.- Kakashi se sentó a su lado apoyandose en la mesa de la Hokage.- Un hechizo de resurrección.

-¿Estaba muerto?- Minato se levantó de golpe.- Por eso no he envejecido.- Dijo mirandose.- Eso lo explica todo ¿Y Kushina?

-Ella murió contigo aquella noche.-Tsunade miró con lástima al Yondaime.- Los dos disteis vuestra vida por la villa y encerrasteis el Kyübi en vuestro hijo.

-Yo...- Minato se sentó abatido.-¿Donde está mi hijo?

-Será mejor que descanses.- Tsunade se levantó y le sonrió.- Es otra historia larga de contar.

-Esta bien, pero mañana estaré aquí a primera hora para que me expliques todo.- Minato se levantó y salió de allí junto a Kakashi.

Naruto subía las escaleras de la torre junto a Hinata. Se sentía excluido y traicionado. Minato, "Su padre" estaba allí y no le dejaban estar con él. Escuchó un aviso por parte de Hinata, pero no llegó ha entenderla. De pronto, sintió un golpe contra su hombro y alzó la vista.

-Es él.- Dijo Kakashi sonriendo bajo su mascara.- Tú insistes y yo te respondo.

-Mira por donde andas.- Dijo Naruto encolerizado al Yondaime.- Que seas Minato Namikaze, no te da derecho de ser un suicida.

-Na-Naruto.- Hinata lo miró avergonzada.

-Me niego.- Minato lo miró con ira en sus hermosos ojos azules.- Este mal educado y enfermizo no puede ser mi hijo.

Naruto lo miró sorprendido y dolido por sus palabras.

-Lo és.- Kakashi sonrió vagamente.- Quitaté la bufanda.- Le dijo a Naruto.

-Este no es el Minato que conocí en mi interior.- Dijo Naruto rabioso.- No era mal educado y me llamó "hijo"

-¿Ves? Opinamos lo mismo. No yo puedo ser su padre, ni él mi hijo.- Minato miró con uan sonrisa a Kakashi.

-Pues lo soy.- Naruto se quitó la bufanda.-¿Recuerdas estas marcas?- Minato asintió sorprendido.- Pues recuerdalas bien, porque aun que estes aquí, no me voy a rendir. Seré el proximo Hokage y seré reconocido en toda la villa.

Tras aquellas palabras, subió las escaleras y entró en la sala de la Godaime. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al no encontrarla ahí. Naruto se acercó a la mesa y vio el pergamino de su misión. Suspiró cansado ¿Por qué le pasaba eso a él? Naruto deseó que estuviera allí para ayudarle con Hinata ¿Que había salido mal? Ese Minato no era su padre, no era el Minato que había hablado con él en su interior.

Naruto cogió el pergamino y se sentó en el sofá al lado de Hinata. Bajó su rostro entristecido. Debía irse solo a esa misión ¿Tsunade lo quería lejos? Suspiró cansado ¿Por qué no le había dicho desde el principio que él era ese hijo?

-Na-Naruto.- Hinata levantó el rostro y lo encaró.

-Hinata.- Susurró el rubio alzando también su rostro.

Al alzarlo a la vez, sus rostros se juntaron y sus labios se rozaron por segunda vez. Naruto aprovechó ese momento de confusión para besar nuevamente a Hinata. Sus labios eran dulces y tiernos. Su olor lo volvía loco y aquello era el mejor bálsamo para su enfado.

El rubio se separó de Hinata y se dio cuenta que su rostro estaba nuevamente enrojecido. Los ojos de la peliazul estaban nuevamente cerrados. Otra vez se había desmayado. Naruto escuchó la puerta abrirse y al voz de Minato junto a Kakashi. Tenía que salir de allí, estaba demasiado enfadado con ese "Minato" para hablar nuevamente con él. Miró la ventana y salió rumbo a su nueva misión.

-¿Donde está?- Dijo Minato mirando a Hinata.-¿Que le ha hecho a la joven?

-Solo la ha besado.- Dijo Neji entrando por la ventana.- Me la llevo a casa.

Kakashi asintió y lo vio marchar con la joven.- Acto seguido, tiró de la manga de su maestro y le indicó que era hora de irse. Aquello iba aser muy largo y muy complicado. Kakashi suspiró al llegar a su casa, debí atener cuidado con su joven maestro.

Naruto saltaba de árbol en árbol. Necesitaba dormir, entre unas cosas y otrras, eran las dos de la madrugada. Se sentía extraño y roto. Nunca llegó a pensar que su padre sería de esa forma. Naruto sonrió al cielo ¿Solo esta asustado, verdad? Preguntó en su mente.

"-Debes de darle una oportunidad.- Dijo Kurama.- Debo reconocer que en su día me enfadé con él por encerrarme en ti, pero ahora..."

"-¿Que pensarías si te enteras que estabas muerto, y ahora has vuelto a la vida casi veinte años después?- Preguntó Goku."

"Realmente es extraño.- Dijo Naruto a los Bijus."

"Dejalo que se calme.-Sukaku bostezó en su interior.- Y vamos a descansar."

"Solo es una misión de reconocimiento.- Naruto negó con la cabeza.- No me debo alejar demasiado y mañana debo volver a la villa."

"-¿Sabes que no estas solo, verdad?- Preguntó Kurama mientras Naruto se preparaba para dormir en una cueva.-Tienes a cuatro Anbus de Konoha qu ete vigilan para que no te ocurra nada.

"-Lo sé, la vieja Tsunade s eha vuelto una paranoica.- Refunfuñó el rubio."

"No lo és.- Kurama gruñió en su interior.- Sabes que últimamente te han atacado mucho."

"Ya no soy ese niño débil de antes.- Naruto se tumbó en el suelo y se tapó con la manta.- La guerra me ha cambiado y vosotros también me habeis ayudado."

"No eres inmortal.- Se quejó el Nibi."

"-No quiero seguir discutiendo, ya tengo bastante con Minato Namikaze.- Naruto bostezó y se acostó de lado para dormir."

Minato miraba el techo sin poder dormir. Aquello era realmente extraño. Se tensó en la cama, para él hacía tan solo unas horas que había visto la cara de su hijo al nacer. Naruto había sido su orgullo ¿Que le había ocurrido ahora? Negó con la cabeza sobre la almohada ¿Que le habían enseñado? Era un irrespetuoso. La falta de respeto hacía la Godaime lo había dejado en Shock.

Trató de acomodarse en la cama que le había prestado Kakashi. Realmente su alumno habí acrecido mucho y era realmente...un hombre. Sonrió una vez en la noche. Debía esforzarse un poco más y conocer a Naruto, seguramente se había llevado una mala impresión de él por su falta de memoria.

Debía recuperarla lo antes posible. Si realmente él había aparecido en su interior como le había contado Kakashi, debía haber visto la vida de su hijo desde ahí. Negó una vez más recordando las cosas que le había contado "su ahora mayor" alumno. No podía creer que su hijo hubiese pintado las caras de los Kages tantas veces. Las paredes de la villa y hubiese sido tan...irrespetuoso.

Tení abuenos amigos, una chica que lo amaba y unos adultos que lo ¿Respetaban? Le había dicho que era el heroe de Konoha, aun que no le había contado por qué... ¿Que estaba mal en él? El Sandaime había cumplido su promesa de que Naruto fuera el heroe y le tenían respeto...si había crecido rodeado de todos ellos ¿Que iba mal en su cabeza?

Recordó la forma en que "Su hijo" le había dicho que sería el próximo Hokage ¿Seguro? Sentía que era un chico inmaduro... Minato se dio la vuelta en la cama y trató de dormir ¿Que le depararia la vida ahora? Cerró sus ojos y cayó rendido en lo brazos de Morfeo.

El sol ya había salido, Naruto abrió los ojos y bostezó cansado. Odiaba despertarse antes d ela hora que s ehabía propuesto. Recogió todas sus cosas y sacó uan manzana ¿Se habrían calmado las cosas en Konoha? Sonrió al cielo al salir de la cuva, al fin y al cabo su padre estaba en la villa y era una nueva oportunidad de conocerlo.

Salió animado a reconocer el perímetro. Se paro una vez más a media mañana para comer otra manzana y releer de nuevo el pergamino. Un Anbu le había avisado a Tsunade que habían divisado a un grupo de cuatro Shinobis sin bandana cerca de la villa. Mordió la manzana y asintió, él solo debía verificarlo.

Siguió saltando de árbol en árbol hasta que chocó contra algo...o alguién. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al reconocer aquellos cabellos negros ¿Que hacía tan cerca de Konoha? Naruto saltó a la rama más cercana y lo miró a sus profundos y frios ojos negros ¿Eran ellos los que habían divisado? Contó para sus adentros, y resultó ser que eran cuatro y sin bandana ¿Eso era lo que tenía que encontrar?


	11. El ataque

**Hola lectoras y lector! como siempre quiero agradeceros por leer esta historia y comentar los capitulos. Primero que nada, voy a dar las gracias a cada uno... **_Salex, _**Oaio...bueno espero que en este capitulo también te lo pases bien ejemm...Si, Minato es muy raro, rao, rao, pero tendrá su explicación. Nos vemos en el escritorio de al lado...muhahha kiss hermanita mayor... **Rachel Mary,** gracias nuevamente por tu comentario. Aquí sabreis si habeis acertado o no con las suposiciones de Sasuke... aun que creo que era más que evidente jejejje...**_rubysaotome, _**como vas? Y Francis? Bueno, los de Kushina es un poco dificl, ya que los eclipses no son muy seguidos jajaja.. eso ocurre una vez cada pufff... y bueno Karin no es jejeje recuerdo que la llevaron a la villa después de la muerte de Danzo y de que Sasuke la abandonara allí herida.. así que Karin no esta con el equipo Taka.. así que... quien serán? Jejejej besitos para ti y para Francis.. seguimos leyendonos...**_Minako k, _**Mis personajes favoritos son Minato, Sasuke, Neji y Naruto... así que habrá bastante de ellos en esta historia... aquí traigo la continuación y un poco más de esa relación complicada entre padre e hijo... nos leemos Sayoooo... **_Alabdiel, _**hola... jeje la verdad es que pensé en otro Minato... no el que dio su vida por Konoha y ha visto la vida atraves de los ojos de su hijo.. sino uno muy diferente que vuelve a la vida sin saber lo que pasó tras su muerte.. uno al que le dicen que han pasado casi veinte años y se encuentra con un hijo adulto y además muy irrespetuoso y algo loquito... espero que te siga gustando este Minato... porque a mi me encanta la verdad jijiji... Creo que Hinata ya va a empezar a espavilarse... jejeje... nos leemos...Sayooo... **_la vida13,_** Hola...has vuelto... jejejej bueno, ahora veremos si era el equipo Taka jajaja... gracias por seguir en la historia.. aquí traigo la conti.. cuidate...**

**Con este capitulo ya llegamos a los diez... madre mía, yo pensé al principio que iba a ser un fic corto y aquí estamos con el comienzo de la trama realmente... no sé porqué, pero las ideas no paran de venirme una tras otra... así que ya no os puedo asegurar de cuantos capis está compuesta esta historia..jejejjej kiss para todas y para Alabdiel, cuidate muchacho... Desam. **

* * *

><p><em>Lo siento si hay faltas de ortografía, intento corregirlas...y los dedazos, trato de corrergirlos todo lo que puedo, pero siempre se me escapa alguno.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Disclaymer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, armas y otras cosas.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Summary: La gran cuarta Guerra ninja ha terminado. Naruto vuelve a Konoha tras una gran batalla. Todos sus amigos están a salvo excepto Hinata ¿Donde está? ¿Que le ha ocurrido? Tras encontrarla, un suceso extraño ocurre y alguien es devuelto a la vida ¿Quién es ese chico rubio que lo observa?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>10 El ataque<strong>

El pecho le dolía como mil demonios. Tal vez la garganta le ardía de tanto que quería gritar y sus ojos se empañaron de tanto guardar. Su estómago se contrajo y sus piernas temblaron. Nunca imaginó que volvería a tenerlo delante de sus ojos. Todas las emociones pasaron a un lado, al escuchar su voz en un susurro. Sus ojos negros lo miraban con curiosidad y sus labios fromaban una linea delgada sin expresión alguna.

-Naruto.- Susurró el Shinobi.

-Sa-Sasuke.- Naruto cerró sus manos y las apretó contra sus piernas.-¿Que haces aquí?

-Eso es algo que no te importa.- Sasuke alzó su barbilla y observó a sus compañeros.

-¿Que ocurre?- Preguntó una chica con el pelo violeta en una coleta alta y ojos azules como el mar.-¿Quién es?

-No interrumpas.- Dijo otro chico de cabellos blancos con reflejos azules y dientes puntiagudos.

-No tenemos nada más que hacer aquí.- Dijo Sasuke con voz fría y autoritaria.

-Bien.- Otro joven de cabellos cortos y rojizos hizo ademán de irse.

-¡Espera!- Naruto saltó a la misma rama que estaba Sasuke Uchiha.- ¿Soys vosotros los que estais hacechando Konoha?- Naruto no quería creer aquello, no después de la conversación que habían tenido año y medio atras.- No lo puedo creer.

-No.- Sasuke saltó al suelo dejando a Naruto atrás.-¡Vamonos!- Ordenó a los otros tres Shinobis.

-Sasuke.- Naruto miró el suelo y sintió como su corazón volvía a latir fuertemente.- Prometiste no atacar Konoha.

Naruto sintió que su respiración se cortaba y alzó las manos hasta su cuello intentando quitar aquello que no le dejaba respirar ¿Que estaba pasando? Abrió sus ojos de par en par cuando vio a Sasuke dirigirse a él con el Sharingan activado y la Kusanagi desenvainada.

-Hmp.- Sasuke observó la trayectoria de su golpe y clavó su espada sin remordimiento alguno.

-No es nuestro problema.- Dijo la muchacha de cabellos violaceos.- Uchiha.

Naruto cayó al suelo sin poder evitarlo, la garganta le ardía y la sangre manchaba sus manos. El ruido de otro cuerpo lo alertó de que no estaban solos ¿Que estaba ocurriendo?

-¡Levanta!- Ordenó Sasuke ahora tranquilo.-No dejan de aparecer.

-¿Qué?- Naruto se levantó del suelo dejando caer el hilo que antes rodeaba su cuello.

-Estamos de caza.- Dijo al fin Sasuke.- Llevamos tiempo detrás de estos sujetos. Salen de la nada y atacan a cualquier Shinobi.

Ninguno de los allí presentes pudo decir una palabra más. Una horda de Shinobis sin bandana corría y saltaba hacía ellos armados completamente.

-¡Corre!- Gritó el chico de cabellos blancos.- Avisa a Konoha, esto es un ataque.

Naruto asintió y desapareció de allí rápidamente. Mientras saltaba de rama en rama, no podía evitar el recuerdo de Sasuke ayudandolo hacía tan solo unos minutos ¿Por qué estaban allí y que querían? Suspiró acariciandose la garganta, aquella herida ya estaba curada ¿Que querían todos aquellos Shinobis que estaban atacandolos? Naruto agradeció no estar lejos de la villa, pronto sus pasos se detuvieron en las puertas de la villa y dio la alarma del ataque.

Izumo salió rapidamente de su puesto y corrió a la torre de la Godaime ha avisar. Naruto había llegado alterado y había podido observar a unos Shinobis aparecer en la lejanía. Aquello se estaba complicando.

-¡Godaime!- Izumo irrumpió en la sala sin llamar.- Nos atacan.

Tsunade se levantó de su asiento y se asomó por la gran ventana divisando en la lejanía a aquellas sombras que corrían hacía su aldea. Izumo salió de nuevo de la sala para avisar a todos los ninjas posibles al alcance. La Godaime se giró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, no podían hacer esto, otra vez a Konoha no.

-Godaime.- Kakashi entró seguido por Minato a la sala.

-Reunan a todos los ninjas posibles y vayan a la entrada principal. Tratar de alejarlos de la aldea. No sabemos lo que quieren.- Tsunade apretó sus puños y golpeó el escritorio.- No nos vamos a dejar vencer, esta vez no harán daño a los civiles.

La princesa Tsunade recordó el ataque de Pain y el agujero que dejó como villa. Un temblor recorrió su cuerpo y saltó por la ventana. Esta vez defendería desde el principio, a su gente...a sus shinobis...a los reyes de Konoha.

Naruto giró sobre sus talones y observó a los ninjas que le habían seguido. Él era el heroe de Konoha y el futuro Hokage de la villa. No los dejaría pasar, no si él seguía vivo. Su mirada se volvió fiera, sentía a los Bijus en su interior, rugiendo, desesperados por luchar.

-Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.- Naruto se multiplicó en varios clones y se escondió tras un gran árbol, necesitaba el Chakra natural.

Los ruidos de la batalla se escuchaban en toda la villa. Naruto trataba de relajarse y concentrarse, no había tiempo que perder. Cuando al fin abrió su ojos, se levantó del suelo y salió a la batalla. Una voz familiar llamó su atención.

-Vamos, Naruto.- Rock Lee pasó por su lado con una sonrisa.- Debemos proteger la aldea.

-Lee.- Naruto lo siguió y tras ellos salieron Neji, Kiba y Shikamaru.- Chicos.- Sonrió al verlos.

-Remolino verde de Konoha.- Lee ya había nockeado a uno.- Vamos, no perdais la fuerza de vuestra juventud.

-Byakugan.- Neji activó su Kekkei Genkai.- Vienen siete por la derecha, y otros cuatro por la izquierda.

-No hay tiempo que perder.- Kiba y Akamaru saltaron en el aire.- Gatsuuga.- Dos shinobis que saltaban hacía ellos en aquel instante, cayeron al suelo golpeados por ellos.-Ya no se levantarán.- Los miró con furia.

Diez ninjas aparecieron delante de ellos, antes de que alguno pudiera reaccionar, Naruto había formado su Rasen Shuriken.

-Futón: Rasen Shuriken.- Naruto saltó hacía los ninjas y los golpeó con su ataque de viento.

-Vamos, Naruto.- Lee saltó en el aire y golpeó a uno de los ninjas que había quedado en pie.- Vienen catorce más.

-¡Chidori!- Kakashi apareció tras ellos y de un solo golpe atravesó a uno de los shinobis por el pecho, deshaciendo su corazón.

-Kakashi.- Naruto le sonrió a la vez que saltaba sobre otro shinobi.

-Es la técnica de Jiraiya.- Minato apareció tras Kakashi.- Está en modo Sennin.

-Minato, no te distraigas.- Kakashi miró seriamente a Minato con el Sharingan a la vista.

-Rasengan.- Naruto saltó sobre otro oponente e impactó en su pecho con el Rasengan. El shinobi cayó de espaldas con el pecho destrozado.- Uno menos.

-¿Ha-hace el Rasengan?- Minato miraba a su hijo con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Están entrando en la villa.- Dijo Shikamaru.

-No podemos permitir que ataquen a los civiles.- Minato se colocó en posición de ataque.- Esto se esta poniendo muy serio.- Dijo al ver llegar a cuatro oponentes más.

Minato sacó un Kunai de tres puntas y lo lanzó hacía alguna parte. Tras unos segundos, todo pareció borroso a los ojos de los demás. Una cabellera rubia se movía entre ellos y los sellos aparecían y desaparecían de los cuerpos de los shinobis, ellos caían al suelo ya sin vida.

-Y esto es el Hiraishin no jutsu.- Kakashi sonrió a Naruto.- El rayo amarillo de Konoha.

-Vienen más.- Dijo Kiba agachandose al lado de Akamaru.- Jinju Kombin Henge.- Kiba y Akamaru se convirtieron en un perro gigante de color marrón y con dos cabezas.

-Estos niños son fuertes.- Dijo Minato deteniendose al lado de Kakashi.

-No lo sabes tú bien.- Kakashi saltó para esquivar un shuriken que venía directo a sus piernas.- Son la mejor generación.

-Kage Nui.- Shikamaru acababa de ensartar a otro shinobi con su técnica de sombras.- Esto se está poniendo cada vez más aburrido.- Dijo el Nara.- Estoy cansado.

-Siempre con lo mismo.- Neji apareció a su lado.- Hakesho: Kaiten.- Su cuerpo se rodeó de Chakra y empezó a girar sobre si mismo para repeler los kunais explosivos que les habían lanzado.

-¡Rasengan!- Naruto apareció al lado de Kakashi sin rastro alguno del modo Sennin.- Son fuertes.- Dijo jadeante.- No me gustaría usar aquí lo que ya sabes.- Le dijo a Kakashi en un susurro.

-Parece que ya no hay tantos.- Dijo Kakashi agotado.

-Viene un grupo de shinobis por la derecha.- Dijo Neji apoyando su espalda contra la de Naruto.

-¿Y Ten-Ten?- Preguntó el rubio.

-Ella no puede luchar.- Neji tragó pesadamente.- Ella está...está...embarazada.

-¿Embara... qué?- Naruto lo miró con sorpresa.

-No es hora de hablar de eso.- Dijo el castaño cogiendose las costillas.- Nos atacan de nuevo.

Una cabellera rubia atravesó el espacio que había entre Naruto y Neji y golpeó con su puño cargado de Chakra a un Shinobi sin bandana.

-No es hora de jugar, niños.- Tsunade los miró con furia en sus ojos.- Es hora de defender Konoha.

-Vieja Tsunade.- Naruto la miró sorprendido.

Tras la aparición de Tsunade, llegaron Shino, Chouji, Ino y Shizune. La pelea estaba llegando a su fin y los shinobis estaban cada vez más cansados. No entendían el por qué de ese ataque. Por un instante Kakashi creyó ver la cabellera negra y los ojos rojos de Sasuke ¿Que hacía en las puertas de Konoha?

-¿Y Sakura?- Preguntó Lee.

-Ella está en el hospital atendiendo a los heridos. Han llegado a entrar a la villa y han causado varias explosiones.- Tsunade se acercó al grupo de shinobis y curó sus heridas más profundas.

-Ya no hay más Shinobis.- Dijo Neji mirando los alrededores con su Byakugan activado.

-Será mejor que nos quedemos a hacer guardia.- Kakashi miró a sus compañeros.- No sabemos si volveran.

Algunos de los shinobis habían huido con miedo en sus rostros, otros habían fallecido a las puertas de Konoha y otros serían encerrados e interrogados por Ibikki. Tsunade mandó a los heridos al hospital y dio gracias al cielo porque ninguno de sus sinobis hubiese resultado herido de muerte.

La Godaime pudo observar como entraban a cuatro shinobis sin bandana a la aldea. Sonrió satisfecha del poder de sus shinobis. Al girarse, pudo fijar su mirada en tres shinobis que llamaron su atención. Uno de ellos era pelirojo, de pelo corto y su rostro estaba marcado con machas negras, le recordó a Sasuke y el sello maldito. Otro de ellos, tenía los cabellos blancos con las puntas azuladas, pero lo que más le llamó la atención, fue una chica joven con el pelo violaceo y una mueca de terror en su rostro.

-¿Estas herido?- Preguntó Kakashi a Minato.

-Ni un rasguño.- Dijo el rubio con el ceño fruncido.- Ya lo sabes.

-Ahora va de heroe.- Dijo Naruto sentandose en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y unos rasguños en el rostro.

-Será que tú has hecho mucho.- Minato se sentó de la misma forma que su hijo dandole la espalda.

-Son como niños.- Dijo Tsunade riendose.

-Al fin y al cabo, solo tiene cuatro años más que Naruto.- Shizune se rió por el comentario de Tsunade.

-A la aldea.- Ordenó Tsunade.- De esto nos encargaremos nosotros, mandaré a un equipo Anbu a deshacerse de los cuerpos y a limpiar la zona. Mañana tendremos que empezar con la restauración de las casas que han explotado.

-¡Vieja Tsunade!- Gritó Naruto al ver a tres shinobis sin bandana atacarles.

No hubo casi tiempo de respuesta, habían bajado la guardía y eso no era nada bueno. La princesa Tsunade cayó al suelo herida gravemente y fue arrastrada por una cadena de Chakra lejos de la puerta.

-¡Tenemos a la Godaime!- Gritó uno de los shinobis con cabellos negros y ojos rojos.

-Kage Bunshin No Jutsu.- Gritaron dos rubios a la vez.-¡Rasengan!- Los clones y los originales se lanzaron contra los oponentes.

Neji saltó delante de ellos y tras concentrar su Chakra en la mano, trató de romper la cadena con su técnica Harichakra. Fue en vano, pues el shinobi cambió la trayectoria de la cadena y arrastró a Tsunade más lejos de ellos.

-Kuchiyoshe No Jutsu.- Pronunció otro de los atacantes.- Ataca.- Ordenó a su invocación.

La mantis religiosa saltó sobre Minato. El rubio observaba a su hijo sin darse cuenta del ataque del insecto. Al girar el rostro, fue golpeado en el pecho por la pata del bicho. Tras rodar varis veces por el suelo, se irgió y lanzó un kunai sobre el torso del bicho. Se había despistado y eso le había pasado factura.

Minato trató de limpiar la sangre que corría por su pecho en vano. El corte había sido bastante profundo. Tras hacer unos sellos con sus manos nuevamente, desapareció del suelo y apareció sobre su espalda. Tras unos movimientos de manos, colocó sus dedos en la cabeza del insecto y lo dejó inmovil en el suelo.

Sus ojos azules se desviaron hacía el grupo de shinobis de Konoha, ellos eran buenos y estaban preparados para este tipo de ataques. Minato sonrió complacido, pues la villa estaba en buenas manos y ellos habían seguido la voluntad de fuego.

El shinobi que invocó a la Mantis, la hizo desaparecer enfurecido. Sus ojos se habían abierto como platos al descubrir al Yondaime con vida, aquello debía llegar a los oídos de sus jefes. La última horda de ataque aún no había llegado y eso lo estaba poniendo de los nervios, debía comunicarlo cuanto antes. Tras asegurarse que nadie lo observaba, huyó del lugar con la información.

Naruto observaba a aquel ninja que tenía atrapada a su Godaime, debían hacer algo y pronto.

-¡Tsunade!- Naruto saltó contra el shinobi que tenía a la Godaime.- Sueltala.- Exigió.

-Sin Hokage, no teneis defensa.- Dijo divertido el hombre.

-Hairishin No Jutsu.- Minato apareció detrás del oponente y cortó su garganta con uno de sus kunais especiales.

-Queda uno.- Dijo Kakashi mirando al shinobi.- Lee, carga a Tsunade y llevala al hospital ¡deprisa!

Lee asintió y cargó a la Godaime en su espalda, entrando a la villa lo más aprisa que sus piernas le permitieron. Tras desaparecer de la vista de todos, Naruto se fijó en su padre. Minato tenía apoyado en el suelo su dedo indice y parecía que estaba contando algo para si mismo.

-Kakashi encargate de ese, rápido.- Minato observó a todos los shinobis de Konoha.- Viene un grupo de unos cuarenta shinobis. Por su Chakra, diría que son todos Jounnin.

-Juken.- Neji se acercó al shinobi y empezó a golpearlo una vez tras otra.

-Sus organos vitales.- Susurró Shino.- Gran punto, Neji.

-Demonos prisa.- Neji se posicionó en su forma de ataque y sonrió de medio lado.- Debemos hacer una barrera defensiva.

Tras las palabras de Neji, todos los shinobis de Konoha, se colocaron en un semicirculo para protegerse. Los shinobis no se hicieron de rogar y pronto aparecieron a lo lejos. Una sobra llamó la atención de Minato y Kakashi. Una vez más, el ninja copia, juró ver esos ojos rojos caracteristicos de los Uchiha.

-Susanoo.- La voz de Sasuke Uchiha retumbó en las cabezas de aquellos shinobis que una vez fueron sus compañeros de Konoha.

-Sasuke.- Naruto sonrió al ver a Sasuke de parte de ellos.

Los shinobis llegaron rapidamente atacando con todo lo que tenían. Sasuke se concentró a pesar de estar herido y la espada del Susanoo apareció ante los ojos de todos. De una simple estocada, once ninjas salieron por los aires cortados por la mitad.

-¿Quien es?- Preguntó Minato asombrado.

-Es Sasuke Uchiha.- Dijo Kakashi orgulloso de su antiguo alumno.- Y esta en esta batalla ayudandonos.

Minato no entendió aquellas palabras, pues para él, los Uchiha siempre ayudaban a su propia villa. Frunció su ceño y observó la posición extraña que había adoptado su hijo.

-Sasuke.- Hinata apareció tras Kakashi y sus ojos perlados se abrieron de par en par al ver allí la figura del joven que tanto sufrimiento había causado a sus amigo de Konoha.- ¿Qué...?

-No deverias estar aquí.- Kakashi le dio un suave empujón para que volviera a la villa.

-Hay muchos heridos.- Dijo Hinata.- Y estan cayendo más.- Señaló a otros de Konoha que estaban cayendo ante los ataques de los adversarios.

-Inoshikacho al ataque.- Dijo Ino en alto.- Ya sabeis.

La Yamanaka había reaparecido con fuerza. Chouji agrandó su puño y golpeó al shinobi que quiso atacar a Hinata.

-Gra-gracias Chouji.- Hinata se sonrojó.

El Susanoo de Sasuke desapareció al ser atacado por siete shinobis a la vez. Sasuke se sentía débil y gastar el Chakra con el Susanoo no lo estaba ayudando de mucho. Una Kunohichi apareció de la nada y golpeó a Naruto en su espalda tirandolo al suelo.

-El Jinchüriki es mio.- Dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Ni lo sueñes.- Sasuke la miró fijamente con sus frios ojos y el Mangekyou Sharingan activado.- Amateratsu.

La Kunohichi se levantó envuelta entre llamas negras y gritando. Todos los shinobis se apartaban de ella mientras veían como se consumía poco a poco. Todo aquel que fuera tocado por ella, ardería en el mismo infierno.

Sasuke sonrió a Naruto y desapareció de nuevo de la vista de todos. Hinata al ver al rubio en el suelo, se acercó precipitadamente hacía él, sin darse cuenta que estaba siendo acechada por una Kunohichi. Los ojos de Hinata lo miraban fijamente sin el Byakugan activado, aquello demostraba clara desventaja. Naruto al verlo, se levantó del suelo y protegió a Hinata con su propio cuerpo siendo atravesado por una Katana.

-Idiota.- Minato miró a su hijo y negó con la cabeza ¿Que había hecho?

-Naruto es así.- Dijo una jadeante Ino.- Siempre nos salva a todos.

-Hi-Hinata.- Naruto miró a Hinata y suspiró al verla en buen estado.- No deberias estar aquí.- Dijo con voz queda.

-¡Señorita Hinata!- Neji la cogió entre sus brazos y la sacó de la lucha.- Debería estar en la villa.

-Solo vine a ayudar.- Dijo ella apenada.

-Aún no está en condiciones.- Neji la empujó para que entrara a la villa.- Vaya a casa.- Le ordenó suavemente.

-Hinata.- Hiashi había aparecido en la puerta seguido por Yamato, Iruka y el trio adulto Inoshikacho.

-Padre.- Hinata asintió sin nada más que decir y alejandose de allí.

Naruto observó con furia a los quince shinobis que aún quedaban en pie. Sin poder evitarlo, se encorvó sobre si mismo y apoyó las manos en el suelo, Kurama y los demás estaban haciendo un buen trabajo cerrando su herida, sin embargo los necesitaba en aquel mismo instante. Sus uñas se volvieron garras y sus marcas de las mejillas se acentuaron.

-Naruto.- Kakashi se acercó al rubio.- Tranquilizate.

-No lo hare.- Dijo él muy seguro en sus palabras.- Estoy cansado de este ataque.

Tras aquellas palabras, los shinobis se dividieron alejando del combate a Minato, Kakashi y el trio adulto del equipo Inoshikacho. Naruto observó a los cinco que quedaban delante de él.

-Bien.- Naruto dio un paso con sus manos sobre el suelo.- Este es vuestro final y espero que no venga otro grupo de shinobis, si no, tendrán vuestro mismo destino.- Los colmillos de Naruto se alargaron y sus ojos se volvieron rojos como la sangre. Nueve colas peludas aparecieron a sus espaldas y unas orejas puntiagudas entre sus cabellos rubios.- Rezar.- Dijo en un gruñido.

Tras aquellas palabras, los cinco atacantes no tuvieron opción alguna. Naruto corría demasiado rápido y cada vez que los golpeaba, era como si la piel les ardiese. Tras unos cuantos zarpazos y un par de Rasengans, todos calleron destrozados al suelo. Minato apareció junto a los demás para ver como la envoltura de Chakra rojo desaparecia del cuerpo de Naruto.

-¿Ha utilizado el Chakra del Kyübi?- Preguntó asombrado.

-No quieras saber.- Le aconsejó Iruka.

-Creo que ya no queda ninguno.- Dijo Hiashi.- De todas formas, mi Clan irá a inspeccionar los alrededores para asegurarnos.

-Vuelva a casa.- Neji se acercó a su tio.- Yo me encargaré.

-Esta bien.- Hiashi miró a Neji con ¿Orgullo?- Te dejo a cargo de esto.- Y tras aquellas palabras, desapareció dentro de la villa.

-Nosotros nos quedaremos fuera.- El trio adulto Inoshikacho se acercó a Kakashi.

-Esta bien.- El peligris se cogió su brazo derecho.- Creo que lo tengo roto.- Dijo sonriendo vagamente bajo la mascara.- Iré al hospital.

-No es mala idea.- Yamato se tapaba la mejilla izquierda.- Creo que van a necesitar mucho Chakra para curar estas heridas.

Naruto observó a su padre durante unos instantes, no había podido observar bien las habilidades del Yondaime en la batalla. Tras lamentarse por ello, cayó desmayado.

-Aún no se ha cerrado la herida de su costado.- Dijo Kakashi recogiendolo contra su espalda, antes de que tocara el suelo.- Vamos a ver a Sakura.

Tras aquellas palabras, todos entraron en la villa, excepto los encargados de vigilar por si sucedía un nuevo ataque.

Naruto abrió los ojos y se encontró con otros color perla observandolo. Sus blancas mejillas se colorearon y sonrió al ver que Hinata estaba en la misma situación.

-Al fin.- Dijo la peliazul.

-Lo siento.- Naruto se sentó en la cama.- Contra más Chakra uso, más tardan en sanar mis heridas, ellos no son perfectos.- Dijo señalando su pecho.

-Estas bien, y eso es lo que importa.- Hinata cogió la mano de Naruto, al fin se atrevía a tocarlo.

-¿Que hacías en la batalla?- Preguntó ahora molesto el rubio al recordar porque estaba herido.

-Lo-lo siento.- Hinata agachó su rostro avergonzada.- Quería ayudar, saber como te encontrabas.

-No seas duro con ella.- Neji apareció por la puerta.

-Ah.-Naruto miró a Neji con una gran sonrisa.- Felicidades por tu próxima paternidad.- Agregó contento.

-Ya es padre.- Dijo Hinata feliz.- Ayer nació el pequeño Hizashi Hyüga.

-¿Ayer?- Naruto se rascó la cabeza.

-Has estado dos días inconsciente.- El castaño miró la ventana.- Todo es un caos. Tsunade también esta inconsciente y mal herida. Algunos siguen ingresados en el hospital y otros ya han sido dados de alta, pero no podrán volver a las misiones en mucho tiempo.

-Ha sido duro.- Naruto miró a Neji y agachó la cabeza.- Y lo peor, es que no sabemos porque nos han atacado.

-Kakashi cree que te querian a ti.- Dijo la peliazul.- Uno de los interrogados dijo que querían a los Jinchürikis muertos.

-No sales de una y ya estas en otra.- Neji avanzó hasta la puerta.- Mejor nos vamos, señorita Hinata.- La llamó.

-Si.- Asintió con las mejillas coloradas y se acercó a Naruto para darle un suave beso en sus labios, al fin se había atrevido acercarse a él.- Hasta luego.

Antes de que pudiera alejarse, Naruto la cogió suavemente de las mejillas y juntó sus labios de nuevo a los de ella. Hinata abrió los ojos asombrada. El rubio entreabrió los labios y acarició los suyos con la punta de su lengua, desde que la habia besado así la primera vez, deseaba hacerlo todo el tiempo.

Hinata, esta vez, en vez de desmayarse sacó las fuerzas de su interior y entreabrió los labios para dejarle paso a Naruto. Aquello se sentía magnificamente bien. Las manos de Naruto sobre sus mejillas eran cálidas y su corazón no dejaba de latir fuertemente dentro de su pecho. Aquello lo había soñado día y noche desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Debía ser fuerte y aguantar sin desmayarse.

"-Ya estamos de nuevo en el mundo del mago de Oz.-Dijo Kurama en el interior de Naruto riendose.- Somewhere over the reinbow...- Tarareó divertido.- Y ahora chasquea tus zapatitos de charol y vuelve a casa."

Naruto se separó de Hinata maldiciendo al maldito zorro, la miró a sus perlados ojos y besó sus manos.

-Gracias, Hinata.- Naruto rozó sus labios de nuevo.- Por ser como eres y quien eres.

-Señorita Hinata.- Neji los interrumpió.- Debemos irnos ya.

-Si.- Hinata acarició las mejillas de Naruto recorriendo sus marcas como bigotes y sonrió.- Nos vemos luego, Naruto.

Tras aquellas palabras, salió de la habitación dejando solo al rubio. Naruto suspiró frustado y se encerró en su interior.

"-Eres un idiota.- Le dijo a Kurama.- ¿No se te ocurre otra forma de joderme?"

"-No.- Kurama volvió a reirse.- Eres tan...tierno."

"-Basta ya.- Pidió enfadado el rubio."

-Naruto.- Kakashi entró en la habitación.- Tsunade ha despertado y debes venir.

-Enseguida.- Naruto se levantó de la cama ya recuperado y se dirigió a la habitación de la Godaime.

-Ya está aquí.- Dijo Kakashi mirando hacía la cama de la habitación.- Creo que es conveniente que Naruto sepa todo.

-Es un completo inútil.- Dijo Minato cruzandose de brazos.- ¿Eres un Namikaze o un kamikaze?- Preguntó mirando a Naruto realmente enfadado.

-No creo que sea hora de hablar de esas cosas.- Dijo Tsunade en un susurro.

-Ni una cosa, ni la otra.- Dijo Naruto sentandose en el alfeizar de la ventana enfadado.- Soy un Uzumaki.

Kakashi sonrió satisfecho con las palabras de su antiguo alumno. Al fin y al cabo, se parecía más a Kushina en caracter que a su padre. El peligris se sentó a los pies de la cama y miró con su ojo visible a Tsunade, aquello iba a ser muy complicado. A parte de comunicarle a Naruto aquello que habían averiguado en la mente de uno de los atacantes, debían elejir a un nuevo Hokage suplente, Tsunade no estaba en condiciones para seguir protegiendo la villa...


	12. Tsunade y el vacio

_**Hola chicas y chicos! antes que nada.. Alabdiel estás bien? Es extraño que no hayas comentado, ya que siempre lo haces en cada capitulo...espero que lo estés y des señales de vida pronto...**_

Bueno, siento un poco el retraso, pero este capítulo se me ha atragantado un poco.. ya entendereis por qué... _Salex,_**Que te pongo a ti, hermanita? Jajajjaja donde se ha ido Sasuke? Mmmm ya veremos, ya... jajjaja por ahora quedate con la intriga...jejej la batalla, me alegro qu ete gustara... y bueno, solo una recomendación, si me matas...mm... como decirlo? Si lo haces no podrí acontinuar con la historia y os dejaría con la duda.. solo te digo eso.. muhahhaa... **_Minako k, _**aquí se aclara quien será el Hokage.. jeje la verdad es que Minato junto a Sasuke y Naruto e Hinata son mis personajes favoritos.. y siempre me gust ajuntarlos. Gracias... **_Rachel Mary,_** Sip, Neji y Tenten son padres... sorprendida? Me alegro... ya que el niño de Neji será... especial.. jejej... Un beso cuidate y gracias como siempre...**_lavida13,_** si, Minato se descubrió ante muchos.. ya veremos la reacción de ellos... Me encanta Kurama jajajja y me encanta el Naruhina... espero que te guste este capitulo, besitos y gracias... **_rubysaotome,_** siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.. Mina-chan es demasiado sexy.. jajajjaj bueno, actualizaría cada siete día, pero est ahistori ame gust atomarmela con much aclama, ya que me encanta y bueno quiero hacer bien lso capitulos y relatar exactamente como lo imagino y no con prisas por subir una actu.. prefiero tardar un poco más y estar satisfecha con lo que escribo que sibir cualquier cosa... Un besazo y recuerdos para francis.. pobre con bozal y todo... no crees que te has pasado? Jajajja un besazo, gracias y cuidate...**_natsumi hhr nh,_** bienvenida y gracias por tus palabras, espero que sigas leyendo la historia y te guste tanto como a mi y a los demás... un ****besazo...**_l0v3kizhuu,_** Gracias por leer y postear...**

**Nos vemos pronto, un besazo chicas y chicos... Alabdiel, da señales de vida ok? Un besazo muchacho y cuidate si? Desam.**

* * *

><p>Lo siento si hay faltas de ortografía, intento corregirlas...y los dedazos, trato de corrergirlos todo lo que puedo, pero siempre se me escapa alguno.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Disclaymer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, armas y otras cosas.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Summary: La gran cuarta Guerra ninja ha terminado. Naruto vuelve a Konoha tras una gran batalla. Todos sus amigos están a salvo excepto Hinata ¿Donde está? ¿Que le ha ocurrido? Tras encontrarla, un suceso extraño ocurre y alguien es devuelto a la vida ¿Quién es ese chico rubio que lo observa?<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>11 Tsunade y el vacio<strong>_

Naruto observaba detenidamente los rostros de los allí presentes. Tsunade se veía como siempre, no entendía porque no podía seguir siendo la Hokage de la villa. Su mirada voló dirección a Kakashi, ese siempre era igual... Con su único ojo visible, con expresión vaga y tranquila, observaba a Minato. El rubio mayor, sin embargo, observaba a su hijo. Naruto tragó pesadamente y sonrió como siempre lo hacía, necesitaba romper aquel silencio.

-No te rias de esa forma, eres un inútil.- Dijo Minato levantandose de su asiento y alejandose para apoyarse contra la pared.

-Uno que vale mucho.- Dijo Naruto desafiandole.

-Esta bien.- La voz ronca y cansada de Tsunade llegó a los oídos de ambos.- No discutais en mi presencia.

-Yo propongo que Minato vuelva a su cargo.- Dijo Kakashi divertido.- Ya que esta aquí...

-¿Y que quieres, que la villa se muera de un infarto al ver al muerto?- Dijo con sarcasmo.

-Que sea Naruto.- Kakashi alzó su ceja y miró a Tsunade sonriendo bajo la mascara.- Creo que ya ha demostrado bastante.

-Él no puede ser Hokahe.- Dijo seriamente Minato.- Es un niñato. No piensa con la cabeza y no cumplirá con las tareas, es un inmaduro.

-Esas palabras duelen.- Naruto se levantó de golpe del alfeizar de la ventana.- Yo he hecho demasiado por esta villa.

-Naruto.- La Godaime lo hizo callar con un gesto de la mano.- Serás tú, Kakashi.

-¿Yo?- Kakashi se señaló a si mismo.- Otra vez con ese cuento ¿Por qué cada vez que enfermas soy tu suplente?

-Ya lo sabes.- Dijo la rubia con cara de pocos amigos.- Minato no puede ser el Yondaime de nuevo, la villa no sabe de su regreso y tampoco sé como explicarlo en estos momentos.

-Ya.- El peligris asintió decaido.

-Y Naruto...- Tsunade suspiró y miró al rubio con una sonrisa.- No es el momento adecuado, sabemos que lo buscan a él, si lo ponemos frente a la villa, les será más fácil localizarlo.

-Me buscan a mi.- Naruto miró con otra de sus sonrisas a Tsunade.- Eso no es ninguna novedad. En la cuarta guerra también me buscaban a mi.

-Eres un problematico.- Minato suspiró y frunció el ceño a su hijo.- Traes muchos problemas a la villa.

-Es por tu culpa.- Dijo Naruto sin pensar.- Tú salvaste a la villa, pero me condenaste a mi...y a ellos también.

-No hables de lo que te queda grande.- Minato miró con rabia a su hijo.

-No hables de lo que no sabes.- Tras aquellas palabras, se giró hacía Kakashi.- Felicidades Rokudaime.

Naruto saltó por la ventana dejando a los adultos allí, sin saber que decir en aquellos instantes o qué hacer. Minato frunció el ceño enfurecido ¿Quién había criado a Naruto? La verdad es que sentía verdaderas ganas de patear el trasero de quien lo hizo.

-Eres muy duro con él.- Dijo Kakashi con tono de desaprobación.- Ha luchado mucho por llegar donde está ahora.

-Es un malcriado.- Minato suspiró.- No recuerdo nada de lo sucedido aquel día, pero te aseguro que ni Kushina ni yo, queríamos un hijo tan maleducado y tan irrespetuoso con sus superiores.

-Minato.- Tsunade miró al Yondaime con ojos de cansancio y los puños apretados contra las mantas.- Si Naruto no es el próximo Hokage, es por que lo buscan a él.

-Al final se fue sin saber.- Kakashi se dio un par de golpes en la barbilla pensativo.- Tendré que ir a hablar con él.

-Yo lo haré.- Minato se encaramó en la ventana.- Al fin y al cabo quiero hablar con él de otras cosas.

-Minato...- Kakashi quiso protestar, pero ya era demasiado tarde.- Es un gran hombre, pero no recuerda nada y eso lo hace diferente al Minato que todos conocimos.- Susurró hacía Tsunade.

-Dale tiempo.- Tsunade cerró sus ojos.- Al fin y al cabo, son padre e hijo y deben acostumbrarse el uno al otro.

Naruto caminó despacio hasta su casa, el rubio mayor lo sacaba de quicio. Por un instante, deseó que Minato fuera el hombre amable y simpático que conoció en su interior, ese hombre que confiaba en él y le sonrió. Podía sentir el escozor en sus ojos y como su respiración empezaba a acelerarse.

"-Naruto.- Kurama lo llamó con voz suave.- Te aseguro que ese no es el Minato que en su día yo conocí, solo dale tiempo."

"-No me interesa.- Naruto negó con la cabeza.- Prefiero estar solo que ante él... deseé conocerlo en la vida real y no solo en mi interior, pero realmente me arrepiento de ello."

-Naruto.- Aquella voz dulce y suave podría reconocerla a kilómetros.

-Hinata.- Antes de que la ojiperla lo alcanzara, ya se estaba secando las lágrimas, no quería preocuparla.- ¿Que pasa?

-Traje a-algo.- Dijo un poco sonrojada.- Pensé q-que po-podríamos m-merendar juntos.

-Es buena idea.- Dijo el rubio sonriendole.- Pero antes debo pasar por casa.- Naruto se rascó la cabeza.- Necesito una ducha y un cambio de ropa.

-Esta bien.- Hinata le sonrió.- Te esperaré aquí.- Dijo al llegar a la puerta del ojiazul.

-Puedes pasar.- Naruto agachó un poco su cabeza.- No tardaré mucho.

Hinata asintió con las mejillas coloreadas y se adentró en la casa tras Naruto. Al encender las luces, los ojos de la peliazul viajaron por toda la casa y arrugó la nariz en un gracioso mohín.

-Esta muy sucia.- Dijo casi en un susurro.

-Lo siento.- Naruto abrió el armario y sacó unas prendas.- No he tenido mucho tiempo.

-Te espero aquí.- Hinata se sentó en la silla junto a la mesa y trató de descifrar que era todo aquello que había en la mesa.

Mientras Naruto se duchaba, ella sintió un extraño hormigeo en su cuerpo. Al fin se habían besado y él le correspondía. Podía sentir el ligero temblor de sus manos sujetando la cesta de comida. Suspiró nerviosa y trató de seguir descifrando las cosas de la mesa. Entre tanto papel arrugado, pudo ver un par de botes de Ramen instantaneo vacios, unos palillos con moho, una camiseta manchada de sangre, un plato con algo verdoso dentro, un calcetín, un shuriken y la gota que colmó el vaso y la hizo enrojecer como un tomate, fue ver la prenda que colgaba de una esquina de la mesa..."Su ropa interior"¿Como estaría su cuarto?

Hinata negó con la cabeza y sintió que su corazón empezaba a palpitar más fuerte, cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y vio a su Naruto vestido con un pantalón pirata azul y una camiseta blanca, con el remolino caracteristico del rubio en tono rojizo en el pecho. Trató de calmarse al verlo sin bandana, el pelo mojado y con esa sonrisa que siempre la derretía.

Naruto observó el rostro enrojecido de la que pronto sería su novia. Si todo salía bien, esa misma tarde formalizaría su noviazgo si ella lo aceptaba. Después, pediría el permiso a Hiashi, aun que eso significara su muerte...Tras sentarse en una silla cerca de la kunohichi, buscó con la mirada sus zapatillas.

-¿Donde las habré puesto?- Preguntó más para si mismo.

-Si no fueras ta-tan desastre...- Hinata juntó sus dedos indices y empezó a jugar con ellos.- Ta-tal vez si a-arreglaras esto u-un poco...

-Como sea.- Dijo divertido el rubio.- Mañana lo haré, ahora tenemos algo más importante que hacer ¿No?

-¡Naruto!- La voz de Minato lo sobresaltó.

-Ves a mi cuarto.- Naruto miró a Hinata con cara triste.- Lo siento, en cuanto se vaya nos vamos.

-¿Tu- tu cu-cuarto?- Hinata miró la puerta y sintió como el calor abrasaba todo su cuerpo.- N-no cre-creo que...

-No te voy a comer.- Naruto volvió a sonreirle y la dejó allí dentro.

-¡Naruto!- Minato golpeó la puerta una y otra vez.

-¿Que quieres?- Dijo asqueado el menor abriendo de un golpe la puerta.

-Vengo a hablar contigo.- Minato se adentró en el apartamento sin el permiso del menor.- Esto es una pocilga.- Lo observó todo con detenimiento.- Si tu madre levantara la cabeza, lloraría de ver esto así.

-Ya, pero no lo va a hacer.- Dijo él cerrando la puerta.-¿Que quiere, Yondaime?- Dijo enfatizando las últimas palabras.

-Nuestra pequeña charla quedó a medias.- Minato tiró de un manotazo todas las cosas de la mesa al suelo y se sentó en esta.- No me gusta de la forma en que te has ido del hospital, las cosas aún estaban inconclusas.

-No me importa.- Naruto se encogió de hombros.- No es la primera vez que me buscan, ni será la última.- Naruto miró sus cosas esparramadas por el suelo.- Cada vez que salgo de la villa, alguien intenta matarme.

-Eres estúpido.- Minato frunció el ceño.- ¿Que crees que estabas haciendo en la lucha?

-Peleaba.- Naruto lo desafió con la mirada.- Defendía Konoha con mi propia vida.

-Y la de esa Kunohichi también ¿eh?- Minato se levantó de la mesa y lo encaró.- ¿Tienes algo dentro de esa cabeza hueca?- Y tocó la frente de Naruto con dos dedos.

-Al Bijü.- Naruto frunció sus labios y después le sonrió con superioridad.- Ese ser que pusiste en mi cuerpo.- Tras esas palabras suspiró frustrado, nunca había odiado a Minato por ello. Desde que se enteró que era su padre, jamás le habría echado eso en cara, sin embargo ahora...- No hagas las cosas más difíciles.- Pidió al fin rindiendose.- Sé que todo esto es culpa mía por desear lo indeseable.

-Tú no sabes nada.- Minato se enfureció de nuevo.- No sabes lo difícil que esto es para mi, lo último que recuerdo es a Kushina embarazada y los dos felices en este mismo apartamento. Después recuerdo el traslado a la torre Hokage y...todo esto es culpa tuya, eres un egoista.

-Y tú un perturbado.- Naruto miró la puerta de la habitación recordando a Hinata ¿Por qué ella tenía que escuchar estas cosas? Luego tendría que pedirle perdón por arruinar su tarde de merienda.

-¿Un perturbado?- Preguntó cada vez más molesto Minato.- Tú eres un loco, primero haces no se qué conjuro de mágia y me traes aquí, después te interpones entre un arma y una mujer... Ataca al oponente, no recibas el daño por el otro. Debes buscar las debilidades, no hacerselo más fácil.

-Me estas riñendo como si fueras mi padre.- Naruto suspiró, realmente era su padre, pero todo era tan complicado...

-No soy tu padre.- Dijo seriamente el rubio mayor.- Metetelo de una vez en la cabeza, solo tengo veinitrés años, no deseo, ni quiero serlo. Yo no te eduqué, y no debo pagar los platos rotos.

-No hace falta que hables de esa forma.- Naruto miró con pena la puerta.- Hinata...ella lo es todo para mi.- Reconoció al fin en voz alta.- Si a ella le pasara algo de nuevo por mi culpa, no me lo perdonaría jamás.

-¿De nuevo?- Minato sonrió con malicia.- Así que siempre le están haciendo daño por tu culpa...- Dijo más para si mismo.

-¡No es eso!- Naruto gritó a su padre.- ¡Nunca lo entenderías, defendiste la villa y te mataste a ti mismo, no intentes ahora hablarme de esa forma. No sabes nada de mi y no me gusta que me digan lo que debo hacer, porqué siempre hago lo que mi razón me pide!

-No me grites, no eres nadie para hacerlo.- Minato miró la puerta de salida.- Yo no existo para ti, tú no me conoces y yo no quiero conocerte... Solo tengo veintitrés años y aún debo entender muchas cosas...- Minato agachó la mirada al suelo.- Tan solo mantente alejado de mi ¿Vale? Después de todo y aun que seas un inútil, eres el heroe de la villa, así que busca lo que necesites en ellos.

-No necesito nada.- Naruto sintió que algo en su interior se rompía, al fin y al cabo, cada vez que veía al rubio adulto, pensaba que podrían conocerse mejor y ser amigos... al menos amigos.- Solo quiero que te vayas y desaparezcas, las cosas ya son difíciles de por si.

-Las cosas no son así de fáciles y no desapereceré, tú eres el culpable de todo esto.- Minato suspiró y se rascó la nuca con un signo de indiferencia en su rostro.- Yo no debería estar aquí y todo esto es muy complicado para mi...solo aléjate.

Tras aquellas duras palabras, cerró la puerta del apartamento y dejó allí a Naruto con su corazón acelerado y las lágrimas descendiendo por su rostro. Él jamás había querido hacer daño a nadie, y mucho menos a su padre. Naruto admiraba a ese hombre y una parte de él, entendía que ese no era el padre que lo amaba... Solo era un joven perdido en la nada... Sintió como su cuerpo entero temblaba de los pies a la cabeza, las palabras habían sido duras, muy duras. Sin embargo, las que le había dicho él a Minato no eran ciertas. Naruto no quería que él se alejara, por una vez quería sentir el calor de un padre, por una vez, quería ser algo para alguien. A paso lento abrió la puerta de la habitación y miró a la mujer que allí había. Hinata era la única que podía ayudarlo, era la única que siempre lo había querido por ser como era y no lo había odiado por lo que era.

Hinata sintió como el muchacho de sus sueños, se derrumbaba ante ella. Naruto no soportó recordar las palabras de su padre una vez más. Tras caer de rodillas al suelo, la chica de cabellos oscuros se acercó a él para abrazarlo. Ella lo rodeó entre sus brazos y acarició sus cabellos.

-Naruto.- Susurró contra el cuello del rubio.- No sé que ha pasado ahí fuera, pero siempre podrás contar conmigo.

Al escuchar las palabras de su mejor amiga, Naruto, la miró a los ojos y trató de que las lágrimas no salieran más de ellos. Jamás podría comprender que es lo que él le había hecho al Yondaime para que le gritara así.

-Gracias.- Al final no pudo resistirlo y otra lágrima cayó por su mejilla. La joven kunohichi, inclinó su cabeza y absorvió la lágrima salada con sus labios. El olor de aquel muchacho, la hacía enloquecer. Siempre, desde que eran niños, su corazón había pertenecido a Naruto.

Hinata acercó sus labios a los de Naruto por segunda vez en muy poco tiempo. Aquel beso era delicado y cuidadoso. Los finos dedos de Hinata, perfilaron el rostro de Naruto separandolo de ella. Con un suave gestó, acarició cada marca del rostro de él.

-Me encantan esas marcas de tu rostro.- Hinata agachó la cabeza, solo quería distraerlo, hacerlo olvidar...- Me encanta estar a tu lado y sentirte.- Se tapó la boca con las dos manos ¿Por qué había dicho eso en voz alta?

-Hinata.- Naruto sintió que algo se encendía en su interior.- Esto no...

-Na-Naruto.- Lo llamó avergonzada.-Yo...- Ya no podía más, necesitaba hacerle saber cuanto lo amaba.- Te necesito.

Aquellas palabras, provocaron que el rubio abriera los ojos desmesuradamente. Él siempre había amado a Sakura Haruno. Sin embargo estando allí, entre las caricias de Hinata, todo era diferente. Sabía que Sakura nunca le haría caso, ya que Sasuke Uchiha ocuparía su corazón eternamente. Sin embargo, desde que había estado tan cerca de Hinata después de la guerra, su corazón se había agrandado y ella había entrado a formar parte de su vida.

Naruto sintió el aliento caliente de Hinata chocar contra sus labios. Aquello era nuevo para él, jamás creyó que algo así podría nacer en su interior. Con manos temblorosas, cogió la mano de la muchacha y la posó sobre su pecho. Despacio abrió su chaqueta y la coló bajo su camiseta.

-¿Lo sientes?- Preguntó el rubio.- Mi corazón no deja de latir fuertemente.-¿Que le estaba ocurriendo?

-El mío late igual.- Hinata llevó la mano de Naruto hasta su camiseta de rejilla y le sonrió.- Late así desde que te conocí.

Naruto sintió como su pecho se encogía ante aquellas palabras. Más de una vez, sus compañeros le habían avisado del amor de Hinata. Cuando Pain atacó la aldea, ella lo defenció casi perdiendo su vida, en guerra ella lo volvió a hacer ¿Y él que había hecho?

-Lo siento mucho.- Naruto se disculpó ante Hinata.- Siento no haberme dado cuenta antes de lo que tú sentías por mi, te necesito en mi vida, Hinata. Nacesito que seas parte de mi...que seas mi novia.

-Estas aquí.- Hinata subió la mano de Naruto y la colocó sobre su pecho Izquierdo.- Te quiero.

El joven sintió una punzada en su bajo vientre. Ahora sabía como se sentía ero-sennin cuando miraba a las jovencitas. Un ruido extraño salió de su garganta y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo a la misma vez que las de Hinata.

-Hinata.- Naruto acercó sus labios a los de la joven y sin previo aviso, devoró lentamente su boca.- Te quiero, gracias por estar siempre a mi lado.

La lengua de la joven invadió la boca de Naruto y el joven mordió suavemente lo que ella le ofrecía. Con dedos temblorosos ella dejó caer la chaqueta de Naruto al suelo de la habitación. Naruto dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se quedó apoyado sobre la puerta. El cuerpo de Hinata estaba caliente y ello lo llenaba de algo extraño.

Los labios de la muchacha eran suaves como el algodón y dulces como el helado. Su sabor era realmente extraño, entre cerezas y tal vez fresas. Inspecionó cada rincón que ella le ofrecia sin poder evitar que un gemido saliera de sus labios.

Hinata al escuchar el sonido que salió de la boca de Naruto, sintió como sus mejillas se volvían a colorear. El corazón le iba a explotar dentro de su pecho. Se acercó un poco más al joven apoyandose contra su cuerpo. Jamás llegó a pensar que sentiría al hombre que amaba de aquella forma. Algo duro se apretó contra su vientre y el joven suspiró contra su cuello.

Aquello era algo incontrolable. Los dos cuerpos empezaban a desearse y él no iba a detenerlo. Por una vez en la vida, sentía que lo deseaban y lo amaban de verdad. Por una vez en la vida, sentía que estaba vivo y que ella iba a hacerlo feliz. Minato lo había rechazado con todas las de la ley, pero ella estaba ahí ofreciendole su amor...

-Hinata.- Naruto susurró su nombre y besó suavemente su cuello.- Yo...

-Na-Naruto.- La voz de la joven salió distorsionada ante el roce de su amado.

-No.- Naruto se separó de ella al comprender al fin lo que estaba ocurriendo allí.- Yo nunca... nadie me ha dicho esas palabras nunca, no puedo hacer esto.

-Comprendo.- Hinata agachó su rostro y trató de salir de la habitación.

La peliazul sintió que todo su interior se rompía ¿Por qué él no podía amarla de la misma forma que ella lo hacía? Una lágrima descendió por su rostro, desde hacía demasiado tiempo lo amaba y deseaba que él la besara, que la tocara, que la hiciera suya. Hinata deseaba ser de Naruto, solo deseaba sus manos, sus besos, su cuerpo...

-No te vayas.- Le pidió el rubio asustado, la tarde se había fastidiado y no quería estar solo.- No quiero estar solo.

-No lo entiendes.- Dijo al fin ella armandose del mismo valor que utilizó hacía ya mucho tiempo para enfrentar a Neji.- Te deseo, Naruto. Necesito estar contigo, te amo.- Cuando esas palabras abandonaron su boca, ella sintió que podría morir allí mismo, al fin se lo había confesado cara a cara.- Se que amas a Sakura, por eso yo... yo me alejaré de ti.

Naruto sintió una punzada en su corazón, hacía demasiado tiempo que había olvidado a la pelirosa. Desde que la vio por segunda vez arriesgar su vida por él, Naruto no pudo pensar de nuevo en Sakura. Sus sueños eran interrumpidos por esos hermosos ojos perlados y su día a día era una condena al verla allí tan indefensa. No entendía muy bien porque la amaba, pero lo hacía.

-No amo a Sakura.- Dijo al fin en voz alta atrayendola de nuevo a sus brazos.- Te amo a ti.- Su respiración también se agitó, al fin lo había dicho en voz alta.- Desde hace mucho tiempo eres en lo único que pienso.

Tras aquellas palabras, las dudas se borraron de su interior. La amaba y no podía negarlo durante más tiempo. Ella había entrado en su corazón y le daba ese calor que él necesitaba, el saber que ella también lo necesitaba y que ya no estaría solo nunca más. Sus labios se juntaron de nuevo disfrutando aquel momento. Naruto suspiró ante aquella calidez y volvió a sentir su interior removerse. Sus respiraciones se agitaron y sus cuerpos se juntaron despacio. Naruto acogió el rostro de Hinata entre sus manos y besó cada rincón que veía.

-Naruto.- Hinata suspiró en su cuello.- No dejes de besarme, por favor.

Los dos se sentían heridos, los dos habían sufrido la soledad de una forma u otra.

-Nunca.- Naruto sonrió sobre los labios de la joven y la apretó contra su pecho.- Nunca dejaré de hacerlo, Hinata.

La tarde pasó muy rápido y la oscuridad se adueñó de la habitación. Hinata y Naruto llevaban poco más de media hora besandose de esa forma. Hinata al sentir que la oscuridad los bañaba, se atrevió a acariciar de nuevo el pecho de Naruto bajo su camiseta. Un gemido salió de la garganta del rubio. Naruto acarició suavemente los costados de la peliazul y deseó que aquel instante no acabara jamás. Poco a poco la llevó hasta la cama y la tumbó despacio sobre ella. Podía sentir como sus piernas temblaban y tenía miedo de caer al suelo y llevarse a Hinata detrás.

-Hinata.- Susurró al sentir como las manos de ella tiraban de su camiseta.

-Tu piel arde.- Dijo contra el cuello de Naruto.- Y es tan suave.

Naruto se separó un poco de ella y la miró a los ojos. Realmente era hermosa, Hinata era una mujer maravillosa. Sin previo aviso volvió a juntar sus labios con los de ella, le gustaba aquella sensación tan especial. Adentró su lengua despacio en ella y gimió al sentir los dientes de ella jugar con su lengua.

Hinata subió su cuerpo acomodandose mejor en la cama. Naruto estaba encima de ella y aquello le daba algo de pánico. Jamás había hecho eso con nadie y sentía que no podía detenerse, lo deseaba demasiado. Sus pienas se abrieron y dejaron paso a las de Naruto. El roce de sus cuerpos los hizo gemir al unísono. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Naruto levantó la camiseta de la joven Y trás retirarla de su cuerpo, la dejó en el suelo junto a la suya. Un ronco jadeo salió de su garganta al sentir los pechos desnudos de Hinata contra su pecho. Despacio subió la mano por su cintura y la depositó con suavidad sobre el pecho de Hinata.

-Eres suave.- Dijo en el oído de la ojiperla.

-Naruto...ahhh.- Hinata se mordió el labio inferior al escucharse gemir así misma.

-No lo hagas.- Le pidió el también sonrojado.- Tu voz es hermosa.

Tras aquellas palabras, las ropas fueron desapareciendo delicadamente de sus cuerpos. La oscuridad les ayudaba en aquel instante a no sentir tanta vergüenza de hacer aquello por primera vez. Naruto besó el cuello de Hinata y descendió hasta posar sus labios en la clavícula de la joven.

-Tengo miedo.- Le confesó ella en un susurro.

-Yo también.- Admitió el rubio.

Jamás llegó a pensar que alguna vez fuera hacer ese acto tan íntimo con alguien, ya que todo el mundo lo repudiaba desde que era niño, y aun que ahora fuera reconocido como un heroe, la gente seguía tomando cierto tipo de precaución con él al saber que no solo tenía un Bijü en su interior, si no ocho.

-Ves des-despacio.- El tartamudeo de Hinata volvió al sentirse tan sumamente nerviosa.

-Confía en mi.- Naruto mordió su propia lengua tras decirle aquellas palabras, pues ni él mismo sabía lo que iba a pasar después.- Te quiero.

Poco a poco ella abrió nuevamente sus piernas y Naruto se coló entre ellas. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y las gotas de sudor corrían por ambos cuerpos sin cesar. Un ligero temblor en las piernas de ella, atraparon al rubio contra su cuerpo y gimieron al sentirse desnudos, acalorados y sedientos el uno del otro.

Naruto acarició el vientre de Hinata y descendió por su cuerpo hasta llegar a los cabellos que cubrían el monte de venus de la joven. Hinata mordió suavemente el cuello de Naruto al sentirlo tan cerca de su intimidad. Un jadeo se escapó de los labios de la peliazul al sentir la suavidad de los dedos del rubio al adentrarlos entre sus cuerpos.

-Naruto.- Suspiró contra los labios de él.- Despacio.

Ella pedía que él fuera despacio, sin embargo su corazón latía a mil por hora y su cuerpo pedía a gritos que él la hicera suya. Naruto se adentró despacio en su cuerpo y sintió la calidez del interior de Hinata. Ella apretó sus manos contra la espalda del rubio y arañó su espalda al sentir que había dejado de ser una niña para convertirse en mujer.

-Hi-Hinata.- Susurró él contra el cuello de ella.

Naruto acarició la mejilla de la ojiperla para calmarla, al adentrarse completamente en su cuerpo, sintió que ella jadeaba de dolor.

-Estoy bien.- Hinata mordió el hombro de Naruto para ahogar el gemido que quería escapar de su garganta al sentirlo moverse en su interior.- Solo...continua.- Pidió ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

Naruto se sentía extraño, por una vez en la vida, sentía aquella mágica conexión con Hinata. Su cuerpo temblaba ante aquel placer que se proporcionaban mutuamente. Hinata apretó sus piernas contra las caderas del rubio y gimió en voz alta, ya no podía contener aquello que la embargaba. El dolor había cesado y ahora solo podía sentir a su amado dentro de ella, al fin era suya y jamás sería tocada de esa forma por otro hombre.

-Te amo, Naruto.- Hinata descansó su cabeza contra la almohada cuando sintió que aquel fuego de su interior se extingía. El orgasmo la había golpeado dejandola exausta.

-Te amo Hinata.- Naruto aceleró sus embestidas al sentir el climáx cerca. Aquello era una sensación indescriptible. - Ya no puedo más.- Dijo avergonzado. Instantes después, se apretaba contra su cuerpo dejando salir su esencia dentro de ella.

Naruto se tumbó al lado de Hinata y la acercó a su pecho. Jamás pensó que aquello pudiera pasar. Los jadeos aún se escuchaban en la habitación mientras trataban de regular su respiración.

-Gracias.- Dijo ella acomodandose contra el pecho de Naruto.

-Gracias a ti por amarme sin merecerlo.- Dijo Naruto enterrando la nariz en los finos y suaves cabellos de Hinata.

-Mereces más que esto.- Hinata acarició la mejilla de su amado.- Mereces ser feliz.

Tras aquellas palabras, los dos quedaron dormidos por el cansancio.

La luz de la farola molestó a Naruto. El sol ya se había escondido hacía demasiado tiempo, y él estaba en la cama. Abrió los ojos rapidamente al sentir el peso de alguien más sobre él.. Al ver el rostro tranquilo de Hinata, se acordó de los sucedido hacía unas horas. Se levantó de golpe y tras colocarse sus pantalones, se arrodilló junto a la cama y tocó suavemente el rostro de la muchacha.

-Hinata.- Naruto la llamó con tristeza.- Hinata despierta.

-Na-Naruto.- Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida al verse desnuda en la cama del rubio.- Yo...

-Lo siento.- Naruto agachó el rostro avergonzado.- Me dejé llevar y te quité tu...

-No hables.- Hinata lo miró sonrojada.- Hicimos esto porque quisimos.- Dijo no muy segura de sus palabras.- Los dos.- Y los señaló a los dos con su dedo indice.- Por qué nos amamos.

-Si.- Naruto sonrió a Hinata y se levantó para besar sus labios.- Ya a anochecido, deben estar preocupados.

-Si.- Hinata sonrió a Naruto y se levantó de la cama tapandose con la sábana. Se sentía feliz, la mujer más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra.

-Te llevo a casa.- Naruto le tendió la ropa a Hinata.- Debo formalizar lo nuestro con tu...- Tragó en seco al recordar a Hiashi ¿Lo aceptaría como novio de su hija?

-Padre.- Susurró Hinata sonrojada mientras entraba en el baño para vestirse.

Naruto observó la sábana de la cama y vio los restos de sangre, habían perdido su virginidad juntos. Sonrió feliz al recordar aquellos momentos junto a la ojiperla, sentía que alguien lo amaba de verdad. Al pensar en el amor, recordó la discursión con Minato...una parte de él se entristeció al recordar sus duras palabras... no era suficientemente bueno para Minato, todavía no, pero él le mostraría con hechos en quién se había convertido. Tras colocarse sus zapatillas y su camiseta, esperó paciente a que ella saliera del baño.

-¿Nos vamos?- Preguntó un poco temeroso por la reacción del padre de la muchacha.

-Si.- Hinata estaba muerta de miedo por saber que diría su padre, al saber de la relación sería que tenían.

Los dos salieron de la casa de Naruto cogidos de la mano, era hora de enfrentar su destino.


	13. El Hokage

**Hola lectoras y lectores! Me alegra ver nombres nuevos.. gente nueva por aquí jejejeje...**_LilyBrief,_** Gracias por tus palabras.. debo admitir que me costó mucho escribir el Lemmon de esa forma.. jejeej soy más de acción... me alegra que te gustara. Nos vemos...**_lacie-chan-dattebayo,_** gracias por dejar un review... espero que este capi también te guste...tosakita, gracias por tus palabras...kiss...**_.Rachel Mary,_** jejej Minato e smi personaje preferido de la serie, después va Sasuke... ejemmmm y después Naruto y Neji... así que te aseguró que Minato os gustará.. solo esta... mmmm ¿como lo diría? Jejej ¿Adaptandose? Kiss gracias por tus palabras...**_rubysaotome,_** jeje nunca os abandonaré... os lo prometo... me gusta mucho como me est asaliendo este fic y realmente creo que hasta tendrá más capitulos de los que pensé jijij así te tranquila.. si tardo es porque he tenido que hacer algo...Bueno respecto a tu pregunta de Minato... creo que en este capi se aclaran muchas cosas...Kiss y gracias de nuevo como siempre, recuerdos a Francis...**_Minako k,_** Gracias por tus palabras.. aquí se sabrá lo que hace Hiashi jejejejej y bueno respecto a Mina-chan... aún es algo complicado... tranquila por el comentario... no subiré capi hasta el 19 o 20 de julio... suelo subir cada diez días... Y respecto a tu invitación.. me encanta el NaruHina así que cuando tenga tiempo, me tendrás en tus traducciones, Kiss y cuidate...**_SrtaPuma,_** Binvenida... Gracias por tus palabras, espero que guste este capi también...kiss...**_Alabdiel,_** Que bien que no te hayas perdido... hasta donde yo sé, eres mi único lector chico jejejej y tengo que mimarte jajajajaj no?' me alegra saber que estas bien... Este capitulo es de transición... pero aún así, espero que también te guste jejeejejj.. veremos cosas importantes... como siempre gracias por tus palabras, ya que escribir un lemmon de esa forma ha sido bastante complicado para mi ajjaja ya que siempre escribo con parejas que ya estan hace tiempo liadas o que no tienen pudor... y realmente me atsqué jejejejeje... me alegra que te agrade.. un besazo y cuidate si? Kiss...**_Salex,_** hermanitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Ohaio... gracias ocmo siempre por tus palabras y aguantar mis dudas... por ser como eres jajajajajajaj aquí tenemos a TU Kakashi jajaja así que espero que este capi te guste muhahahahahha ya sabes.. para sugerencias... dejalas en el buzón de voz... mmm... jajajajajja nos vemos en el escritorio de al lado...kiss hermanita...**_lavida13,_** jajaj todo a su debido tiempo jejejejej... ya habrá momentos más emocionantes entre la parejita jajajajaj y bueno sobre lo de Naruto como Hokage... jaja también a su debido tiempo.. ahora era dificil siendo perseguido por los ninjas renegados no? Muy al punto de mira... bueno gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios como siempre...kisss... **

_**Bueno como ya he dicho por el megacomentario... este capítulo es de transacción... pero aún así creo que hay temas muy importantes dentro... un besazo y hasta pronto. Kiss Desam. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Lo siento si hay faltas de ortografía, intento corregirlas...y los dedazos, trato de corrergirlos todo lo que puedo, pero siempre se me escapa alguno.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Disclaymer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, armas y otras cosas.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Summary: La gran cuarta Guerra ninja ha terminado. Naruto vuelve a Konoha tras una gran batalla. Todos sus amigos están a salvo excepto Hinata ¿Donde está? ¿Que le ha ocurrido? Tras encontrarla, un suceso extraño ocurre y alguien es devuelto a la vida ¿Quién es ese chico rubio que lo observa?<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>12 El Hokage.<strong>_

Los gritos se podían escuchar en toda Konoha. Hacía más de media hora que Naruto e Hiashi estaban encerrados los dos solos en el salón de la casa. Las manos de Hinata temblaban y sentía que su respiración iba ha detenerse en cualquier momento y con ello... su corazón. Hanabi sonreía satisfecha detras de su hermana. Ella siempre había sido la mejor, la más adecuada para llevar el clan Hyüga en un futuro.

-Hola.- Neji llegó demasiado tarde para Hinata.

-¡Llegas tarde!- Por primera vez, Hinata gritaba a su primo y guardían.

-Lo siento, señorita Hinata.- Neji agachó el rostro y observó a su pequeño entre sus brazos.- Tenten no se sentía muy bien.

-Tus excusas no nos valen.- Dijo seriamente Hanabi.- ¿Por qué traes a ese?- Señaló al niño con desprecio.- Sabes que padre no lo quiere en la casa.- Y miró a los ancianos del consejo que esperaban fuera de la sala.

-Lo siento, señorita Hanabi.- Neji agachó de nuevo el rostro.- Lo que Tenten tiene se contagia y no podía dejar a mi hijo en la casa.

-¡Hiashi!- La voz de Naruto retumbó en la casa.

-Problemas.- Neji miró los ojos tristes de Hinata. Él quería proteger a su prima, él quería que ella fuera feliz por una vez junto a Naruto.- Tranquila, Hinata.- Le dejó el bebé entre sus brazos y entró en la sala.

Hiashi tenía a Naruto arrinconado en la pared y la mano derecha apretaba su cuello ahogandolo. Los ojos de Naruto retaban en silencio los ojos blancos de aquel hombre.

-Dejé a mi hija a tu cuidado porque Tsunade me lo pidió.- Hiashi cada vez apretaba más haciendo que el rostro de Naruto se amoratara.- Pero una relación entre vosotros no lo permitiré.- Y miró hacía los ancianos del clan.

-Señor.- Neji se metió en medio y cogió el brazo de Naruto.- No creo que sea correcto su comportamiento.- Y agachó la cabeza.

-No creo que seas el indicado para hablar.- Hiashi soltó a Naruto y miró a Neji con dureza.- ¿Tú has orillado a mi hija a esto?- Y señaló al rubio.

-Ellos se aman.- Dijo Neji en un susurro.- Como Tenten y yo.

-Tú ya me decepcionaste.- Hiashi se acercó con paso brusco hacía Neji.- Te juntaste con una cualquiera, tuve que hacer una boda rápida y ha escondidas para que no supieran de su embarazo, así que no creo que seas el indicado para hablar.

-Por eso mismo lo soy, señor.- Neji dio unos cuantos pasos de más y se colocó delante de Naruto.

-Neji.- Naruto lo miró con su sonrisa.- Lo mejor es que salgas de aquí.

-¡No!- Neji negó.- No dejaré que arruine vuestras vidas, ya lo hizo una vez en el pasado con la de todos.

-¡¿Crees que son formas de hablarme?- Hiashi se acercó al moreno y soltó su mano dandole en el rostro y haciendolo caer al suelo.

-No lo toque.- Naruto respiró agitadamente.- No toque a nadie a quien quiero delante de mi.

-Padre.- Hinata entró con el pequeño Hizashi entre sus brazos.

-Desde este momento quedas excluida del clan.- Algo extraño se reflejó en los ojos de aquel padre depcionado.- Largaros de esta casa. Desde hoy vivirás en la casa secundaria junto a Neji.

-Padre.- Los ojos de Hinata se llenaron de lágrimas.

-No puedes hacer eso.- Neji se enderezó y miró a su tío desafiante.- Hinata es una señorita.- La miró de reojo.- Ella siempre ha vivido por y para el clan. Ella solo luchaba por ser mejor, por tu apobación, por que la quisieras, porque la respetaras.

Neji cayó al suelo de rodillas y sus gritos hicieron eco en la casa. Con sus manos abiertas, sujetaba su cabeza. La respiración se volvió rápida y agitada. Sus ojos parecian perdidos sobre la nada y el sudor empezó a brotar de su cuerpo. Los temblores que acompañaban a su cuerpo, dejaron a Hinata y a Naruto con un nudo en su estómago.

-Kagononakanotori.- Hanabi susurró el nombre de aquel sello.- El pajaro enjaulado.

-¡Basta!- Hinata se colocó delante de Neji.- Coge al pequeño.- Le dijo a Naruto.- Padre, basta, le vas a causar problemas neurológicos irreparables.

-¿Como se hace eso?- Preguntó Hanabi con una sonrisa malefica. Al fin y al cabo había captado con su Byakugan los sellos.

-No es de tu incumbencia.- Hiashi dejó el ataque.- Sacar a esta escoria de la casa.- Ordenó a dos hombres que entraron en la sala.

-Neji.- Las lágrimas rodaban por el rostro de Hinata.- Neji, dime algo.- Pidió en un susurro al ver que uno de ellos cargaba a Neji y lo sacaba de allí como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratase.

Naruto se acercó despacio a Hiashi al ver que habían quedado solos.

-Creo que te has pasado con Neji.- Susurró.

-Su hijo.- Hiashi suspiró cansado.- Desde que lo vi por primera vez, supe que superaria a cualquiera en este clan, incluido su propio padre.- El hombre miró la puerta sin mirar al rubio ni un asola vez.- Si Hinata y tú teneis alguno, no quiero saber que hará el clan con vosotros.- Y tras aquellas palabras salió de la sala.

Naruto arrastró los pies fuera de la casa principal de los Hyüga. Algunos miembros más ancianos, miraban con desprecio a Neji, Hinata, el bebé y a él. El rubió suspiró cansado, tal vez Hiashi...

-Neji.- El castaño abrió los ojos y sintió una punzada en la cabeza.-Mirame.- Le pidió Hinata.

-Señorita Hinata.- Neji le sonrió suavemente.- No se preocupe por mi.

-Lo haré siempre, hermano.- Hinata acarició el sello azulado de la frente de su primo.- Esto es horrible.

-No se deje marcar.- Neji negó con la cabeza.- Nunca.

-No lo permitiré.- Naruto sonrió acercandose a Neji.-¿Como estás?

-Cansado.- Dijo en un suspiro.- Es lo que esto provoca.- Y señaló la esvastica de su frente.

-Tenten ha sido llevada al hospital.- Hinata acarició el rostro de Neji.- Puedes estar tranquilo en casa.

-Ahora también es tu casa.- Dijo desviando la mirada hacía la ventana.

-Hinata vendrá conmigo.- Naruto se acercó a la mujer.-¿Verdad, Hinata?- Y se arrodilló junto a ella acariciando su mejilla blanca.

Las mejillas de Hinata se colorearon y su respiración se agitó. Aún habiendo hecho "eso" con Naruto, sentía una vergüenza horrible cada vez que él la miraba de esa forma.

-Aquí estareis mejor.- Neji intentó incorporarse de la cama.- Cuidaré de Hinata aun que ya no sea mi deber.

-No.- Hinata se levantó del suelo y miró a su primo.- Tu deber ahora es proteger a tu hijo.- Y señaló la pequeña cuna de madera.- Él y Teneten te necesitan. Solo me quedaré hasta que ella vuelva a casa.

-Gracias, señorita Hinata.- Neji agachó el rostro.

-Llamame Hinata.- La ojiperla sonrió avergonzada.- Solo Hinata.

-Yo me voy.- Naruto vio aquella escena familiar y su pecho se estrujó por unos segundos.- Debo hacer unas cuantas cosas y arreglar el apartamento. Nos vemos mañana, buenas noches.- Y tras aquellas palabras, salió del terreno de los Hyüga.

El sol entraba por la ventana sin piedad. Naruto abrió los ojos despacio y sonrió al techo, al fin y al cabo las cosas no habían salido tan mal. Se levantó despacio y observó su casa, su frente se arrugó al recordar que le había prometido a Hinata limpiar la casa.

Tras darse una ducha y desayunar, empezó con la tarea ¿Como estaría Neji? Era la primera vez que presenciaba aquella atrocidad ante sus ojos. Negó dejando la ropa sucia en el cesto. Un golpe sordo en su puerta le hizo saltar en el sitio ¿Quién sería a las ocho de la mañana?

-Buenos días.- Dijo un Anbu al abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué?- Naruto observó el pergamino entre sus manos.

-Un mensaje del nuevo Hokage.- El Anbu desapareció en una nube de humo blanca.

Naruto cerró la puerta y sonrió para si mismo, ese Kakashi... Tras desenrollar el pergamino, leyó detenidamente cada renglón. Esa misma tarde se haría el nombramiento oficial de Kakashi como Rokudaime y con ello dirían el estado de salud de Tsunade.

El rubio se sentó sobre la cama y recordó la tarde del día anterior. Una parte de él se alegró internamente de que Tsunade lo viera capaz para ser el nuevo Hokage, pero que no lo hubiese hecho porque iban nuevamente tras él.

-Naruto.- La voz de la pelirosa sonó tras la puerta.-¿Estas en casa?

-Sakura.- Neruto se levantó de la cama y la recibió con un fuerte abrazo.-¿También has recibido el pergamino?

-Si.- Sakura sonrió al rubio.- Tsunade ya está mejor.

-Lo sé.- Naruto la dejó pasar.- Ella es fuerte, siempre lo ha sido.- Recordó el ataque de Pein a la aldea.

-Si.- Sakura agachó el rostro.- El nuevo Hokage es Kakashi.

-Aja.- Naruto levantó el rostro con una gran sonrisa.

-También me he enterado de los nuevo acontecimientos.- Sakura se sentó en una silla cerca de la cama de Naruto.- Realmente todos los shinobiss nos hemos enterado ya.

-Minato.- Susurró el rubio agachando el rostro tristemente.- Es algo...

-Inexplicable pero cierto.- Sakura se arrodilló ante su amigo y alzó su rostro.- ¿Como te sientes?

-Extraño.- Naruto trató de ocultar sus sentimientos como siempre bajo aquella alegre sonrisa.- Es raro tener al Yondaime en la aldea...vivo.

-A tu padre.- Dijo friamente Sakura.- Tener a tu padre en la aldea.

-¿Como?- Naruto intentó recordar algún instante, donde le dijera a la pelirosa que Minato era su padre.

-Eres su viva imagen.- Sakura negó con la cabeza.- Todos nos hemos dado cuenta.- Sonrió con tristeza.- Supongo que es fruto de tu hechizo mal formulado. Siempre haces las cosas al reves, Naruto.- Sakura se encogió de hombros y le sonrió de nuevo.- Nos vemos a la tarde.- Tras aquellas palabras, salió de la casa.

"Eres su viva imagen" Repitió las palabras de Sakura mentalmente.

"-Lo eres.-Kurama rió burlonamente dentro de su cabeza.- Soys igual de tercos los dos."

"¡Cállate!- Naruto se enfureció y siguió limpiando sin mediar palabra con los seres de su interior que no dejaban de molestarlo."

Las horas pasaron demasiado deprisa para su gusto. Ya tenía el apartamento limpio y ya se había deshecho de unas cuantas bolsas enormes de basura. Cuando el rubio quiso darse cuenta, la hora de ir a la plaza central había llegado ¿Vería allí a Hinata? Su corazón se aceleró nuevamente y recordó los besos de la tarde anterior.

"-Sal de tu mundo mágico o llegarás tarde y Kakashi se enfadará.- Dijo burlonamente Kurama.-Por cierto, esta muy buena.- Dijo recordando a Hinata desnuda."

"-Ni se te ocurra pensar en ella.-Le advirtió él.- Pervertido."

"-Somos parte de ti.- Le recordó Goku.-Así que acostumbrate de una vez a ello."

"-Inútiles.-Naruto se puso su traje naranja con su herramienta de shinobi y salió por la ventana de un salto.- Dejarme un rato en paz."

"-El plan salió a la perfección.- Kurama gruñó en su interior.- Chicos listos."

"-Neji es un genio.- Naruto recordó a su amigo en el suelo sujetandose la cabeza.- Aun que uno temerario."

"-La actuación ante el consejo del clan Hyüga debía ser convincente.- Goku habló seriamente."

"-Si.- Contestaron los demás al unísono.-Y lo fué."

"-Ya hemos llegado, así que callaros.- Les ordenó a los Bijüs."

Naruto se acomodó junto a sus amigos. Nada más ver a Hinata, una sonrisa sincera apareció en su rostro y sin poder evitarlo la cogió de la mano. La gente de la aldea estaba reunida en la plaza central para saber que iba a pasar con la aldea y, si habían perdido algo importante en el nuevo ataque a la villa.

-El amor.- Dijo Lee sonriendo a la pareja.- La llama de la juventud nunca muere.- Alzó su pulgar en afirmación.- Me alegró por vosotros.- Lee juntó sus manos y las lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia en su rostro.- Estoy tan feliz de veros felices.

-Así es, mi pequeño remolino.- Gai abrazó a Lee y los dos se pusieron a llorar.- Que esa llama nunca se apague en Konoha, pase lo que pase.

-Siempre igual.- Dijo con pesar Neji.

-Neji.- Naruto miró a su amigo.-¿Como te sientes?

-Ya estoy bien.- Neji sonrió de lado a su amigo.- Gracias.

-¿Que tanto misterio?- Preguntó Ino acercandose con Choüji y Shikamaru.- Teneis esa mirada de complice como si hubiesis hecho algo.

-No es nada.- Naruto se rascó la nuca.

-Nunca es nada, y todo es mucho.- Shikamaru se rascó la cabeza.- ¿Cuando ibas a decirnos que el Yondaime estaba de vuelta y con vida?- Miró a Naruto con expresión seria.

-La vieja Tsunade no me dejaba.- Dijo Naruto borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.- Tampoco es que me importe mucho.- Aquellas palabras quemaron en su garganta.

-Ya.- Choüji sonrió a todos.- ¿Vamos a una parrillada después?

-Por supuesto.- Dijo Sakura sonriendo a todos.

Naruto observó a sus amigos y las manos unidas de él y de Hinata. Los años habían pasado para ellos, todos habían madurado y sin embargo... todos seguían siendo los mismos.

-Konoha.- La voz de Tsunade resonó en la plaza.- Os hemos reunido hoy aquí, para daros una noticia importante.

Toda Konoha vitoreó a su Godaime. Las personas estaban alegres y la miraban con adoración.

-Debo anunciaros que desde el día de hoy, relego de mi cargo. El último ataque a Konoha me impide continuar con mi deber para con vosotros.- Los ojos de Tsunade se oscurecieron.

-Esta mal.- Dijo Sakura tristemente.- Aún que ya pueda caminar, su cuerpo se cansa enseguida.

-Kakashi lo hará bien.- Naruto sonrió a sus amigos.- Lo sé.

Iruka apretó el hombro de su antiguo alumno. Naruto alzó el rostro y pudo ver a todos junto a él. Konoha podría ser atacada un centenar de veces, pero jamás perdería su voluntad de fuego.

-Querida Konoha.- Tsunade miró hacía todos los lados donde su vista daba alcance.- Desde hoy, vuestro Hokage será Kakashi Hatake.- Se giró hacía Kakashi.- Rokudaime.- Y le dio paso.

Kakashi seguía con su mascara oscura cubriendo su rostro. Era extraño verlo dentro del Haori de Hokage y con el rostro tapado por completo, con aquel sombrero del cual Naruto pensaba que era muy feo.

-Buenas tardes, Konoha.- Naruto pudo distingir por primera vez la voz nerviosa de su maestro.- Desde hoy, seré vuestro Hokage, tan solo espero hacer bien mi deber con la villa y con vosotros.

La gente empezó a gritar de nuevo y a removerse en sus lugares. Ya lo habían aceptado como su nuevo Hokage y aquello infló el pecho de Kakashi. Desde la tarde anterior había estado nervioso. Él jamás había querido ser Hokage de Konoha, nunca lo había pensado. Una vez casi se hizo su nombramiento tras la muerte de Danzo, pero Tsunade se había despertado a tiempo. Sin embargo esta vez... no se libraría por nada del mundo.

-Eres el mejor.- Gritó Sakura emocionada.- Toda Konoha confía en ti.- Todos los Shinobis sonrieron y apoyaron a Sakura gritando el nombre de Kakashi repetidas veces.

-Gracias por vuestro apoyo.- Kakashi se alejó del muro y todos se retiraron, la ceremonia había terminado.

-¿Vamos a comer?- Dijo Choüji con una sonrisa golosa.

-Vamos.- Lee miró a su compañero de equipo.- Aún no hemos celebrado que Neji y Tenten hayan sido padres, ni que Naruto e Hinata al fin esten juntos.

-Cierto.- Dijo Kiba subido al lomo de Akamaru.- Nos estamos haciendo viejos.- Y rió a mandíbula batiente.

-Eso dilo por ti.- Lee hizo su pose mágica y alzó su pulgar.- La llama de la juventud no muere nunca.

-Siempre dando la nota.- Neji se giró avergonzado.

-Ya deberias estar acostumbrado.- Dijo divertida Ino.- Al fin y al cabo llevas soportandolo ocho años.

-Demasiado para mi.- Y Neji sonrió por primera vez a todos.

-Creo que ser padre le ha cambiado.- Dijo divertida Temari apareciendo junto a ellos.

-¿Temari?- Ino la miró con las cejas alzadas.

-Exacto.- La rubia se acercó a Shikamaru.- Estoy aquí para preparar los nuevos examenes de Chunnin.

-¿Tocan aquí de nuevo?- Preguntó Naruto.

-Tal vez deberias presentarte.- Sakura miró divertida a su mejor amigo.

-No tiene gracia.- He hizo un puchero inflando sus mejillas.

-No seas niño.- Sai aparecio de la nada.- Pene pequeño.

-Cualquier día lo mato.- Sakura lo miró con el ceño fruncido.- No cambiarás nunca.

-Hago todo lo que puedo.- Sai se encogió de hombros.- ¿Cenamos?- Y miró el restaurante.

Por unos segundos, antes de entrar allí, Shikamaru miró el cielo. Sonrió detenidamente a las últimas nubes visibles antes de que anocheciera.

-Asuma.- Susurró al viento.

-¿Hoy has visto al pequeño, verdad?- Preguntó Temari parada a su lado.

-Ya tiene cuatro años.- Sonrió de nuevo. - Es todo un hombrecito.

-Y tú un maestro magnifico.- Temari besó suavemente sus labios.

-Gracias.- Shikamaru entró tras sus amigos y se sentó junto a ellos. La vida pasaba demasiado deprisa y eso era un problema.

-¿Cuando le dan el alta a Tenten?- Preguntó Ino.

-Mañana.- Neji sonrió.

-¿Donde esta tu hijo?- Choüji se llevó a la boca un trozo de carne.-No lo hemos visto en la presentación.

-Esta en casa.- Dijo agachando el rostro.- Es muy pequeño todavía para estar con tanta gente.

-¿Y quien lo cuida?- Lee levantó las cejas.

-No te importa.- Neji suspiró y miró la puerta del restaurante. Hiashi lo sabía cuidar muy bien en secreto...sonrió.- Eso es algo de la casa de los Hyüga.

-Hoy dormiré aún en casa.- Le susurró Hinata al rubio.

-Esta bien, así mañana lo tendré todo preparado.- Naruto se levantó de su asiento y miró a todos.- Nos vemos, chicos.

Tras aquellas palabras salió del restaurante y saltando por los tejados se aproximó a la torre Hokage. De un salto se posicionó en la ventana y miró al nuevo Rokudaime.

-Puedes pasar.- Le dijo Kakashi volteandose y mirandolo con su único ojo visible.

-¿Aún llevas la bandana?- Preguntó sorprendido Naturo.- Rokudaime Hokage.

-No hace falta que me llames así.- Kakashi se acercó a la ventana y de un pequeño tirón lo metió dentro del despacho.- No estoy acostumbrado a ello.

-¿Como lo llevas?- Naruto se sentó en la mesa.

-Esto es agobiante.- Reconoció Kakashi.- Tsunade se va a quedar en la casa de la torre viviendo. Yo quiero seguir viviendo en mi casa.

-¿Y el Yondaime?- Naruto agachó la cabeza y susurró las palabras.- ¿No vivía contigo?

-Lo seguirá haciendo.- Kakashi miró con el ceño fruncido a su antiguo alumno.-¿Que pasó ayer, Naruto? Minato volvió fuera de si y desde entonces no sale de casa para nada.

-Solo fueron palabras.- Naruto levantó el rostro un poco sonrojado.- Y sabes que las palabras se las lleva el viento.

-No.- Kakashi negó con la cabeza.- Eso no es cierto cuando esas palabras te hieren.

-Rokudaime.- Naruto agachó la cabeza de nuevo.- No quiero pensar en ello. Cometí un error y tan solo lo estoy pagando.

-No quiero que pienses así.- Kakashi se acercó a Naruto y sin previo aviso lo abrazó contra su pecho.- No sabías si el hechizo iba a funcionar y tú solo deseaste que él estubiera a tu lado para ayudarte.

-Kakashi.- Naruto se deshizo del abrazo de un empujón.- No necesito la compasión de nadie.

Tras la puerta del despacho el rubio adulto se posicionó agachado para escuchar la conversación. Kakashi se dio cuenta de ello y sonrió bajo su mascara.

-No es compasión.- Kakashi suspiró.- Solo es el cariño que te tengo.- Kakashi cogió la mano de Naruto entre las suyas.- No me gusta verte sufrir de nuevo.

-Es parte de mi vida.- Naruto apartó al mano de entre las suyas.- Y tú, no puedes hacer nada.

-Ojala hubiese estado a tu lado antes.- Kakashi se sentó en su asiento.- Realmente te aprecio, Naruto, y no me gusta verte triste.

-No ha sido culpa de nadie.- Naruto miró la oscuridad de la noche.- Solo ha sido mía. Yo siempre he sido así, por eso ahora Minato me odia. Tal vez si no hubiese salido de la casa nunca.- Agachó su rostro y miró sus sandalias de shinobi.- Si tan solo me hubiese limitado a esconderme...Tal vez ahora él estaría feliz de tener un hijo normal.

-Él no sabe nada.- Kakashi dio un golpe en la mesa y Naruto se sobresaltó.- Las veces que te han odiado por llevar al Kyübi dentro. Las palizas que has tenido que soportar, los gritos, la soledad...No quiero verte triste de nuevo porque él te rechace.

Naruto sintió algo extraño en su pecho y se giró para sonreir a Kakashi. Desde que formó parte del equipo siete, jamás se había sentio solo de nuevo. Muchisimas veces en la noche, se odiaba por haber dejado marchar a Sasuke, pero otras veces...otras veces sonreía a las estrellas y daba gracias por que Konoha lo reconocía tal y como era.

-Soy un heroe.- Naruto se acercó a Kakashi.- Y todo gracias a vosotros.

-No, Naruto.- Kakashi sonrió bajo la mascara.- Todo gracias a tu esfuerzo. Siempre has querido ser el Hokage de Konoha. Siempre has sabido darte un lugar entre la gente y has amado la villa, aun que ella te repudiara y te hiciera sufrir. Siempre has seguido tu voluntad de fuego y nos has arrastrado a todos tras ella. Nos salvaste de Pein, de Madara, de Tobi y de otros más. Todos te queremos y respetamos, así que sonrie con sinceridad.

-Todos menos él.- Naruto señaló el rostro de piedra del Yondaime.- Minato Namikaze nunca me reconocerá como tal. No soy su hijo, solo soy el Jinchüriki. Por eso siguen detrás de mi.

-Konoha siempre te protegerá.- Kakashi se levantó y se dirigió hacía la puerta.- Este siempre ha sido y será tu hogar, Naruto.- Kakashi acarició la puerta despacio.- Y yo, como Rokudaime, te aseguro que siempre te protegeré.

-Gracias, Kakashi.- Naruto sonrió con sinceridad al Rokudaime.- Realmente venía a decirte que a partir de mañana viviré con Hinata.

-Naruto.- Kakashi se alejó de la puerta y abrió los brazos para abrazarlo de nuevo.

-Ya te estas pasando con los abrazos.- Gritó el rubio desde el tejado de enfrente.- Dejalos para otro año.- Y tras aquellas palabras desapareció.

Kakashi observó la puerta y la abrió de golpe.

-Espero que seas feliz escuchando conversaciones ajenas.- Minato estaba arrodillado al lado de la puerta.

-Kakashi.- Se levantó de golpe y entró al despacho.-¿Que ha sido toda esa berborrea?

-No sé de que me estas hablando.- Kakashi se sentó en su asiento.

-¿Le pegaban?- Minato abrió los ojos de par en par y vio como Kakashi asentía con la cabeza.

-Naruto no ha tenido la vida que tú tes has imaginado.- Kakashi lo hizo sentarse enfrente de él.- Entiendo que todo esto te está costando mucho de asimilar, pero te pido una cosa.- Kakashi miró muy serio al que un día fue su maestro.

-Dime.- Minato miró sus propias manos.

-No vuelvas a tratar con Naruto.- Kakashi se levantó de golpe de la silla.- No quiero que le arruines la vida. No quiero que lo vuelvas a tirar por tierra. Él es un chico muy alegre, tal vez un poco loco, pero todo lo que tiene se lo ha ganado a pulso. Tal vez algún día recuerdes algo de su interior. Mientras tanto, no le amarges su existencia...

-No le amargo nada.- Minato se levantó algo furioso.- Solo le he dicho lo que mis ojos ven.- Minato golpeó el escritorio.- No tiene modales.

-Te he dicho que no lo juzges.- Kakashi se volteó seriamente hacía el rubio.- Cuando entiendas todo esto, entonces y solo entonces...podrás acercarte a él. Hasta entonces, espero que disfrutes tu estadía en Konoha.

-Esta bien.- Minato se giró sobre sus talones y se fue a casa de Kakashi pensando en todo lo que había escuchado.

El rubio se metió en la cama sin poder dormir ¿Sería cierto todo lo que había escuchado? Naruto había tenido una infancia infeliz por su culpa. Él pensó que lo tratarían como a un heroe y sin embargo, lo condenó a la soledad...


	14. Noticias

**Hola!1! Siento el pequeño retraso, pero es que no paran de venirme ideas para fics nuevos y bueno a veces me pierdo por los senderos de la vida... jajajja... pero más vale tarde que nunca no? Os aviso que este es un capi de transición... supongo que hay cosas interesantes, pero no se centra en naruto.. eso ya os aviso jejej creo que salen personajes nuevos y otros viejos conocidos jejejje... espero que os guste y no os aburra... T.T.**

_LilyBrief,_** poco a poco irá entendiendo Minato... solo es que es algo cabezota jejeje.. gracia spor tu review Sayooo nos leemos...**_ natsumi hhr nh,_** Bueno siemplemente gracias por dejar un review de cada capitulo jejejej me alegra ver que te has esforzado en dejarme la opinion de cada uno en vez de comentar solo el último y de verdad que muchas gracias por tu esfuerzo, espero que te guste este capi.. Kiss Sayooo...**_rubysaotome,_** emmmmm no se como lo hago ajjaja tal vez tengamos una especie de conexión jajajja tu aja de llanto y yo somos uno jijiiji... bueno espero que este capitulo te guste jejej y este no es de llorar.. creo ajajja.. no no lo es... No seas tan mala con Francis y deja de amenazar con el bozal mujer.. jejejej saludos a ellos. Jiji... PD: Mina-kun siempre será sexy...**_Salex,_** te olvidaste de entrar en tu cuenta y me sales como visitante "Capulla" muhahaha ainsss hermanita, hermanita... jeje te jodi con lo de Neji eh? Mira que lo sabía dije voy a escribir esto para joder a mi hermana.. ejem... es coña.. ajajja.. y bueno tu verás si re'bientas el cuarto ajajja te quedarás sin el final de todas mis historias jajajaj.. y creo que algunas de mis lectoras te matarían a ti si les dejas sin final.. ejem.. pongamonos serias.. espero que este capi te guste hermanita, ya que sale mucho tu Kakashi Hatake.. así que nos leemos en el escritorio de al lado... **_Rachel Mary,_** ejem a mi me dolio mucho escribir lo de Neji, creo que por castigo luego me dolí a ami la cabeza jejejej.. Shikamaru y Temari para mi estan hechos para estar juntos jejeje.. bueno nos leemos y gracias por seguirme en cada actu...**_.Alabdiel,_** Mi único niño lectorrrrrrrrr ¿como estas? Jejeje bueno aquí traigo un nuevo capi y creo que si... Minato esta más confundido jejejej...Un besazo, nos leemos Kiss Sayooooo...**_Guest,_** ¿Me lees en el trabajo? 0.O jejej que bien jajajaj gracias por tus palabras... nos leemoss...**_Guest 2,_** Minato no es malo con Naruto.. solo está confundido jejeje... gracia spor leeme y dejar tu opinión, nos leemoss Sayooo... **_chiiiachan,_** Bienvenidaaaaaaaa... Gracias por tus palabras mujer.. ains *.* realmente yo también dejé de leer NaruHina por lo mismo jejej así que de verdad gracias por tus palabra smujer... espero que te siga gustando la historia.. aun que este capi sea más de transición... nos leemos ok? Kiss Sayooo y una vez más, gracias... **_Minako k,_** Ves como te dio tiempo de comentar? jejej ey de sobra.. me hice la remolona con este capi no? Jejejje bueno la scosas entre Minato y Naruto te asueguro que van a empezar a cambiar jeje ya verás ya jijiji.. bueno unbesazo y espero que hayas aprobado tus examenes kiss Sayooo... Desam. **

* * *

><p><em>Lo siento si hay faltas de ortografía, intento corregirlas...y los dedazos, trato de corrergirlos todo lo que puedo, pero siempre se me escapa alguno.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, armas y otras cosas.<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Summary: La gran cuarta Guerra ninja ha terminado. Naruto vuelve a Konoha tras una gran batalla. Todos sus amigos están a salvo excepto Hinata ¿Donde está? ¿Que le ha ocurrido? Tras encontrarla, un suceso extraño ocurre y alguien es devuelto a la vida ¿Quién es ese chico rubio que lo observa?<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>13 Noticias.<strong>_

Naruto iba de un lado a otro de la casa, sus pies empezaban a pesarle de tantos paseos ¿Donde estaba Hinata? Se preguntaba una y otra vez mirando la puerta ansioso. Ella ya debía de haber llegado hacía más de una hora ¿Le había pasado algo? Naruto sonrió nervioso y se rascó la nuca, tal vez lo había abandonado. Seguramente Hiashi había hablado con ella e Hinata había accedido a volver al clan.

No, no podía ser aquello. Hinata llevaba mucho tiempo enamorada de él y ahora el rubio le correspondía esos sentimientos, así que todo debía ser un malentendido. Cerró furtemente los ojos y suspiró, iría a buscarla...si, eso sería lo mejor, tal vez necesitaba ayuda con su maleta.

Naruto se dirigió a la puerta decidido, no había dormido en toda la noche para cambiar el apartamento donde vivirían juntos y sus ojos estaban medio cerrados del cansancio. Abrió la puerta de golpe y chocó contra algo grande y duro. El rubio sacudió la cabeza a un lado y a otro para intentar despejarse de aquel golpetazo.

-Tienes muy mala cara.- Una voz de hombre llegó a sus oidos.

-No tenemos nada de que hablar.- Naruto miró a Minato a los ojos.- Esto no nos llevará a ninguna parte. Así que si me permites, necesito ir a por mi mujer.

-Naruto.- Minato levantó la mano intentando coger al rubio por el brazo, pero todo intento fue en vano.- Espera, solo quiero...- Las palabras murieron en el aire al ver como saltaba de un tejado a otro alejandose de él.

-Así no vas a conseguir nada.- Minato se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de una mujer a sus espaldas.- Soy Sakura Haruno.- Ella le tendió la mano.- Y tú eres el Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, padre de Naruto.

-Yo no...- Minato sonrió con tristeza.- La cagué.- Admitió al fin.- Pero él es tan, tan...

-Cabezota, maleducado, travieso, vivo, insistente, alegre, amigo de sus amigos, fuerte, un heroe.- Sakura sonrió a Minato.- Naruto es simplemente Naruto.

-Yo nunca pensé que las cosas acabarían así.- Minato se dirigió a las escaleras.- No recuerdo nada después de mi muerte.- Suspiró.- Pero supongo que tampoco hice nada por recordarlo.

-No seas tan cruel contigo mismo.- Sakura negó con la cabeza.- Naruto sabe perdonar a cualquiera, por mucho daño que le hagan. Mi mejor amigo, perdonó a Pain después de matar a casi toda la villa. Naruto espera que algún día, Sasuke vuelva a la villa. Él será el mejor Hokage de la historia de Konoha, incluso mejor que tú.

-Sakura.- Minato agachó la cabeza avergonzado.

-Naruto es él.- Sakura se acercó a Minato y lo estrechó entre sus brazos.- Deberías estar orgulloso de tu hijo.- Lo soltó despacio.- Solo acercaté poco a poco a él. Naruto sabrá perdonar el daño que le has hecho con tus palabras.

Sakura bajó las escaleras sin mirar atrás. Minato la observaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par y el pulso acelerado. Esa chica realmente apreciaba al rubio tal y como era ¿Como era su hijo? Minato sonrió de medio lado, tal vez mereciera la pena conocerlo.

Naruto bajó de los tejados tras alejarse de su casa ¿Por qué había ido a buscarlo el Yondaime? No entendía porqué el rubio mayor insistía en humillarlo de esa forma. El rubio se llevó la mano al pecho y la cerró contra su chaqueta naranja, el dolor era punzante y abrasador. La villa lo había rechazado siempre, pero su padre...

-Naruto.- La voz de Hinata lo sacó de sus pensamientos.-¿Que te ocurre?

-Hinata.- Naruto se enderezó y se puso serio.-¿Donde estabas?

-Ella estaba espidiendose de mi hijo.- Neji apareció tras Hinata.- No es su culpa.

-No.- Naruto sacudió las manos en el aire.- No tengo problema, solo que pensé que...

-No me voy a retractar de mis palabras.- Hinata miró seriemente a Naruto y se sonrojó.- Aun que tengo un mensaje de mi padre.- Y miró el suelo nerviosa, si no tuviera la maleta pequeña en sus manos, estaría jugando con sus dedos.- Será mejor que vayamos a la casa.

-Naruto.- Neji lo observó detenidamente.- Espero que hagas lo correcto.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y caminó junto a su futura familia nervioso ¿Que quería ahora Hiashi? Al llegar a las escaleras, observó la puerta de su apartamento, Minato se había ido... Subió despacio las escaleras y abrió la puerta.

-Espero que te guste, lo he dejado lo mejor que he podido.- Naruto encendió la luz y dejó a los Hyüga entrar.

-Lo has cambiado por completo.- Hinata dejó la maleta en el suelo.- Ahora parece más...

-Limpio.- Neji se tapó la boca y sonrió tras ellos.

-Grande.- Corrigió Hinata.- Supongo que el no tener trastos por el medio...- Y agachó la cabeza sonrojandose.

-Los muebles son los mismos.- Naruto se rascó la cabeza.- Solo que ahora se ven.- Y sonrió nervioso.

-Será mejor que nos sentemos.- Neji volvió a su expresión fría y lejana.- Tengo un mensaje de Hiashi y tal vez no te guste.

-¿Que ocurre?- Naruto se sentó en una silla ofreciendole otra a Hinata.- ¿No podemos estar juntos?- El rubio miró con pánico a su novia.

-La señorita Hinata puede estar contigo si así lo desea.- Neji se sentó en la otra silla vacía al lado de su prima.- Pero Hiashi no quiere que viva aquí hasta que se casen.- Comunicó.

-¿Qué?- Naruto arrugó la frente y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-Na-Naruto.- Hinata tapó su rostro con el flequillo.- Lo si-siento tan-tanto.

-Hiashi cree que si ella se viene a vivir aquí sin estar casados.- Neji tragó pesadamente.- Estarás desonrando la dignidad de mi prima.

-Ya.- Naruto se tocó al barbilla con el dedo indice y sonrió.- Pero el problema se acabará si nos casamos ¿No?- Preguntó con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-S-si.- Hinata asintió mirando aún sus propias rodillas.- Pe-pero no e-estás obligado a e-ello.- La voz de Hinata se entristeció.- A-apenas comenzamos a salir.

-Esta bien.- Naruto miró a su novia.- Si tú estas de acuerdo, lo haré.- Naruto se acercó a Hinata y cogió su mano derecha entre las suyas.- He perdido mucho tiempo haciendo el tonto.- Dijo el rubio mirandola con ojos serios.- Te tuve abandonada, no me di cuenta de cuanto me amabas y es hora de recompensarte por ello.

-No debes de ser así.- Neji se levantó de la silla y se giró hacía la ventana para mirar el exterior.- Esto no es una prueba, Naruto.

-Lo sé.- Naruto se puso de pie y miró a Neji.- Me he dado cuenta que durante todo este tiempo que ella ha estado ausente.- Arrugó su ceño recordandola en aquella cama del hospital.- Lo único que deseaba era que abriera sus ojos y me mirara. Que me dijera que estaba bien y se sonrojara al mirarme.

-Na-Naruto.- Hinata levantó el rostro.

-Ahora, lo único que deseo, es que ella me acepte tal y como soy.- Naruto miró a Hinata.- Y si para ello debo casarme, lo haré.- Y sonrió de oreja a oreja a su novia.

-Esta bien.- Neji se giró de golpe y por primera vez sonrió a Naruto con naturalidad.- Dejaré aquí sus cosas y me la llevaré a mi casa con Tenten.

-¿Por cuanto tiempo?- Naruto arrugó el ceño preocupado.

-Hasta que se arregle la boda, te aseguro que no pasará mucho tiempo.- Neji le tendió la mano al rubio.- Bienvenido a la familia Hyüga oficialmente, primito.- Y tras dejar a Naruto y a Hinata sorprendidos por las palabras que había dicho, se dirigió a la puerta.- Iré a decirle a Hiashi que aceptaste. Te recojo a las seis de la tarde, señorita Hinata.

-No me sigas llamando de esa forma.- Hinata miró a su primo.- Simplemente llamame Hinata, Neji.

-Es...- El castaño se rascó la nuca y sonrió de nuevo.- Es dificil, pero lo intentaré, Hinata.

Tras aquella despedida salió del apartamento y la pareja se miró a los ojos por un segundo.

-Le ha sentado bien la paternidad.- Naruto sonrió.

-No te fies mucho.- Hinata miró la ventana.- Neji es serio y responsable. Él es el mejor candidato para ser el lider del clan.

-Vaya que si.- El rubio levantó el puño en alto y sonrió a su novia.

-Aun que a veces, saque el niño que jamás pudo ser.- Hinata suspiró.- Cada vez que lo veo con su hijo, pienso en el dolor que ha sufrido una y otra vez.

-Tú también has sufrido mucho.- Naruto se acercó a ella y la abrazó por detras posando la barbilla sobre el hombro de la ojiperla.- Pero eso es el pasado.

-Si.- Hinata se giró entre los brazos de Naruto y sintió como sus mejillas se enrojecían y empezaban a arderle.- Ahora tenemos que mirar hacía el futuro, ya no somos esos niños que luchaban por ser Chunnin, o esos adolescentes que querían convertirse en Jounnin.

-Aún soy Gennin.- Naruto se separó riendose.- Así que todos me habeis superado en rango.

-Tú eres el heroe de Konoha y el próximo Hokage de esta villa.- Hinata agachó el rostro y empezó a jugar con sus dedos indices.- Y también el hombre al que amo.

-Yo también te amo, Hinata.- Naruto levantó su rostro y besó suavemente sus labios.- No te desmayes ¿Vale?

Hinata asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía a su futuro esposo. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y buscó los azulados de su novio.

-Na-Naruto.- Hinata tragó nerviosa.

-¿Que ocurre?- Naruto sonrió para tranquilizarla.

-Estamos prometidos.- Ella apretó los puños cerrados contra el pecho de Naruto.- Eres mi... mi pro-prometido.

-Así es.- Naruto se rió a mandíbula batiente.-¿Ahora caes en ello? Lo somos desde que dije que me casaría contigo, si eso es lo que hace falta para tenerte para siempre...

-Na-Naruto.- Hinata se abrazó a su pequeño Kitsune.

-Te amaré siempre.- Naruto besó sus cabellos y decidió pasar el mejor día de su vida llevandola a los mejores sitios que conocía en Konoha.- Vamos a divertirnos.- Y dichas esas palabras, los dos salieron de la casa a pasar un día inolvidable.

El Rokudaime observaba la pila de papeles que lo rodeaba, supiró una y otra vez, intentando que aquella torre de papeles desapareciera por arte de mágia. Realmente odiaba a Tsunade, ella se había pasado de nuevo nombrandolo Hokage ¿Quién le iba a devolver sus días tranquilos leyendo el Icha Icha Paradise?

-Rokudaime- La puerta se abrió y una voz profunada y seria resonó en la sala.

-Dime, Ibikki.- Kakashi levantó el rostro de sus papeles.- ¿Vienes a rescatarme de esto?- Y señaló los papeles sonriendo.

-Algo así.- Ibikki lo observó.- Necesitamos tu presencia en el piso de interrogación e investigación.

-Lo que sea con tal de salir de aquí.- Kakashi se levantó de su asiento y siguió a Ibikki por los pasillos, hasta adentrarse por un estrecho pasillo lleno de puertas.- Tú dirás.

-Preso trescientos cuarenta, después de la guerra.- Ibikki se acercó a un montículo de metal del cual solo se vaía un rostro sonrojado y una cabellera rojiza larga.- Mujer, veintiun años, proviene de una aldea shinobi destruida en la guerra.

-¿Que has conseguido?- Kakashi alzó la ceja de su único ojo visible.

-Viajaba en el equipo Taka.- Ibikki se giró y una vez más, mostro su serio rostro lleno de cicatrices.- Al lado de Sasuke Uchiha.

-Ya veo.- Kakashi se acercó a la joven.-¿Está inconsciente?

-No.- Ibikki negó con la cabeza.- Está siendo interrogada por Yamanaka.- Inoichi Yamanaka asomó la cabeza por un lado del montículo.

-¿Que has seguido averiguando?- Preguntó Ibikki.

-Son muchos los presos y los interrogados.- Yamanaka suspiró.- Esta joven fue traida ayer de las celdas. Ella viajaba con el Uchiha y dos sujetos más que fueron interrogados hace dos días.

-Ya veo.- Kakashi se rascó la cabeza.- Si me habeis traido hasta aquí, es porque es importante.

-Así es.- Yamanaka asintió con la cabeza.- El equipo Taka perseguía a un grupo de Shinobis renegados. Ellos han estado matandolos desde que acabó la guerra. Por lo visto, Sasuke Uchiha hizo una promesa a Naruto.

-¿Una promesa?- Kakashi sonrió dudoso bajo su mascara.- No sabía de ello.

-Sasuke Uchiha iba tras la pista de unos hombres de cabellos blancos y ojos claros ¿Te suena de algo?- Yamanaka e Ibikki miraron seriamente al Rokudaime.

-Antes del ataque.- Kakashi observó el techo con su único ojo.- Tsunade mandó a Naruto en una misión de escolta. Ellos tenían esas caracteristicas.

-Por lo visto, ellos están involucrados en estos ataques de algúna forma.- Ibikki miró a la muchacha.- Ella vio a uno de ellos mientras masacraban su clan y su aldea.

-¿Y como se juntó con Taka?- Kakashi observó a la joven.

-Caminaba por el bosque herida y muy cansada.- Ibikki miró a Yamanaka.

-Ella terminó en el mismo claro que el equipo Taka, cuando fueron sorprendidos por un ataque. El Uchiha la ayudó y ella los ayudó a ellos.- Yamanaka soltó los cables que la sujetaban y la sacó del montículo.- Ella no ha hecho nada malo, solo perseguía a los renegados.

-Esta bien.- Kakashi la miró con lástima.- Mandar que la aseen y traerla a mi despacho cuando esté lista ¿Que hay de los otros dos y del Uchiha?

-Los otros dos son extraños. Ellos estaban con Orochimaru. El pelinaranja fue por voluntad propia, es la fuente del sello maldito, pensó que Orochimaru lo ayudaría. El otro simplemente es un asesino.- Ibikki salió de la sala con la joven en sus brazos.- Hablamos luego.- Y cerró la puerta.

-Ellos ayudaban a Sasuke.- Yamanka observó una puerta y después al Rokudaime.- Están encerrados en esa sala.- Y se acercó a la puerta.

-Bien.- Kakashi la abrió y entró.- ¿Donde están?

-El chico llamado Suigetsu, está en ese tanque de agua.- Yamanaka se acercó al vidrio.- Y Juugo está encerrado bajo aquella puerta de seguridad, Tsunade está intentando encontrar una cura o algo así.

-Bien.- Kakashi se acercó al tanque de agua.- Sueltalo, quiero hablar con él.

-¿Está seguro?- Yamanaka se acercó al tanque.

-Si.- Kakashi se acercó posandose a su lado y lo miró serio.

Yamanaka tiró de la palanca vaciando el agua del tanque y poco a poco empezó a verse la figura de un joven de cabellos blancos, con reflejos azulados. Sus ojos eran violetas y sus dientes como sierras.

-Al fin.- Dijo sonriendo de una forma extraña.- Ya les he dicho que no voy en contra de Konoha. Yo solo acompaño a mi amigo y compañero Sasuke Uchiha.

-Calla.- Le ordenó Inoichi.- Más respeto a nuestro Rokudaime.

-Sal de esta sala.- Le dijo muy serio Kakashi.

-Hokage.- Yamanaka miró a Kakashi como si estuviera loco.

-Ya me has oído.- Tras aquellas palabras miró la puerta.

Inoichi salió de la sala pensando que su Hokage estaba demasiado loco o influenciado por el cariño que aún le tenía a Sasuke Uchiha ¿Que prendía hacer quedandose a solas con ese cara pez? Por si algo salía mal, decidió esperar en la otra sala.

Kakashi observaba a aquel desnudo, delgaducho y extraño joven. Parecía tener la misma edad de Sasuke y su mirada era algo perturbada. Dio un paso hacía el tanque y abrió la compuerta esperando a que el joven saliera. Una vez fuera, Kakashi le tendió una bata blanca para que se tapara.

Sugetsu miraba todo aquello divertido, Sasuke no le había dicho que Konoha era divertida, realmente se lo había pasado muy bien allí dentro, la gente estaba más loca que él. Durante todo esos días de encierro en aquel tanque, había escuchado todos los extraños interrogatorios.

-¿Como te llamas?- Preguntó Kakashi observandolo serio.-¿Y que hacías con Sasuke Uchiha?

-Mi nombre es Suigetsu.- Dijo sonriendole enseñando sus dientes de sierra.- Y Sasuke Uchiha me sacó de los laboratorios de Orochimaru. Solo lo ayudaba con su cometido.

-Bien.- Kakashi se sentó sobre una mesa que había en la sala.- ¿Y que pretendes hacer ahora?- Preguntó curioso.

-No se donde está Sasuke.- Admitió.- Desaparecio de nuestra vista cuando vi que le traspasaban con una katana por un costado ¿Estará vivo?- Sugetsu sonrió de una forma extraña.- Ese cabrón no muere ni aunque le saquen el corazón.- Rió divertido.

-Haremos un trato.- Kakashi se levantó y caminó hacía él.- Tú nos ayudas con lo que sabes y nosotros te daremos asilo.

-¿Y Juugo?- Suigetsu miró la puerta de metal.

-Lo mismo.- Kakashi se acercó a esa puerta y la abrió.- Muchacho.- Llamó con voz fuerte.- Acercate.

-¡Juugo!- Suigetsu miró emocionado a su amigo.

-Me estan ayudando.- Dijo con calma el chico grandote de cabellos naranjas.- Necesito quedarme aquí, no quiero matar a nadie.

-Esta bien.- Suigetsu palmeó el hombro de su amigo.- Ellos nos ayudarán si los ayudamos.

-Sin problemas.- Afirmó Juugo.

Kakashi decidió irse a la torre Hokage a esperar a la joven. Ella lo tenía intrigado y necesitaba saber que hacía Sasuke Uchiha y que planes tenían. Juugo y Suigetsu salieron tras Kakashi en espera de sus nuevas ordenes. Al llegar a la torre, el Hokage decidió mandarlos con Shizune ante Tsunade, ella sabría bien que hacer con ese par de locos.

El Rokudaime entró en el despacho y se encontró a la joven sentada en el pequeño sofá negro. En su rostro se podía ver la tristeza y la soledad que ella sentía. Kakashi se sentó en silencio en su asiento y apartó unas cuantas torres de papeles indicandole que se sentara frente a él.

La chica se levantó temblorosa del sofá y se acercó con duda al asiento que aquel hombre extraño ante sus ojos le ofrecía. Retorciendose los dedos, levantó su rostro y lo miró a su único ojo visible. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna y rezó porque él la ayudara a ella, y a las personas que quedaban vivas de su aldea.

-¿Como te llamas?- Preguntó Kakashi intentando sonar amistoso.

-Mi nombre es Khira.- La chica miró a Kakashi dejando ver sus ojos amarillos.- Pertenezco al clan Keiko. Tengo veintiun años y soy la hija del lider. Después de la guerra, un grupo de shinobis sin bandana, nos atacararon quedandose nuestra aldea como base. Desde entonces, vagamos por ahi intentando encontrar un lugar donde asentarnos de nuevo.

Kakashi observó que los ojos de la chica se empañaban, pronto lloraría y eso era algo que Kakashi odiaba. No le gustaba ver llorar a nadie. Kakashi se levantó despacio y se sentó sobre la mesa al lado de la joven. Por un instante, sintió la necesidad de decirle que todo saldría bien, pero ¿Era eso cierto? Negó con la cabeza y tocó el hombro de la chica para que lo mirara nuevamente.

-¿Donde esta tu gente?- Kakashi sonrió bajo la mascara para darle confianza.

-Ellos están escondidos en las montañas. No tienen nada para sobrevivir.. Ella negó con la cabeza.- Como puedes ver, yo era una Kunoichi fuerte.- Y señaló su chaleco.- Pero aún así, no pude salvar mi tierra y mi gente.

-¿Cuantos sobrevivieron?- Kakashi se puso de pie y miró por la ventana los rostros de los anteriores Hokages.

-Solo sobrevivimos siete personas shinobis.- Ella suspiró y recordó todos los shinobis que murieron defendiendo su aldea.- Lo demás son civiles que consiguieron escapar, pero solo lo lograron veintisiete.

-¿Hay niños con ellos?- Kakashi se giró para observarla.

-Si.- Ella asintió con la cabeza.- Hay nueve niños menores de siete años. Dos de diez y una chica de trece. Los demás superan los dieciocho.- Ella trató de sonreir.- Solo son civiles, mi padre y yo nos separamos intentando alejar a los shinobis que nos seguían. Quiero creer que ellos estan vivos. No podía volver con esos desgraciados pisandome los talones, así que me uní a Sasuke para que me ayudara.

-¿Te iba a ayudar?- Kakashi preguntó dudoso.

-Si.- Ella levantó al fin el rostro y trató de sonreir.- Pero los shinobis que atacaron vuestra aldea, eran parte de lso que atacaron la mía. Sasuke Uchiha los seguía y se negó a ayudarme hasta acabar con ellos.- La chica se sorvió la nariz, las lágrimas habían empezado a caer por su rostro.- Ahora no se donde está él y mi clan morirá.

-Eso no será así.- kakashi se acercó a ella nuevamente y le tendió al mano.- Ven, nosotros iremos a buscarlos y tú te reencontrarás con ellos. Tal vez podamos hacer la vista gorda y consegir que os reintregeis en Konoha.

-Eso es demasiado.- Khira negó conla cabeza.- Solo queremos vivir en paz y restaurar nuestra pequeña aldea.

-Nosotros os ayudaremos desde aquí.- Kakashi abrió la puerta.- ¿Shizune?- Dijo en tono alto.

Shizune salió de su despacho acompañada por Tonton. El cerdito se retorcía entre su sbrazos mientars intentaba olisquear a la nueva chica.

-Digame, Rokudaime.- Shizune sonrió a Khira.

-Dale alojamiento a la muchacha.- Kakashi empujó suavemente a Khira hacía Shizune.- Voy a reunir un grupo y saldrán con ella a buscar a su gente.

-Gracias.- Khira sonrió por primera vez y eso ensanchó el pecho de Kakashi.

El peligris cerró al puerta y se dejó caer en el sofá, ciertamente ahora entendía la dicha de Tsunade de ayudar a lso demás. Ayudar de esa forma a gente necesitada, reconfortaba todos los errores que había cometido en el pasado. Se levantó de golpe del sofá y mandó llamar a Yamato.

-Digame, Rokudaime.- Yamato apareció en una nube de humo a su lado, cinco minutos después.

-Quiero que hagas algo.- Kakashi le tendió un pergamino que acababa de redactar.- Junta a estas personas en la entrada e Konoha y nos vemso allí en media hora.

-¿Media hora?- Yamato alzó su cejas.

-Voy a por una persona y acudo a la puerta.- Kakashi sonrió a Yamato.- Te espero allí.

Kakashi buscó a Khira y tras encontrarla en una habitación de la torre Hokage, le ordenó preparar una bolsa con lo necesario para el viaje. Tras esperarla en la puerta de la torre, le regaló una nueva bolsa porta Kunais y erramientas shinbis.

-Creo que te harrán falta para el viaje.- Kakashi sonrió bajo la mascara.- Voy a presentarte al grupo que te acompañará en la busqueda.

-Si mis calculos no están mal hechos.- Dijo Khira mirando el cielo.- Mi gente esta cerca, solo nos llevará dos días y una noche llegar allí.

-Entonces nos vemos en cuatro días en esta puerta.- Kakashi observó al equipo que Yamato había llevado.

-No es justo.- Naruto observó una vez más al rubio adulto.-¿Por qué me haces esto?- Miró a Yamato con el ceño fruncido.

-Necesitamos sus habilidades.- Yamato sonrió a Naruto.- ¿Verdad, Sakura?

-Así es.- Sakura sonrió y miró a Khira.- Ya han llegado.

-Él es Yamato.- Kakashi señaló al Anbu.- Será el capitán del equipo.- Él es Minato, un buen amigo.- Y señaló al rubio.- Muy buenas habilades para detectar enemigos y acabar con ellos en un pestañeo.

-¿Y ellos?- Y señaló a los otros tres jovenes.

-Ello son Naruto, Sakura y Sai.- Kakashi la empujó hacía ellos.- Tener buen viaje.- Y tras aquellas palabras, se despidió del equipo de busqueda de supervivientes.

¿Como se comportarían Minato y Naruto en aquel viaje? Kakashi sonrió bajo la mascara, la verdad, es que Yamato se había pasado.


	15. Un nuevo grupo

Hola! bueno siento la tardanza y los días que llevo de retraso en las historias, pero no han sido unas buenas semanas... problemas con familiares y la salud...Ah! Y que Salex se cargó mi ratón del pc y no podía manejarlo muy bien jejej hasta que me regaló uno... ejem... cuidado con mi ratón SALEX! bueno aquí traigo la conti.. nos vemos pronto y como siempre, muchas gracias a todas y a todos por leer y comentar.

* * *

><p><em>Minako k<em>**, Si! Jjajaj Naruto e Hinata se casan...jiji.. y bueno eso de estrechar lazos entre Minato y Naruto... lo tendrás que leer en este capi jajaja espero que te guste, gracias por tu coment nos leemos.. Kiss... **_Salex,_** Ohaio hermanita! Naruto e Hinata son ellos jajaja simplemente no hay palabras para describir a est apareja jijii.. y bueno que decir Khira no es Karin jajajajaj aun que ya verás ya jiji... sorpresa! y ejem... tranquila que todabía no me han salido poderes mega Mashashi Kishimoto y no puedo hacer el amado Amateratsu de mi niño Sasuke... bueno loquita nos leemos mañana en mis otras historias.. ya dentro de tres días mis vacaciones de verano y tendré que escribir y escribir en lo que tu ya sabes muhahahah .. besets...**_Ares-sama,_** wau sip un Minato y un Naruto que no se llevan muy bien jejejejje Bienvenida/o a la histroia, gracias por dejar un review, espero seguir leyendote..kiss...**_Alabdiel_** jeje bueno ahora van varios capis de ese estilo jeje pero muy pronto retomará la idea principal... jaja aun que me encanta ver a Kakashi entre papeleos muahhaha y bueno ya verás la misión jajaja y los viejos ejem... aun les queda de que hablar ¿o no? Jijiij gracias como siempre por tu puntualidad y tus mensajes kiss cuidate...**.chiiichan,** hola! gracias por tus palabras.. me alegra saber que te alegro durante un rato en el trabajo con mi escritura jejejeje tranquila no erea la única que confundió a Khira con Karin jejejjeje y bueno sip, pensé en el equipo Taka y es que me caen bien jejejejej.. y ahora te dejo con la misión, Minato y Naruto ¿que harán los dos juntos? Jejeje gracias y nos leemos kisss...**_Nekomimi Kyuketsuki,_** hola111 Gracias por tus palabras, me alegra saber que quieras saber la conti del fic jejeje pero te aviso que aun le queda un poco.. bastante a esta historia.. jejeje... así que aun falta para el final... gracias y espero leerte kiss... **_Rachel Mary,_** Ohaioooo! Jejej aquí te dejo la misión de estos dos rubios juntos muahahha espero que sea de tu agrado... jeje... bueno a mi también se me hace tierno el pensar en Neji de papá jijiji.. creo que por eso lo hice padre ...ejem... me encanta Neji... Saludos y graicas un gran beso y cuidate..Kiss...**

* * *

><p><em>Lo siento si hay faltas de ortografía, intento corregirlas...y los dedazos, trato de corrergirlos todo lo que puedo, pero siempre se me escapa alguno.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, armas y otras cosas.<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Summary: La gran cuarta Guerra ninja ha terminado. Naruto vuelve a Konoha tras una gran batalla. Todos sus amigos están a salvo excepto Hinata ¿Donde está? ¿Que le ha ocurrido? Tras encontrarla, un suceso extraño ocurre y alguien es devuelto a la vida ¿Quién es ese chico rubio que lo observa?<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>14 Un nuevo grupo<strong>_

Las ramas de los arboles crujían una detrás de otra. El aire chocaba contra los cuerpos de los shinobis y la noche empezaba a caer sobre ellos. Naruto abrió y cerró los ojos un par de veces cansado, desde que habían salido de Konoha, no habían parado a descansar, excepto la media hora de la comida. Sintió que colocaba mal el pie izquierdo sobre la rama y su cuerpo se precipitó al vacio.

El rubio cerró los ojos esperando el golpe contra el suelo, pero este nunca llegó. Al sentir el cuerpo de la otra persona, su peculiar olor lo alcanzó. Esta vez había sido Yamato quien lo había interceptado en el aire.

-Vamos a parar.- Indicó Yamato a los demás.- La noche ya nos alcanzó.

Yamato olfateó el aire y arrugó su ceño. Sabía que alguien les seguía desde practicamente la partida de Konoha. Fijó su vista en unos arbustos y señaló con cautela hacía ellos. Ante la mirada curiosa de Naruto, Khira,Sai y Sakura, el capitán desapareció sin hacer el menor ruido.

-Nos siguen.- Minato se sentó en el suelo y abrió su pequeña bolsa.- Es una cría.

-La tengo.- Yamato apareció ante ellos de nuevo con algo removiendose entre sus brazos.

-¡La conozco!- Naruto miró a la joven.- Ella estaba en el grupo Taka.

-¿Pero no era ella?- Sai señaló a Khira.

-Somos las dos.- Khira miró a la joven de cabellos violeta intentando soltarse de los brazos de Yamato.- Puedes soltarla, no os hará nada.

-Prima.- La muchacha de cabellos violeta salió corriendo a cobijarse entre sus brazos.

-Ya estas a salvo.- Khira besó la frente de la joven.- Sientate y mañana encontraremos a la familia.- Dijo sonriendole.

-¿Nos podeis explicar de que va todo esto?- Yamato miró muy seriamente a las dos jovenes.

-Nosotras huimos de la aldea cuando fue masacrada junto a los supervivientes, pero nos siguieron.- Khira miró con ojos tristes a su prima.- Así que ella y yo decidimos separarnos del grupo y dejar huellas falsas, pistas que los separaran de los civiles.

-Khira tiene un buen Chakra.- La joven sonrió.- Así que hizo que ellos lo detectaran y así conseguimos que nos siguieran a nosotras.

-Ya veo.- Minato escuchaba atento mientras tomaba un tazón de Ramen instantaneo.- Así que conseguisteis poner a salvo a la familia.

-Si.- Khira sonrió satisfecha.- Cuando estabamos lejos de los nuestros luchamos contra los dos shinobis que nos perseguían, pero nos hirieron. Pensé que ibamos a morir, pero aparecimos en un claro y unos chicos nos ayudaron. Sasuke, Suigetsu y Juugo fueron muy amables.

-Pero.- Sai levantó sus oscuras cejas.- Ibikki y Yamanaka solo te vieron a ti en el centro de interrogación.- El azabache miró con algo de duda a las dos jovenes.

-Yo vi a la joven de cabellos violetas.- Naruto absorvió los fideos y señaló con su palillo a la más joven.- Ella es la que iba con Sasuke.- Y miró a Khira.- No tú.

-Yo también iba.- Khira suspiró agotada.- Pero estaba oculta.- Le dio unos palillos a su prima para que comiera con ella.- Cuando vi la magnitud del ataque, escondí el Chakra de mi prima. Cuando me capturaron, escondí su recuerdo en mi mente. No sabía si iban a matarme y no quería que a ella le ocurriera nada.

-¿Como ocultaste eso a Ibikki?- Sakura miró sorprendida a la muchacha.

-Con un sello.- La joven sonrió.- Soy esperta en eso.- Y miró a su prima.- Yo estoy mezclada entre dos clanes.

-No me digas.- Sai miró divertido a la joven.- Voy a pensar que todo aquel pelirojo que vea, es descendiente de los Uzumaki.

-¿Como lo sabes?- Khira arrugó su ceño.- El clan Uzumaki es esperto en sellos y sellados.

-Lo sé.- Minato alzó su ceja.- Mi mujer era una Uzumaki.

-Yo soy un Uzumaki.- Naruto se señaló así mismo y sonrió.

-Tú te callas.- Minato miró a su hijo entrecerrando los ojos.- Eres un Namikaze.

-¿Ahora soy un Namikaze?- Naruto se levantó con impetud del suelo y señaló a Minato con rabia.- Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki.

-Tu nombre real es Naruto Namikaze, así que callate.- Minato lo desafió con la mirada.

-¡Callaros los dos!- Yamato estaba mirandolos con su cara de seriedad extrema.

-No me mires así, capitán.- Naruto tembló al recordar sus antiguos viajes con él y como esas caras lo llenaban de pavor.- Ya me callo.

-Continua con la historia.- Sakura miró algo acongojada a las dos mujeres.- Ellos son así, no debes preocuparte.

-Bien.- Khira sonrió.- La oculté y ahora iremos juntas a buscar a nuestra familia ¿Verdad Momo?

-Si.- La chica de cabellos violaceos sonrió con tristeza y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.- Gracias a Konoha estaremos unidos de nuevo.

-Bien.- Yamato miró con duda a esas dos mujeres.- Descansar, yo haré la primera guardia.

-Te acompaño.- Minato miró al grupo de jovenes.- Ellos que descansen.

El sol empezaba a dejarse ver por el horizonte. Yamato miraba con curiosidad a Minato, verlo allí de pie a unos pasos de él...

-¿Yondaime?- Yamato al fin se decidió a llamarlo después de seis horas de puro silencio.

-Capitán Yamato.- Minato se acercó a él con una elegancia digna de un Hokage.

-¿Puedo hacerle unas preguntas?- Yamato lo miró seriamente.

-Seguro.- Minato le sonrió y se sentó a su lado.- Dime, capitán Yamato.

-Solo Yamato.- El Anbu agachó el rostro por unos segundos.

-Esta bien.- Minato volvió a sonreir y pasó la mano derecha por su nuca rascandose la cabeza.-¿Que es lo que quieres saber, Yamato?

-Se que debe ser difícil para usted estar aquí de nuevo.- Yamato lo miró con duda.- ¿Está bien?

-Si.- Minato asintió con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.- Ha sido un poco difícil adaptarme, pero al fin y al cabo, estoy aquí... así que no puedo resistirme a mi furuto ¿O si? Y llamame Minato.

-Naruto.- Yamato giró su rostro y miró al heroe de Konoha.-Él es realmente especial, deberías sentirte orgulloso de él.- Y suspiró mirando el cielo.

-Lo sé.- Minato miró de reojo a su hijo.- Kakashi me contó por todo lo que él ha pasado.- Y sonrió esta vez con tristeza.- No elegí bien su destino.

-No creo que debas ser tan extremista.- Yamato se levantó del suelo y caminó lentamente hasta los jovenes dormidos.- Ahora lo lleva muy bien.

-También lo sé.- Minato miró divertido a su hiperactivo hijo.- Al fin y al cabo, es Naruto.- Y lo destapo cogiendolo del tobillo derecho y alzandolo en el aire.

-¿Que vas a hacer?- Yamato lo miró con cara de preocupación.

-Despertarlo.- Minato sonrió divertido.

Caminó hasta el borde del lago y lanzó a un todabía dormido Naruto. El rubio sintió el agua fría contra su cuerpo y abrió los ojos de golpe. Al alzar la mirada intentando no ahogarse por la impresión, pudo divisar el rostro de su padre en el borde del lago.

-Serás...- Naruto salió empapado del agua y vio como Yamato despertaba con delicadeza a los demás integrantes de su equipo.- Eres un desgraciado.- Naruto arrugó el ceño y miró al rubio mayor.- Me las vas a pagar.- Aseguró.

En un intento de alcanzar al Yondaime, Naruto saltó hacía el rubio. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba sobre él. Minato observó a su hijo y sonrió una vez más. Antes de que Naruto lo alcanzara, se desplazó hacía la izquierda y apareció junto a los futones vacios. Los demás, observaron la escena con diversión en su rostro. Naruto cayó de bruces contra el suelo y se maldijo en voz alta. Minato rió a mandíbula batiente ante las palabras de su hijo.

-¿No ibas a hacermelas pagar?- Preguntó intentando aguantarse la risa.

-Esto no es divertido.- Naruto se levantó del suelo y miró a Sakura de reojo.- Deja de reirte, pelo chicle.

-No lo pagues conmigo.- Sakura se levantó de golpe y cerró sus puños con enfado.- No eres suficiente para el Yondaime.- Y sonrió de lado.- Así que no pagues tus frustraciones conmigo.

-Necesito apoyo moral, no que me hundas.- Naruto se sentó en la hierba y puso agua a calentar en la hoguera que había encendido Yamato.

-Algún día te lo enseñaré.- Minato miró a Naruto y sonrió de lado.- Al fin y al cabo, eres tú quien debe aprender mis técnicas ¿No?

-El rayo amarillo de Konoha dejará su legado en el próximo Hokage de Konoha.- Sai dejó ver una pequeña sonrisa sin sentimiento en su rostro.

-Estais todos locos.- Momo terminó de beber su zumo y dio un mordisco a su rebanada de pan.- No me aburriré con gente así.

-Momo.- Khira miró divertida a su adolescente prima.- No se habla con la boca llena.

-Lo siento.- Pronunció aún con la boca llena.

-No te preocupes.- Naruto también tenía sus cachetes llenos.- Ya están acostumbrados a ello.

-Es hora de partir.- Yamato recogió las cosas dentro de un pergamino y comenzó a caminar entre los árboles.- Seguirme.

Todos siguieron a Yamato en absoluto silencio, la mañana estaba realmente silenciosa y aquello no le había gustado al Anbu. Minato saltó sobre la rama de un árbol y todos lo imitaron instantes después. Tras más de tres horas de camino, al fin Khira sonrió con satisfacción.

-Estamos cerca.- Anunció la chica de cabellos rojizos.- Tras esa montaña, se encuentra la cueva. Allí es donde nuestros antepasados, habilitaron una especie de refugio por si ocurria alguna catastrofe.

-Esta bien.- Yamato miró detenidamente el terreno.- Si mis calculos no me fallan, en una hora estaremos allí.

Naruto siguió al grupo intranquilo, desde hacía más o menos veinte minutos, sintió una extraña pero algo conocida presencia tras ellos. Olfateó el aire y gruñó al descubrir de quien se trataba. Recordó aquel olor algo lejano, pero aún presente en sus recuerdos. Sus ojos se agrandaron y bajó de un salto al suelo.

-Nos persiguen.- Naruto apoyó sus dos manos en el suelo y otro gruñido salió de su pecho.

Minato saltó tras su hijo y se acuclilló apoyando su dedo indice contra el arenoso suelo. Cerró sus ojos unos segundos y los abrió al descubrir que su hijo tenía razón.

-Chico listo.- Miró al rubio menor y volvió a dejar su dedo apoyado contra el suelo.- Cuento a doce shinobis y a una persona extraña.

-¿Estan cerca?- Yamato se acercó a Minato.

-Sai.- Naruto miró fijamente a su antiguo compañero.- Echa un vistazo desde arriba.

-Si.- Sai dejó la pequeña mochila que siempre llevaba en el suelo y sacó un pergamino. Tras abrirlo y sacar su pincel, dibujó algo en la hoja.- Ninpo: Chōjū Giga.- Acto seguido, un gran ave de tinta salió del pergamino y Sai subió a su lomo alzando el vuelo.

-Eso mola mucho.- Momo miró el cielo asombrada.- Que arte tan extraño.

-Preparate para luchar.- Khira regañó a su prima.- No estamos de campo y playa.

Minato rodeó el árbol y tocó suavemente su corteza. Acto seguido se separó de allí unos metros y volvió a tocar el suelo.

-¿Que está haciendo?- Khira preguntó con tono suave a Sakura.

-No lo sé.- La pelirosa se encogió de hombros.- Es la primera vez que lo veo luchar.

El rubio adulto hizo lo mismo en diferentes lugares, acto seguido regreso junto a los demás.

-El perimetro está cubierto.- Aseguró sin pestañear.- Ahora preparense, cada vez estan más cerca.- Minato miró a la ojijade.- Chica.- Llamó su atención.- Alejate unos metros hacía atrás, eres la medic-nic y no quiero que salgas lastimada de esto.

Sakura tembló de furia al escuchar las palabras del Yondaime, seguro que era otro hombre que pensaba que era una débil.

-Ya llegan.- Sai bajó del ave y ésta desapareció en una pequeña nube de humo.- Estan a punto de entrar en el claro.

-Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu.- Una gran bola de fuego apareció tras ellos.

-¡Mierda!- Khira se giró de golpe y alzó su mano derecha deteniendo aquella bola de fuego en el aire a escasos centimetros de ellos.- ¡Apartaros!- Gritó desesperada.

-Katon: Hosenka no jutsu.- Pequeñas bolas de fuego se dispersaron por el lugar para atacar a los shinobis de Konoha.

Khira levantó su mano izquierda y detubo aquellas bolas en el aire. Momo al ver aquel ataque, se giró sobre si misma y se ocultó tras la espalda del Yondaime. Tras realizar unos sellos, se giró de nuevo y miró a su prima. Khira empezó a mover el fuego de un lado a otro con el movimiento de sus manos.

-Maneja el fuego como si fuera la defensa de Gaara.- Sakura miró impresionada a Yamato.

-Si.- Yamato posó sus manos sobre el suelo y un gran escudo de madera los protegió de aquel fuego.

-Futon: Atsukai.-Un potente disparo de viento fue dirigido hacía la barrera de fuego de Khira.

Khira desapareció del circulo que había creado con el fuego y el viento chocó contra éste haciendolo más potente. La peliroja lo volvió a manipular lanzandolo contra sus oponentes sin descanso.

-Es muy buena.- Sai observó la lucha mientras dibujaba en su pergamino.- Ninpo: Chōjū Giga.- Un sin fin de bestias salieron de su pergamino y se diriguieron hacía tres de los shinobis sin bandana.

-Futon: Rasen Shuriken.- Naruto echó a correr hacía uno de su soponentes y saltó en el aire acercandose peligrosamente.- De aquí no sales.- Impactó contra el shinobi matandolo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Naruto.- Minato miró a su hijo con el ceño fruncido.- Hariasin no jutsu.- Y tras aquellas palabras, el rubio adulto desapareció.

Minato apareció y desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sobre los sellos que antes había puesto sobre aquellas superficies. Los shinobis sin bandana, no vieron venir al rayo amarillo de Konoha y cayeron muertos antes de hacer cualquier ataque.

-¡Shanaro!- Sakura golpeó a uno de ellos en el pecho haciendolo caer unos cuantos metros lejos de ella.- Todo tuyo.- Le dijo a Sai con una sonrisa.

Sai se acercó al shinobi que yacía inconsciente en el suelo y lo observó con lástima.

-Menudo golpe, feita.- Sai sonrió a Sakura sin emoción.- Lo has dejado K.O.

-Si no te callas, te golpearé a ti de la misma forma.- Afirmó la pelirosa.

-¡Cuidado!- Naruto apareció al lado de su mejor amiga y lanzó un kunai a los arbustos.- Yo me ocupo de esto.

Un hombre de cabellos blancos y ojos verdes apareció escoltado por cinco shinobis. Naruto sintió que su cuerpo temblaba de ira al reconocer aquel rostro. Por un instante creyó escuchar los gritos de sus compañeros, tal vez habían llegado más shinobis.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar.-Dijo el anciano.

-¿Estas con ellos?- Naruto apoyó sus manos contra el suelo y el Chakra rojo empezó a emanar de su cuerpo.- Esto no te lo perdonaré jamás.- Su voz sonó ronca.

-Digamos que solo los ayudo.- El anciano se rió.- Yo solo quiero una cosa.

-¿Que cosa?- Naruto podía sentir a los Bijüs en su interior revolviendose furiosos.

-"Nos quieren a nosotros."- Kurama habló en voz de todos.

-A ti.- El anciano apoyó una vara extraña en el suelo y una luz rosada empezó a desprenderse de ella sobre el suelo.-Y lo que llevas dentro.

-¡Cuidado!- Minato apareció al lado del árbol junto al anciano y golpeó su cabeza con el puño.

-Era cierto.- El anciano apareció tras Minato y atravesó su hombro con aquella vara.-El Yondaime Hokage reapareció y volvió de la muerte misma.

-¡No!- Naruto sintió la rabia apoderarse de él y sus ojos se volvieron del color de la sangre.- No permitiré qu elo toques de nuevo.-Su cuerpo empezó a cambiar y nueve enormes colas peludas asomaron en la baja espalda del rubio menor.

-Naruto.- Minato dio una patada al anciano alejandolo de él y sacando de golpe el bastón de su hombro.- Alejate, dejame esto a mi.

-No.- Naruto se curvó apoyando las manos sobre el suelo. Sus uñas crecieron convirtiendose en garras y sus colmillos se alargaron.- Acabaré con él.

La velocidad del rubio menor aumentó considerablemente, desapareció y apareció ante ellos en un pestañeo. Naruto golpeó con su mano derecha al anciano abriendole tres cortes en su pecho. Minato se alejó de ellos y sintió la sangre correr bajo el chaleco.

Khira luchaba contra dos shinobis junto a Momo. Yamato luchaba espalda con espalda junto a Sai y Sakura golpeó el suelo provocando que uno de los shinobis se precipitara dentro del agujero. El Yondaime apareció junto a ella y clavó su Kunai de tres puntas en el pecho de aquel renegado.

-Buen trabajo.- Minato miró a su hijo una vez más.- Es un incosciente, aquel anciano no usa técnicas shinobis.

-Naruto sabe lo que se hace.- Sakura se acercó al Yondaime y colocó sus manos envueltas en Chakra para curar sus heridas.- Solo dejalo ser él mismo.

Naruto saltó sobre el anciano y lo golpeó fuertemente en el pecho lanzandolo unos cuantos metros lejos de él. Un gruñido de bestia salió de su pecho y la arena comenzó a desacerse bajo sus pies. Naruto introdujo su mano derecha bajo el suelo y el Chakra del Kyübi apareció bajo los pies del hombre atrapandolo por los tobillos.

-Chico listo.- Todos se reunieron junto a Sakura y Minato al acabar sus combates.- Solo queda él.- Yamato señaló al anciano.

-No creo que dure mucho.- Sakura sonrió mirando a su antiguo compañero del equipo siete.

-¡Ah!- Naruto gritó al sentir como sus huesos empezaban a ceder de una forma extraña.

-Te dije que quería lo que llevas en tu interior.- El anciano rodeó a Naruto con aquel extraño Chakra rosa.- Y me los llevaré a los ocho.

-¡Naruto!- Sakura intentó acercarse y Yamato la detubo cogiendola del hombro.- No puedo dejarlo solo.- Se quejó entre sollozos la chica.- Le esta haciendo daño.

Los ojos de Naruto volvieron a su color habitual y el Chakra del Kyübi desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno sobre el cuerpo del rubio. Las nauseas invadieron el estómago de Naruto y un chasquido le anunció que cuatro costillas habían sido partidas con aquella técnica extraña.

-Lo va a matar.- Los ojos de Minato se centraron en aquel anciano y sin poder evitarlo, formó un Rasengan.-A mi hijo no.- Minato desapareció ante los ojos de todos.

-No te dejaré que te los lleves.- Un hilo de sangre brotada por la comisura de sus labios.- Ellos viven en mi interior.-Naruto dejó fluir el Chakra de los ocho sobre su cuerpo.- Es tu último minuto de vida.- Anunció con la voz ronca y un siseo.

Los pies de Naruto tocaron de nuevo el suelo y su cuerpo se cubrió de arena, impidiendo que el Chakra del anciano lo rodeara. El suelo empezó a volverse resbaladizo y una gran pompa encerró al anciano dejandolo aislado. Minato golpeó con su Rasengan la pompa y la reventó sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, lanzandolo a él y al anciano por los aires.

Naruto se lanzó a una velocidad vertiginosa sobre el hombre de cabellos blancos y un gran rugido de trigre salió de su pecho. Intantes después, un gran caparazón lo cubrió del impacto del anciano contra él. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, las uñas del rubio se alargaron y traspasó el pecho del hombre dejandolo sin vida.

-Antes de luchar, mide las cualidades de tu adversario.- Rugió con una voz extraña.

Sakura sintió miedo de nuevo. Miedo por su mejor amigo. Corrió a atenderlo cuando vio caer su cuerpo inerte sobre el suelo con aquel anciano sobre él.

-¡Naruto!- La pelirosa apartó de un golpe el cuerpo inerte y observó al rubio menor.-¿Esta sbien?- Preguntó al ver la sangre todabía brotar de sus labios.

-He estado mejor.- Anunció aún envuelto en Chakra rojo.- No me toques.- Le pidió en un susurro.- Kurama está trabajando en mi interior.

-¡Naruto!- Minato se acercó y sin poder evitarlo, lo estrechó contra su pecho.

-¡Sueltame!- Naruto arrugó su ceño.- No necesito tu ayuda.- Le dijo muy serio.

-Esto terminó.- Yamato apareció con voz seria.- Será mejor que continuemos y descansemos en el refugio ¿Puedes levantarte, Naruto?

-¡Claro que puedo!- Sakura sonrió al escuchar la voz chillona de su rubio amigo.

-Vamos, apoyate en mi.- Le pidió la pelirosa.- Ya no corremos peligro si nos tocamos.

-Pueod hacerlo solo.- Naruto apartóa todos.- Solo necesito...- Sus ojos se cerraron y su cuerpo empezó a descender hacía el suelo.

-Siempre es así de cabezón.- Sai miró a las dos jovenes asustadas.- No debeis temerle, él nunca haría daño a un amigo.- Y señaló al rubio ahora cargado en la espalda de Yamato.- Vamonos.

-Allí podrá descansar.- Khira miró a Yamato.- Y comeremos algo decente antes de partir de nuevo.

-Solo espero que no nos ataquen de nuevo.- Sakura miró a su alrededor y chasqueó la lengua al ver todos aquellos cuerpos sin vida en el suelo.- Si tenemos que llevara niños pequeños con nosotros, será mejor que tomemos otro camino.

-Iremos por otro lado.- Sai se subió al lomo de otro pajaro de tinta.- Miraré la zona para ver cual será el adecuado.

-Esta bien.- Minato miró al azabache.- No nos pierdas de vista.

El resto del trayecto fue en silencio. Naruto dormitaba sobre Yamato y Sakura lo observaba de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que su mejor amigo estubiera en condiciones. Minato no dejaba de darle vueltas a su forma de actuar de hacía un rato ¿Por qué había actuado así al verlo en peligro? Una punzada en su pecho, le indicó el por qué. Al fin y al cabo, era su único hijo.

-Ya he encontrado un nuevo camino.- Sai apareció al lado de todos asustandolos.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso.- Sakura golpeó al azabache en la cabeza con su puño.

-Vale, feita.- Sai se sobó la parte afectada.-¿No decias que "el picha pequeña" no era tu hijo?- Dijo mirando al Yondaime y tocandose la zona afectada por el golpe.

Minato decidió no contestar a esa estúpida pregunta, él mismo se sentía confundido por sus actos, así que ¿qué le iba a responder a él?

-Ya hemos llegado.- Khira se paró frente a una roca e hizo unos sellos con sus manos. Minato la observaba detenidamente, realmente era descendiente del clan Uzumaki. La piedra se movió dejando un pequeño espacio y ella entró.- Seguirme.

-Está muy oscuro.- Momo se cogió a la camiseta de su prima.

-¿Tú tienes quince años?- Sai alzó su ceja en la oscuridad.- Por qué parece que tengas seis.

-¡Cállate!- Sakura volvió a golpear a Sai.

Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que divisaron una pequeña luz al final. Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando a aquella oscuridad y caminaron más rápido. Al llegar a aquella luz, los ojos de los shinobis de Konoha se abrieron de par en par al ver allí unas tiendas de campaña montadas y niños corriendo medio desnudos.

-¡Bienvenidas!- Un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos azules abrió los brazos a las dos jovenes.

-¡Khira, Momo!- Una chica de cabellos negros las abrazó con fuerza.- Creimos que habías muerto.

-Vinimos acompañadas.- Y Khira señaló a la gente de Konoha.- Ellos aceptaron ayudarnos, Konoha está de nuestro lado.

-Gracias.- El hombre se acercó a Yamato y a Minato.- Teneis un herido ¿Os atacaron?- Preguntó preocupado.- Pasar y acomodar al chico.

Yamato lo siguió y recostó a Naruto dentro de una tienda. Sakura se quedó con el rubio para ayudarlo a sanar antes. Los demás contaron el ataque y comieron antes de ayudarlos a recoger el campamento.

-El Rokudaime los espera mañana en la villa.- Yamato le tendió un pergamino al hombre.- Veo que usted es el lider.

-Si.- El hombre de ojos claros asintió.- Somos muy poca gente, son más civiles que shinobis.

-Esta bien.- Yamato bebió un poco más de su vaso.-Llegareis a la villa y se os asignará un hogar.

-Muchas gracias.- El hombre le tendió la mano a Yamato.- Mi nombre es Sunshui Hakusho y ella es mi hija Lena Hakusho.-La chica de cabellos negros agachó el rostro en señal de respeto.

Naruto abrió sus ojos azules y miró a Sakura con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Eres un bruto.- Sakura golpeó suavemente su hombro.- Gracias.

-¿Por qué?- Naruto se sentó y miró la tienda.-¿Donde estamos?

-Por seguir siendo tú.- Sakura lo ayudó a levantarse y salieron de la tienda.- Ya llegamos al refugio.

-Tengo hambre.- Naruto se frotó el estómago.- Quiero Ramen.- Dijo muy alegre y con su chillona voz.

-Vayamos con el resto.- Sakura sonrió a su viejo amigo.- Nos estarán esperando.

Al llegar junto al grupo, los habitantes de aquel peculiar lugar se presentaron ante los hinobis de Konoha. Naruto había decido mantenerse alejado de Minato por si le daba otro de esos extraños ataques de cariño. El rubio se sintió feliz una vez más, al ver a aquella gente sonreir.

Durante el trayecto de vuelta, la gente hablaba alegremente y reía ante su nuevo y esperanzador futuro en Konoha. El grupo de Yamato se mantenía alerta por si surgía un nuevo grupo de renegados que los atacara. Al caer la noche, acamparon cerca del lago de la noche anterior.

-¿Estas bien, Naruto?- Sakura se sentó al lado del rubio.

-Solo pensaba en Hinata.- Naruto sonrió a Sakura.- La echo mucho de menos.

-No llevas ni cuarenta y ocho horas lejos de ella.- La pelirosa arrugó su ceño.

-Lo sé.- El ojiazul suspiró.- Pero no puedo evitarlo ¿Te cuento un secreto?- Naruto la miró euforico.

-Si.- Sakura sonrió al ser contagiada por la felicidad de su amigo.-Cuentamelo, Naruto.

-Me voy a casar.- Naruto estiró su brazo para sujetar a Sakura.-¿Sakura?

-Estoy bien.- Sakura volvió a ponerse rigida.- Solo que... me sorprendiste ¿Y eso?- Los ojos jade de la pelirosa se empañaron.- Enhorabuena.

-Hiashi no quiere que ella viva conmigo si no estamos casados.- Naruto miró al resto de sus compañeros alejados de él y su amiga.- Y yo necesito estar con ella, así que me casaré.

-La quieres mucho.- Sakura acarició la mejilla de Naruto.-¿Verdad?- Las lágrimas cayeron por el rostro de la ojijade.

-Si.- Naruto abrazó a la pelirosa.- Lo siento.

-No pasa nada.- Sakura miró las estrellas.- Aún mantengo la esperanza de verlo algún día. Aun que mi corazón lo siga amando, mi cabeza se niega a retenerlo.

-Sasuke volverá algún día.- Naruto abrazó a su amiga.- Y volveremos a estar juntos.

-Ya perdí las esperanzas.- Sakura se levantó del suelo y le tendió la mano al rubio.- Debemos hacer guardia, esta noche la haremos por turnos de tres en tres.

-Esta bien.- Naruto se acercó a sus compañeros.

-La guardía debe empezar ya.- Yamato se levantó y observó a Sai y a Sakura.- Empezaremos nosotros tres.

-Nosotros podemos ayudar.- Sunshui se acercó al capitán.- Somos bastantes shinobis, vosotros ya dormistes mal anoche.

-Vosotros no deberiais hacer esto.- Minato lo observó.- Este es nuestro trabajo.

-No es ninguna molestia, así que mejor descansar vosotros.- El hombre miró a su gente.- Lena, Shiemi, Layla.

Las tres chicas se alzaron de uno de los circulos y aparecieron ante el jefe del clan.

-Dinos.- La tres observaron a los shinobis de Konoha.

-Vosotras hareis compañía en la guardia esta noche.- Señaló a Yamato.- Ellos deben descansar.

-Yo la haré con ellas.- Sai sacó un pergamino y dibujó un águila.- Vigilaré un rato desde el cielo y el perímetro.

-Esta bien.- Yamato miró a Sunshui.- Sai se quedará con ellas.

-Yo también me mantendré despierto y alerta.- Sunshui se alejó tars cruzar aquellas palabras con Yamato.

-A descansar.- Minato miró al resto del grupo.- Lo necesitamos después de la lucha.

La noche paó sin ningún tipo de incidencia. El resto del camino hacía Konoha, fue como la tarde anterior. Los niños corrían alrededor de la gente o iban en carros llevados por caballos. Losw Shinobis rodeaban a los civiles y estaban alerta por si los atacaban.

Minato y Yamato se adelantaron cuando divisaron las puertas de Konoha, al llegar allí, avisaron a Izumo y Kotetsu de la llegada de los visitantes. Después de recibirlos en la villa y acomodarlos, debían hablar con Kakashi y el ataque del anciano.

Todos entraron en la villa creando gran espectación entre los aldeanos de Konoha, al llegara la torre del Hokage, Yamato miró al lider.

-Será mejor que los civiles esperen abajo.- Yamato miró a Sunshui.

-Escucharme.- La voz del pelinegro llamó la atención de sus aldeanos.- Yo voy a hablar con el Hokage de esta villa.- Y señaló la torre.- Vosotros, los civiles, podeis ir a pasear por la villa, os esperaré aquí dentro de dos horas. Los shinobis, seguirme.

Al entrar en el despacho, Kakashi los esperaba tras su escritorio acompañado de Shizune y Tsunade. Lena, Layla, Khira, Momo, Shiemi y Sunshui entraron tras Naruto, Sai, Sakura, Yamato y Minato.

-Me alegra teneros de vuelta.- Kakashi sonrió bajo su mascara.


	16. Conociendose

_Hola! ¿Que tal las vacaciones? Bueno yo la seman aque viene me voy unos días fuera, así que supongo que si no actualizo el resto de mis fic a lo largo de la semana, lo haré a finales de la otra o ya entrado septiembre jejjeje... el día 3 de septiembre cumplo 28 años.. upsss qu evieja soy ya no? Jajajaja así que el lunes ese no creo que este por aquí tampoco... aun que si alguna queire hacerme algun regalo muhahaha... bueno coñas a parte... como siempre graciasa todas por leer y comentar. _

* * *

><p><em>Salex, <em>**hermanita... sip creo que si.. los Uzumaki están hasta en el Ramen jejeje... Khira es la ostia con el fuego y bueno Momo... ella estaba muy nerviosa, ya veremos más adelante ya... Minato ejem... él es mi Minato así que... él es perfecto jijiji... bueno aquí va un previo a la boda jijiji y algo más sobre los recien llegados.. nos leemos kiss Sayoooo... **_Minako k,_** Sip Mina-kun va cogiendole cariño a su hijo.. ya verás ne este capi ya.. jejej gracia socmo siempre por comentar kiss cuidate sayooo... **_Alabdiel..._** jejeje, Aún se esconden muchos secretos sobre klos atacantes de konoha... y como ssiempre Naruto es el objetivo jejejej... gracias ocmo siempre por tus palabras kiss cuidate muchachito... nos leemos... **_Lavida13,_** weeeeeeeeeee... no esta sansiosa no.. muhahah anda que postear en el primer capi para pedirme actu jejeje.. siemplemente me encantó jijii.. ya te traigo la conti... perdón por el retraso pero estoy de vacaciones y bueno.. me he vuelto un poquito vaga jijij... aquí os la dejo gracias a todos y kissss... la gente en verano desaparecemos s enota no? Snifff solo cuatro comentarios muhahaahhaha**

* * *

><p><em>Lo siento si hay faltas de ortografía, intento corregirlas...y los dedazos, trato de corrergirlos todo lo que puedo, pero siempre se me escapa alguno.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, armas y otras cosas.<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Summary: La gran cuarta Guerra ninja ha terminado. Naruto vuelve a Konoha tras una gran batalla. Todos sus amigos están a salvo excepto Hinata ¿Donde está? ¿Que le ha ocurrido? Tras encontrarla, un suceso extraño ocurre y alguien es devuelto a la vida ¿Quién es ese chico rubio que lo observa?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>15 Conociendose.<strong>

Naruto caminaba de un lado a otro, no entendía porque tardaban tanto en salir del despacho del Rokudaime. Tras dar el informe de la misión, Kakashi los había hecho esperar fuera para hablar con los shinobis escoltados.

-Tranquilo.- Sakura se acercó a Naruto y posó su mano en el hombro del rubio.- Kakashi es... Kakashi.

-Ese ataque.- Naruto observó los rostros de piedra.- Siempre estan detras de mi.- Suspiró.

-No dejaremos que te hagan daño.- Yamato sonrió a Naruto.- Lo sabes, eres el heroe de Konoha.

-No les tengo miedo.- Naruto miró a Sai.- Sé que estais aquí.- Suspiró y miró a Minato.- Pero no es justo para Konoha y sus habitantes que siempre nos ataquen por mi culpa.

-No es tu culpa.- Minato apartó la mirada de su hijo y observó el cielo.- Si no la mia.

-Yondaime.- Yamato miró sorprendido al rubio adulto.

-Yo fui quién encerró al nueve colas dentro de Naruto.- Minato miró el suelo unos segundos.- En su momento creí que era lo correcto...

-Salvaste Konoha.- Naruto se acercó por primera vez voluntariamente a Minato.- Nunca pensé que eras el culpable de nada.- Naruto tocó su hombro.- Cuando Pain atacó la villa me descontrolé, el nueve colas salió de mi y casi lo dejo escapar de mi interior.- Naruto sonrió a Kurama en su interior.- Pero tú estabas ahí para detenerme.

-No lo recuerdo.- Minato se giró y observó a su hijo a los ojos.- No recuerdo nada de estos años, no recuerdo haber estado en tu interior.

-Sea lo que sea.- Sakura cogió las manos de los dos rubios.- Konoha estará unída, siempre nos apoyaremos los unos en los otros.- Sakura juntó las manos de ellos y se apartó.- El destino los ha vuelto a unir por algo especial ¿No crees lo mismo que yo, capitán Yamato?

-Lo creo.- Yamato sonrió a los dos rubios.- Solo debemos ser pacientes y esperar el resultado de todo esto con paciencia.

-Podeis subir.- La voz de Shizune les sacó de sus conversación.- El Rokudaime os espera.

-Si.- Naruto miró a Minato y soltó su mano.- Lo siento.- Y subió las escaleras sin mirar a nadie.

-Debes ser paciente.- Yamato sonrió a Minato.- Él es un buen chico, Konoha siempre ha sido su prioridad y siempre admiró al Yondaime, sin saber quién eras. Solo dale esa oportunidad para conocerlo mejor.

-No soy quien esperabais ¿eh?- Minato sonrió pasando su mano derecha tras la nuca.- Os he fallado.

-Eso no es así.- Yamato empujó al Yondaime para que subiera las escaleras.- Solo necesitas tu propio tiempo para asimilarlo.

-Bien.- La voz de Kakashi llamó la atención de todos.- Desde hoy, serán shinobis de Konoha.

-Gracias, Rokudaime.-Sunshui observó a su gente.- Ya habeis escuchado, iros a entrenar, mañana serán las puebras y debeis estar en forma.

Las cinco chicas sonrieron y tras hacer una reverencia a todos los presentes, salieron del despacho a entrenar.

-Yamato.- Kakashi miró a su ex compañero de Anbu.- Acompaña a Sunshui al edificio norte, por ahora ellos se quedarán allí.- Kakashi miró a Sunshui.- Llama a tus civiles y que acudan con vosotros, mañana se hará oficial vuestra llegada a la villa tras las pruebas.

-Gracias.- Sunshui se despidió de todos y salió tras Yamato del despacho.

-Contarme lo del ataque con pelos y señales.- Kakashi se sentó de nuevo al lado de Tsunade.

-Estabamos cerca del refugio cuando un grupo de shinobis renegados nos atacó.- Minato miró a su antiguo alumno.- Los acompañaba un hombre de cabellos blancos y ojos claros.

-Así que estan metidos en todo esto.- Tsunade giró el rostro y miró a Kakashi.- Mandé a Naruto hace mucho tiempo a una misión de escolta.

-Lo sé.- Kakashi miró a Naruto.-¿Reconociste al anciano?

-Si.- Naruto agachó el rostro.- Era el viejo Kattusari, lo escolté al pais del Rayo con sus otros camaradas.- Naruto recordó a Yaroi y su amabilidad.- No entiendo nada de todo esto, ellos quieren a los Bijüs.

-Todo fue una trampa.- Tsunade miró con tristeza a Naruto.- Y yo se lo puse en bandeja de plata.

-Bien.- Kakashi miró a los presentes.- Por ahora mandaré a un grupo de Anbus a investigarlos, estaremos alerta.

-Será lo mejor.- Tsunade miró a Naruto.- Ve a descansar.

-Si.- Naruto sonrió a todos los presentes.- Me voy a ver a Hinata.

-Sobre eso.- Kakashi sonrió bajo la mascara.- Los Hyüga están preparando tu matrimonio.

-¡¿Qué?!- Naruto se giró sorprendido.- Pe-pero si no he ha-hablado con Hi-Hinata todavía.

-¿Se casa?- Minato arrugó su ceño y miró a su hijo.

-Es una historia larga.- Sakura sonrió al Yondaime.

-Tranquilizate, Naruto.- Tsunade se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Naruto dandole un golpecito en el hombro.- Neji e Hinata estan esperandote en tu apartamento, solo vé.

-S-si.- Naruto salió del despacho sonrojado y con la cabeza gacha.

-Lo has asustado.- Sakura miró a Kakashi.- No deberías ser así, sabes que él es muy... raro.

-Es divertido.- Kakashi sonrió nuevamente.- Cuando se entere que es dentro de dos días, le dará algo.

-¿Se casa en dos días?- Minato observó a todo ser vivo en aquella sala.

-Si.- Kakashi asintió levantandose de su asiento.- Mañana serán las pruebas a los refugiados y pasado la boda.

-Bien.- Minato se giró sobre sus propios talones.- Creo que voy a ir a descansar.- Salió de la sala en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Creo que se ha quedado flipado.- Sai sonrió.-¿Verdad, feita?- Y miró a Sakura.

-Deja de llamarme así.- Sakura miró a Kakashi.- Mejor me iré a avisar a los demás sobre la boda, Naruto no creo que esté... preparado.- Sakura sonrió a sus antiguos maestros y salió de la sala seguida de Sai.

-¿Hemos hecho bien permitiendolo?- Tsunade miró a Kakashi.

-Hiashi lo ha dispuesto de esa forma y así se hará.- Kakashi se sentó nuevamente delante de la pila de folos sin revisar.- Debo revisar estos documentos, será mejor que tu planifiques las pruebas.

-Esta bien.- Tsunade sonrió a Kakashi.

**O-oo-o-o**

Lee observó el cielo y sonrió a las nubes, esa mañana era estupenda para entrenar. La tarde anterior, le habían comunicado que la misión de Naruto, Sai, Sakura, Yamato y Minato, había estupendamente. Tras correr un par de kilómetros más, al fin se detuvo frente a sus compañeros de equipo.

-Buenos días.- Lee miró a Tenten.- Veo que ya estas recuperada para entrenar.- Y sonrió a la castaña.

-Mi hijo ya tiene casi un mes.-Tenten sonrió a su compañero.- No voy a entrenar, solo observaré.-Y señaló al pequeño Hizashi.- Llevo a mi hijo.

-La flor de la juventud.- Lee miró al niño con alegría.- El futuro de Konoha.

-Alejate de mi hijo.- Neji miró seriamente a Lee.- No permitiré que te acerques demasiado a él y acabe con mayas como tú.

-Desagradecidos.- Lee se alejó de ellos y empezó a hacer flexiónes.

-Creo que te has pasado.- Tenten acarició la mejilla de su hijo.- ¿Esta noche haremos la cena de despedida de solteros?

-Si.- Neji sonrió a su mujer.- Creo que Hinata necesita todo nuestro apoyo, esta tarde, irá Kakashi a la casa con Naruto.

-Ya veo.- tenten sonrió y miró a Lee.- Le toca el biberón y tú ya has entrenado bastante ¿Nos vamos a casa?

-Si.- Neji miró a Lee.- Nos vemos luego a la noche.

-Tresmil uno.- Lee movió el pie en señal de despedida.-Tresmil dos.

-Será mejor dejarlo con su entrenamiento.- Los dos se rieron y se alejaron de allí dejando a Lee solo con sus flexiónes.

-Tres mil cuatrocientos uno.- Iba a batir su propio record si llegaba a tres mil quinientos.- Tre smil cuatrocientos dos.

Un ruido extraño en el bosque y el derrumbamiento de unos árboles, sacó a Lee de su entrenamiento. El pelinegro se levantó del suelo de un bote y se dirigió hacía el campo de entrenamiento de al lado ¿Que había pasado? Al llegar allí, sus redondos ojos se abrieron como platos, aquello era increible.

Una joven de cabellos negros recogidos en una bella trenza, estaba golpeando los árboles con sus puños. Lee se fijó en sus vestimentas y sonrió ampliamente, se sentó en la hierba, y esperó a que la joven acabara su entrenamiento. Cada minuto que pasaba, el moreno se enamoraba más de ella, parecía que hubiese caido del cielo solo para él. La chica iba vestida con un mono igual que el suyo, pero de color rojo. Llevaba un chaleco marrón con las tiras de los broches rojas.

-Hola.- Lee salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar a la chica cerca.

-Hola.- El moreno se levantó de un bote y comprobó que su chaleco era del rango Jonnin.- Me llamo Rock Lee.

-Mi nombre es Lena y soy nueva en Konoha.- La chica sintió las mejillas arder ¿Existía el amor a primera vista?- Estoy entrenando para el exámen que tengo esta tarde, pero solo soy buena en Taijutsu y en control de Chakra.

-Taijutsu.- Lee sonrió de nuevo y alzó su pulgar al aire.- Esa es mi especialidad, si quieres puedo ayudarte.

-Gracias.- lena sonrió a Lee y se dirigieron juntos al centro del campo de entrenamiento.

**O-o-oo-o-o**

Naruto se sentía ansioso, al llegara la casa, se había encontrado con Hinata y con Neji allí. El castaño de ojos perlados se había despedido al ver llegar al rubio, alegando que debía de ir a entrar. Tras desaparecer por la puerta, Hinata se había sonrojado y acercado despacio al rubio.

Hinata depositó un suave beso en sus labios, la pliazul le había dado la noticia de que por la tarde, debía acudir a la casa principal de los Hyüga con Kakashi. Ella se sentía muy nerviosa, según su maestra y sus amigas, no debía ver a Naruto hasta el momento de la boda.

-Hasta mañana, Naruto.- Hinata se acercó a la puerta.

-¿Hasta mañana?- Naruto la cogió suavemente de la muñeca y la acercó a su cuerpo.- ¿No voy a verte en toda la tarde?

-No.- Ella agachó el rostro sonrojada.- Kurenai dice que hasta mañana no es bueno, por los nervios y esas cosas.- Levantó el rostro y sonrió a su futuro marido.- Te quiero.- Y depositó un beso en sus labios.- No te portes mal y duerme bien esta noche.

-Gracias.- Naruto acarició la mejilla de Hinata y la dejó marchar.

¿Que hacía el hasta mañana? Suspiró nuevamente y se sentó a comer un tazón de Ramen instantaneo ¿Podría soportarlo hasta la mañana siguiente? ¿Para que debía ir a la casa Hyüga con Kakashi? Como si el nombrado hubiese sido llamado, Kakashi apareció por la puerta media hora después.

-Naruto.- El peligris le tendió una bolsa.- Necesito que te pongas esto y me acompañes a la casa del clan Hyüga.

-¿Que es todo esto, Kakashi?- Naruto miró el reloj y a su antiguo maestro.-¿Que vamos a hacer? Crei que lo del compromiso ya estaba todo claro.

-No.- Kakashi negó con la cabeza.- Se hará oficial esta tarde.

Naruto tragó pesadamente y se dirigió al baño dejando la bolsa encima del mueble y adentrandose en al ducha.

-¿De verdad tengo que ponerme esto?- Preguntó el rubio tras darse una ducha y sacar el contenido de la bolsa, quedandose perplejo ante lo que veían sus ojos.

-Si.- Kakashi sonrió bajo su mascara.- Si no sabes, te puedo ayudar.

-Se vestirme solo.- Naruto arrugó su ceño y se adentró nuevamente en el baño para vestirse, aquello iba a ser más complicado de lo que creía.

-Esta noche dormirás en mi casa.- Kakashi se acercó al baño y miró a Naruto apoyandose en el marco de la puerta.- Será lo mejor.

-No.- Naruto se miró al espejo maldiciendose a si mismo.- Minato está en tu casa y no quiero incomodaros.

-Naruto.- Kakashi se acercó para acomodarle bien el Haori.- No vas a incomodar a nadie, ademá, me haría realmente feliz qu elo hicieras.

-Gracias, Kakashi.- Naruto agachó el rostro en señal de respeto.- Gracias por estar siempre a mi lado.

-A ti, Naruto.- Kakashi lo empujó fuera del baño.- Si no fuera por tí, creo que no estariamos hoy en Konoha a punto de celebrar tu compromiso.

El camino hacía la casa principal de los Hyüga se hizo eterno para el rubio. Al llegara la puerta, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver allí a Minato con un Haori azul marino y un Hakama blanco.

-Yondaime.- Naruto abrió sus ojos al ver que iba vestido igual que su padre.- ¿Qué?

-Es un día muy importante para ti.- Minato agachó el rostro.- Supongo que debiamos hacerlo.- Minato se dio la vuelta y entró a la casa Hyüga.

-Se lo pedí yo.- Kakashi sonrió bajo su mascara.- Al fin y al cabo es tu verdadero padre.

Kakashi entró en la casa seguido de Naruto. El Rokudaime iba vestido igual que ellos, a excepción de que llevaba el Haori del Hokage. Al entrar los tres a la casa, un hombre con los mismo ojos perlados que caracterizaba a todos los Hyüga, los dirigió a un pequeño salón donde los esperaba el patriarca del clan.

-Buenas tardes.- Saludó Hiashi a los tres hombres.

-Buenas tardes.- Los tres agacharon el rostro en señal de respeto.

-¿Un té?- Hiashi sonrió a Naruto.

-Estaría encantado.- Naruto se sentó arrodillandose enfrente de Hiashi.- Gracias.

Hiashi sirvió té para los tres presentes y miró con curiosidad al Yondaime.

-No sabía que iba a venir usted, Yondaime.- Hiashi asintió una sola vez con la cabeza ladeandola un poco.

-Es mi hijo.- Minato observó su taza de té.- Creo que sería conveniente que hiciera yo la entrega.

-¿Que esta pasando aquí?- Susurró confundido Naruto.

-Hagamos entrega del Yuino no Gui *.- Así Minato le entregó a Hiashi los siete elementos.

-Nos veremos mañana en el templo Hyüga para el Kekkon no Gui *, buenas tardes y gracias por haber venido.- Hiashi le tendió una caja a Minato y este la cogió entre sus dedos ofreciendole otra a Hiashi.

Al salir de la casa, Naruto no había entendido nada de nada, así que cruzandose de brazos se dirigió a cenar al Ichiraku's Ramen.

-Te espero en mi casa, no lo olvides.- Kakashi sonrió a Naruto.

-Tranquilo.- Naruto ni giró para encararlo.

Al llegar al Ichiraku's, se sintió realmente solo aquella noche. Sabía que todos sus compañeros habían crecido y tenían sus que haceres propios, pero eso no significaba que ninguno hubiese aceptado su invitación ¿Se habría olvidado Sai de avisar a los demás de la cena en Ichiraku's?

-Naruto.- Escuchó la voz de Sai.- Vendrán.- Sai sonrió achicando los ojos.- Por cierto, te ves realmente guapo con ese Haori, pene pequeño.

-¡Naruto!- Lee apareció a su lado seguido de Shikamaru, Kiba con Akamaru, Shino, Yamato y Neji.- Ah la juventud, aun que te cases como Neji, buscala en el fondo de tu corazón.

-Chicos.- Naruto se giró nervioso hacía sus amigos.-¿Y Choüji?- Arrugó su rubio ceño.

-Prefirió irse con las chicas al asador.- Shikamaru se cruzó de brazos y los apoyó tras su nuca.- Es un problematico.

-Bien.- Se giró hacía el señor Teuchi.- Ramen para todos.

Ayame sonrió a Naruto y le dio sus felicitaciones. Todos comieron entre bromas y risas, pero para Naruto, siempre faltaría Sasuke...

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sakura observaba a sus amigas, una sonrisa surcó su rostro al ver a Hinata sonrojada mientras observaba a Choüji ¿Que hacía un hombre en una despedida de soltera de chicas?

-Creo que no puedo comer más carne.- Puntualizó Ino.

-Yo tampoco.- Tenten se sobó el vientre.- Me he saltado la dieta y ya no estoy acostumbrada a comer tanto.

-¿Que vamos a hacer ahora?- Hinata miró a sus amigas.- Solo somos cuatro chicas divirtiendose antes de una boda, mi boda.- Hinata volvió a sonrojarse.

-Estaremos un rato más aquí y después iremos a descansar a casa.- tenten miró a Hinata.- Mañana debemos ponerte muy guapa para tu boda.

-Hola.- Kiba entró por la puerta y miró a las chicas.- Hemos terminado en el Ichiraku's y venimos a por Choüji.- El chico perro sonrió a las chicas.

-¿Lena?- Lee se acercó sonriendo a otra mesa donde habían varias chicas.-¿Que haceis aquí?

-Hola Lee.- La chica de cabellos negros agachó un poco el rostro avergonzada.- Celebramos lo bien que nos ha salido el exámen, mantendremos nuestros rangos.- Y levantó el rostro para sonreir.

-¿Las conoces?- Sakura se acercó a la mesa saludandolas a todas.-¿Como vais?

-Bien.- Momo sonrió a la pelirosa.-¿Que haceis?

-Estamos en una despedida de solteros.- Sakura señaló a Hinata.

-Naruto ya se fue a casa en compañía de Neji.- Shikamaru miró a todas con cara de cansancio.- Creo que yo también me retiraré.

-Yo me llevaré a Hinata.- Tenten tiró del brazo de su "Prima"

-Hasta mañana.- Hinata sonrió a todos.- Y gracias por todo esto.- Tras aquellas palabras, salió por la puerta junto a Tenten y Shikamaru.

-¿Quereis sentaros con nosotros?- Preguntó Lee a las chicas.

-Está bien.- Las chicas que ya habían terminado de cenar, se sentaron en la otra mesa a hacerles compañía.

-¿Por qué no nos presentas a tus amigas?- Lee se sentó al lado de Lena sonriendole.

-Si.- Lena señaló a Shiemi.- Ella es Shiemi.

Una chica alta, de cabellos rubios cortos y ojos verdes, se sentó al lado de Shino. Llevaba una camiseta negra de tirantes, un chaleco de Chunnin marrón con las tiras negras y un pantalón azul de shinobi.

-Encantada.- Shiemi miró a Shino.- ¿Tienes bichos?- Miró asombrada como un bicho de Shino que corria por su frente.

-Guarda tus bichos.- Kiba miró a su compañero.- Ellos no comen carne a la parrilla.- Un ladrido se escuchó fuera del asador.

-¿Tienes un perro?- Preguntó Khira emocionada.-¿Me lo enseñas? Me encantan los perros, siempre quise tener un perro, pero mi padre no me dejó.- Se levantó tirando de la mano de Kiba.- Anda vamos guapetón.

-¿Acaba de llamar guapetón a Kiba?- Preguntó Ino alzando la ceja y mirando a Sakura.

-Eso creo.- Sakura se tapó la boca y siguió mirando a Shiemi alucinada por lo cerca que estaba de Shino e intentando coger alguno de sus bichos.-Mira a Shiemi.- Le susurró a Ino.

-Creo que esta noche voy a tener pesadillas.-Ino rio observando a otra de las chicas que no dejaba de mirarlas.-¿Y tu quien eres?

-Soy Momo.- La chica se sonrojó.- Tengo quince años.- Suspiró agotada.

-Vaya.- Ino le sonrió y después miró a Sakura.- Creo que le presentaré a Konohamaru.

-¿Quien es Konohamaru?- Momo se sonrojó.

-Él es el nieto del Sandaime Hokage y supongo que será el futuro Hokage después de Naruto Uzumaki. - Sakura tiró de la falda de Ino.- Mira a esos dos.- Y señaló a Choüji.

Choüji y otra chica regordeta como él, con el pelo negro atado en una coleta alta, una camiseta roja de media manga, un pantalón azul shinobi y un chaleco marrón con las tiras negras de Chunnin, no paraban de comer la carne que aún quedaba en el centro de la mesa. Los dos parecían sonrojados y no miraban a nadie.

-¿Por qué vas tan tapado? Shiemi trató de destapar un poco a Shino.- Con lo que molan los bichos, deberías ir enseñandolos.- Sonrió al joven castaño y desvió la mirada hacía su compañera.- Eres una gorda, podrías dejar ya de comer Layla.

Layla se sintió ofendida por su propia compañera y se levantó del asiento con lágrimas en sus castaños ojos. Sin mirar a nadie más, salió del restaurante. Choüji miró con enfado a la joven rubia y salió tras Layla sin despedirse de nadie.

-Aquí, la palabra gordo o gorda estan prohibidas.- Ino miró a Shiemi con cara de pocos amigos.- No deberías decirlo tan a la ligera, Choüji no lo soporta.

-Mejor me iré a dormir, mañana tengo el día libre por una boda y quiero dormir hasta tarde.- Shiemi se levantó del asiento y miró a Momo.-¿Vamos Momo? Nos vemos mañana Shino.- Y le guiñó el ojo al castaño.

-Me iré a casa yo tambien.- Shino se levantó del asiento y salió de allí sin decir nada más.

Sakura e Ino se miraron a los ojos ¿Donde estaba el capitán Yamato? Jurarían que había entrado con los chicos al restaurante. Ino se levantó del asiento y miró la sala, no había rastro del capitán.

-Será mejor que vayamos a descasnar.- Sakura sonrió a su amiga.- Mañana nos espera un día muy largo.

Las dos amigas, salieron del asador bostezando, al fin y al cabo no había sido un día tan malo, si todo iba bien, incluso habrían más chicas para compartir sus cosas de mujeres.

**O-o-o-o**

Naruto estaba acostado en su futón, sentía su cuerpo flojo y el estómago apretado, tan solo faltaban unas horas para casarse con Hinata. Una sonrisa surcó sus labios.

"-Al fin entraste en el mundo del mago de Oz.- Kurama intentó relajar a Naruto.- Así que siemplemente dejate llevar por la mágia y duermete.-"

"-Gracias.- Naruto acarició su vientre.- Por estar siempre conmigo, chicos.-"

"-Para eso estamos.- Contestaron al unísono los ocho Bijüs.- Duerme.-"

Naruto cerró los ojos y al fin entró en el mundo de los sueños ¿Que estas haciendo Hinata? Se preguntó el rubio antes de dejarse vencer por el cansancio.

**O-o-o-o-o**

Hinata dormía placidamente sobre su futón. Tsunade no iba a permitir que la novia se viera horrible el día más especial para una mujer, así que le ordenó a Tenten darle un té con hierbas soniferas antes de acostarla.


	17. La boda

**Hola! Bueno esta vez tengo que contestar menos rewies... jeje... Como siempre gracias a las personas que comentais...**_ lavida13,_** jeje yo también espero que Masashi junte a esta parejita y haga un Naruhina y un Sasusaku jejjeje.. bueno aquí dejo la boda espero que te guste kisss Sayoooo..**_.Salex_** hermanita... ¿que haría sin ti? Jejejejej bueno espero que tu Kakashi te encante en este capi.. sino... I Kill You jejeje... bueno las chicas nuevas son majas, ya te acostumbrarás a ellas jejejjeje y bueno pregunta lo que quieras hermanita... sabes que te spoileo en lo que quieras jejeje.. un besazo kiss Nos vemos en el escritorio de al lado par ver Inuyasha muhahahahhaah sayooo...**_.chiiiachan,_** no pas anada mujer... sigues comentando y apoyando la historia.. jejejej así que comenta cuando puedas... bueno tranquila que las nuevas no saldrán como los personajes favoritos... solo de vez en cuando... y bueno sobre Sasuke... ejem.. ya aparecerá cuando tenga que aparecer de nuevo tranquila... el sigue ahí... cuidate Kiss Sayoooo, **_bryancv23,_** Gracias por tus palabras Kiss cuidate Sayoooooo**

* * *

><p><em>Lo siento si hay faltas de ortografía, intento corregirlas...y los dedazos, trato de corrergirlos todo lo que puedo, pero siempre se me escapa alguno.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, armas y otras cosas.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Summary: La gran cuarta Guerra ninja ha terminado. Naruto vuelve a Konoha tras una gran batalla. Todos sus amigos están a salvo excepto Hinata ¿Donde está? ¿Que le ha ocurrido? Tras encontrarla, un suceso extraño ocurre y alguien es devuelto a la vida ¿Quién es ese chico rubio que lo observa?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>16 La boda<strong>

Naruto caminaba de un lado a otro nervioso. Hacía poco más de dos horas que Kakashi lo había despertado. Ya estaba desayunado y vestido con su típico traje de chaqueta naranja y pantalones a juego. Podía sentír su corazón a mil por hora dentro de su pecho ¿Estaba obrando bien? Naruto amaba a Hinata, de eso hacía mucho tiempo que se había dado cuenta, pero... ¿Era lo mejor para ella?

Negó mirando el radiante sol que asomaba por la ventana. Hinata lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo y él lo sabía, pero ¿Aguantaría que la hubiesen excluido del clan por él? Golpeó la pequeña mesa con sus manos abiertas y sisseó ante el escozor de las palamas de las manos.

-¿Estas bién?- La voz de Kakashi llegó a sus oídos y el rubio se sobresaltó.-Te veo muy nervioso.

-No sé si hago lo correcto para Hinata.- Dijo mirandolo con sus ojos azules abiertos por el pánico.- Se cuanto la amo y como ella me ama...

-Hinata es fuerte.- Kakashi posó su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Naruto.- Ella lucha por vuestra felicidad.

-Se que es fuerte.- Naruto sonrió agachando el rostro.- Pero ella está acostumbrada a ciertas cosas que yo no puedo darle.- Apretó los puños y su mandíbula.

-Tú puedes darle la felicidad.- Kakashi alborotó sus cabellos rubios.- Me alegro mucho por tí.- Sonrió bajo su mascara.- Y sé que sereis felices, esteis donde esteis.- Suspiró con diversión.- Da igual que esteis en una mansión, en un cuchitril o bajo un puente, estaréis juntos y es lo que importa ¿No?

-Si.- Naruto alzó el rostro y sonrió al fin con algo de alegría.- Tienes razón, Kakashi.

-Anda.- Kakashi estiró de su mano y lo sentó en la silla más cercana.- Solo sé feliz y disfruta de lo que la vida ahora te brinda.

-Gracias.- Naruto miró el bulto que colgaba de la puerta del armario.- No sé que hubiese hecho sin ti.- Y de un arrebato, el rubio, se levantó de su asiento y abrazó a Kakashi.-Gracias por confiar siempre en mi y ser como eres y quien eres.

-Gracias a ti por no rendirte, Naruto.- Kakashi correspondió a ese cariñoso, casi fraternal abrazo.- Siempre sé tú mismo.- Y tras aquellas palabras se acercó a la puerta de salida.-Nos vamos en diez minutos, recoge tus cosas para la boda.

Tras aquella amistosa charla, Kakashi lo había llevado a la casa principal de los Hyüga. Según el peligris, se casarían en el templo sagrado de los Hyüga, cosa que no entendía si a ella la habían expulsado del clan. Podía sentir su pulso acelerado y las gotas de sudor perlar su frente.

-Calmate.- Kakashi le sonrió bajo la mascara.- En cuanto entre Minato, me devo ir a mi puesto como Hokage y amenizador de esta ceremonia sagrada. Entraré después de vosotros a la sala.

-Ya estoy aquí.- Minato abrió la puerta sonriendo.

-Yondaime.- Naruto lo miró sorprendido.

-Al fin y al cabo, soy tu padre, así que Kakashi me pidió que viniera.- Minato miró con el ceño fruncido a su hijo.

-No hacía falta.- Naruto agachó la cabeza.- No estas obligado a ello.- Naruto miró a Kakashi.- No debes forzarlo a cosas que no nacen de él.- Se giró sobre sus propios talones.- Y te aseguro que yo no le nazco en absoluto.

-Bien.- Minato despidió a Kakashi.- Se que fui muy rudo contigo.- Minato posó su mano derecha sobre el hombro del rubio menor.- Sigo sin entender que hago aquí, pero si entiendo que tú no eres el culpable de ello, así que sonrie que hoy te casas.

-Gracias.- Naruto ni siquiera lo miró.- Por este esfuerzo que estas haciendo.

-De nada.- Minato abrió la puerta y sonrió a toda la gente que iba entrando en el templo.- Ya es tu hora.- Le indicó a su hijo.- Vamos.

Naruto salió de la sala temblando, se sentía muy nervioso ante lo que iba a suceder minutos después. Ya tenía demasiado claro que amaba a Hinata, que ella era la mujer de su vida y que sería feliz junto a ella, pero aún así, se sentía muy nervioso. Caminó lentamente para no tropezarse con sus ropas, puesto que Kakashi había invertido mucho en ellas y el peligris se sentía orgulloso de ver a su alunmo de esa forma.

El rubio pudo ver a toda su gente sentada en aquella sala. Tragó pesadamente y se puso al frente de Kakashi. La decoración era realmente hermosa, toda la sala estaba decorada con flores blancas y lazos perlados. Sonrió ante auqella maravillosa visión.

-Naruto.- La suave voz de Hinata llegó a sus oídos.- Es nuestro momento.

Hinata iba vestida con su Shiromuku blanco y el Wataboshi tapando sus azulados cabellos. Naruto sonrió al verla tan hermosa. El rubio acarició su Haori y bajó la mano hasta el cordón trenzado que lo cerraba.

-Me encanta verte con Hakama y Haori, Naruto.- Hinata le sonrió y los dos caminaron nerviosos. Kakashi iba tras ellos con su único ojo visible casi cerrado de la felicidad que sentía en aquel instante.

-Estan hermosos.- Susurró Sakura a la princesa Tsunade.

Kakashi hizo el ritual de purificación, la segunda etapa del casamiento "Kekkon no Gui"comenzó con una sonrisa en los labios de los presentes. Naruto intercambió con Hinata el Juzu, acto seguido, comenzó "El San san kudo" las miko servían el o-miki en las sakazuki. Naruto cogió la primera taza y al acercó a sus labios dos veces, a la tercera, tomó un pequeño trago. Realizó lo mismo con las otras dos tacitas de mayor tamaño. Hinata siguió sus mismos pasos, aquella etapa ya estaba superada.

El rubio podía sentir sus sudorosas manos y su corazón agitado, al fin y al cabo estaba saliendo bien. Sonrió para si mismo, Minato le había contado lo que debía hacer antes de la ceremonia, y por ahora no había metido la pata. Hinata observaba a Kakashi con detenimiento, deseaba que aquello acabara de una vez y al fin ser la esposa de Naruto Uzumaki.

-Siempre estaré a tu lado.- Juró Naruto ante los presentes.- Te respetaré y te cuidaré con mi propia vida.

-Te amaré eternamente.- Hinata se sonrojó al tener que decir aquello en voz alta.- Siempre seré tuya.

-Espero que esta bendición sea eterna.- Kakashi miró a los recien casados.- Y siempre veleis el uno por el otro sin importar las consecuencias. Cuidaros mutuamente y ser felices.

Tras las palabras de Kakashi, la pareja intercambió sus anillos y cogió unas pequeñas ramas que yacían cerca de ellos. Era el momento de realizar el "Tamagushi hōten" Con cuidado las depositaron en el pequeño altar de los Hyüga y las giraron doscientos setenta grados en el sentido contrario de las agujas del reloj, para que mirasen en al dirección correcta.

-Os doy mi bendición.- Kakashi sonrió a la pareja.

Tras aquellas palabras, todos los presentes se levantaron para felicitar a la nueva pareja. Ahora Hinata era oficialmente una Uzumaki.

-Hinata Uzumaki.- Sakura sonrió a su amiga.- Es hora de cambiarte, o llegarás tarde a tu Hirou no Gui.

-Si.- Hinata se sonrojó y siguió a sus amigas.

-Esto es un gran paso en tu vida.- Neji miraba a Naruto con sus ojos perlados y su pequeño Hizashi entre sus brazos.- Solo prometeme que la cuidarás con tu vida.

-Sabes que lo haré, Neji.- Naruto acarició la pequeña mejilla de niño.- Intentaré ser quien debo ser, solo para ella.

-Enhorabuena.- Kiba se acercó a su amigo con una sonrisa perruna en sus labios.-Espero que te acostumbres pronto a estar bajo el mandato de una mujer.- Y rió a carcajada limpia sobandose la nuca.

-¡Oh, cállate!- Lee le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo.- Naruto cuidará de Hinata y ella lo hará mejor persona.

-¡Eh!- El rubio aludido miró con el ceño fruncido a su amigo.

-Es verdad.- Shikamaru apareció al lado de ellos llevando a Temari colgado de su brazo.- Me alegro por vosotros.- Y se retiró con su seriedad de siempre.

-Naruto.- La voz de Gaara paralizó a los presentes. Gaara sonrió moviendo las comisuras de sus labios hacía arriba y lo miró a los ojos.- Se feliz.- Y sin mediar una palabra más, se alejó en dirección hacía los tres Kages de Konoha.

-Será mejor que vayamos a la sala principal.- Neji empujó suavemente a Tenten.- Nos esperan en la recepción.

Naruto se quedó parado ante la puerta de shoji que se alzaba ante sus ojos. Todos sus amigos, compañeros de la villa y su mujer, estaban allí dentro sonriendo. Una corriente invadió su cuerpo y suspiró profundamente, no estaban todos, faltaban dos personas muy importantes en su vida. Sin poder evitarlo, miró el resplandeciente cielo azúl y jadeó al recordar sus negros ojos...Sasuke.- Su boca se secó.-Jiraiya.- Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus cristalinos ojos.

-¿Naruto?- La princesa Tsunade lo miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios.-¿Que te preocupa?- Y cogió la mano del rubio entre las suyas.

-No es preocupación.- Naruto se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente antes de que descendieran por su rostro.- Solo es añoranza.

-¿A quién añoras?- Tsunade acarició su mejilla izquierda sobre sus marcas y sonrió.

-Añoro a Ero-sennin.- Volvió a mirar a todos sus amigos.- Y añoro a Sasuke, me gustaría que hubiesen estado en un día tan importante para mi.

-Jiraiya te estará viendo desde donde este.- Tsunade miró el cielo.- Y Sasuke, bueno solo Kami sabe donde está, pero no debes estar triste.- Lo empujó hacía la casa tirando de su mano.- Dentro tienes a tu esposa esperandote.

-Gracias, vieja Tsunade.- naruto le sonrió como solo se sonrie a una persona que quieres de corazón.- Por estar a mi lado.

-A ti.- Tsunade acarició su hombro.- Por abrirme los ojos hace mucho tiempo atrás y haberme permitido estar en Konoha tanto tiempo.- Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Tsunade besó al frente de Naruto.- Gracias a tu insistencia, lucha y superación, volví a Konoha y hoy en día somos quien somos.

-Esto es demasiado sentimental.- Kakashi apareció tras ellos.- Hinata te busca con la mirada.- Y señaló a la peliazúl.- Creo que te estamos acaparando demasiado.

-Gracias.- Naruto salió a paso firme y decidido a encontrarse con su mujer.

Aquellas palabras perturbaron su mente por unos segundos, ahora era su mujer, él estaba casado con una persona sumamente bella por dentro y por fuera. Hinata era completamente suya para siempre.

-Hola.- El rubio dio un suave beso en su mejilla.- Estas realmente hermosa.- El rubio observó el Kimono blanco que llevaba Hinata puesto. El Obi era de un tono dorado y unas flores doradas adornaban los bajos del Kimono hasta unirse al Obi.-Siempre estas hermosa.

-Nunca pensé que fueras tan empalagoso.- Sakura sonrió a la pareja.- El amor y la admiración por alguien nos vuelve idiotas ¿Eh?

-Sakura.- Hinata cogió la mano de la pelirosa entre las suyas.- Algún día encontrarás a esa persona y serás más feliz que nosotros.

-Gracias.- Sakura besó las mejillas de sus amigos.- Voy a intentar que Tsunade no se beba todo el Sake de la fiesta.

-Procurar que Lee tampoco lo toque.- Neji miró a Tenten.- No me gustaría que se armara un escandalo.

-Neji.- Hiashi apareció tras su sobrino.

-Lo siento.- Neji hizo una reverencia a su tio y apretó a su pequeño contra su pecho.- Me retiro.

-¡Espera!- Hinata infló sus cachetes con temor.- No me dejes sola.- Le pidió con suplica a su primo.

-No está sola, señorita Hinata.- Neji miró a su tio y después a Naruto.- Yo no...- Sin terminar la frase, salió con paso apresurado de la vista de ellos.

-Padre.- Hinata miró a su padre con las mejillas coloreadas.- Crei que no iba a venir.- Apenada agachó el rostro.

-Y no debería estar aquí.-Hiashi se acercó más a su hija.- Los del clan...- Suspiró con dolor.- Ellos creen que estoy en... no tiene importancia, no podía perderme el día más feliz de la vida de mi primogénita.

-Ni a mi me hubiese gustado que se lo hubiese perdido.- Naruto miró con sonrisa complice a su ahora suegro.

-Naruto.- Hiashi lo miró con su habitual seriedad.- Ya dispuse una casa en el barrio del clan.- Hiashi miró a su hija.- En la rama secundaria los acogerán con mucho gusto. Debo marcharme antes de que noten mi ausencia.- Y se giró para marcharse.

-¿Por qué?- Hinata lo miraba con lágrimas en sus ojos.-¿Por qué celebramos aquí la boda?

-Como dije antes.- Hiashi no se volteó a mirar a su hija.- Quería estar aquí en el día más importante para ti. Algún día, entenderás porque hago todo esto.

-Sé que es por algo importante...-Hinata hipó intentando contener las lágrimas.- Pero...

-Dejalo, Hinata.- Naruto acarició su mejilla.- Él debe marchar con sus deberes del clan.

-Lo entiendo.- Hinata sonrió y susurró un simple adiós.

Hiashi desapareció por la puerta sin mirar atrás.

-Esto es muy doloroso para él.- Neji volvió a aparecer al lado de la nueva pareja de casados.- Solo lo hace para protegerle, no debe estar triste el día de su boda.- Neji habló con su fría voz ronca.- El le quiere demasiado y le admira.

-A ti también, primo.- Hinata frunció el ceño.- Y te he dicho muchas veces que me hables como un igual.- Hinata sonrió a su primo.- Viviré en la casa de al lado, así que espero que dejes de una buena vez de tratarme como si fuera tu superior.

-Menos mal que la comida no se sirve caliente.- Kiba apareció nuevamente ante ellos.- Por qué sino os la hubieseis comido fría

-Kiba.- Hinata miró con alegría a su compañero de equipo ¿Donde esta Shino?- Y lo buscó con la mirada.

-Está con una chica nueva que llegó a la aldea.- Y señaló un rincón alejado.- Creo que a ella le gustan mucho sus insectos.- Y sonrió.

-Pues creo que alguien te busca a ti, cara de perro.- Naruto señaló a otra joven qu emiraba con admiración a Kiba.

-No puedo creermelo.- Sakura apareció ante ellos.- Las Kunohichis que trajimos a la villa, se estan llevando a nuestros chicos.- Y sonrió al ver a sus amigos acompañados por aquellas mujeres.

-Eso esta bien.- Tenten apareció y se acercdó a Neji cogiendo a su pequeño entre sus brazos.- No había suficientes mujeres para todos.- Y rió sonrojandose.

-Será mejor que comamos algo.- Naruto tiró de Hinata hacía la zona donde realmente estaban todos los invitados.

Al llegar, todos los recibieron con aplausos y gritos de felicidad. Hinata sintió que sus mejillas se coloreaban a una velocidad desastrosa y Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja feliz. Tras la llegada de ellos, todos comieron y festejaron el enlace felices.

-Naruto.- El rubio se giró al escuchar su nombre.- Te veo muy feliz.- Minato sonrió a su hijo.- Felicidades.

-Yondaime.- Naruto agachó el rostro.

-Llamame Minato.- Minato le sonrió y alzó el rostro de su hijo con su dedo índice.- Será mejor que dejemos el pasado atrás ¿No crees?

-¿De verdad?- Naruto abrió sus azulados ojos de par en par.

-Si.- Minato se alejó un poco de él.- Kakashi es muy persuasivo.- Y sonrió.- Realmente he entendido las cosas, tal vez empiece a recordar otras...- Minato se sentía nervioso al tener esa charla con su hijo, sin poder evitarlo, retorcía los dedos con fuerza.-Si estoy aquí, supongo que es porque el destino así lo quiso.- Miró a su alrededor desviando la vista de su hijo.- Me gustaría conocerte mejor y compartir algo entre padre e hijo.

-Yondaime.- Naruto sintió algo cálido en su pecho.

-Entiendo que se amuy precipitado, tal vez no quieras hablar conmigo después de como te traté, pero te aseguro que no suelo ser como he sido contigo, solo estaba...- Y suspiró en un largo silencio.- Asustado.

-Minato.- Naruto miró fijamente a su padre.- Estaré encantado de compartir tiempo contigo.

-Gracias.- Minato sonrió a su hijo y se alejo sin más.

-Creo que has hecho lo correcto.- Sakura estaba tras el rubio.- Él esta sufriendo mucho sin entender porque.- Sakura apretó la mano del rubio entre las suyas.- Y tú eres una gran persona que lo ayudará.

-Confias demasiado en mi.- Naruto sonrió a su mejor amiga.

-No lo suficiente.- Sakura pellizcó la mano de su amigo.- Aún deberiamos confiar más en ti, porque tú siempre te superas a ti mismo cada día.

-Deja de halagarme de nuevo y de intentar protegerme.- Naruto sonrió.- Te quiero mucho.- La abrazó unos segundos y después la separó de él para ir junto a su esposa.- Hasta luego.

O-o-o-o

Al fin habían llegado a la puerta de casa, de su nueva casa. Naruto tragó pesadamente, se sentía muy cansado y nervioso. Sin previo aviso, alzó a Hinata entre sus brazos y entró en la casa. La peliazul había golpeado avergonzada su pecho. Naruto rió frunciendo su ceño e inflando graciosamente sus mejillas.

-Eres único.- Hinata agachó el rostro cuando el rubio la depositó en el suelo.- Ten más cuidado.

-Lo siento.- Naruto acarició su mejilla y sonrió.- Ha sido un día muy especial y cada minuto que pasaba, más me daba cuenta de cuanto te amo.

-Na-Naruto.- Hinata comenzó a jugar de nuevo con sus dedos índices.

-Deja de hacer eso.- Naruto capturó sus dedos en su mano derecha.- Eres muy adorable, rara y preciosa, pero ahora eres mi mujer y no debes sentir vergüenza.

Sin previo aviso, la apretó contra su cuerpo y besó sus labios. Hinata suspiró al sentir la calidez que su marido desprendía. El rubio se separó de su cuerpo y observó la casa.

-Esto es demasiado para mi.- Y se rascó la nuca.- Mi apartamento...

-Se lo dije a Neji.- Hinata observó la casa con sus cosas y las de Naruto arregladas como si hubiesen vivido allí desde siempre.- Sé que tu apartamento es muy importante para ti, si te molesta, podemos ir a vivir allí.- Y agachó nuevamente su rostro.

-No.- Naruto le apretó la mano.- Allí no hay espacio para los dos.

-Esta bien.-Hinata sonrió.

-Simplemente perfecta.- Naruto besó nuevamente sus labios y la condujo por el pasillo de la casa.

Hinata se paró frente a la puerta de su habitación y suspiró. El sonrojo no se iba de su rostro y no sabía como hacerlo desaparecer, ya que desde ese instante, dormiría siempre al lado del rubio... y eso significafa intimar con él, contarle su secreto...

-Hinata.- Naruto la llamó al entrar en la habitación y encender la luz.- Esto es precioso.

Sus ojos vagaron por las pareder pintadas de un tono gris pálido, unos cuadros colgados con Kanjis en su interior, una cama de matrimonio decorada con un covertor de seda y cosido a mano. Los muebles eran de un tono marrón tierra y la puerta principal de shoji, tenía pintado el bosque de konoha.

-Las chicas me ayudaron a elegirlo.- Ella caminó hacía su marido y acarició su mejilla marcada con aquellas rayitas negras.-Me alegra que te guste.

-Me gusta mucho más tu compañía.- Naruto atrapó el rostro de la ojiperla entre sus dedos y la besó tiernamente, un jadeo salió de la garganta de ambos.- Te amo.

Poco a poco las manos de ellos dos se dejaron llevar por el deseo, y sus ropas fueron desapareciendo de sus cuerpos. Naruto miró con devoción el cuerpo de Hinata cuando dejó caer suavemente el kimono sobre sus hombros, hasta chocar contra el suelo.

Las manos de ella se movían más torpemente y por un intante, se enredó en el haorí de su esposo. Naruto rió debilmente y se lo quitó él mismo ante el deseo en los ojos de Hinata. Un gemido salió de su garganta al sentir las yemas cálidas de su esposa sobre su pecho. Tras desatarle la yukata a la peliazul, el rubio observó el cuerpo desnudo de su mujer.

-Realmente hermosa.- Y con suma delicadeza acercó sus temblorosos dedos hasta el cuello de Hinata.- ¿Puedo acariciarte?

-S-si.- Hinata titubeó ante aquellas palabras.- Soy tuya, Naruto.

El rubio sonrió con cariño y descendió por el cuello de la joven hasta llegar a sus generosos pechos. Sus pezones se endurecieron ante el primer roce y Naruto jadeó al sentir la suavidad de éstos. Atrapó el labio inferior de la ojiperla con sus dientes y adentró la lengua en su boca, necesitaba besarla, explorarla, hacerla suya.

Tras besar sus labios, descendió con besos pequeños y delicados sobre su cuello y fue empujandola poco a poco hasta la cama. Hinata chocó contra el borde y se dejó llevar ahsat caer tumbada. Naruto besó su piel expuesta hasta rozar los erectos pezones con su lengua. Jamás llegó a pensar que el sexo fuera tan maravilloso. Poco a poco descendió con sus dedos hasta la intimidad de la joven y la sintió mojada.

Naruto sonrió contra la piel del cuello de ella, aquello era realmente perfecto. Sus azulados ojos se abrieron de par en par, al sentir la delicada mano de Hinata desatar sus ropas y tirar de ellas para dejarlo en iguales condicones. Naruto obedeció al instante y se alzó para dejarlas caer al suelo.

-Tu también eres perfecto.- Sus mejillas se colorearon al fijarse en cierta parte del rubio.

Naruto rió de nuevo y se tumbó al lado de la ojiperla. Las delicadas caricias comenzaron nuevamente tras una árdua batalla de besos desenfrenados. Las pequeñas manos de la peliazul viajaron por el cuerpo del rubio hasta topar con aquella parte ergida. Naruto gruñó contra sus labios y ella se sintió especial.

El juego de manos continuó durante un largo rato. Naruto la acariciaba con sus dedos y se adentraba en ella una y otra vez llevandola al cielo. Ella con movimientos inexpertos y torpes, intentaba darle el mismo placer sobre su miembro erecto.

-Hinata.- Naruto la detuvo un instante.- Necesito estar dentro de ti.- El rubio se sonrojó.- Sentirte como aquella vez.

-Y yo a ti.- Ella se dejó hacer.- Siempre.

El rubio entró en ella de una sola estocada. Un gemido resonó en la oscuridad de aquella noche, bajo la luz de aquella habitación. Las uñas de la joven se enterraron en su espalda haciendolo sentir fuerte, amado... Naruto rió contra el oído de ella y los dos se extremecieron. Aquel baile los estaba llevando a la locura, aquellas sensaciones eran únicas.

-Ahhh, Na-Naruto.- Hinata sintió como un nudo se empezab aa formar bajo su vientre. Poco a poco aquellos hilos iban enredandose en su cuerpo hasta apretarla haciendola estallar en un sin fin de colores.- Más.- Pidió con la voz ahogada.

-Hinata.- Naruto sintió el interior de la joven apretandolo, pidiendole más.- Te amo.- Susurró contra sus labios.

-Te amo.- Hinata elevó más sus caderas para sentirlo profundamnete en su interior, aquello era realmente mágico.

Unas embestidas más, y el rubio sintió fuego en su interior. Poco a poco iba quemandole hasta dejarlo sin aliento. Su cuerpo se tensó y sintió como Hinata jadeaba su nombre una y otra vez. Aquellas cuatro paredes eran testigo de su amor, de su cariño. Aquellas cuatro paredes, siempre los protegería del exterior. Allí podrían amarse tantas veces cuanto quisieran, sin importar que ella fuera una chica de un importante clan y él tan solo el portador del los Bijus.

Naruto sintió como se derramaba en el interior de la ojiperla y ella apretó sus dedos contra la suave piel de la espalda del rubio. Al fin habían llegado a la cima, la habían escalado juntos y los dos gozaban de aquel placer inmenso. Naruto se retiró de ella y besó sus labios con dulzura. Ella le sonrió y apagó la luz.

-Descansa, mi vida.- Hinata acarició nuevamente las mejillas del rubio.

-Tu también.- Naruto besó la palma de su mano y se abrazaron en al oscuridad de la noche.- te amo.- Susurró medio dormido.

-Y yo a ti.- Hinata sonrió y se acaració el vientre cuidadosamente.

O-o-o-o

El sol entró por la pequeña ventana de la habitación despertando a la ojiperla. Al sentir el cuerpo del rubio pegado al suyo, sonrió con alegría, al fin el cielo le daba algo importante para luchar y ser feliz. Su marido dormía junto a su cuerpo y la noche anterior la había colmado de besos, caricias y de aquellas maravillosas palabras.

Se levantó de la cama con cuidado y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha. Tras ponerse una yukata blanca, salió de la habitación para prepararle el desayuno a Naruto. Quería demostrale cuan agradecida estaba con él por amarla de esa manera.

Al entrar en la cocina, observó el bolso que había dejado allí hacía dos noches. Sonrió y se volvió a acariciar el vientre. Un nudo se formó en su garganta y suspiró ¿Y si él no quería tener hijos? Frunció su ceño arrugando su nivea piel.

Tras prepararle el desayuno, lo dejó sobre la mesa y sacó las cosas que habían en ese bolso. Sakura le había dicho como hacerle entender rápidamente las cosas y ella iba a intentarlo. Tras ordenar la mesa, caminó lentamente hasta la habitación y sonrió al verlo tendido en la cama.

-Naruto.- Hinata acarició su mejilla.- Despierta.

-Buenos días, Hinata.- Naruto le sonrió y besó sus labios.

-El desayuno está listo en el salón.- Hinata le señaló la puerta del cuarto.

Esta bien.- El rubió se levantó.- Ve y sientate, me ducho en dos minutos y voy.- Volvió a besar sus labios y se encerró en el baño.

Hinata caminó lentamente hacía el salón y observó al mesa acariciandose el vientre. Solo había dos personas qu esabían su secreto, solo esperaba que a Naruto le gustase. El rubio apareció ante ella y observó el desayuno.

-Hinata.- Susurró al ver aquellas cosas al lado de su comida.-¿Y esto?- Cogió delicadamente aquel biberón entre sus deos.

-Lo vamos a necesitar.- Dijo ella sonrojandose y agachando el rostro.- Pronto.- Y volvió a acariciarse el vientre. Un golpe sordó hizo sobresalatarse a la ojiperla.-¿Naruto?

El rubio yacía en el suelo, sin color en la cara y con el biberón entre sus dedos.


	18. Papá

_Hola! bueno, siento la tardanza de la actu, pero ya expliqué en otros fics que he estado malita y con pruebas médicas... pero ya llegué nuevamente... _

* * *

><p><em>Skuld Dark, <em>**Hola... bienvenida de nuevo... me alegra leerte.. sip Naruto se casó y ya va a ser padre jejje... a ver como se lo toma todo el mundo no? Cuidate, nos leemos..**_.blue moon,_** Gracias por tus palabras, la verdad es que palabras como esas, me hacen retomar las historias con alegría... siento no haber podido actualizar, pero como ya dije, estuve con problemas y con médicos... bueno espero seguir leyendo tus reviews.. besos cuidate..**_.Salex,_** Ohaio hermanita! me alegra que te gustara lo del proceso de la boda.. tú bien sabes lo que me costó escribirla nee-chan. Bueno jaja Hinata tiene una forma muy rara de decir las cosas sip jajaja pero creo que con lo vergonzosa que es... si no lo hace así, no lo haría... bueno como ya sabes nos leemos en el escritorio de al lado.. kiss Nee-chan...**_Noelialuna,_** Muchas gracias por tus palabras y tu entusiasmo, aquí traigo el nuevo capi, espero leerte de nuevo, cuidate kisss...**_.Atanih Hyuuga,_** Hola! me alegra que te guste mi historia, muchas gracias por tus palabras, espero leerte de nuevo por aquí, muchos besos cuidate...kisss... **_Minako k,_** Tranquila, comenta cuando puedas mujer... espero que fueran muy bien tus vacas... y sip ahora es Naru el que se desmaya jajaja ya era hora no? Jajajaj nos leemos, muchas gracias por estar aquí, como siempre kisss cuidate...**_MariiDii,_** Hola! Gracias por tus palabras jejejej sip Hinata embarazada, Naruto desmayado y muchas cosas que quedan por llegar jejeje cuidate y gracias por tu coment, nos leemos, Sayoooo...**_Alabdiel, _**jajajaj no pudiste guardar tus cosas de hombre eh! Tus momentos masculinos... ejem... sip el capullo se casó y encima la embarazó jajaja... No creo que Naruto pudiera llevar una vida a lo Jiraiya Styles...muhahaha... sería demasiado para él jijiji.. un besazo mi niño cuidate..kiss...**_LilyBrief,_** gracias por tus palabras, sip jaja pobre Naru, nos leemos Kiss...**_kotoko-98, _**Hola y bienvenida, me alegra saber que has retomado al lectura de mi historia jejeje... y mucho más saber que te ha encantado... Respecto a Minato... en este capitulo se ve algo, pero la charla padre e hijo irá en el siguiente jejeje ya leeras ya jajaj kiss cuidate, te espero...**_.lavida13,_** Hola reina...creo que al paso que voy, lo mataré demasiado pronto.. no para de llevarse sustos jajajaja... bueno aquí aún no se sabe si sera niño o niña... creo que va a hacerse un poco de rogar eso jijiji.. pero bueno ya tengo planeado el nacimiento y la cara de naruto y esas cosas muhahah me rio yo sola pensandolo, escribiendolo y demás jiji.. bueno wapa un besazo, nos leemos kisss...**_bryancv23,_** gracias por tus palabras, nos leemos, kiss...**_blossXbrick, _**Gracias por tus palabras y tu apoyo para que la continue jejeje... me alegra saber que aunque no te guste mucho Naruto, te gusta mi historia.. nos leemos.. kisss. **

* * *

><p><em>Lo siento si hay faltas de ortografía, intento corregirlas...y los dedazos, trato de corrergirlos todo lo que puedo, pero siempre se me escapa alguno.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, armas y otras cosas.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Summary: La gran cuarta Guerra ninja ha terminado. Naruto vuelve a Konoha tras una gran batalla. Todos sus amigos están a salvo excepto Hinata ¿Donde está? ¿Que le ha ocurrido? Tras encontrarla, un suceso extraño ocurre y alguien es devuelto a la vida ¿Quién es ese chico rubio que lo observa?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>17 Papá<strong>

Naruto sentía todo su cuerpo flácido, sin vida. Por un instante le pareció escuchar la dulce voz de su Hinata. Una pequeña luz se colaba tras sus parpados cerrados ¿Qué le había ocurrido? Se preguntó una y mil veces en silencio. Tras intentar tragar, sintió su boca reseca y como la garganta le ardía por unos instantes. Movió suavemnte los dedos de la mano derecha y trató de levantar el brazo mientras abría los ojos completamente.

-Naruto.- Aquella voz le era muy familiar.- Vamos, despierta.

-¿Sakura?- Preguntó el rubio con voz rasposa.

-Te desmayaste y te golpeaste la cabeza.-Sakura rió bajito.

-¡Hinata!.- Naruto trató de levantarse con demasiada urgencia.- Mierda.- Susurró sintiendo de nuevo esas horribles nauseas apoderarse de él.

-¿Qué le pasa?- La voz preocupada de Hinata llegó a sus oídos.

-Es un flojo.- Sakura rió entre dientes.- No le pasa nada importante.

"-Eres capaz de salvar a Konoha contra un atacante que mató a demasidas personas, y no eres capaz de afrontar un embarazo de tu mujer.- Kurama se rió en el interior de Naruto."

"-No seas aguafiestas.- Refunfuñó el rubio.-Espera.- Los ojos de Naruto se abireron de par en par.-¿Has dicho embarazo?- Y recordó porque estaba así.- Es verdad.- Y gimió en voz alta."

"-Cagón.-Pronunciaron todos los Bijüs en el interior de su cabeza."

"-Dejarme en paz.-Se quejó Naruto mientras conseguía levantarse y mirar a las dos mujeres que lo miraban fijamente."

-¿Estas bien?- Hinata preguntó con sus perlados ojos anegados en lágrimas.

-Si.- Naruto sonrió a su mujer.- Estoy muy bien, pasará.- Y el rubio frotó su nuca con la mano derecha.- Solo ha sido la impresión.- Susurró más para si mismo.

-Bien.- Sakura se levantó del sofá y miró a sus amigos.- Me voy a trabajar al hospital.- La pelirosa miró a Naruto.- Procura no volver a darle un susto así a Hinata, desde ahora, debe cuidarse mucho.

-Gracias.- Naruto sonrió sonrojado a su mejor amiga.- Ya estoy mucho mejor... y perdona por todo esto.

-Para eso estan los amigos ¿No?- Sakura se despidió de la pareja de recien casados y salió de la casa dejandolos solos.

-Naruto.- Hinata se sentó al lado de su marido demasiado nerviosa.-¿Estas mejor?

-Solo son nauseas.- Admitió al fin el rubio.- Pasarán.- Naruto miró a la joven de cabellos azulados y sonrió.- Supongo que me impresioné.- Pronunció agachando la cabeza.-

-Perdoname, Naruto.- Las lágrimas corrian por las blancas mejillas de Hinata.- Creí que te gustaría.- Suspiró mientras jugaba nerviosa con sus dedos indices, haciendolos chocar el uno contra el otro.- Siento mucho causarte tantos problemas.- Y un sollozo se ahogó en su garganta.

-Hinata.- Naruto la miró sorprendido por aquellas palabras.- No tengo nada de que perdonarte, esto es cosa de dos, solo qué...- El rubio miró el suelo.- Creo que ya te he causado demasiados problemas en tu vida, como para ahora hacerte esto. No voy a ser un buen padre, no se casi ni cuidar de mi mismo.- Pronunció con temor en la voz al darse cuenta de esas cosas.- Creo que arruiné tu vida.

-Naruto.- Hinata abrió sus perlados ojos de par en par.- Te amo por ser quien eres.- Hinata cogió las manos del rubio entre las suyas.- Y no creo nada de lo que has dicho.- Lo miró seriamente a sus azulados ojos.- Creo que vas a ser un buen padre, que eres una persona admirable y que no estaría en otro lugar tan bien como lo estoy aquí.- Hinata besó los labios de su marido con amor.-Junto a mi marido y mi futuro bebé.- Y se acarició el vientre.

-Hinata.- Naruto sonrió complacido.- Gracias por ser como eres.

-A ti por dejarme estar en tu vida.- Y sus mejillas se sonrojaron acalorandola.- Por amarme como yo te amo.

-Siempre.- Naruto besó sus labios, demostrandole cuanto la amaba.- Os amaré a ambos.

-Vamos a ser padres.- Susurró la peliazul contra el cuello de Naruto.- Vamos a ser padres.- Repitió esta vez más alto y sonriendo.

-Si.- Naruto se levantó de golpe sorprendiendo a Hinata.- Voy a tener entre mis manos una vida frágil que proteger.- Naruto miró con un brillo especial en sus ojos a su mujer.- A cuidarle, educarle y protegerle, a enseñarle a amar Konoha y a trasmitirle la Voluntad de Fuego.

-Así es.- Hinata se levantó y lo abrazó fuertemente entre sus brazos.- Le enseñaremos a ser el mejor shinobi de Konoha.

-Esto debo decirselo a la vieja.- Naruto se separó de su mujer.- A Kakashi, a los chicos, a Gaara y a mi padre.- Al decir la palabra padre en voz alta, un signo de confusión pasó fugazmente por su rostro.-¿Tu padre lo sabe?- Preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-No.- Hinata agachó el rostro y jugó de nuevo nerviosa con sus dedos.- Pensé que el primero en saberlo debías ser tú.- Hinata le sonrió sonrojada.- Aparte de Sakura, claro.

-¿Desde cuando lo saben?- Naruto acarició las manos de su mujer para que se tranquilizara.

-Desde hace tres días.- Hinata suspiró pesadamente.- Pero no queríamos decirtelo hasta después de la boda, Sakura dijo que ya tenías bastantes preocupaciones con la boda.

-Bien.- El rubio besó a Hinata en la mejilla y acarició el vientre de su mujer.- Iré a decirselo a la vieja y a Kakashi.- Naruto se dirigió a la puerta.- Mientras tanto arreglaté, en cuanto vuelva iremos a decirselo a tu padre.

-Si.- Hinata subió pesadamente las escaleras ¿Se lo tomaría bien Hiashi Hyüga?

O-o-o-o

Naruto saltaba de tejado en tejado, con una enorme sonrisa entre sus labios, la felicidad lo embargaba por dentro. El rubio seguía teniendo sus dudas internas, pero al fin y al cabo eso había sido cosa de los dos y debía admitir que aunque tuviera miedo de no educar bien a su hijo, le hacía mucha ilusión tener al fin su propia familia "Una verdadera familia"

Saltó al suelo y admiró po run instante la torre Hokage, habí allegado a su destino. Subió las escaleras lo más rápido que sus piernas el dejaron y sonrió al llamar a la puerta. Podía escuchar la voz del Rokudaime tras la puerta, Kakashi estaba haciendo el vago como siempre.

-Adelante.- Escuchó la voz de Shizune darle paso.

-Buenos días.- Saludó Naruto con su ya caracteristica sonrisa de siempre.- Vengo a dar una buena noticia.- Y cerró la puerta tras su espalda.

Al dar dos pasos más dentro de la sala, se dio cuenta que ante sus ojos tenía al Yondaime, a la Godaime, y al Rokudaime. Las piernas empezaron a temblarse y sintió como la voz se ahogaba en su garganta ¿Como se lo tomarían todos?

-¿Que noticia?- Preguntó Kakashi observandolo con su único ojo visible, tras el escritorio lleno de papeles.

-Te has dado cuenta que no estas hecho para la vida de casado.- Tsunade sonrió al rubio que consideraba como un hijo.

-No.- Naruto tragó pesadamente y sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas.- Voy a ser padre.- Dijo entre susurros.

-Vaya.- Kakashi se levantó de su asiento y rodeó el escritorio.- Enhorabuena, Naruto, solo espero que no te pierdas por el sendero de la vida.

-¿Hinata está segura de todo esto?- Tsunade lo miró con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-Si.- Naruto acarició su nuca nervioso.

-Espero que dejes de ser tan escandaloso.- Minato miró a su hijo.- Que pienses las cosas antes de actuar, que sientas en tu interior lo que debes de hacer.

-No seas tan duro con él.- Lo calló Kakashi.- Las cosas se aprenden poco a poco.- Y sonrió bajo la mascara.

-Debe madurar.- Minato suspiró acercandose a Naruto.- Debe dejar las cosas imposibles atrás, no hacer el loco y trabajar duro por su familia.- Y posó su mano derecha sobre el hombro de su hijo.- Simplemente debe crecer, cuidar su familia y ser el próximo Hokage.

-Gracias.- Naruto miró casi sin comprender a su padre. No entendía porque ahora le daba esos consejos.- Sé que debo ser más responsable. Dentro de siete meses, tendré una pequeña vida entre mis manos. Sé que debo enseñarle lo mejor y yo mismo ser una mejor persona para él.

-No seas tan duro contigo mismo.- Tsunade se acercó al rubio menor.- Has luchado con valor en cada batalla, has buscado a tu mejor amigo hasta conseguir parte de tu meta, has defendido Konoha y eres el heroe. Tan solo sé tu mismo y sonriele a la vida.

-Gracias, vieja.- Naruto besó rapidamente la mejilla de Tsunade sorprendiendola.- Me voy a enfrentar a los Hyüga.

-Naruto.- Kakashi llamó al rubio con tono serio.- Antes de decirle nada a Hiashi...

-Sé como estan las cosas.- Naruto miró a todos los presentes.- También sé, que nada es lo que aparenta.

-Cierto.- El Rokudaime sonrió a su antiguo alumno.- Esa es una buena muestra de madurez.

-Felicidades, futuro papá.- Minato empujó suavemente a su hijo hacía la puerta.- Espero que sigas con esos ideales, ya nos cuentas luego sobre tu visita.

-Ni en tus sueños.- Naruto sonrió a Minato y salió de allí.

"-¿Ahora eres su amigo?- Preguntó Goku sorprendido."

"-Yo nunca dejé de ser su amigo.- Naruto suspiró cansado.-Él es mi padre y lo quiero como tal, tan solo es que no me esperé su reacción, es algo... complicado."

"-Minato siempre será Minato.- Kurama sonrió.-Al principio estaba confuso de su llegada de nuevo aquí, tenemos que comprender que él estaba muerto. Ahora... bueno creo que ahora le nace el sentimiento de padre nuevamente y quiere que su hijo sea responsable."

"-Va a ser abuelo.- Sukaku se rió.-Y tan solo tiene tres años más que su hijo."

"-Callaros de una vez.- Naruto abrió la puerta de casa.-Debo mentalizarme antes de ir a la casa principal."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hinata observaba su reflejo en el espejo. Ella sabía perfectamente que su padre aceptaría que ella fuera madre de los hijos de Naruto, al fin y al cabo se había casado con el rubio. Sin embargo sentía que su estómago estaba muy revuelto ¿Que pensaría de que ya estuviese de dos meses?

Desde que Neji anunció que Tenten estaba embarazada, el clan había puesto en duda las capacidades de Neji. Lo shicieron casarse en el templo en secreto y ahora no aceptaban a Hizashi por no ser un Hyüga de pura sangre. Su padre había tenido que dejer de entrenar a su primo por obligación. El clan lo había negado.

Acarició su vientre y suspiró ante el espejo ¿Su hijo también sería rechazado por el clan? Negó con la cabeza provocando que sus largos cabellos se mecieran de un lado a otro, su padre no podía negar a su nieto ¿O si? Ella vivía ahora en la casa secundaría del clan, al lado de Neji y Tenten ¿Era por el bien de ellos no?

Una lágrima furtiva cayó por el blanco rostro de la ojiperla. Hinata rezaba en su interior, deseaba que todo saliera bien y su padre pudiera entrenar a su futuro nieto. Subió la mano derecha que tenía posada sobre su vientre hacía su pecho, al fin y al cabo, su hijo sería un Uzumaki...tal vez no tuviera ni derecho de aprender las técnicas del clan Hyüga, pero... ¿Y si sacaba el Byakugan?

-Hinata.- Naruto la llamó desde la puerta sorprendiendola.-Estas hermosa.- Y señaló el Kimono azul y perla que llevaba ella puerto.

-Gracias.- Hinata se giró intentando parecer alegre.

-¿Que te ocurre?- Naruto se acercó a ella rápidamente.-¿Te duele algo, te sientes mal? Podemos dejarlo para otro día.- Aseguró el rubio.

-No.- Hianta besó lso labios de su marido.- Solo estaba recordando cosas.

-Esta bien.- Pronunció no muy seguro de ello.- Vamos.

O-o-o-o-o-o

-Así que voy a ser abuelo.- Hiashi observó a la pareja que tenía sentada enfrente.-¿De cuanto estás?- El lider del clan observó a su hija mayor.- Se supone que esas cosas ocurren después de la boda.- Puntualizó.

-D-de do-dos meses.- Titubeó la ojiperla.

-Así es.- Naruto apretó un poco más fuerte la mano de su esposa.

-Hasta en eso te ha desonrrado.- Hanabi sonrió de una forma extraña.-¿Sabes qué, hermana?

-Dime.- Hinata miró a su hermana sonrojada.

-Me estan entrenando para ser la lider del clan.- Sonrió satisfecha.

-Hanabi.- Hiashi miró a su hija menor.- Es hora de tu entrenamiento.- La miró duramente.- Ve y cumple con tus responsabilidades.

-Si, padre.- Hanabi se levantó e hizo una reverencia a los allí presentes.- Nos vemos más tarde, hermana.

-Señor.- Naruto observó al lider.- Entiendo que no esté muy alegre por la noticia, entiendo que haga todo esto por el bien de Hinata.

-Naruto.- Hinata agachó la cabeza avergonzada.-No sigas, por favor.- Le pidió en un susurro.

-Hago esto por protegerla.- Hiashi se levantó y se encaminó hacía la puerta de shoji abierta.- Igual que protegí a Neji y a su hijo.

-Padre.- Hinata apretó fuertemente la mano izquierda sobre su pecho.-No siga.- Le pidió.

-Su madre estaría muy orgullosa de ella.- Hiashi observó el jardín.-Pero tú.- Hiashi se giró para mirar a Naruto al rostro.- Eres el portador de los Bijüs, eres el heroe de Konoha. Si esa criatura hereda parte de tu Chakra y el Byakugan, será un arma para los Hyüga.-Hiashi se arrodilló de nuevo ante la pequeña mesa de madera y cogió su taza de té.- Mi difunta esposa, estaría avergonzada de mi si dejara que el clan utilizara a mi nieto o nieta para sus fines.

-Que lo haga con Hinata... puedo llegar aentenderlo, pero con Neji.- Susurró el nombre del castaño.

-Neji es especial.- Hiashi dio un sorvó a su té.- Él a pesar de ser de la rama secundaria, estar marcado, no ser entrenado en el arte del Souke, lo aprendió por si mismo. Su hijo puede ser tan o más especial que él. Tampoco em gustaría que acabara en las manos del clan para sus fines. No me lo perdonaría jamás.

-Entonces.- Naruto sonrió.- Todo esto lo hace por protegerlos, porque lleven una vida fuera de todas esas responsabilidades sin temor alguno.

-Así es.- Hiashi hizo una mueca en sus labios parecida a una sonrisa, aunque ese gesto más bien pertubó a Naruto e Hinata.- Hanabi desea esta vida, ella se casará con un Hyüga y será la lider del clan.

-Gracias, padre.- Hinata se levantó del suelo y le hizo un gesto a Naruto.- No le molestaremos más, con permiso.- Y los dos salieron del salón hacía la casa secundaría del clan.

O-o-o-o-o-o

-Nunca pensé que tu padre sería esa clase de persona.- Naruto besó la frente de Hinata al entrar en la casa.

-Prefiero no hablar de ello.- Hinata se adentró en la cocina.- Será mejor que comamos algo.- Y sonrió a su nuevo esposo.

-Hinata.- Neji apareció por la puerta con su semblante frio y serio como siempre.- Esta tarde te espero en el jardín trasero, entrenaremos hasta la hora de la cena.

-Hinata no puede entrenar.- Naruto sonrió a Neji.- Desde ahora, deberá tomarse las cosas con más calma.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Neji la miró impasible.

-Verás.- La ojiperla agachó el rostro sonrojandose.- Estoy embarazada.

-Eso es una noticia maravillosa.- Casi gritó Tenten al entrar en la casa con el pequeño Hizashi entre sus brazos.- Os felicito a los dos.

-Gracias.- Hinata miró a su primo.- Mi padre ya lo sabe.- Y sonrió a su primo.- Supongo que vendrá de ves en cuando a verlo.

-Entrenaremos nosotros.- Tenten señaló a Naruto y a Neji.- Hinata podrá quedarse con el niño y descansar.

-Es una buena idea.- Hinata sonrió a Tenten.- Hasta que no nazca, no podré volver a la rutina.

-Esta bien.- Neji se giró sobre su spropios talones.- Pero en cuanto te recuperes del nacimiento, entrenarás conmigo.- Y salió de la casa.

-Dejalo.- Tenten sonrió a su amiga.- Se levantó con un humor de perros, Hizashi no lo dejó dormir mucho.

-¿Aquí no hay criados?- Preguntó Naruto mirando todo lo que le rodeaba.- En la casa principal tienen muchos.

-Los hay.- Hinata suspiró.- Pero Neji decidió que no los tuvieramos, así no habría infiltrados del clan o el consejo.

-Ya veo.- El rubio rio divertido.- Entonces, que no se queje tanto.

Y los tres se echaron a reir divertidos. Tras la visita de Tenten, Naruto e Hinata se dispusieron a comer y a pasear un rato por los alrededores. Desde el ataque hacía casi tres meses atrás, no habían tenido mucho tiempo para estar realmente solos y disfrutar de la compañía del otro. Naruto iba cogido de la mano de su esposa y sentía que en aquel instante, su vida, era realmente extraña. Pero dentro de aquella extrañeza, se sentía realmente feliz.

O-o-o-o

La luz penetraba vagamente en aquella sala. Tres pares de ojos se miraban sin perder detalle los unos de los otros. Una sonrisa divertida asomaba en los labios del más delgaducho. Desde hacía poco más de dos semanas, estaban encerrados allí, esperando pacientemente cual iba a ser su destino.

La mujer peliroja, caminó despacio cansada de estar encerrada con el mastodonte y el gilipollas cara de pez. Sentía que le faltaba el aire en aquella sala, imitación de una cleda, oscura y estrecha. El chico más grande, se levantó del suelo y la cogió del brazo deteniendola.

-Me estas poniendo nervioso.- Dijo con voz clamada.

-Deja a la perra.- El delgaducho sonrió mostrando sus afilados dientes.- Lleva demasiado tiempo encerrada. Tal vez la cabeza de zanahoria, necesite desahigarse.

-¡Cállate, cara de pez baboso!- La peliroja suspiró con ganas de llorar.- He estado muy bien sin vosotros, desde que llegué a esta villa, he vivido encerrada en una celda más amplia, con luz, agua, y comida decente. Además, muchas veces, me sacaban para que los ayudara.

-Te estan utilizando, cabeza hueca.-El delgaducho se rió a mandíbula batiente.

-Al menos, formo parte de algo.- La chica se sentó en el suelo del cansancio que llevaba de tanto pasear por la sala.

-Esta bien.- La voz de un hombre los sacó de su conversación.- Seguirme.- Les comunicó nada más abrirles la puerta.

Los tres le siguieron por aquellos pasillos tenebrosos. El hombre que les había abierto la puerta, era muy alto y lucía con un tanto de misterio. Al llegar a otra puerta más grande que las anteriores que habían pasado, se detuvieron tras aquel hombre.

-Ya podeis pasar.- Dijo otro hombre que salió a recibirlos.- El consejo, el Rokudaime y los demás, estan esperandolos.

-Bien.- Ibikki se giró hacía ellos.- Podeis pasar en silencio y con respeto hacía la gente que os espera.

-Bienvenidos.- El Rokudaime sonreía bajo su mascara.- Sentaros.

-¿Que hacemos aquí?- Preguntó la peliroja tragando saliva pesadamente.

-Bien.- La primcesa Tsunade observó a los tres individuos.- Tú bien sabes, Karin, que Konoha te ha estado manteniendo aquí. De hecho, has salido en alguna misión de rastreo con nuestros Anbu. Por ello, queremos ofrecerles oficialmente un puesto en Konoha como shinobis de nuestra villa.

-¿Qué?- Karin frunció el ceño rápidamente.- Pero... somos shinobis renegados, asesinos, difíciles...

-Por ello, solo tienen dos opciones.- Kakashi observó a los tres.- Konoha, o carcel.

-Eso es chantaje.- Habló el delgaducho.

-Suigetsu.- Kakshi lo miró divertido.- No creo que debas ser muy inteligente para dar con esa conclusión.

-Yo no tengo ningún problema.- Habló calmadamente Juugo.- Yo solo viajaba con ellos porque Sasuke Uchiha era capaz de calmar mis ataques asesinos.

-Lo sabemos, no debes preocuparte por ello.- Añadió Tsunade.

-Yo ya hacía ese tipo de trabajos cuando era requerida.- Karin se subió sus negras gafas de pasta.- ¿Cambiará en algo esto para mi?- Preguntó mirando a Tsunade.

-Sereis reconocidos como Jounins de nuestra villa.- Añadió Ibikki.-Vivireis entre los nuestros.

-¿Y cual es la trampa?- Preguntó Suigetsu.

-Que sereis vigilados por nuestros Anbu.- Añadió sin pesar Ibikki Morino.

-¿Solo eso?- Preguntó el delgaducho dejando ver su fila de dientes afilados.- Entonces, me apunto.

-Si en algún momento observamos algún signo de traición hacía Konoha, serán aniquilados por nuestros Anbu sin contemplaciones.- Kakashi habló seriamente.

-Esta bien.- Karin miró a todos los presentes de la sala.- Acepto sin nigún problema.

-Muy bien.- Shizune caminó hacía la puerta con Tom-Tom entre sus brazos.- Seguirme.

Los tres jovenes, siguieron a Shizune por aquellos largos pasillos seguidos por ocho Anbus de Konoha.

O-o-o-o

Naruto observaba el techo de su habitación mientras esperaba a Hinata. El día había sido completamente agotador. Desde que había llegado a la parte trasera del jardín, Tenten y Neji no le habían dejado ni un minuto para descansar. Entrenar con esa pareja de locos, lo iba a dejar exausto todos los días.

-Buenas noches.- Susurró Hinata acostandose a su lado.

-Buenas noches.- Susurró Naruto contra los labios de Hinata, antes de que ella apoyara su cabeza sobre el pecho del rubio.

El rubio colocó su mano sobre el plano vientre de su mujer, sinceramente, su vida iba a cambiar desde ese día.


	19. Ya llega

_Hola, Hola! Bueno ¿Como vais? En compensación por la tardanza, hoy os traigo una actu mucho más larga, esta tiene cinco páginas más de lo normal... siento tardar tanto, pero me estoy centrando en terminar mi historia Sasusaku "Sensaciones" solo le quedan cuatro capitulos y quiero acabarla antes del día trece que estrene nueva historia. Bueno, sinmas rodeos os dejo los agradecimientos y la actu, pasarlo bien, ya nos leemos Sayooo._

* * *

><p><em>Xxm3ch3Xx,<strong> Hola, gracias por tus palabras jeje sip creo que Neji tiene mala leche.. siempre la ha tenido jajaj y ahora tiene una buena escusa para ser doblemente serio y furioso jijiji... Bueno lo de Kushina, la verdad es qu eno me lo habí aplanteado, ya que no esta dentro de mis planes jejejje... espero que este capi te guste, nos leemos y gracias cuidate kiss Sayooo...<strong>Minako k,** gracias por tus palabras, me alegra que te haya parecido bonito el capítulo. Bueno Naruto es Naruto jajaja ya se dará cuenta lo que le biene encima, ya. Y bueno Hanabi... ejem.. aún le queda dar guerra... ya verás ya... gracias por comentar como siempre. Cuidate Kiss Sayooo...**Noelialuna, **Holaaaa! gracias, de verdad... me alegra que os encante lo que escribo. Gracias por tus felicitaciones. La verdad es que pronto vereis la reacción de Mina-chan cuando vea a su descendencia jejejej y Hiashi.. también queda mucho de ese personaje. Un besazo y cuidate Kiss...**chiiiachan**, gracias por tus palabras, por comentar y tu interes... Sasuke? Jejej bueno pronto sabreis noticias de él... muy pronto...kiss cuidate...**blossXbrick,** me alegra que te guste la historia... aquí hay más Naruhina... jejeje y bueno la pancita de Hinata también sale ejjejejej... nos leemos gracias kiss cuidate...**Salex,** Ohaio Nee-chan... te perdono porque eres tú muhahahah todos felices.. te aseguro que Tsunade siempre celebra con un buen Sakle jajaja y Kakashi esta feliz de ver que ellos son felices jijiji... y Naruto jajaj la que le espera a Naruto.. y más con neji jijijiji.. bueno hermanita.. nos leemos en el escritorio de al lado y comenta rápido que est avez no tienes escusa jajajjaja kiss aishiteru Matta nee...**Atanih Hyuuga,** Hola y bienvenida! me alegra que te guste la historia.. no suelo tardar más de un mes en actualizar, asi que tranquila que siempre habrá actu un día u otro... si? Cuidate, gracia spor comentar y nos leemos kiss Sayooo.. **_

_**¿Alabdiel, estas por ahí? Vaya, el único hombre qu eme lee y me abandona... jejejejje es coña.. espero que estes bien muchacho... kisss... **_

* * *

><p><em>Lo siento si hay faltas de ortografía, intento corregirlas...y los dedazos, trato de corrergirlos todo lo que puedo, pero siempre se me escapa alguno.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, armas y otras cosas.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Summary: La gran cuarta Guerra ninja ha terminado. Naruto vuelve a Konoha tras una gran batalla. Todos sus amigos están a salvo excepto Hinata ¿Donde está? ¿Que le ha ocurrido? Tras encontrarla, un suceso extraño ocurre y alguien es devuelto a la vida ¿Quién es ese chico rubio que lo observa?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>18 Ya llega<strong>

Caminaba de un lado a otro desesperado, las manos le sudaban y podía sentir como las gotas de sudor recorrían su nuca y la frente ¿Por qué era todo tan difícil? Un nudo se le formó en la garganta y sus azulados ojos se cerraron en señal de disgusto. Las cosas no eran fáciles para él, y eso, debían saberlo.

Un ruido sonó a lo lejos alertandolo, sin poder evitarlo, su cuerpo se encogió tomando una forma defensiva. En su mano casi cerrada, oscilaba un Kunai de tres puntas. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su oído se agudizó. Un simple toque en el suelo con sus dedos y asintió con la cabeza, no había ningún peligro.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y el único ojo visible del peligris, le saludó sonriente. Kakashi Hatake estaba frente a él. Un escalofrío recorrió la columna del rubio mientras volvía a una posición ergida. Kakashi se acercó al hombre que tenía frente a él y alzó la mano en señal de saludo.

-Te veo tenso.-Le habló con cordialidad.

-No sé porque estoy aquí encerrado.- Minato ladeó la cabeza dudoso.- Y mucho menos el por qué estas tú aquí.

-Lo siento.- Kakashi agachó la cabeza ocultando su mirada.- Han decidido que es lo mejor.

-Han decido.- Minato se dió la vuelta y se quitó su chaleco verde.-Supongo que el consejo aún desconfía.

-Así es.- Kakashi suspiró en derrota.- Todo esto sigue siendo muy extraño, debes entenderlo.- Kakashi se acercó al hombre ante él y posó su mano derecha sobre el hombro del rubio.-Sabes que yo jamás...

-No hace falta que te justifiques.- Minato se giró con la dulce sonrisa que siempre lo caracterizó cuando Kakashi aún era un simple adolescente.-Sé como son las cosas, te recuerdo que fui el Yondaime de esta villa.

-Maestro.- Susurró el peligris.

-Espero que esto sea temporal.-Minato se rascó la nuca mientras miraba divertido al hombre que tenía frente a él y un día fué su alumno.-Realmente deseo salir de aquí y cumplir con mi misión.

-¿Qué misión?- Kakashi observó cuan parecidos eran realmente Naruto y Minato.

-No lo sé.- Minato volvió a sonreir rascandose nuevamente la nuca.-Pero si estoy aquí, si mi hijo deseó que volviera, será porque aún tengo algo pendiente.

-Naruto.- Kakashi sonrió bajo la mascara.- Realmente no sois muy diferentes.- El peligris se dirigió a la puerta.- Cuando eras niño ¿En que soñabas?

-Soñaba ser el Hokage de esta villa.- Minato observó unos segundos el techo.-Proteger a los habitantes y ser reconocido.

-Lo lograste.- Kakashi abrió la puerta y se giró una última vez.-Eres el heroe de esta villa, el magnifico Yondaime que sacrificó su vida por todos. Naruto es igual que tú, él fue el heroe de Konoha en el ataque de Pein, en la cuarta guerra... Y ahora solo le queda cumplir la promesa de ser el próximo Hokage.

-¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?- Minato preguntó dudoso a su antiguo alumno.- Nada de lo que me estas diciendo, tiene que ver con esto.- Y señaló la habitación.-Mi hijo no tiene nada que ver con que yo este aquí encerrado ¿O si?- Y frunció su rubio ceño.

-No.- Kakashi salió de la habitación.- Esto es por Konoha, para valorar cual va a ser tu papel aquí desde ahora.

-Siempre protegeré Konoha.- Minato observó sus propios pies.- Lo hice en su día y di mi vida por ello, no dudeis en que pueda hacerlo de nuevo si fuera necesario.

-Gracias.- Kakashi cerró la puerta nuevamente dejandolo solo.

-¿Que van a hacer conmigo?- Susurró el Yondaime poniendose de nuevo su chaleco de Jonnin.-Naruto.- Susurró mirando la puerta de salida cerrada.

**O-o-o-o**

Hinata se levantó despacio de la cama, Naruto había llegado tarde la noche anterior y no quería despertarlo, desde hacía siete meses, el rubio hacía misiones casi diariamente. Al acabar las misiones, ayudaba a Neji en su entrenamiento y de paso mejoraba sus propias habilidades. Al acabar el entrenamiento todas las noches, volvía a dormir a casa sin protestar. Pero el cansancio ya se hacía visible en el rubio y eso le pesaba a Hinata. A la ojiperla, le encantaba que Naruto acariciara su abultado vientre y compartir cada patada y movimiento que el bebé le daba, sin embargo muchas noches como la anterior, su marido llegaba a casa y se metía en la cama incluso sin cenar.

-¿Donde vas?- Naruto cogió suavemente la muñeca de su mujer.- Aún es muy temprano.- Susurró adormilado.- Vuelve a la cama ¿Si?

-Tengo que ir al baño.- Susurró la ojiperla.- Además, tengo visita en el hospital con Sakura.

-¿A que hora?- El rubio levantó la cabeza y miró por la ventana.

-A las nueve.- Hinata se alejó de la cama sonriendo.

-Entonces, ves al baño y vuelve, tan solo son las siete.- Naruto se tapó de nuevo la cabeza con las mantas.-Ultimamente no estoy mucho contigo.-Susurró contra la almohada.

Hinata se adentró en el baño y no pudo evitar observarse frente al espejo. Su vientre de ocho meses de embarazo era más que visible. Tras asearse y darse una ducha, Hinata salió del baño y volvió a la habitación.

-Naruto.- La ojiperla se sentó en el borde de la cama.-¿Tienes hambre?

-Ven un poco más.- Naruto abrió las mantas y sonrió adormilado a su mujer.- Solo diez minutos.

Hinata sonrió a su marido y sintió como las mejillas se enrojecían. Habían pasado siete meses desde que se casaron, y aún no se acostumbraba a tenerlo tan cerca todos los días. Naruto tiró suavemente de su muñeca y la acercó a su pecho.

-Tienes el cabello mojado.- Susurró contra la coronilla de su cabeza.- Me encanta como hueles.- Y depositó un suave beso en sus cabellos.

-Naruto.- Hinata alzó un poco el rostro para rozar sus cálidos labios.- Tengo hambre.- Confesó mientras jugaba con sus dedos nerviosa.

-Solo dame un beso y nos levantamos.- El rubio alzó despacio el rostro de su mujer y depositó un suave beso contra sus labios.-Por cierto, quiero Ramen.-Y sonrió mientras se levantaab de la cama y alzaba entre sus brazos a su esposa.

-Naruto.- Hinata lo llamó alterada.- Peso mucho, bajame.- Pidió avergonzada.

-No es para tanto.- Naruto entró en la cocina y la dejó suavemente sentada en una silla.-¿Te acuerdas cuando te llevé a aquel claro?

-¿Cuando aún estaba en coma?- Hinata se levantó y puso un poco de agua a calentar.-Si, lo recuerdo.

-Pues te aseguro que cargarte a la espalda durante aquel trayecto, me cansó más que llevarte ahora entre mis brazos.- Naruto olfateó el aire cuando Hinata vertió el agua en el vaso de Ramen instantaneo.-Además, ahora también cargo a mi futura hija.

-No sabemos lo que es.- Hinata se sirvió un vaso de leche.- Además, quedamos en que no lo sabríamos hasta el nacimiento.

-Será una niña.- Naruto besó la frente de su mujer.- Y será igual de hermosa que tú.

-¿Y si es un niño?- Preguntó observando la nada.-¿Como vamos a llamarle?

-Si es niña.- Naruto se rascó al nuca con una sonrisa en sus labios.- Tal vez podríamos llamarla como a tu madre.

-Himeko.- Hinata en ese momento se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacía la ventana.

-Hinata.- Naruto la estrechó entre sus brazos dandole un pequeño beso en la nuca y posando las manos sobre su vientre abultado.- ¿Estas llorando?

-Lo-lo siento.- La ojiperla se llevó la mano al pecho.- Solo tuve un recuerdo de mi madre.

-¿No te gustaría ponerle como a ella?- Naruto la giró despacio y besó sus mejillas llevandose así el rastro de las saladas lágrimas.- Si no quieres, siempre podemos buscar más nombres.

-Esta bien.- Hinata sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban de nuevo.- Si es niña la llamaremos Himeko.

-Bien.- Naruto observó el reloj.- Voy a darme una ducha y nos vamos al hospital.

-Te espero aquí.- Hinata volvió a girarse hacía la ventana y esperó pacientemente a su marido.

**O-o-o**

Sakura observaba a su mejor amigo con una sonrisa en los labios, desde que habían entrado en la consulta, su hiperactivo amigo no había dejado de hacerle preguntas sobre como crecía el bebé y que forma tenía. La pelirosa le pidió a Hinata que tomara asiento y golpeó a Naruto en la cabeza para que se estubiera quieto de una buena vez.

-Eso duele.- Se quejó el rubio frunciendo el ceño.

-Te he dicho cuatro veces que dejes de hacer tantas preguntas y te estes quieto.- Le advirtió nuevamente la medic-nin.

-Perdonalo.- Hinata juntó sus dedos indices en señal de nerviosismo.

-Tranquila.- Sakura cambió la expresión y sonrió a la peliazul.- Todos sabemos como es de molesto cuando quiere.- Y las dos mujeres se echaron a reir.

-Entonces esta de ocho meses.- Naruto miró por unos instantes el vientre de Hinata.-Pero debe ser muy grande.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Sakura miró curioso a su amigo.

-Es que esta muy gorda.- Naruto señaló el vientre con su dedo indice.-¿Es muy grande la niña?

-¡Naruto!- Sakura volvió a levantarse de golpe de su asiento y golpeó al rubio con su puño cargado de Chakra.

-¡Eso duele!- Gritó el rubio sobandose la cabeza.

-A una embarazada, no se le llama gorda.-Sakura volvió a cargar contra Naruto sin piedad.

-Sakura.- La voz de la ojiperla llegó a sus oídos.- N-no pa-pasa nada.- Susurró agachando la cabeza.

-Disculpate con tu mujer.- Sakura sentó de golpe al rubio enfrente de su mujer.-Ahora.- Exigió.

-No es necesario.- Hinata se levantó del asiento nerviosa.

-Lo siento.- Naruto sonrió a su mujer.- No volveré a decir que estas gordas, sino redonda.

-¡Naruto!- Sakura se tensó al ver lo inútil que podía llegar a ser su antiguo compañero de equipo.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos.- Hinata tiró del brazo del rubio.- Todo esta bien, y eso es lo que importa.

-Nos vemos más tarde.- Sakura sonrió a Hinata y miró a Naruto con el ceño fruncido.- Y espero que por una vez en tu vida, te entre la madurez de golpe.

-Si, Sakura.- Naruto se despidió de su amiga con un gesto de la mano.- Nos vemos más tarde.

-Por cierto.- Sakura llamó la atención del rubio.-Tsunade me dio esto anoche para ti.- Y le tiró un pergamino cerrado.-No soy tu perro, así que acostumbrate a recoger los mandados tú solo.

-Gracias, Sakura.-Naruto lo atrapó entre sus manos y sonrió a su mejor amiga.-Nos vemos.

Los dos salieron de la consulta, dejando a una muy cabreada pelirosa. Sakura se sentó en su asiento y suspiró agotada, tratar con Naruto la dejaba exausta. Observó el reloj y sonrió al recordar que había quedado con Ino. Rápidamente recogió sus cosas y salió directa hacía la floristería de los Yamanaka, esa mañana Ino tenía libre en el hospital y ella ya había acabado con su turno de noche.

**O-o-o**

La puerta de metal se abrió de golpe y la luz entró en la pequeña habitación. Minato se frotó los ojos y se levantó de la pequeña cama con paciencia. Tsunade entró en la pequeña sala y miró a Minato seriamente.

-Buenos días.- Saludo la princesa de las babosas.-Ya hemos decidido entre todos tu nueva misión.

-Buenos días.- Minato hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto hacia ella.

-¿Como estas, Minato?- Tsunade observó al rubio.

-¿Un nuevo trabajo para mi?- Minato la observó con su caracteristica sonrisa.- Estoy muy bien, gracias, princesa Tsunade.

-Hemos estado leyendo la información que nos has estado trayendo.- La Godaime le indicó a Minato que la siguiera.-Al fin y al cabo, es de nuestro sumo interes.

-Lo único que he estado haciendo, es lo que me ha mandado el consejo que haga por la villa.- Minato se encogió de hombros restandole importancia a todo aquello que le rodeaba.

-Esta misión es muy diferente.- Tsunade se giró de golpe frendo el paso de los dos.- En esta misión, irás con la persona involucrada directamente en el caso.

-Si.- Minato asintió y reanudó el paso tras la rubia mujer.

**O-o-o**

Kakashi andaba de un lado a otro de su despacho, siempre había odiado el puesto de Rokudaime, pero desde hacía unos meses atrás, era mucho más que odio ¿Como podía Konoha utilizar al Yondaime para ese tipo de misiones? Frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio bajo su mascara ¿Acaso el consejo pensaba algo extraño sobre su antiguo maestro?

-Kakashi.- Pakkun llamó al Rokudaime.-Creo que deberías sentarte de una vez, al final vas a hacer un agujero en el suelo y vas a caer al piso de abajo.

-Pakkun.-Kakashi sonrió al perro.- Nadie te ha pedido tu opinión, tan solo acompañarás nuevamente a Minato Namikaze en otra misión.

-Minato eh...-Pakkun olfateó el aire y se sentó erguido observando a su dueño.-Ya está aquí.- Informó al peligris.

-Lo sé.- Kakashi se sentó tras la mesa intentando guardar las apariencias, no le gustaba que se dieran cuenta que se ponía nervioso cada vez que Minato salía de la villa.- Será mejor que te eches a un lado.

-¿Se puede?- La voz de Shizune sonó tras la puerta.

-Adelante.- Kakashi miró la puerta con impaciencia mientras estrujaba el royo de pergamino entre sus manos.

-Buenos días.- Shizune entró al despacho y agachó la cabeza en forma de saludo.- Ya están aquí.- Y señaló a Minato acompañado de la princesa Tsunade.

-Pasar.- Les indicó el peligris.- Me ha llegado una nueva misión para ti.- Y miró al rubio mientras éste se sentaba.- Esta vez irás acompañado, así lo desea el consejo.

-Entendido.- Minato sonrió a su antiguo alumno.-¿Quién va a ser mi acompañante?- Preguntó divertido.

-No tengas tanta prisa.- Tsunade observó a los allí presentes pasando sus ojos de uno al otro.- Todavía no se lo han comunicado a él.

-¿Crees que es lo correcto?- Shizune se acercó a la mesa abrazando a Ton-ton.- No sabemos que va aocurrir en est amisión y él pronto será...

-No te entrometas.- Tsunade cortó a Shizune.- Deja las cosas como están, si queremos saber que se traen entre manos esos ancianos, será mejor que hagamos las cosas a su manera.

-¿Crees que así conseguiremos saber lo que traman?- Kakashi alzó la ceja de su único ojo visible.-Recuerda que ellos hacen reuniones a nuestras espaldas.

-Y nosotros a las suyas.- Tsunade golpeó la mesa con su puño cerrado.-¿Quieres sacar la información o no?

-¿A costa de qué, Tsunade?- Kakashi se levantó de su asiento apoyando las palmas de las manos sobre la mesa.-Ya has visto lo que ocurre cada vez que él sale de la villa.

-Para eso estará con él Minato.- La rubia de dos coletas miró al Yondaime Hokage.-Tú lo protegerás ¿Verdad?

-¿Me vais a decir con quién voy a ir?- Minato se rascó la nuca dudoso.

-No seas impaciente, estará a punto de llegar.-Tsunade sonrió de lado "A ver como te sienta esto" Pensó la rubia divertida.

-¡Dejame pasar!- Una voz gritona llegó a los oídos de los allí presentes.-¡Tsunade me citó en la oficina del Rokudaime a las doce!

-Estan reunidos.- Oyeron otra voz de hombre impidiendole el paso.- No creo que deseen ser molestados.

-¿A sí?- Y la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un rubio de ojos azules y marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas.- ¡Pues ellos me han citado, así que le dices a la vieja y al vago que estoy aquí!

-¡Naruto!- Tsunade se levantó de golpe y alzó su puño amenazador.-Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames vieja.

-¿Me estabais esperando?- Sonrió zorrunamente el rubio.

-Pasa.- Kakashi sonrió bajo la mascara.- Gracias, pero lo estabamos esperando.- Le informó el peligris al joven shinobi.- Puedes marcharte.

-Si.- El joven shinobi agachó la cabeza y salió de la sala.

-¿Qué quereis?- Naruto observó a lso cuatro allí reunidos.-¿Que es tan urgente?

-Minato.- Kakashi llamó al rubio mayor.-Él será tu acompañante de equipo, así que tratalo bien.- Y el peligris rió divertido.

-¡¿Qué?!- Naruto señaló a su padre.-¿Me vais a mandar de misión con éste?- El rubio entrecerró los ojos.-¿Por qué? Hace siete meses que no sé nada de él y ahora, me mandais a una misión.

-Si.- Kakashi le tendió un pergamino al Uzumaki.- Partireis dentro de una hora, así que espero verte en la puerta con puntualidad.

-Estais locos.- Naruto cogió el pergamino y miró a su antiguo maestro.- Al menos dime que es una misión de clase A.

-Es una misión de clase S.- Informó Tsunade.- En el pergamino biene todo muy bien detallado.

-¡Vaya que sí!- Gritó el rubio.- Me estaba aburriendo de hacer misiones de clase C.

-Todo era por el bien de tu mujer.-Kakashi sonrió al rubio.- Pero esta vez es algo muy importante.

-Esta bien.- Naruto se dirigió a la puerta.-¿Por cuanto tiempo?

-Lo que os lleve la misión.- Agregó Tsunade.- Así que espero que no sea más de dos semanas.

-¡¿Dos semanas?!-Gritó alterado Naruto.- Pero para entonces podría haber nacido mi hija.

-¿Es una niña?- Preguntó Shizune.

-No lo sabemos.- Naruto encaró a la pelinegra.- Pero no quiero estar fuera de la villa para entonces.

-Bien.-Kakashi miró a Naruto.- Te llevarás a Katsuyu contigo.- Y miró a la rubia de dos coletas.- Si Hinata se pone de parto, ella te avisará ¿estas de acuerdo, Tsunade?

-Esta bien.- Tsunade se mordió el pulgar y apoyó la mano sobre la mesa.-Kuchiyoshe no jutsu.

-¿Si, princesa Tsunade?- Katsuyu apareció ante la vista de todos.

-Quiero que una parte de ti, se vaya con Naruto.- Le indicó la rubia.- Cuando Hinata este de parto, le avisarás.

-Si, princesa Tsunade.- Katsuyu se dividió en dos y se subió al hombro del rubio menor.-Estoy lista.

-Bien.- Kakashi miró a los dos rubios.- Espero que partais en una hora, nos vemos en vuestro regreso.- Y se despidió de ellos con una sonrisa bajo la mascara.

**O-o-o-o**

Los dos caminaban en silencio, desde hacía tres días, vagaban sin rumbo fijo por Konohagakure. Minato no era de muchas palabras, y Naruto no sabía que decirle realmente. Minato se detuvo frente a una cueva y le indicó al Jinchüriki que descansarían allí.

-Empieza a hacer mucho frío.- El Yondaime entró en la cueva y encendió un pequeño fuego.- Será mejor que nos resguardemos hasta mañana.

-Si.- Naruto se sentó a la otra parte del fuego y observó en silencio como siempre.

-¿Estas preocupado?- Preguntó Minato mientras calentaba agua para la cena.

-¿Qué?- Naruto dejó el pergamino de la misión a un lado y miró por primera vez en tres días a los ojos a Minato.

-¿Si estas preocupado por tu mujer y tu hija?- Minato le tendió un vaso de Ramen instantaneo y le sonrió.

-Si.- El rubio menor agradeció la cena ocn un gesto de cabeza.- No creo qu evaya a ser un buen padre.- Admitió en voz alta.

-Naruto.- Minato se levantó del suelo y se acercó a su hijo sentandose a su lado.- Nadie nace enseñado.

-Lo sé.- Naruto apartó al vista de su padre.- Solo que no sé como actuar ante tal.

-Lo siento.- Minato observó los palillos que sujetaba en su mano derecha.- Durante estos meses, he recordado muchas cosas, recordé mi estancia en tu interior.- Admitió en voz alta.

-¿Lo recuerdas?- Naruto dejó su Ramen vacio en el suelo y miró seriamente a su padre.

-Si.- Minato asintió dejando su cena a un lado.- Recuerdo lo que ocurrió aquella noche en que naciste.- Los ojos de Minato se cerraron y una triste sonrisa apareció en sus labios.- Recuerdo el calor tan especial que sentí cuando te sostuve entre mis brazos.

Los azules ojos de Naruto brillaron en la oscuridad de la noche y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-¿Que más recuerdas?- El rubio hiperactivo sentía la necesidad de saber más de su padre, de su madre, de él mismo...

-La enorme tristeza que sentí al ver que aquello que más amaba, se escapaba de mis manos.-Minato apretó las manos sobre sus piernas y las cerró apretando los pantalones entre sus dedos.-Salvé ala villa y os perdí. Te di una miserable vida... creí que te tratarían como a un heroe por ser mi hijo y el salvador de Konoha al albergar al Kyübi en tu interior, pero me equivoqué.

-Yo...- Naruto no sabía que contestar ante aquellas revelaciones de su padre.

-Recordé que sellé parte de mi Chakra en tu interior, así como lo hice con el de tu madre.-Minato miró el techo de la cueva, no se atrevía a mirar a su hijo a la cara.-Como fuiste creciendo entre insultos y golpes.

-Eso es el pasado.- Naruto cerró las manos tan fuerte sobre sus pantalones, que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos del esfuerzo.

-Es el presente, y será tú futuro... nuestro futuro.- minato al fin encaró a su hijo.- Recuerdo nuestra conversación cuando atacó Pein la villa y casi rompes el sello.- Suspiró con temor alas palabras de su hijo.

-Mamá me ayudó a controlar a Kurama.- Naruto sonrió a su padre.- Ella me contó como os conocisteis, que la salvaste de otros shinobis y os enamorasteis.

-¿Kushina hizo eso?- Al decir en voz alta el nombre de su mujer, sus azulados ojos se empañaron en lágrimas.

-Si.- Naruto asintió con la cabeza.- Ella me dijo que desde entonces no os separaisteis.

-Si.- Minato respiró hondo y alzó le rostro de nuevo intentando no llorar.-Kushina era muy especial, y me alegra que la hayas conocido en tu interior. Naruto, yo...

-Dejalo estar.- Naruto estiró su fotón en el suelo.-No te juzgo por nada, tampoco quiero hacerlo.-El rubio menor se metió dentro de las sábanas y se posicionó de lado para dormir.-Me alegra que me recuerdes.- Susurró.

-Espero no fallarte de nuevo.- Susurró el Yondaime antes de cerrar también los ojos.

**O-o-o-o**

Cuatro días más en absoluto silencio, los dos vagaban cerca de la aldea, tal vez a una hora de camino. Naruto sentía la necesidad de volver a konoha y abrazar a su mujer ¿Estaría bien Hinata? Esa pregunta no dejaba de rondar por su cabeza una y otra vez.

Minato no había conseguido entablar otra conversación larga después de confesarle a su hijo que recordaba todo aquello que había visto en su interior. Los nervios de lo que pasaría cuando volvieran a konoha, lo tenían preso en un estado de semiinconsciencia.

Naruto y Minato entraron en una cueva cercana a pasar la noche, lso dos cenaron en sumo silencio una vez más. Tras cenar, como cada noche que compartían, Minato se acostó en su futón esperando un nuevo día.

Pasadas unas cuantas horas de insomnio, el Yondaime se levantó de golpe al escuchar un ruido fuera de la cueva. Con un gesto sumamente rápido, Minato se equipó con sus armas shinobi y apoyó su dedo índice y medio en el suelo.

-Naruto.- Susurró al sentir el Chakra de tres shinobis diriendose hacía la cueva.-Despierta, hijo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó el rubio menor levantandose de su futón.

-Nos atacan.- Minato avisó a su hiijo.- Ponte en guardia.

-¿Cuantos son?- Naruto se puso su chaqueta naranja y se ató su bandana de Konoha en la frente.

-Nueve.- Minato sonrió a su hijo y salió de la cueva sin ser visto por el Uzumaki.

-Ya estamos con el Rayo amarillo de Konoha.- Rió el rubio menor.- Vamos chicos.-Les comunicó a sus Bijüs.

-Naruto.- Minato se acercó a su hijo con el cuerpo de un shinobi colgado al hombro.- Este esta inconsciente, debemos llevarlo a Konoha con Ibikki. Los otros ocho ya estan muertos.- Minato observó el terreno que previamente había sellado para su técnica Hariashin no jutsu.

-Espera.- Naruto apoyó las manos en el suelo curvando su cuerpo en posición felina.- Hay alguien más.- Dijo con voz ronca.

-No te precipites.- Minato soltó al shinobi contra el suelo de golpe.-¿Por qué no sentí a ese shinobi también?

-No es un shinobi.- El Chakra rojo del Kyübi se estaba haciendo presente ante los ojos de Minato.- Esto es mucho peor.

-Su cabello.- Minato observó los cabellos blancos de aquel hombre que caminaba hacía ellos.-Me recuerda al otro hombre que nos atacó hace casi un año.

-Es del mismo lugar.- Naruto frunció el ceño y sus ojos se volvieron rojos como la sangre, sus colmillos se alargaron y sus garras se acentuaron.-No dejan de perseguirme.

-Lo tengo.- Minato desapareció nuevamente y apareció tras la espalda del hombre de cabellos blancos.-Eres mio.

-Eres muy confiado.- El hombre golpeó a Minato en el estómago y se giró para encararlo.-Tú no me das miedo.- E intentó golpear la nuca del Yondaime con su bastón.

-Tú a mi tampoco.- Susurró Minato a tiempo de apartarse del golpe.

-Naruto.- Katsuyu apareció en el hombro del rubio saliendo de su chaqueta naranja.- Hinata está de parto.

-¡Mierda!- Naruto gruñó con furia y se lanzó hacía el hombre dandole un zarpazo en el estómago.-¿Por qué nada me sale bien?

-Ve a konoha.- Minato s elanzó contra el hombre y golpeó su Kunai contra el bastón de éste.-Llevate al shinobi.

-¡No!- Naruto saltó sobre el viejo.-Nunca abandones a una de tu equipo, a tu compañero.- El rubio menor sonrió a su padre.- Aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria, pero aquellos que abandonan a un amigo, son peor que escoria.

-Obito.- Minato sonrió a su hijo.- Eso debe habertelo enseñado Kakashi.

-Fue mi maestro.- Pronunció el rubio menor mientras se lanzaba hacía el anciano.

-Aun que me golpees y me mates, mi trabajo ya está cumplido.- Y el hombre rió a la misma vez que golpeaba a Naruto en el brazo derecho con su bastón.

-Ese golpe es muy flojo, viejo.- Naruto gruñó de nuevo y una tercera cola de Kurama apareció a sus espaldas.

-¡Rasengan!- Minato se abalanzó golpeando nuevamente el estómago del peliblanco.

-Kage Bunshin no jutsu.- Tres clónes de Naruto aparecieron al lado del peliblanco.- Tenemos que irnos.- Susurró cansado el rubio.

-Jamás.- El anciano escupió sangre contra el suelo y con un movimiento de su bastón, hizo desaparecer los Kage bunshin de Naruto.- Jamás me llevaréis a vuestra sucia villa.- Y desapareció en un halo de luz blanca.

**O-o-o-o-o**

Naruto y Minato corrieron a toda velocidad por el bosque, tan solo estaban a una hora de Konoha, pero los nervios los tenían alterados. El hombre de cabellos blancos s eles había escapado, los dos lo habían subestimado. En el pergamino ponía claramente que debían capturar al hombre de cabellos blancos "Sin falla alguna".

Al llegara la puerta, el rubio menor soltó al shinobi de golpe contra el suelo y miró a Izumo.- Todo vuestro.- Y empujó a Minato para que lo acompañara al hospital.

-¿Quedó alguien con vida?- Preguntó Izumo.

-¡Uno de los viejos se escapó!- Gritó mientras se alejaban.-Luego le levaremos el informe al Rokudaime.

Naruto entró corriendo al hospital y se cruzó con Ino en el pasillo.

-¿Donde está Hinata?- Sus ojos brillaban de la emoción.

-Está dentro, no puede tenerlo por si misma, así que Tsunade y Sakura estan con ella, hacen todo lo que pueden, no puedes entrar.- Y miró con tristeza al rubio.

-¡¿Como que no?!- Naruto se acercó a la puerta del quirófano.-¡Son mi mujer y mi hija!

La puerta se abrió en aquel instante y una agotada Tsunade apareció tras ella.

-Naruto, me alegro que estes de vuelta.- Y miró una puerta que había un poco más a la izquierda.- Entra allí y ponte una bata de las que hay, después entra a coger a tu hijo en brazos.

-¡Si!- Naruto se vistió rapidamente con al bata que le había dicho Tsunade.

El rubio hiperactivo pudo ver a Neji y a Hiashi antes de entrar al quirófano, al menos el lider de los Hyüga había aparecido. Antes de que la puerta se cerrara, los azulados de Minato se clavaron en los suyos. Sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa de felicidad atravesó su rostro y ésta llegó a su padre. Al llegar a la camilla, pudo ver a una muy agotada Hinata.

-Naruto.- Susurró la ojiperla.

-Ya estoy aquí, ya llegué.- Naruto besó la frente de su mujer.

-Tenía miedo de que no llegaras.- Hinata cogió la mano de su marido entre las suyas.-Lo siento.- Susurró apretandole fuertemente.

-¿Por qué?- Naruto miró frunciendo el ceño a su mujer.

-Por ser tan débil.- Los ojos de Hinata se empañaron.- Nunc ahe sido una buena kunohichi, ni una miembro del clan Hyüga que valga, y ahora... no puedo nisi quiera tener a nuestro bebé.

-Hinata.- Naruto miró a la ojiperla con tristeza.- Has sido una kunohichi muy valiente, siempre has protegido aquello que amabas. Tu amabilidad es perfecta para ser la lider del clan Hyüga. Seguro que si hubieses sido la lider del clan, todos te hubiesen respetado por tu bondad.

-No puedo más.- Hinata cerró los ojos y sonrió con tristeza.- Ayudame.- Susurró con la voz ronca.

-No te duermas.- Naruto besó centimetro a centimetro el rostro de su mujer.- Tú eres fuerte, así que espera un poco más. Por favor, Hinata.

-Tranquilo Naruto, estamos con ella, no la dejaremos rendirse.- Tsunade miró a Naruto.

-Vieja.- La voz del rubio sonó apagada y ronca.- No permitas que se vaya, no puede.-Los ojos del rubio se empañaron.- Ella fue la única que me amó desde siempre. Ella luchó por mi, creyó en mi desde el principio. Ella consigió llegar muy lejos.

-Lo sé.- Tsunade miró a Sakura y le indicó con las manos que hiciera algo de una vez.-Sé que ella es tu vida ahora.

-Ella es muy fuerte, consiguió que la amara, aprendí a amarla.- Naruto volvió a besar el rostro frío y pálido de su mujer.-Hinata, no me dejes... No me dejes solo, no quiero estar solo de nuevo.

Los ojos jade de Sakura estaban llenos de lágrimas, sus manos temblaban por el moemnto vivido en aquella sala. Ella debía hacer algo muy importante, ella no podía dejar que su mejor amigo perdiera nuevamente a su familia, no... esta vez no.

-¡Hinata!- Sakura llamó a su amiga.-¡Un empujón, solo uno!

-¿La oyes?- Naruto acarició el rostro de su mujer.- Vamos Hinata, tú puedes, solo uno más.

-Estoy muy cansada.- Hinata cerró los ojos y empujó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

-Ya viene.- Tsunade sonrió a Naruto.- Dejame espacio.- Le ordenó a Sakura.- No quiero que sufra más daño la criatura.

-¡Naruto!- Sakura llamó la atención del rubio.- Coge a tu hijo y cortale el cordón.- Sakura sonrió a su mejor amigo intentando que las lágrimas no empañaran sus ojos.

-¿Yo?- Naruto cogió al pequeño ensangrentado que le tendía su mejor amiga.- Tiene los cabellos azulados como su madre...- Naruto observó a Hinata. La ojiperla estaba consciente y en su rostro se podía ver el cansancio.-Mira Hinata, se parece a ti.

-¿Es hermosa?- Preguntó en un susurro la Hyüga.

-Hermoso.- Naruto lo envolvió entre sus brazos dandole calor.- Es un niño.

-No lo apretes tanto, no se va a caer.- Tsunade apareció al lado del rubio y le indicó como debía hacerlo.- Ahora sigueme y lo limpiaremos ¿Como le vas a poner de nombre?

-Es un varón.- Sonrió el Uzumaki.-No lo hemos pensado.

-No.- Susurró Hinata.- Solo pensamos el de niña.

-Le pondremos Jiraiya.- Naruto miró a Hinata esperando su aprobación.

-Me gusta ese nombre.- Hinata sonrió con mucho cansancio acumulado en el cuerpo.

-¿Y a este?- Preguntó Sakura enseñandole a un niño de cabellos rubios como el oro.

-¿Dos?- Naruto miró a Hinata con cara de terror, si ya temía hacerlo mal con uno ¿Que le depararía el futuro con dos?

-Minato, se llamará Minato.- Contestó Hinata antes de caer rendida por el cansancio.

-Jiraiya y Minato.- Sakura aseó al pequeño rubio y se lo dio a Naruto.- Cuidalos Naruto, cuidalos.- Sakura se acercó a ayudar a Tsunade con Hinata.- Son lo mejor que esta vida te puede dar.

-Gracias.- Las lágrimas caían por el rostro del rubio sin cesar.-Simplemente, gracias.

-Ahora dejanos espacio para ayudar a Hinata.- Tsunade miró con alegría al trio que se presentaba ante ella.

Aquella mujer entrada en años, jamás creyó que se sentiría tan feliz ante aquello. Cuando apostó por Naruto, lo amó como si fuera su nieto, ahora claramente era su familia, su pequeña familia.

Naruto observó sus brazos y sonrió al ver el rostro tranquilo de aquellos dos pequeños ¿Sería un buen padre? Se preguntó mientras observaba alejado como Sakura y Tsunade ayudaban a Hinata. Aquella pregunta no sería fácil de responder, pero el futuro hablaría tarde o temprano.

-Ya está.- Sakura se acercó a su amigo.- Ahora la subiremos a una habitación.- La pelirosa cargó con el pequeño Minato entre sus brazos.- Naruto, tienes fiebre.

-Será de la emoción.- Rió Tsunade.- Tenemos que celebrar que todo ha ido bien con un buen Sake ¿verdad?- Y miró al rubio con una gran sonrisa.

-La verdad es que no me siento muy bien.- Naruto siguió a Sakura y a Tsunade hasta la habitación donde estaría Hinata descansando.- Pero supongo que será por el cansancio de la misión y el parto de mis hijos, me pondré bien Sakura, no te preocupes.

-Bien.- Sakura asintió no muy convencida.- Descansar unas horas, después avisaré a los demás para que vengan a conocer a tus hijos.

Naruto recostó al pequeño Jiraiya en su cuna junto a su hermano. Después de darle un beso en la frente a su mujer, se recostó en la cama de al lado a descansar, realmente se sentía muy agotado.


	20. Con dos es suficiente

_Siento muchisimo la tardanza, pero me quedé bloqueada con esta historia... por un momento no supe como continuarla... espero que me perdoneis si? Aquí traigo la continuacion, nos leemos pronto, ya estoy trabajando en el proximo capi...Cuidaros y como siempre, gracias. _

* * *

><p><em>Minako k<em>**, holaaa! bueno bueno.. en este capi se sabrá lo que le pasa a naruto jejejeje bueno espero leerte pronto... nos vemos cuidate sayooo..**_..Noelialuna,_** holaaa! sip jajaj gemelos...gracias por tus palabras, espero que en este capi tambien sonrias jejeej cuidate sayoooo...**_rubysaotome, _**Hola Rubyyy! sip jajaj tenía que haber un nuevo Jiraiya jajajaja jejje espero que a este teclado no le pase nada jajajaj nos leemos cuidate sayooo..**_..xXm3ch3Xx,_** sorpresa jajajjaja son dos jajajaja aquí sabemos un poco más de la historia... espero que sea de tu interés jejeje nos leemos cuidate sayoooo, **_Aranih Hyuuga,_** jajaja bueno te lo leíste y comentaste no? Eso es lo importante... jejeje... Hinata es Hinata jajaj ella siempre asusta no? Jejejje aquí se descubre que hizo ese maldito viejo a Naruto jejej bueno nos leemos y una vez más gracias por tus palabras jejeej sayooo...**_.jimena-chan,_** holaaaa! espero que cada vez se ponga más interesante jejeje y bueno aquí se sabe lo que le ocurre a Naruto... nos leemos y gracias por tus palabras... sayooo**_...Salex, _**Ohaio Nee-chan... bueno ya traigo la conti jajajajaj gracias por ponerte pesada para que escribiera jejejejje... ya no debes enfadarte más jajajaj aquí la tengo espero que te sorprenda como me sorprendi a mi misma escribiendola y te guste lo que esta escrito jejej... no me mates antes de tiempo hermanita.. tengo otras historias que escribir además de esta y dejaría muchos finales sin concluir no? Jejeje bueno aquí tienes un poco más de este Naruto, del Rokudaime y de mis locuras... un besazo Nee-chan y nos leemos en el escritorio de al lado...**_ lavida13,_** sippppppppp ya nacieron y son dosss jajajajja gracias por tus palabras como siempre, espero que este también te guste... cuidate kisss sayooooo, **_Nahi Shite,_** simplemente... Gracias... cuidate un besazo, nos leemos kissss...**_kotoko-98_** ¡Gracias! Aquí se desvela qu ele pasa a naruto.. espero sorprenderte jejej noss leemos y gracias por tus palabras cuidate sayooooo...**_Kaliborn,_** Muchas gracias por tus palabras... por enviarme tus mejores deseos para que la continue... gracias por animarme... espero que la continuacion también te guste nos leemos cuidate sayooo...**_Aoi uzu,_** jajaj se te hizo pequeño? Pues siempre es la misma media de 14 o 16 pag de open office... jejejej... bueno aquí veremos a Minato y su reaccion con sus nietos jejejej y muchas cosas mas... espero que este te guste tambien y me dejes tu impresion jejeje cuidate kiss y gracias... **

* * *

><p><em>Lo siento si hay faltas de ortografía, intento corregirlas...y los dedazos, trato de corrergirlos todo lo que puedo, pero siempre se me escapa alguno.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, armas y otras cosas.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Summary: La gran cuarta Guerra ninja ha terminado. Naruto vuelve a Konoha tras una gran batalla. Todos sus amigos están a salvo excepto Hinata ¿Donde está? ¿Que le ha ocurrido? Tras encontrarla, un suceso extraño ocurre y alguien es devuelto a la vida ¿Quién es ese chico rubio que lo observa?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>19 Con dos es suficiente<strong>

Naruto observaba detenidamente a sus dos varones dormidos en sus respectivas cunas, hacía bastante rato que se había despertado sintiendo unas extrañas nauseas y un dolor de cabeza punzante. Hinata yacía dormida sobre la cama del hospital, tan hermosa como siempre. Sin embargo, el verla allí, con los ojos cerrados y tan quieta, le trajo aquellos malos recuerdos a su mente. Naruto paseó nervioso por la habitación, temía tanto que ella volviera a dejarlo...

Escuchó un suspiro de los labios de su peliazul y caminó despacio sintiendose mareado. Al llegar al borde de la cama, cogió entre sus heladas manos la de Hinata y acarició su sonrojado rostro. El rubio depositó un suave beso en su frente y sonrió de lado.

-Hinata.- Susurró despacio.-¿Que te pasa?- Preguntó preocupado.

-Naruto.- La ojiperla abrió sus grandes y perlados ojos y sonrió a su marido.- ¿Que pasa?

-Has suspirado fuertemente.- Naruto acarició la mejilla de la peliazúl.-Creí que te sucedía algo, lo siento si te he despertado.

-Estoy bien.- Hinata le sonrió.- Solo estoy cansada.

Naruto se frotó los ojos un instante, su vista se había vuelto borrosa y aquello no era normal.

"-Naruto.- Kurama bramó en su interior.- ¿Por qué no has puesto ya remedio a esto?- Preguntó enfadado.- Nosotros no podemos curar la magia de esos ancianos.- Le espetó."

-¿Naruto?- Hinata se sentó en la cama al ver que los ojos de Naruto no la ubicaban y sus mejillas se volvian de un rojo intenso.-He de llamar a Tsunade o a Sakura.- Hinata cogió a Naruto del brazo y lo observó nuevamente.-Naruto.- Susurró al ver que el cuerpo de su marido flaqueaba sin respuesta alguna.

Hinata no tenía furza suficiente en aquellos instantes para sujetarlo. Se bajó de la cama y lo apoyó contra ésta intentando que no se callera al suelo.

"- Naruto.- Lo llamaron los bijus.- ¿Que te ocurre?"

-No lo sé.- Contestó al fin en voz alta.- Hinata.- Susurró.

-¡Que alguien me ayude!- Gritó la peliazul desesperada.

Los llantos de los pequeños no se hicieron esperar al escuchar el grito de su madre. La ojiperla intentaba que su marido no se cayera al suelo y lo sentía temblar bajo sus manos.

-¿Que ocurre?- Preguntó una enfermera entrando alarmada.-¡Oh!- Se tapó la boca al ver el panorama ante sus ojos.- Voy a avisar a la señora Tsunade.- Y tras aquellas palabras, salió corriendo de la habitación hacía el despacho de Tsunade.

-¡¿Que pasa aquí?!- La princesa miró la puerta al ver como se abria de golpe y chocaba contra la pared.

-Naruto.- Susurró con cara de horror la enfermera.- Hinata, los niños...- Su voz se apagó al ver como la rubia se levantaba rapidamente y mandaba a Shizune a buscar a Sakura.

-Ve y busca a Sakura.- Dijo la rubia.

-Si.- Shizune salió del despacho y corrió por los pasillos hasta encontrar a la pelirosa atendiendo a un shinobi herido en una misión.- Sakura, te necesitamos arriba.- Le indicó la ayudante de la Hokage.

-Yuhi.- Sakura miró a su compañera y le indicó que prosiguiera con aquel shinobi.- Luego volveré.- Le indicó saliendo de allí.

O-o-o-o

Hinata sentía que su cuerpo le fallaba, sus piernas habían comenzado a temblar y sus fuerzas a desfallecer. Ella todavía no estaba recuperada del parto aún y aquello la había puesto muy nerviosa. La puerta se abrió de golpe y ella suspiró al pensar que Tsunade ya estaba allí para ayudarla. Nas fuertas manos la sujetaron y la ayudaron a sentarse en el asiento que había al lado de la cama.

-Padre.- Susurró Hinata al ver que el cabeza de familia de los Hyüga acostaba a su marido en la cama.

-Hyüga.- Tsunade entró en la habitación y miró detenidamente al hombre de cabellos ebano y mirada perlada.

-Godaime.- Hiashi se giró y miró a su primogénita.-Hinata, vengo a verte y a conocer a mi nieto, y te encuentro de esa forma.

-Sakura.- La rubia miró a su alumna y a Naruto.- Debemos sacarlo de esta habitación, no sabemos lo que le pasa y no podemos arriesgarnos.

-Entendido.- La pelirosa se acercó a la cama y cargó a un inconsciente Naruto para llevarlo a otra sala.-Vayamos.- Antes de salir por la puerta, sonrió a Hinata.- Estará en buenas manos.- Y salió de allí siguiendo a la Godaime.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- Hiashi Hyüga miró seriamente a su hija.

-No lo sé.- Hinata agachó el rostro y se levantó despacio de la cama para acercarse a la cuna de sus hijos.-Me desperté y Naruto estaba casi inconsciente.

-¿Desde cuando?- Preguntó el lider del clan acercandose a la cuna y observando su contenido con el ceño fruncido.

-Desde que llegó de su misión.- Hinata sintió como sus mejillas se coloreaban al ver la penetrante mirada de su padre hacía sus hijos.

-Son dos.- Susurró Hiashi acercandose a la cuna por completo.- Dos varones.

-Si.- Hinata juntó sus dedos y comenzó a jugar con ellos nerviosamente.- El de cabellos azulados, se llama Jiraiya y tiene los ojos del clan.

-Ya veo.- Hiashi asintió con la cabeza mientras observaba al rubio.

-El rubio se llama Minato y tiene los ojos de su padre.

-Comprendo.- Hiashi estiró el brazo y acarició las mejillas de sus nietos.- Dos sanos varones.- Y su semblante se entristeció.-Hubiesen sido dos buenos sucesores del clan.

-Padre.- Hinata agachó el rostro y sintió que sus ojos se empañaban.- Lo siento tanto.

-Tú no debes sentir nada.- Hiashi se acercó a su hija y alzó su rostro dejandola confundida.- Fue mi decisión el expulsarte del clan.

-Nunca fui buena.- Susurró ella apartando la mirada del rostro de su padre.

-Eres fuerte, Hinata.- Hiashi soltó la barbilla de su hija.- Siempre lo has sido, siempre te has superado a ti misma con cada paso que has dado. Cuando terminó la guerra y te vi en aquella cama...- Poco a poco se acercó de nuevo a la cuna donde sus nietos yacían dormidos.-Creí que te perdería para siempre, entonces lo comprendí todo.

-Padre.- La ojiperla se deslizó hasta encontrarse a su lado y observó a sus dos hijos.

-Hinata.- Hiashi cogió la mano de su hija, pegandola a su pierna izquierda.- Prefiero tenerte lejos de casa, que no seas la heredera del clan, y protegerte a distancia... antes que perderte para siempre. Siempre he sido muy estricto con vosotras dos, tal vez no haya sido nunca un buen padre, pero dicen que rectificar es de sabios.

-Nunca fuiste un mal padre.- Hinata apretó su mano contra la de su progenitor.-Solo cumplias con tu deber.

-Y lo seguiré haciendo hasta que pueda.- Hiashi miró por ultima vez a sus nietos y después miró el rostro de su hija una vez más.- Por eso hice lo que debía hacer, nunca dejaré que el clan utilice a tus hijos para sus fines. Ellos tal vez sean como tú, o tal vez sean como su padre. Puede que hereden el Byakugan, el poder del Kyübi, o no sean nadie el día de mañana, pero son mis nietos.

-¿Ocurre algo en el clan?- Hinata frunció el ceño al leer entre lineas aquel mensaje.

-Todos los clanes buscan un poder infinito.- Hiashi suspiró negando con la cabeza.- Hinata, hay alguien que esta informando fuera de la villa de nuestras salidas y entradas. Los ataques no son por casualidad y creo que esta en el clan Hyüga el traidor.

-¡No!- Hinata se tapó la boca con las dos manos soltando el agarre de su padre.- No puede ser, nosotros siempre servimos a Konoha con orgullo y sabiduría.

-No puedo decir nada más.- Hiashi se encaminó hacía la puerta y sonrió por primera vez con tristeza.- Tan solo mantente alejada del clan. Manten alejados a tus hijos, pero sobretodo... manten a Naruto a salvo.- Y tras aquellas palabras, Hiashi desapareció de aquella habitación dejando a una muy confundida Hinata.

O-o-o-o-o

Sakura observaba como poco a poco la fiebre del rubio hiperactivo descendía. La pelirosa estaba empapada de sudor y sentía que su cuerpo estaba agotado. Ella y Tsunade habían pasado más de dos horas intentando encontrar el porque de la situación. Naruto jamás se había puesto enfermo de gravedad, y mucho menos desde que era portador de ocho bijüs en su interior.

-¿Encuentras algo?- Preguntó la pelirosa aún alarmada.

-No.- Tsunade negó con la cabeza, a la misma vez que veía a un todavía sonrojado Naruto.

-No entiendo como a él le puede suceder esto.- Los ojos jade de Sakura se nublaron.-¿Por qué le hacen a él estas cosas?- Y miró a su maestra con duda en sus ojos.

-Sakura.- La princesa acarició los rubios cabellos de Naruto y miró a su alumna.- Esto nunca va a acabar.- Admitió al fin.- Siempre va a haber gente con ansia de poder.- Esta vez miró con tristeza al que para ella era algo más que un simple shinobi.-Naruto es como un...- Golpeó su barbilla dudosa.- No sé como explicartelo a ti.- Suspiró.- Siempre lo protegeré con mi vida, pero para eso debo estar dispuesta a todo. Ellos buscan los Bijüs que habítan en su interior, y harán lo que sea necesario para lograrlo.

-Me niego a ello.- Sakura sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado.- Hemos sobrevivido a la cuarta guerra.- Sus manos se cerraron con fuerza.- No conseguirán nada de Naruto.

-Necesitamos saber que es lo que le hicieron.- La princesa miró nuevamente a Naruto.- Debimos prestarle atención antes.

-Yo sé lo que le pasa.- La puerta se abrió de golpe y por ella entró Minato.- El anciano que nos cruzamos en el camino.- El Yondaime Hokage se posó al lado de su hijo.-Ese anciano golpeó su brazo con delicadeza.- Y levantó la manga de su hijo.- Algo le debió de hacer.- Ya he avisado al Rokudaime.

-Premio.- Susurró la Godaime.-Sakura.- Su tono de voz se volvió impaciente.- Necesito tu Chakra, ahora.- Exigió.

-Si.- Sakura se acercó a la rubia y tendió sus manos junto a las de ella.

-Estaros muy quietas.- Minato se acercó y comenzó a trazar sellos con sus manos.-Debo sellarlo.

-¿Sabes lo que és?- Preguntó Tsunade con la ceja alzada.

-Es un sello de extracción.- Minato colocó la punta de sus dedos sobre el brazo de su hijo.- Quieren extraerle los Bijüs sin matarlo.- Buscó con sus pupílas azules las doradas de Tsunade.-Había oído de ellos antes de morir, pero jamás creí en sus leyendas.

Un grito desgarrador sonó en aquella habitación. Los ojos azules de Naruto se abrieron de par en par y sintió como su brazo le ardía ante el contacto de los dedos de su padre. Minato cerró en aquel instante los ojos susurrando palabras inentendibles para ellos.

-Ya está.- Minato sonrió a su hijo.- Todo ha acabado, Naruto.- Y acarició suavemente sus cabellos al verlo caer nuevamente en la inconsciencia.- Gracias por prestarme vuestro Chakra.

-Te veo más a fin con él.- Sakura lo miró duramente.

-Recordé todo.- Minato agachó un poco la mirada.- Todo lo que ha sufrido mi hijo, nuestro encuentro en su interior... Todo.- Alzó la cabeza y sonrió como solo él sabía hacer.- Le debo mucho.- Admitió.- Es tal y como su madre deseó que fuera, es mi hijo.

-Es un buen chico.- Tsunade se dirigió hacía la puerta y la cerró con seguro al escuchar pasos fuera.- Todo lo que se propone, lo consigue.

-Menos traer de vuelta a...- Sakura fue cortada por la dura mirada de la Godaime.

-No podemos permitir que los ancianos toquen de nuevo a mi hijo.- Minato miró con preocupación al Jinchüriki.-No permitiré que le hagan nunca más daño.

-Eso es imposible.- Aseguró Tsunade.- Kakashi hará todo lo posible y lo conseguirá, estoy segura de ello.

-Le enseñaré todo lo que sé.- Minato ladeó la cabeza.-Lo volveré a proteger con mi vida, sabrá las técnicas de los Uzumaki y las técnicas de los Namikaze.

-Minato.- La princesa miró con preocupación al Yondaime.-No te has de sentir...

-No me siento de ninguna forma.- El rubio se giró y tras quitar el seguro de la puerta, salió de allí sin mirar de nuevo atrás.

-Culpable.-Sakura miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par al rubio que yacía dormido sobre la cama.-Minato se siente culpable por haberlo dejado solo cuando era un bebé.

-Él y Kushina salvaron esta villa.- Tsunade se acercó a Naruto y le tiró un vaso de agua a la cara.-Nadie abandonó a nadie.

-¡Vieja!- Naruto se levantó de un sobresalto.- Esta fría.

-No seas vago.- La Godaime tiró del rubio.- Ve con Hinata a descansar y mañana por la mañana podreis iros a vustra casa los cuatro juntos, y ...Naruto ¡No me llames vieja!- Y golpeó la nuca del rubio.

-Los cuatro.- Sakura sonrió a su amigo.- Ahora sois tres Uzumaki, que peligro para esta villa.

-Que graciosa.- Naruto se levantó de la cama y miró a la vieja Tsunade.-¿Qué me había sucedido?

-Nada que no hayamos podido controlar.- Pronunció en voz alta Sakura.

-Por ahora.- Susurró la antigua Hokage sin que llegara a los oídos del rubio.

-Bien.- Naruto salió de aquella sala para ir con su nueva familia.

-Espero que todo salga bien.- Sakura miró a su maestra.- Y que Minato y él aprendan de cada uno lo mejor.

-El Yondaime Hokage, sabe lo que hace.- Tsunade sonrió a su alumna.- Ya lo verás.

O-o-o-o

Kakashi y Minato observaban tras la puerta como el rubio hiperactivo se acercaba a la cama de su mujer y sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Hinata.- El rubio sonrió al ver a su mujer dormida nuevamente con los dos niños entre sus brazos.- Descansa.- Y besó la frente de la peliazul y la de sus hijos. Tras aquella acción, el rubio quedó dormido al intante en la cama de al lado.

-¿Crees que todo saldrá bien?-El peligris miraba a su antiguo maestro con curiosidad.

-Creo que...- Minato miró seriamente a aquel que una vez adoró como alumno.- No, lo sé.- Afirmó muy seguro.- Estoy seguro de ello, el rayo amarillo de Konoha será mi hijo.

-¿Le vas a enseñar las técnicas de sellado del clan Uzumaki?- Kakashi sonrió bajo la mascara.

-Le enseñaré todo lo que sé, sin que tenga que usar a Kurama.- Minato golpeó suavemente el hombro de Kakashi.- Mañana iré a su casa y le diré lo que planeo, no voy a permitir que le pongan nuevamente un dedo encima a mi hijo, Kushina no me lo perdonaría jamás.

-¿La echas de menos?- Kakashi miró con tristeza al Yondaime.

-Kashi.- Minato llamó cariñosamente al Rokudaime, como lo hacía cuando el peligris tan solo era un niño.- Me ha costado aceptar esta realidad, vivir sin mi mujer y aprender a sobrevivir aquí. A veces deseo verla, pero entonces recuerdo que tengo la oportunidad de estar con nuestro hijo.- Y sonrió alegremente.

-Si.- Kakashi asintió y desapareció en una nuve de humo.

-Naruto.- Minato observó a su hijo antes de desaparecer como un rayo amarillo.

O-o-o

Naruto observaba las cunas de sus hijos con pereza, no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con niños pequeños y aquello lo estaba abrumando. Hinata ya lo había reñido un par de veces por entrar gritando a la habitación con su habitual hiperactividad. Sus azules pupilas estaban clavadas en Jiraiya, un deje de tristeza surcó su rostro por un instante "Cuanto le hubiese gustado que Ero-Sennin los hubiese conocido"

-Naruto.- Susurró Hinata al ver la tristeza en su marido.-¿Que ocurre?- Se acercó a él y acarició las marcas de sus mejillas.

-Estaba observando a Jiraiya.- Suspiró rendido.- Pensaba en cuanto le hubiese gustado a Ero-Sennin conocerlos.

-Jiraiya estará orgulloso de ti, esté donde esté.- Hinata besó suavemente sus labios.- Ahora dejalos dormir y vayamos un rato al salón, tenemos visita.

-¿Visita?- El rubio arrugó el ceño y salió de la habitación con paso decidido hacía el salón.

Hinata les echó un último vistazo a los pequeños y sonrió satisfecha, al fin estaba con Naruto... al fin tenía su propia familia. La ojiperla salió de allí para seguir a su marido y observar la reacción del rubio al ver de quien se trataba la visita.

Naruto entró en la sala y sus ojos se agrandaron al ver de quien era. Unos cabellos rubios y una ancha espalda, apareció ante sus ojos.

-Hola.- Minato se dio la vuelta al escucharlo y lo saludó con una sonrisa, a la misma vez que movía su mano de lado a lado en señal de saludo cortés.

-Buenas tardes.- Naruto se acercó a él y se rascó la nuca con algo de duda.-¿Que se te ofrece?- Preguntó con duda.

-Ha venido a conocer a sus nietos.- Susurró Hinata detrás de su marido.

-Ahora estan durmiendo.- Susurró aún sorprendido.

-Ahora es cuando son tranquilos ¿no?- Minato sonrió a su hijo y se acercó a pasos agigantados.- Yo no puedo opinar mucho.- Posó la mano derecha sobre su hombro.- Pero puedo imaginar.- Y sonrió con tristeza.

-Son tranquilos los dos.- Hinata sonrió al Yondaime.-Lo siento mucho.- Y sonrió tristemente al hombre que suponía que de una forma u otra, era su suegro.-Pero la vida te ha dado otra oportunidad.

-¿Qué me he perdido?- Naruto arrugó su ceño y miró a su mujer.- No entiendo nada de esta conversación.

-Voy a prepararles el biberón, los dejaré solos un buen rato.- Y sin decir nada más, Hinata salió de allí hacía la cocina.

Minato sintió que aquel silencio podía cortarse con un kunai afilado. Cerró los ojos y suspiró antes de mirar nuevamente al muchacho que tenía ante él.

-Me alegro de que todo hubiese salido bien.- Clavó su mirada azúl ante la de su hijo.-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó preocupado al ver las sonrojadas mejillas de su hijo.

-S-si.- Titubeo el rubio menor.- Solo es cansancio.

-Naruto.- Minato le indicó que lo siguiera al sofá más cercano.- Tus hijos nacieron ayer, aún no debes estar tan cansado...creo.

-No es por los niños.- Naruto se sentó al lado de su padre y sintió algo extraño recorrer su pecho.- No sé que me pasó ayer.

-Naruto.- Minato sintió que los nervios lo devoravan.-Tengo algo que proponerte y espero que lo reconsideres muy bien.

-¿Qué es?- Naruto arrugó su ceño y miró con duda al Yondaime Hokage.

-Eres mi hijo.-Minato arrugó su ceño.- Creo que es hora que aprendas todas las técnicas de tu madre y las mías.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó el rubio hiperactivo.-Woa.

-Preferiría empezar a entrenar cuanto antes.- Minato miró hacía la habitación donde se encontraba Hinata con lo spequeños.- Por todos vosotros, para que tengas lo que yo no pude tener.- Minato miró el suelo unos segundos.

-Lo haré.- Naruto sonrió a su padre.- Me encantará que tú seas mi maestro, Yondaime Hokage.- Naruto sintió que sus mejillas se coloreaban.- Padre.

-Nos vemos mañana en el campo de entrenamiento siete.- Minato se levantó con una sonrisa en su afable rostro y se dirigió a la habitación de los niños.- Ahora me gustaría conocer a tus hijos.- Tragó pesadamente y miró a su hijo.- A mis nietos ¿no?

-Si.- Naruto se rascó la nuca y entró en la habitación seguido de su padre.- Ven conmigo, padre.

-Hola.- Hinata sonrió al ver a aquellos dos rubios perfectos.- Estan despiertos los dos.- Y se levantó de la cama con el pequeño Jiraiya entre sus brazos.- Este es Jiraiya.- Y lo dejó en los brazos de su abuelo.

-Jiraiya.- Minato miró a su nieto y después a su hijo.- Mi maestro, nuestro maestro.

-Ero-Sennin, era muy especial.- Susurró Naruto acariciando los azulados cabellos de su hijo.-Es un Hyüga.- Y rió al ver como su hijo abría sus enormes ojos blancos.

-Si.- Minato lo dejó en los brazos de su padre y miró al pequeño que Hinata le tendía.-¿Y este es?- Preguntó cargandolo entre sus brazos.

El pequeño que yacía quieto y casi dormido, se parecía demasiado a su padre. Minato lo observó buscando las marcas en sus mejillas.

-No tiene marcas.- Hinata se tapó la boca divertida.- se parece más a ti.- Y señaló a Minato.-Se llama como tú.

-Mi-na-to.- El Yondaime cogió la pequeña mano del bebé rubio y sonrió.-¿Por qué le habeis puesto mi nombre?- Preguntó arrugando su ceño.- No...

-Eres mi padre.- Naruto sonrió al Yondaime.- Su abuelo.- Y señaló al niño.- Además, se parece más a ti que a mi.- Y volvió a reir divertido.

-Gracias.- En aquel preciso momento, Minato miró a sus nietos, a su hijo y a su nuera. Tenía una pequeña familia.- Mi pequeña familia.- Susurró acariciando el rostro del pequeño Minato.

-¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar con nosotros?- Preguntó Naruto sorprendiendolo.

-Si.- Hinata rió.- He hecho Ramen.- Y dejó al pequeño Jiraiya en la cuna.- Pasame a Minato, ya esta casi dormido.- Y el Yondaime obedeció.

-No puedes decir que no.- Naruto empujó a su padre hacía la cocina.-Sobra mucho Ramen, además es mi comida favorita e Hinata lo hace demasiado bien.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Hinata se sonrojó. Al llegara la cocina, los tres se sobresaltaron al encontrar a alguien sobre la repisa de la ventana en cuclillas.

-Rokudaime Kakashi.- Minato sonrió a su alumno.

El peligris alzó la mano en forma de saludo y se adentró en la cocina. Tras acercarse a todos, miró a Hinata con una sonrisa bajo su mascara. Su único ojo visible se arqueó en armonía.

-¿Como estais?- Y miró de reojo a Naruto.

-Estamos muy bien.- Naruto se rascó la nuca con la mano derecha y la barriga con la izquierda.- Ahora tenemos hambre.

-¿Gustas?- Hinata le señaló un asiento al antiguo maestro de su marido.

-No.- Kakashi negó con la cabeza.- Solo venía a ver como estabais y a ver si Minato volvía a casa a cenar.

-Verás.- Minato se sonrojó y miró los tazones de Ramen.- Estoy cansado de la comida de lata.- Y rió para quitarle hierro al asunto.- Me apetece algo casero.

-Oh.- Kakashi se dio la vuelta y se encaminó de nuevo a la ventana.-Entonces me voy, aún me queda mucho papeleo de Hokage por arreglar y firmar.

-Quedate.- Pidió Naruto sonriendo y frotandose las manos.

-Vamos, Kashi.- Le pidió Minato sonriendo.- Al fin y al cabo es nuestra pequeña familia.

Tras aquellas palabras, Kakashi tembló de los pies a la cabeza y se giró sonriendo bajo la mascara, jamás había podido decirle que no a su maestro, y aun que ahora él fuera mayor que el rubio Yondaime y el Hokage de Konoha, le pasaba absolutamente lo mismo.

-Esta bien, gracias.- Kakashi se sentó enfrente de Naruto y miró a todos mientras cogía los palillos.- Que aproveche.- Y tras aquellas palabras, colocó los dedos en el borde de la mascara.

"-Esta la tenemos ganada.- Comentó Naruto a los Bijüs.-Gané la apuesta de años atrás, voy a ser el primero del equipo siete en ver su rostro."

"-No cantes victoria antes de tiempo.- Rió Kurama en su interior.-Y no apartes la vista para nada de él, es solo un consejo."

-Que aproveche.- Minato miró divertido a su antiguo alumno, él había visto su rostro infinidad de veces cuando era su maestro, pero al ver la cara ansiosa de Naruto e Hinata, se dio cuenta que ellos no.

Kakashi descendió poco a poco la mascara dejando al descubierto aquello que no le agradaba mostrar. Hinata se atragantó con sus fideos y Naruto lo observó detenidamente.

-Creí que tendrías algun defecto.- Dijo al fin el rubio hiperactivo.- Cuando eramos Gennin, apostabamos a que tendrías morros grandes, o cosas por el estilo.- Se rascó la nuca y se llevó unos fideos a la boca.

-Eres guapo.- Hinata se sonrojó ante sus palabras.-¿Por qué ocultas así tu rostro?- Preguntó entre dientes avergonzada.

-Dejarlo en paz.- Minato miró con reproche a su hijo y a su nuera.- Es algo personal.

-Es una larga historia.- Susurró Kakashi admirando los fideos en sus palillos.- Muy larga. Algún día puede que os la cuente.- Y tras aquella spalabras, terminó su tazón de Ramen y se subió nuevamente su mascara.- Espero que quede entre nosotros.- Y miró a Naruto.- Nos vemos.- Y tras aquellas palabras, salió por la ventana.

-Me voy con él.-Minato se levantó e hizo una reverencia con la cabeza en señal de despedida.

-Cada día son más raros.- Hinata sonrió a su marido.

-He ganado.- Susurró el rubio con una sonrisa.-He ganado y no puedo decirselo a Sakura.-Y cerró su ojo derecho en señal de descontento.-Que rabia.- Y sonrió a su mujer.-Bueno, tú estas de testigo que así ha sido.- Y se levantó de la mesa para ayudarla a recoger las cosas.

O-o-o

El sol ya estaba en lo más alto y Minato caminaba de un lado a otro del campo de entrenamiento, eran más de las doce dle medio día y su irresponsable hijo no había aparecido. Se sentó bajo un árbol y decidió esperarlo un poco más. Poco a poco sus azulados ojos fueron cerrandose y recordó el rostro de sus nietos.

-Kushina.- Susurró al viento.- Ojala estuvieras aquí conmigo y vieras a tu hijo.-Apretó las manos sobre la hierba llevandose consigo algunos trozos de pasto.-Tus nietos son hermosos y todos son felices ahora.- Y sonrió al cielo.- Te echo tanto de menos, mujer.

-Ella debe estar orgullosa de ti, hayá donde este.- La voz de Naruto le hizo sobresaltarse.- En estos moemntos, me alegro tanto de que estes conmigo, papá.- Y el rubio menor se sentó a su lado.

-Y de ti, Naruto.- Minato cogió la mano de su hijo entre las suyas.- Kushina puede descansar tranquila donde esté, eres el mejor hijo que pudimos también me alegro de estar contigo, siento mucho como te traté al principio.

-Sin rencores.- Naruto se levantó y sonrió a su padre mostrandole su pulgar.- Seré el próximo Hokage y necesito que me ayudes a ser mejor.

-Eso dalo por hecho.- Minato se levantó y miró a su hijo a la cara seriamente.-¿Que te ha ocurrido?- Preguntó divertido.- Tienes unas ojeras horribles.

-Eso de no dormir, no va conmigo.- Naruto miró el cielo.- Los niños se despiertan demasiado.

-¿Vas a tener más?- minato se alejó de él lo suficiente para crear unos clones de si mismo.

-Con dos es sufiente, creo que si sobrevivo a su mayoria de edad, ya habré hecho bastante.- Y rió siguiendo a su padre.

-Debes de ser el próximo Hokage, así que debes durar mucho.-Minato se agachó en el suelo y le indicó a Naruto que se acercara a él.- He avisado a varios Anbu para que se acerquen a la zona sigilosamente, ahora te enseñaré a detectar a tus enemigos en la distancia.

-¿Y después?- Preguntó ansioso el rubio.- Eso no parece muy interesante.

-No seas tan ansioso, Naruto.- Minato le indicó lo que debía hacer para detectar a sus enemigos.- Poco a poco y paso a paso.

-Esta bien.- Naruto imitó los sellos que su padre le mostraba y posó su dedo índice en el suelo así como lo había hecho el Yondaime Hokage.-No siento nada.

-No vale usar el poder de Kurama.- Minato lo miró seriamente así que aplicate y aprende, aún te falta mucho para poder utilizar esto.- Y le enseñó un Kunai de tre spuntas.- Te enseñaré la técnica del Hahiriashin no jutsu más adelante, pero primero concentrate en esto.

-Esta bien.- Naruto cerró sus ojos por un instante y calculó el Chakra que provenía de diferentes lugares.- Son cinco.- Susurró más para él mismo.- Vienen tres por el norte y dos por el este.

-Eres bueno.- Minato colocó su dedo índice en el suelo.- Pero concentrate un poco más.

-Si.- Naruto asintió seriamentemente y volvió a aplicar la nueva técnica.- Viene uno más por el sur.

-Ahora si.- Minato sonrió a su hijo.- Progresas adecuadamente, pronto serás el nuevo rayo amarillo de Konoha.

-Pronto seré el nuevo Hokage.- Naruto dio un salto de alegría y miró divertido a su padre.- Lo siento.- Agachó el rostro al ver la seriedad de Minato.

-Naruto.- Minato suspiró al aire.- Esto va a ser muy largo.

Padre e hijo se pusieron a entrenar duramente. Naruto sintió que al fin estaba siendo correspondido por la vida, su padre estaba a su lado enseñandole sus técnicas, en su casa estaba su mujer esperandolo con sus hijos. Lo único que le faltaba, era reencontrarse con su mejor amigo.

¿Donde estas ahora, Sasuke? Se preguntó el rubio hiperactivo durante las siguientes horas...

o-o-o-o

Solo se escuchaba el ruido de sus ropas al correr, debía avisar inmediatamente de todo aquello que había descubierto. Tras poner a su mujer, y a su nieta a salvo, sintió la necesidad de ir a avisar a la Godaime Hokage. Sus pulmones le dolían de la carrera, pero debía hacerlo o estarían en un grave problema.

Conforme corría, pudo divisar las puertas de Konoha a lo lejos y sonrió. Pronto estaría a salvo y podrían ir a buscar a su pequeña familia. Sus ojos claros se fruncieron al ver a dos personas en la puerta y rezó para que no lo detuvieran, solo tenía que llegar hasta el despacho de la Godaime.

O-o-o-o-o

Izumo y Kotesu estaban en su puesto de trabajo cuando vieron una mancha borrosa aproximarse hacía la villa. Los dos salieron de la caseta y se colocaron al lado de la puerta, aquello no era normal en Konoha, no después de la cuarta guerra y el ataque de aquellos renegados.

-¡Godaime Hokage!- Gritó un caballero de cabellos blancos al pasar como alma que lleva el diablo por la puerta.

-¿Has visto lo que yo he visto?- Preguntó Izumo a Kotesu.

-He visto un anciano con las ropas casi por encima de las rodillas y gritando por la princesa Tsunade.- Kotesu observó como el anciano desaparecía ante sus ojos.

-Avisemos a la torre Hokage.- Izumo desapareció en una nuve de humo y apareció en la puerta del Rokudaime.

-¡Tsunade Hokage!- El anciano gritaba sin cesar por las escaleras.

¿Como había podido ese hombre evadir la protección de Konoha y entrar a esa velocidad a la torre?

-Hola.- Saludó el anciano parado en la puerta frente a Izumo.-¿Tú no eres el de la puerta?- Y lo señaló con su bastón.- Necesito hablar con la princesa Tsunade ahora. La Godaime debe escucharme, es de suma importancia.

-La señora Tsunade ya no es la Godaime.- Informó Izumo.

-¿Que está ocurriendo aquí?- Una perezosa voz sorprendió al anciano.

-Rokudaime.- Izumo hizo una pequeña reverencia ante el peligris.

-¿Rokudaime?- El anciano frunció su ceño y suspiró.- Creo que me he perdido mucho en dos años, pero aún así, tengo muchas cosas que contar de suma importancia para Konohagakure.

-Esta bien.- Kakashi fijó su único ojo vsible sobre aquel anciano, su aspecto se le hacía muy familiar.-¿Le conozco de algo?

-Mi nombre es Yaroi.- Se presentó el anciano.- Y vengo a pedir protección para mi pequeña familia y a informar de un ataque a Konoha.

Kakashi se quedó sorprendido ante las palabras del viejo Yaroi, sabía que aquel anciano le sonaba de algo, pero... ¿De qué?


	21. Yaroi, el preso, secretos y confesiones

_**Hola! Asomo la patita y aparezco avergonzada con las orejas gachas y el rabo entre las piernas... Siento mucho estos siete meses sin actualización casi... pero me quedé estancada en la peor parte... en el final de la historia... si, este es el penultimo capitulo. De verdad que lo siento mucho... Nos vemos en el ultimo capitulo pronto...** _

**tooz,**_ gracias por tus palabras, cuidate mucho, sayooo..._**Salex,**_ Ohaio Nee-chan, no te enfades y no me riñas tantooooo, se que os devo muchas actus de esta, y mis otras historias, pero ya sabes, se me fue la inspiración por completo... Lo del traidor se verá en el proximo capi... y bueno lo de los peques más crecidos ya veremos si me da por hacer epílogo neee? Cuidate, nos leemos en el escritorio de al lado..._** xXm3ch3Xx,**_ Lo siento, siento la tardanza, si Yaroi fue quien le dio el hechizo... cuidate mucho y gracias por tus palabras, sayoooo.._**.Aoi uzu,**_ gracias por las palabras y la espera, lo siento... cuidate mucho, sayooo..._**kotoko-98**_, Gracias por tus palabras, s, lo de la ara de Kakashi dio el golpe jejejejej, espero que la actu te guste, cuidate mucho sayooo..._**Minako k,**_ gracias por tus palabras y pasarte, siento la tardanza de este api... espero que los examenes te fueran muy bien... con mucho retraso, lo siento... cuidate mucho, un beso Sayooo._**..chiiiachan,**_ Hello! Gracias por tus palabras, cuidate mucho, sayooo... _**netokastillo,**_ gracias por tu comentario, cuidate mucho y saludos a mexico desde españ .._**.lavida13,**_ gracias por tus palabras como siiempre, siento mucho la tardanza, cuidate mucho si? Muchos besos sayooo... _**mirian,**_ siento la tardanza, gracias por tus palabras, cuidate mucho, aquí se saben muchas cosas más, sayooo..._**El gran junior,**_ Hola, hermano adoptivo! jejej sé quien eres, una hermana siempre reconoce alos suyos muhahahahha, Gracias por tu empujoncito, bueno las preguntas serán respondidas poco a poco y respecto a los otros fics, lo mismo jejeje el fruto ya lo acabé... emmm creo que si haces esas preguntas en clase, puedes dejar a tu tutor algo rayado jejeje... cuida tu corazón... por cierto tienes facebook, si es así, agregame, soy desam pastor... nos leemos nii-san, cuidate mucho, besos, sayooo..._**.nn,**_ gracias por tus palabras, cudate sayooo.._**.saori,**_ gracias por tus palabras y pasarte a leerla, sobre Sasuke... no sé que haré con él jejejje... eso se verá muy pronto... Una disculpa por no actualizar antes, cuidate mucho, sayooo..._** Davaru, **_Gracias por tus palabras, y por seguirme, cuidate mucho, nos leemos sayooo... _

* * *

><p><em>Lo siento si hay faltas de ortografía, intento corregirlas...y los dedazos, trato de corrergirlos todo lo que puedo, pero siempre se me escapa alguno.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, armas y otras cosas.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Summary: La gran cuarta Guerra ninja ha terminado. Naruto vuelve a Konoha tras una gran batalla. Todos sus amigos están a salvo excepto Hinata ¿Donde está? ¿Que le ha ocurrido? Tras encontrarla, un suceso extraño ocurre y alguien es devuelto a la vida ¿Quién es ese chico rubio que lo observa?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>20 Yaroi, el preso, secretos y confesiones.<strong>

El ancianoYaroi se movía de un lado a otro del despacho del Rokudaime, aquel hombre también le era familiar de alguna forma. El chico que lo había seguido desde la puerta, había ido a buscar a la princesa Tsunade ¿Por qué ya no era la Hokage? Alzó su blanquecina ceja y miró de reojo nuevamente al Hokage. Poco a poco se acercó a él y se apoyó en la mesa con las palmas de las manos abiertas y dejando su bastón de madera antigua a un lado.

-¿Por qué Tsunade ya no es la Hokage?- Preguntó aún ansioso.

-Cuando atacaron la villa, ella quedó mal herida, así que me nombraron Rokudaime.- Kakashi se encogió de hombros y deseó que la rubia llegara en aquel mismo instante, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención y aquel anciano no dejaba de escrutarlo a cada segundo.

-Los mios.- El anciano confirmó aquel ataque.-Me enteré demasiado tarde, lo siento.-Se disculpó el anciano.

-¿A qué a venido?- Kakashi se levantó del asiento y miró seriamente al hombre.

-Tenemos un problema, necesito vuestra ayuda, así como vosotros necesitais la mia.-Pronunció esto último mirando la puerta y viendo entrar por ella a Tsunade.

-Viejo Yaroi, me alegra verte de nuevo por la villa.- Tsunade se acercó al anciano.- Me han comentado el escandalo ¿Era necesario?- Y frunció su ceño rubio.

-Nos necesitamos mutuamente.- El anciano de cabellos blancos observó a Tsunade.- Que ése sea el Rokudaime cambia un poco las cosas, pero supongo que tendré que confiar en él, así como confío en usted.

-Exacto.- Tsunade se colocó al lado de Kakashi.- ¿Que es lo que necesita?

-Lo primero que necesito, es proteger a mi familia.- El anciano miró severamente a Kakashi.- Y ha continuación, os diré el resto.

-Esta bien.- Kakashi mandó llamar a un grupo de Anbu.- Ellos irán a por tu familia y la traerán a Konoha.

-¡Entendido!- El grupo Anbu esperó a las indicaciones.

-Estan al Norte.- El viejo Yaroi miró dudoso al grupo.- Son mi mujer y mi nieta.

-¡Entendido!- Y el grupo Anbu partió hacía su cometido.

O-o-o-o

Naruto respiraba agitadamente, llevaba muchas horas entrenando con su padre y aquello empezaba ha agotarlo. De vez en cuando se permitía admirarlo con devoción, ya que él estaba allí, enseñandole todas sus técnicas y sonriendole.

-Naruto.- Minato apareció a su lado e hizo de nuevo los sellos que trataba de enseñarle.- No es tan complicado, hijo. Seguro que mamá estaría muy orgullosa de ti, al saber que sabes hacer las técnicas de los Uzumaki.

-¿Sabes que he conocido a otros Uzumaki?- Naruto sonrió a su padre.

-¿A si?- El rubio adulto frunció el ceño y esperó paciente a que su hijo decidiera hablar.

-Si.- Naruto se rascó la nuca y miró de nuevo el pergamino que su padre le había escrito adecuadamente con todas las técnicas.- Uno de ellos se llamaba Nagato, era un gran shinobi. Fue discipulo de Ero-sennin.- Y rió al recordar a su maestro y a Nagato.- La otra es una chica peliroja que esta en la villa. Ella se llama Karin y es extraña, bastante extraña. Ella es de tipo sensorial y a la misma vez, sana con tan solo morderla.

-Vaya.- Minato miró sorprendido a su hijo.- Eso es genial, pero lo más importante ahora, es que no te distraigas de tu entrenamiento.- Y suspiró agotado por su hijo.

Tras aquellas palabras, los dos rubios de Konoha vovieron a su duro entrenamiento. Naruto algunas veces jadeaba de cansancio, ya que aquel entrenamiento lo estaba poniendo a prueba. No por nada llamaban al Yondaime Hokage "El rayo amarillo de Konoha"

-Bien.- Minato admiró a su hijo y sonrió al comprobar que aprendía rápido.- Ahora te enseñaré la técnica "Hairiashin no jutsu"

-Whoa.- Narutose rascó la nuca con nerviosismo y atrapó entre susdedos el Kunai de tres puntas especial de su padre.-Velocidad del dios trueno.

-Así es.-Minato trazó unos sellos y comenzó a minar el campo de ellos.- Veamos como se te da a ti.

-¿Me enseñarás todas las técnicas de mi madre?- Naruto miró a su padre con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Esa es mi intención, hijo mio.- Y Minato dedicó a su hijo su sonrisa más pura y sincera.

O-o-o-o

Kakashi observaba en silencio al viejo, hacía más de media hora que los Anbu habían partido en busca de su familia, y el viejo no había abierto aún su boca ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo?

-Será mejor que empiece a contarnos lo que esta sucediendo.- Habló Tsunade muy seria.- No creo que Konoha pueda defenderte si no nos lo cuentas.

-Nosotros solo necesitamos protección.- Yaroi negó con la cabeza.- El gran problema es el ataque hacía esta villa.- Y miró con pesar a las dos personas que estaban delante de él.

-¿Ataque hacía esta villa?- Tsunade miró preocupada a Yaroi.-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Siento la interrupción.- Un Anbu apareció en el linde de la ventana.- La familia del anciano está a salvo.- Aclaró.

-Muy bien.- Kakashi miró al Anbu.- Que tengan las mejores atenciones.

-¡Si!- El Anbu desapareció en una nube de humo.

Al fin pudieron observar un cambio en el rostro del anciano. Yaroi ahora sonreía con algo de alegría, agradecido por el esfuerzo y la rapidez con que Konoha había actuado en su ayuda. Suspiró sentandose en el asiento frente al escritorio del Rokudaime.

-Bien.- Yaroi miró a los dos presentes.- Estaba con mi gente en una de nuestras aldeas, cuando escuché hablar a tres de ellos sobre nuestra mágia y el Jübbi.

-¿El Jübbi?- Tsunade arrugó su ceño.- Creí que después de la guerra, ya había quedado claro en el mundo humano que el Jübbi jamás volvería a utilizarse para actos delictivos, destructivos o algún otro fin de esas caracteristicas, ya que todos estubieron de acuerdo en que Naruto Uzumaki fuera el protector de esas criaturas.

-Si, eso está bien dentro de vuestro mundo shinobi y la alianza, pero nosotros no nos regimos por ella.- Yaroi miró a Kakashi y arrugó su frente ¿Por qué se le hacía conocido ese hombre medio tapado?-Creo que te conozco de algo...- Susurró mirandolo fijamente a su único ojo visible.- Tienes las mismas vibraciones que Hakate Sakumo .

-¿Mi padre?- Kakashi abrió su ojo visible asombrado.-¿Conocía a mi padre?

-¿Y tú eres?- Yaroi lo apunto con el dedo índice.

-Yo soy Hatake Kakashi, su único hijo.-El peligris frunció el ceño.

-Bien.- Yaroi sonrió completamente por primera vez desde que había llegado.- Es un honor servir al hijo de mi ahijado.

-¿Ahijado?- Kakashi negó con la cabeza.- Me he perdido.

-¿Eso importa ahora?- Tsunade miró roja de ira al Rokudaime.- ¡Hay cosas más importantes que hacer!

-Cierto.- Yaroi miró a Tsunade con calma.- Pero por retrasarnos dos minutos más, no le vamos a hacer daño a nadie, de todas formas, ellos llegarán en poco más de ocho horas.

-¡¿Ocho horas?!

Yaroi miró a Tsunade y a Kakashi con admiración, jamás llegó a pensar que el Rokudaime era hijo directo de su ahijado Sakumo, y mucho menos de las circunstantancias en las que murió. Miró de nuevo a Kakashi y sonrió con admiración y cariño.

-Aparte de contarme toda esta historia...- Kakashi miró al anciano con su único ojo visible medio cerrado.- Hablabas de un ataque a la villa.

-Cierto.- El anciano se soprendió.

-Entonces desenbucha, anciano.- Kakashi miró al hombre con su ojo casi cerrado.

-Esuché que quieren conseguir al Jübbi.- Yaroi suspiró y se acomodó en la silla más cercana.- Por lo que tengo entendido, nosotros podemos controlarlo de una forma diferente a la vuestra. Ellos no quieren que el mundo Shinobi exista, que en un futuro vuelvan a tener rivalidades y vuelvan a atacarse las cinco naciones. Ellos tendrían el poder si tienen a esa criatura...

-Bien.- Tsunade se dio unos golpecitos en la barbilla con su dedo indice.-¿Solo lo quieren por eso?

-Yo estaba de acuerdo con esa idea.- Yaroi miró con culpa a Kakashi.- Por eso vinimos aquella vez en busca de protección. Pensé que el contenedor de aquellas bestias, sería una mala persona.- Y ssuspiró avergonzado.- Pero me equivoqué.

-Naruto.- Susurró Tsunade.- Lo puse en peligro.

-Ellos querían estudiar la villa y al susodicho en cuestión.- El anciano se levantó del asiento y se acercó a la ventana.- En aquel instante en que conocí a Naruto, me di cuenta que no podían arrebatarle los Bijüs. Este mundo corre más peligro con el Jüubi en nuestras manos, que bajo la tutela de ese chico.

-Entiendo.- Kakashi se colocó al lado del anciano.-¿Esta traicionando a los suyos?- Preguntó con voz queda.

-Supongo que si.- Los claros y viejos ojos de Yaroi se llenaron de tristeza.-No me fio de ellos, he visto mucho durante mi larga vida, como tratan "a los seres inferiores" Así como los llaman ellos. Algo dentro de mi, me dijo que no estaba bien lo que van a hacer y decidí ponerlos en sobreaviso, pero me salió mal la jugada y mataron a mucha de mi gente, de mi clan.

-Entonces tendremos que avisar y reforzar la villa.- Tsunade miró al Rokudaime.

-Daremos aviso del inminente ataque y reforzaremos la muralla, estaremos preparados..- Kakashi se dio la vuelta y se sentó en su escritorio inquieto.

-Saldremos de esta, como siempre.- Tsunade apoyó su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Kakashi.

-¿Crees que debemos avisar a las cuatro naciones aliadas de este ataque?- Preguntó con voz firme Kakashi a su consejera.

-Si.- Tsunade mandó llamar un grupo Anbu y les dió un pergamino cerrado a cada uno.-Quiero que envieis urgentemente cada uno de estos pergaminos a las naciones aliadas.

-¡Si!- Y los Anbu volvieron a desaparecer en una nube de humo.

-Preparemonos.- Tsunade salió del despacho a preparar lo necesario para la defensa y ataque hacía la villa.

-Crei que no me creeriais.- Yaroi se sentó derrotado en el asiento más cercano y en aquel instante Kakashi pudo ver el agotamiento y la vejez de aquel hombre.

-Mandaré que le acompañen al lugar donde alojaron a su famila.- Kakashi abrió la puerta del despacho y salió de él seguido por el cansado anciano.

-Kakashi.- Yaroi lo llamó antes de que pudiera marcharse.- Cuando puedas, pasa a verme y hablaremos del pasado.

-Entendido.- Kakashi asintió con la cabeza y salió de la torre Hokage para ir a buscar a su antiguo maestro y su ex alumno.

O-o-o-o-o

Minato miraba asombrado a su hijo, Naruto era capaz de transportarse con la técnica de su padre, incluso más veloz que él mismo.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Naruto.- Minato lo abrazó llenando de sorpresa al rubio hiperactivo.

-Y yo no cambiaría a mi padre por nada del mundo.- Naruto respondió aquel abrazo con efusividad.

-Siento romper este momento.- Kakashi apareció ante ellos.

-¡Kashi!- Minato alzó los brazos a ver a su estudiante ante ellos.- Naruto es mejor de lo que creía, incluso me superó en mis propias técnicas.

-No me llames así.- Kakashi negó con la cabeza.-Minato, Naruto, debemos ir a la torre Hokage, tengo algo muy importante que anunciaros y debemos estar preparados.

Naruto y Minato obedecieron al intante al comprobar la voz dura y seria del Rokudaime ¿Qué estaría pasando?

-Un segundo que recoja esto, podría ser peligroso para algún niño.- Minato recogió cada Kunai y herramienta shinobi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.- Lo tengo.

Cuando los tres se dispusieron a ir a la torre, un estallido junto a la puerta principal, los hizo detenerse y acudir allí a la velocidad del rayo. Al llegar, se encontraron con compañeros luchando en la puerta.

-¿Qué esta ocurriendo aquí?- Preguntó Kakashi al más cercano.

-Estabamos reforzando las entradas como se nos ordenó cuando nos atacaron.-Gema miró de soslayo al Yondaime Hokage.

-Bien.- Minato desapareció ante los ojos de los presentes y los cuerpos con vida de sus oponentes comenzaron a caer de uno en uno ante sus ojos.

Todos aquellos que caían al suelo, comenzaron a huir abandonando la batalla.

-¡Estan huyendo!- Gritó un shinobi a espaldas de Naruto.

-Whoa.- Naruto puso en practica la técnica recien aprendida de su padre y utilizó los mismos Kunai que Minato había lanzado minutos antes, dejando a uno de los ancianos incosciente a sus pies.- ¡Tengo a uno!- Gritó hacía el Rokudaime.

-Los demás shinobis renegados han huido.- Lee se acercó a su amigo y compañero.

-Bien.-Kakashi miró a los Anbu que los rodeaban.- Llevarlo a prisión para que sea interrogado. Ahora llevar a los heridos al hospital y que sean atendidos como es debido ¿Ha habido alguna baja?- Preguntó mirando a los Anbu.

-No, señor.-Uno de los Anbu asintió agachando la cabeza.- Nos retiramos con el preso.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?!- Yaroi apareció por la puerta con su bastón y algo alterado.-¿Ya han atacado?- Y miró con tristeza a los heridos.

-¡Yaroi!- Naruto miró al viejo y sonrió.

-Naruto.- El anciano estrechó la mano con el rubio.-¿Como está esa chica, sobrevivió?

-Si.- Naruto se rascó la nuca y sus mejillas se colorearon.- Me casé con ella.

-¿Tanto tiempo hace de eso?- Yaroi miró atónito al rubio.-¿Fue gracias a lo que te di?

-Bueno respecto a eso...- Naruto volvió a rascarse la nuca nervioso.

-Naruto.- Yondaime apareció al lado de su hijo.- Será mejor que sigamos a Kakashi y trazemos un plan de defensa, esto solo ha sido un asalto de reconocimiento.

-¿Yondaime?- Yaroi miró al supuesto difunto.

-No hice bien el hechizo y bueno...-Naruto señaló a su padre.- Mi padre apareció en la villa.

-Jamás creí que funcionaría en tan perfectas condiciones.- Yaroi miró de arriba hacía abajo al rubio padre.

-¿No sabías como funcionaba?- Naruto miró algo lleno de ira al viejo.-¿Y querías que lo probara con Hinata?

-Bueno, bueno, calmemos los ánimos.- Yaroi movió las manos en el aire.- Todo ha salido bien ¿no?

-Volvamos a lo que importa.- Minato tiró del brazo de su hijo y se alejaron dejando al viejo solo.

Yaroi caminó de nuevo hacía la torre del Hokage y entró al despacho sin tan siquiera llamar a la puerta. En el mismo instante en que sus ojos claros entraron en contacto con la negra pupila de Kakashi, su mundo se detuvo y sonrió a la nada.

-Eres exactamente omo Sakumo.- Susurró el anciano.

-¿De que conocia usted a mi padre?- Preguntó Kakashi levantandose de su asiento y girandose hacía la ventana.

-Soy su padrino.- Yaroi se acercó a Kakashi y le tendió una fotografía de muchos años atrás.

-¿Quién es esta mujer?- Kakashi reconoció al pequeño niño de unos tres años como su padre, pero la mujer que lo acompañaba...

-Ella es Akemi.-Yaroi señaló a la mujer.- Tu abuela.

-¿Como os conocisteis?- Kakashi observó el rostro aniñado de su padre.

-Estaba en uno de mis viajes con mi clan.- Yaroi le sacó unas cuantas fotos más de entre sus ropajes.-Una mujer comenzó a gritar que alguien la ayudara, estaba atrapada en un rio y el agua le llegaba casi hasta la boca. Sin pensarmelo ni un segundo, salté al agua y la saqué.

-¿Y esa mujer era mi abuela?- Kakashi miró la sotra sfotos que le tendía el anciano. En ellas pudo observar a una mujer más mayor que Akemi y a un hombre también entrado en años.-¿O era otra?

-Esa mujer era la madre de Akemi.- Yaroi sonrió.- Tal vez yo tenía la misma edad que su hija en aquel entonces.

-Ya veo.- Kakashi se sentó de nuevo frente a su mesa y dejó las fotografías sobre el escritorio.

-El matrimonio nos llevó a mi y a mi clan a su aldea, una cercana a Konoha.- Yaroi se sentó frente a él.- Allí conocí a la joven Akemi. Ella estaba a punto de tener al bebé y estaba de visita en casa de sus padres. Ellos me contaron que Akemi se había ido a vivir a Konoha después de conocer a Ryu Hatake.

-Ellos murieron antes de que yo naciera.- Kakashi miró al anciano.-No sé como eran.

-Pues desde ahora, esas fotos son tuyas.- Yaroi le tendió un montón más de esas fotos.- Nosotros nos quedamos en la aldea por un tiempo, ya que o teniamos rumbo fijo. A las semanas, vino al mundo el pequeño Sakumo Hatake.- Yaroi sonrió con nostalgia.- Fue la primera vez que me adentré en Konoha. Desde su nacimiento, en muestra de agradecimiento por haber salvado a la mujer, me nombraron padrino del pequeño.

-¿Y porqué yo no sabía nada de su existencia?- Preguntó Kakashi observando unas fotos de cuando su padre era pequeño en Konoha.

-Porque la aldea de tus bisabuelos fue atacada y quemada hasta los cimientos y ellos murieron, entre ellos también estaba tu abuela. Desde aquel día, Ryu no volvió a salir de Konoha excepto para sus misiones shinobis. Perdí todo contato con los Hatake.- Yaroi miró hacia la ventana con pesar.

-Mi padre creció en la casa Hatake, no sé que ocurrió con su familia, ni con mi abuelo. Solo sé que cuando mi madre enfermó, yo era tan solo un bebé. Ella murió dejandome con mi padre, y él se suicidó cuando yo aún necesitaba de él.

-Yo supe de las proezas del Colmiillo blanco de Konoha, pero jamás escuché nada de que tuviera un hijo, y mucho menos de su muerte.- Yaroi sonrió con tristeza a Kakashi.- Lo siento, si no hubiese sido tan despreocupado, tal vez podría haber estado aquí para vosotros dos.

-El pasado, pasado és.- Kakashi se levantó de su asiento.- Ahora me preocupa el futuro de esta villa.

-Por supuesto.- Yaroi salió del despacho para reunirse con su famila.

-Rokudaime.- Un Anbu apareció ante Kakashi.- El preso está encerrando en la sección de alta seguridad, estará a vuestra disposición cuando lo necesiten.

-Esta bien.- Kakashi le lanzó un pergamino enroyado al Anbu.- Quiero un balance de los daños ocasionados por el ataque y los heridos.

-Si.- El Anbu desapareció ante los ojos de Kakashi, dejandolo pensativo.

O-o-o-o-o

-Solicito permiso para comunicarme con el Rokudaime.- Un Anbu de otra villa apareció ante los ojos de Izumo y Kotesu.

-Adelante.-Un Anbu de Konoha escoltó al otro Anbu hacía la torre Hokage. - Rokudaime.- Entró en el despacho dejando al Anbu fuera.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Kakashi observó a su subordinado.

-Un Anbu de Kaminari no kuni esta aquí on un mensaje del Raikage.- El Anbu se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla.

-Pasa.- Kakashi observó al Anbu esperando su mensaje.

-El Raikage me manda expresamente a entregarle este mensaje en mano, Rokudaime Hokage.- El Anbu le tendió un royo de pergamino sellado y agachó el rostro en señal de respeto.

-Bien.- Kakashi procedió a abri8rlo y tras leer su contenido, alzó el rostro sorpendido.- ¡Llama a Naruto, al Yondaime, a Godaime y a Yaroi.- Ordenó al Anbu de Konoha.-¡Rápido!

El Anbu salió de la sala tra suna nube de humo. Kakashi escribió algo en el pergamino, lo selló de nuevo y se lo devolvió al portador.

-Vuelve a tu villa y dale la respuesta urgente al Raikage.-Kakashi se preparó para lo vendría a continuación.

O-o-o-o-o

No muy lejos de Konoha, un gran grupo de shinobis renegados, se reunian en compañía de los ancianos de cabellos blancos y la figura de una bestia enorme junto a ellos. Ya habían tanteado la seguridad de Konoha y cuales eran sus defensas, ya no tenían nada más que ocultar ni que perder. Ellos tenían ya parte de lo que necesitaban, ahora solo faltaba extraerle al rubio hiperactivo las ocho bestias que habitaban en su interior.

-¿Estais preparados?- Preguntó uno de los ancianos.- Mañana nos acercaremos a la villa y los atacaremos con todo lo que tenemos, recordar que el Jinchüriki es nuestro.

-¡Si!- Soltaron al unísono todos los allí presentes.

El plan iba a la perfección, pronto tendrían al Jübby bajo su yugo.

O-o-o-o

Kakashi observaba detenidamente a los que había hecho llamar con urgencia minutos antes, no sabí acomo Naruto podría reacconar sobre la noticia qu eiba a darles, pero lo que si tenía claro, era que no podía dejarlo fuera esta vez. Cuando intentaron engañarlo y protegerlo en la cuarta guerra mundial Shinobi, no les salió como debía haber sido y al final Naruto fue uno de los heroes de aquella guerra, sin él ellos...

-Nos ha llegado un mensaje directamente del Raikage.- Kakashi observó el rostro de su antiguo alumno.- Han sido atacados días atrás y tienen al ocho colas.

-¿Bee?- Naruto se levantó de un salto de su asiento.

-Bee está a salvo.- Kakashi levantó la mano derecha en señal de silencio y orden.- Por lo visto usan una técnica dond eno matan al recipiente.

-Si.- Yaroi miró con tristeza a Naruto.- Pero lo dejan en coma, tal vez no despierte nunca.

-Los mejores médicos lo están tratando.- Aseguró Kakashi antes de que Naruto cometiera alguna locura.- El Hachibi esta fuera del cuerpo de Bee, es un grave problema si no reconoce a nadie. Seguramente lo utilicen para atacarnos en breve.

Un Anbu apareció en el despacho sin avisar y se acercó a Kakashi susurrandole algo al oído. Kakashi abrió su único ojo visble sorprendido y miró a Tsunade instantes después.

-Gracias por la información.- Kakashi le indicó que podía marcharse.- Quiero que os prepareis para este ataque a Konoha.- Indicó el Rokudaime.- Necesitaremos tus conocientos sobre ellos, Yaroi.

-Si.- Yaroi miró a Naruto una vez más antes de devolver la mirada a Kakashi.

-Naruto, Minato.- Miró al par rubio.- Salir fuera y avisar de las nuevas circunstancias, quiero que Konoha esté completamente protegida antes del anochecer. - Yaroi ve con ellos.

-Te protegeré con mi propia vida, Hatake. A ti, y a los tuyos.- Yaroi salió en silencio de allí.

-Vosotros también.- Y Kakashi señaló a los dos rubios.

-¡Si!- Minato cogió a Naruto del brazo y lo sacó del despacho.

-¿Qué ocurre, Kakashi?- Tsunade observó a Kakashi con dureza.

-Me han traido noticias de la prisión, hace un rato ordené que llevaran al preso con Ibiki.- Kakashi se levantó y le indicó a Tsunade que lo siguiera.- Debemos ir a la prisión, si es cierto lo que me han comunicado, tal vez juegue a nuestro favor su presencia.

-¿Kakashi?- Tsunade lo siguió fuera de la torre.

-Primero entraré en la prisión, si todo es correcto, necestaré tu ayuda.- Kakashi siguió caminando tras aquellas palabras, dejando a Tsunade aún más confusa.

O-o-o-o

Minato observó con detenimiento a su hiijo, se había convertido en un buen muchacho, en un gran shinobi y futuro lider de esa villa. Sntió su cuerpo desfallecer y unas punzadas atavesaron su cabeza haciendole perder el equilibrio por un instante.

-¿Esta bien, Yondaime?- Preguntó Ino con respeto.

-Si.- Minato sonrió a la joven rubia y miró a todos los compañeros de su hijo.

Naruto había conseguido todo aquello que su esposa había deseado el día de su muerte, ella estaría muy orgullosa de su hijo.

-Esta listo el plan de defensa.- Hiashi se acercó a su hija y a los demás.- Hizashi, Minato y Jiraya estan a salvo en el barrio Hyüga, no teneis que preocuparos de ellos. Pronto los llevarán a un lugar más protegido, así como a los aldeanos de la villa.

-El plan de evacuación funciona perfectamente.- Shikamaru apareció ante ellos junto a Chouza Akimichi.-Los Gennin estan haciendo un gran trabajo.

-¿Nosotros saldremos fuera?- Preguntó un muy crecido Konohamaru.-

-Si.- Minato observó a todos.-Saldremos para hacer una barrera de defensa y ataque.

-Bien.- Naruto frunió su ceño y observó la puerta principal de Konoha.- Esta vez no dejaré que pase lo mismo que ocurrió en el ataque de Pain, est avez protegeré Konoha desde el principio.

-Esta vez, no estarás solo.- Y pudo observar los rostros de sus amigos, los once estaban allí apoyandolo, incluso Sai estaba con ellos siendo uno más.

-Todos estamos aquí.- Hiashi miró a los demás lideres d elos clanes.

-¡Si!- Respondieron los Shinobis mientras se preparaban para ese ataque.

-¿Crees que ellos esperan esta defensa?- Preguntó en un susurro Nej a su tio.

-No.- Hiashi miró a su sobrino con determinación.- Al fin y al cabo, ellos no saben que nosotros sabemos que estan los ancianos con ellos.

-¿No saben que Yaroi está aquí?- Preguntó Hanabi.

-No lo creo.- Hiashi negó con la cabeza,.- Tampoco creo que sepan que tenemos uno de los suyos preso.

-Entiendo.-Neji asintió con la cabeza.

-Tienen al Hachibi.- Susurró Naruto.- Fuera del cuerpo de Bee.

-¡¿Qué?- Preguntó Tenten alarmada.

-Tampoco creo que sepan que lo sabemos.- Minato miró a Naruto ladeando la abeza.- Así que no nos pilla de sorpresa.

-No, no lo hace.- Naruto miró el horizonte y estiró su cuerpo preparado para la ardua batalla que se avecinaba.

O-o-o-o

Kakashi y Tsunade llegaron cerca de la prisión de Konoha y se detuvieron antes de ser descubiertos.

-Eres el Rokudaime, no te hace falta ir de incognito, puedes entrar cuando lo desees.- Tsunade miró a Kakashi confundida.

-Te aseguro que si hace falta.- Kakashi mando a callar a Tsunade con un gesto de la mano y tras aquello, desapareció entre los muros de la prisión.

-Este niñato de mierda.-Tsunade comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.- ¿Por qué demonios le hago caso? Al fin y al cabo fui yo quien lo nombro Rokudaime, aún soy la Godaime, así que tendría que respetarme como tal.

-¡Tsunade!- Kakashi apareció a su lado asustandola.

-Serás..- Y golpeó la cabeza del peligris con su puño cerrado.

-Mierda, Tsunade.- Kakashi se acarició la zona.-No hagas tanto ruido, van a descubrirnos y tenemos que entrar como sea. No tenemos mucho tiempo, ya ha anochecido.

-Bien, guiame.- Tsunade asintió y siguió a Kakashi por el muro de la prisión.

-Ya he dormido a unos cuantos guardias mientras volvía, así que solo debemos saltar dentro y correr hacía la sección de preventivos de alto riesgo.- Y Kakashi saltó dentro nuevamente.

-¿Y que se nos ha perdido allí?- Preguntó Tsunade sigfuendolo por los largos, estrechos y oscuros pasillos.

-Un aliado que vale mucho.- Sonrió el peligrs bajo su mascara.- Solo espero que siga siendolo después de todo esto.- Y sacudió la cabeza al llegar frente a una puerta con alta seguridad y mal oliente.

-Esta es una celda de contención.- Susurró Tsunade junto a la puerta.- Debe haber alguien importante aquí, pero no recuerdo ninguna orden firmada de ello.

-Esa es la cuestión.- Kakashi realizó unos sellos y colocó las manos sobre la puerta.- No tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que se den cuenta en el piso subterraneo, de que los guardias estan dormidos.

-Bien.- La puerta se abrió en aquel instante, dejando ver algo que jamás, ninguno de los dos hubiese imaginado.

Kakashi iluminó la instancia tras encender una pequeña vela que había coguido por el camino y observó al preso ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba en aquellas condiciones allí encerrado?


	22. Especial

Hola! Reaparecí por aquí... os traigo un especial y pronto el último capítulo de esta historia, nos leemos pronto, muchas gracias a todos.

**Aoi uzu**, gracias por tus palabras... jejeje no vas mal leemos, cuídate...

**xXm3ch3Xx ** Como siempre, muchas gracias por tus palabras, esperemos que el aliado ayude ne? un beso muy fuerte, cuídate.

**Noelialuna,** Gracias por tus palabras.. volví y desaparecí de nuevo... lo siento... aquí traigo el especial, espero que te guste, cuídate y gracias.

**jhosereyes**, yepppp, gracias...

**Elaine Haruno de Uchiha**. gracias por tus palabras, me alegro de que te guste esta historia, cuídate...

**Luh Salvador**, Muchas gracias...besos cuidate.

**netokastillo**, jejejej yeppppp... adivina jajaja gracias por tus palabras, nos leemos cuídate.

**kotoko-98,** Gracias por tus palabras, y siento mucho mi nueva tardanza. he estado nuevamente y sigo bastante enferma y además me acabo de separar del padre de mi hija y no tenía ningunas ganas de escribir... lo siento... un besazo y muchas gracias por tus palabras...

**luisjf1979**, gracias por tus palabras...

**Davaru,** muchas gracias por tus palabras... si Bee no está allí para apoyarles... esto es un especial... y espero que el último capitulo os guste... pronto lo subiré, besos...

**Hikari To Seimei**, Gracias...simplemente gracias. Besos, cuídate.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lo siento si hay faltas de ortografía, intento corregirlas...y los dedazos, trato de corrergirlos todo lo que puedo, pero siempre se me escapa alguno.<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, armas y otras cosas.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Summary: La gran cuarta Guerra ninja ha terminado. Naruto vuelve a Konoha tras una gran batalla. Todos sus amigos están a salvo excepto Hinata ¿Donde está? ¿Que le ha ocurrido? Tras encontrarla, un suceso extraño ocurre y alguien es devuelto a la vida ¿Quién es ese chico rubio que lo observa?<em>**

* * *

><p>Oscuridad, resentimiento, justicia, ira, odio, lazos, vínculos... todo aquello era lo que pasaba por mi mente una y otra vez, mientras estaba encerrado entre aquellas cuatro paredes. El oxígeno casi no llegaba a mis pulmones. El aire estaba viciado. Aquello apestaba a cloaca. Mi cuerpo estaba adolorido y sangrando. Aquello era lo que realmente merecía una y otra vez. Hora tras hora era torturado por aquellos seres sin rostro en la oscuridad.<p>

Las paredes eran gruesas, y no había ningún tipo de luz que me ayudara en un ápice a divisar nada de lo que ocurría en el interiór de aquella celda. Mi chakra se había extinguido allí dentro. Tan solo tenía lo suficiente para seguir con vida. Mis muñecas sangraban por la presión de la cadena. Me encontraba suspendido en el aire y desnudo. Mi Sharingan ni siquiera funcionaba allí dentro.

Los pasos se oían cada vez más y más cerca. La llave entró en la cerradura haciéndome saber una vez más que ellos estaban vigilándome. Sentí algún liquido recorrer mi rostro. Ya no sabía si era sudor del calor que hacía allí, o si era mi propia sangre. Un escalofrío me recorrió la desnuda y dañada espalda.

-Ya es la hora.- Una voz ronca habló detrás de mi.- Aprieta los grilletes.- Le dijo a la otra persona que había en la celda.

La pequeña luz de una vela tras mi espalda, me dejó ver por un segundo el charco negro que había bajo mis pies. Un gemido ronco salió de mi garganta. El odio recorrió mi cuerpo y la ira me hizo jadear ante la impotencia de no poder hacer nada.

Lo merecía. Sabía que merecía aquel trato y cosas peores. Cerré las manos en puños sintiendo el dolor del metal contra la piel. Un sonido bajo, pero directo, resonó a mis espaldas. El dolor se intensificó. Un alarido salió de mi garganta y las gotas empezaron a caer contra el suelo.

-¿Quién diría que tendríamos a un Uchiha aquí?- Dijo uno de los hombres divertido.

-Lleva unos días aquí, y es como si llevara aquí encerrado la vida entera.- Dijo el otro riéndose.

-Tras el ataque a la aldea, la señora Tsunade quedó mal herida.- Dijo el de la voz más ronca.- Espero que pronto se recupere y diga lo que debemos de hacer con este traidor. El Hokage se apoya en ella y seguro hará lo que ella diga.

Apreté mis dientes y sentí como mi mandíbula crujió. Estaba allí encerrado y ella no sabía nada, no sabía ni de mi existencia en aquella mal oliente prisión ¿El Hokage? Abrí mis ojos sorprendido ¿Sería Naruto? Un gemido ahogado salió de nuevo de la garganta cuando sentí como el látigo cortaba la piel.

Estaba en desventaja. Tras defender la aldea de los shinobis renegados, uno me había herido con una katana. El lado izquierdo me ardía como mil demonios. Podía sentir perfectamente como la infección se estaba apoderando del cuerpo. La cabeza parecía que me iba a explotar y sentís las orejas calientes. Debía tener fiebre.

-¿Que has hecho con sus ropas y su espada?- Preguntó el de la voz ronca.

-Las ropas las quemamos nada más entró aquí.- Dijo el otro hombre.- Nadie sabe que en la prisión esta Sasuke Uchiha.- El hombre rió de nuevo.

-¿Y su espada?- Dijo el hombre de la voz ronca impaciente.

-No traía espada, Takeshi.- Se quejó el otro hombre.

-No digas mi nombre, estúpido.- Takeshi... ese era su nombre. Fruncí el ceño, ahora sabía cómo se llamaba uno de ellos. El hombre se enfureció con el otro sujeto.

-¿Tienes miedo al Uchiha?- Se rió pronunciando mi apellido.

-Ha asesinado a Orochimaru, a Danzo, y a Kabuto.- Takeshi me pegó más fuerte con el látigo.- Intentó matar al héroe de Konoha y a la kunoichi médico.

-Tranquilo, no creo que te mate a ti también.- Le quitó el látigo y se posó delante de mi ¿Que no los iba a matar? Sonreí.

Dejó caer el látigo con fuerza sobre mi hombro y el pecho. Aullé de dolor de nuevo. Golpeó una y otra vez a cada lado de mi cabeza hiriéndome los hombros y el pecho. Tras acabar de golpearme en esa zona, se colocó de lado y golpeó mis piernas.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Subaiko?- Preguntó Takeshi.

-Golpearlo lo más fuerte que puedo.- Subaiko...mmm...él rió a placer.- Nunca sabes cuándo podrás golpear a alguien como él de nuevo.

-Será mejor que paremos.- Dijo Takeshi.- Cuando se enteren que está aquí el Uchiha, pedirán responsables de su estado.

-Aguafiestas.- Subaiko dejó el látigo y apagó la vela.- Vámonos.

Suspiré cuando escuché la llave de nuevo en la cerradura y esta se cerró. Mis piernas temblaron y caí de golpe haciéndome daño en las muñecas. Debía tener los huesos rotos. Tenía cansancio y estaba malhumorado.

Cerré las pestañas y sentí como las lágrimas abandonaban mis ojos. Al fin y al cabo era lo que merecía. Itachi me lo había intentado explicar muchas veces. Había dicho una y mil veces que él solo protegía a Konoha y mí.

Recordé los últimos momentos con Itachi en aquella cueva frente a Kabuto. Recordé la manera en que me miraba mi hermano. Recordé a Naruto Uzumaki y su insistencia para que volviera a la aldea. Una sonrisa floja apareció en mis dañados labios. Naruto...ese pequeño farolillo rojo...

Aquellos buenos momentos del equipo 7. La pesada de Sakura y como intenté matarla el día que me deshice de Danzo. En mi fuero interno me maldecí una y otra vez. Aquel día no deseaba matar a Sakura. Jamás lo había deseado, pero... ella se había cruzado en mi camino.

Recordé sus ojos verdes y sus rosados cabellos. El amor que sentía hacía mí sin darle nada. Otra lágrima salió de mis ojos ¿Seguiría amándome? Negué con la cabeza...no tenía sentido que ella me siguiera amando. Me había comportado como un animal con ella.

En aquellos días solo quería cumplir mi mayor deseo "Matar a Itachi" y no deseaba que nadie me cortara el paso. No deseaba que nadie se metiera en mi mente y me detuviera ¿Me habrá perdonado? Imposible...

Suspiré agotado. Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi eran lo más cercano a una familia desde que Itachi mató a todo mi clan ¿Y cómo se lo había agradecido a ellos? Atacándolos y traicionándolos. Negué con la cabeza y abrí los ojos.

Si alguna vez tuviera la oportunidad de tenerlos delante, no sabría cómo actuar. Sin embargo si sabía las palabras que debía decirles "Las mismas que le dije a Naruto tras la guerra" Cerré mis ojos y traté de recordar aquel día.

Tras luchar contra Kabuto y quedarme de nuevo sin Itachi, salí de aquella cueva y fui en busca de Madara Uchiha. Debía salir de allí cuanto antes y destruir Konoha, no podía fallar en mi objetivo. Sin embargo, cuando llegué donde estaba el Uchiha, me di cuenta que las cosas habían cambiado. El cuerpo de Madara Uchiha estaba destrozado en el suelo, al igual que había acabado Itachi. Tobi estaba luchando contra Naruto y Kakashi. La gente gritaba de dolor en el suelo y otros ya habían perdido su vida.

¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? Observé aquella batalla y vi como Naruto asesinaba a Tobi. Todo había acabado allí. Naruto tenía un color extraño que lo rodeaba y un chakra demasiado fuerte. Traté de salir lo antes posible de allí. Debía llegar a Konoha antes que nadie.

Cuando creí que estaba lo más alejado posible de la batalla, aminoré el paso. La voz de Naruto llegó a mis oídos y sin saber por qué, me detuve. La batalla contra el rubio fue apoteósica. Más de una vez, creí que perdería allí la vida. El idiota quedó tendido en el suelo inconsciente y Sakura lloró por él.

En aquel instante observé como las cosas habían cambiado sin más. Ella estaba llorando por aquel que siempre había insultado y aborrecido. Algo en mi interiór se rompió aquel día. Nunca me había parado a pensar detenidamente, lo que mis acciones habían provocado en ellos. Debía admitir que una parte de mi los echaba de menos. Me alejé de allí y cerré los ojos tratando de olvidar aquella imagen.

Al escuchar de nuevo la voz de Naruto, abrí los ojos ¿Cómo me había alcanzado? Me giré lentamente y observé al dañado rubio. Recordé la batalla en el valle del fin. Recordé las palabras en la guarida de Orochimaru. También recordé el día que maté a Danzo y mi encuentro con el idiota.

-¿Por qué sigues haciendo esto?- Me preguntó una vez más Naruto.- Tú tienes una familia. Tienes a tus amigos.

-Naruto...- Cerré los ojos y suspiré.- La villa traicionó a mi hermano. Lo hizo un renegado por el bien de ellos y me engañaron durante siete años.

-Los niños que allí habitan, son el futuro de Konoha. Los civiles, las mujeres embarazadas...- Naruto limpió una lágrima de su rostro.- Todos ellos no tienen la culpa de lo que hagamos los shinobis. Por eso luché en esta guerra.

-No es mi problema.- Dije con un tono de voz baja.

-¿Te gustaría tener hijos y que los mataran sin razón alguna?- Dijo Naruto cabreado.- ¿Ser una persona normal y pagar los errores de los demás?

-Eso ya me pasó.- No pude evitar mirarlo con odio.- ¿No lo entiendes tú, Naruto?

-Entendía la venganza contra tu hermano hasta cierto punto.- Naruto se acercó más a mi.- Pero eso ya ocurrió.

-Por culpa de Konoha, mi hermano fue un renegado.- Observé el cielo, casi no podía mirarle a la cara.- Por culpa de ellos, yo lo maté.

-Por culpa de otros.- Naruto cerró las manos en puños.- Por culpa de dos ancianos del consejo.

-¿Cómo sabes...?- Me sorprendí ante aquel comentarió, no entendía como él sabía toda aquella historia.

-Lo sé todo.- Naruto entrecerró sus ojos.- Si quieres venganza...- Suspiró.- Mata a esos ancianos. Los mismos que me tratan como a un arma de guerra. Tsunade no tiene la culpa de los que hizo el anteriór Hokage. Así como tampoco tiene la culpa de que nadie me dijera que era hijo del cuarto Hokage. Las segundas oportunidades existen...y esta es la segunda oportunidad de la aldea...y la tuya.

-Naruto.- Sin saber porque, sentí esa verdad dentro de él.- ¿Cómo quieres que vuelva a la villa?

-Tsunade nunca permitió que te dieran busca y captura.- Naruto miró el cielo con lágrimas en sus ojos.- Ella siempre confió en mí, y en que te traería de vuelta. Yo siempre confié en ti.

"Yo siempre confié en ti" Esas palabras aún resonaban en mi mente una y otra vez. Nunca entendí como podía confiar en mí, tras todo lo que había hecho.

-Naruto...- No pude evitar darle la espalda, una parte de mí se sentía avergonzada.- No atacaré Konoha. Itachi me dio sus razones antes de morir de nuevo y ahora tú...Pero no descansaré tranquilo hasta que mate a esos dos ancianos...

-Kakashi, Sakura, Tsunade y yo...siempre te esperaremos, hermano.- Tras aquellas palabras fue el mismo Naruto el que me dejó allí.

-Gracias.- Lo vi desaparecer.- Y perdóname.

Los días seguían pasando sin esperanzas. Ya no llevaba la cuenta de cuánto tiempo estaba allí encerrado. Hacía tiempo atrás, la infección casi me mata y fui tratado por unos médicos de la prisión. Una vez me recuperé de aquello, volví a ser golpeado por aquellos dos individuos día y noche.

La puerta se abrió y la voz de Takeshi llegó a mis oídos. El hombre se reía como siempre y lanzaba escupitajos en la celda. Desde hacía tiempo me habían vendado los ojos, ya que una de las veces, reuní suficiente Chakra sin saber cómo y active el Mangekyo. Tras golpearme repetidas veces y subir la potencia de la celda, caí de nuevo inconsciente y al despertar...llevaba los ojos vendados.

-Creo que nos ha descubierto.- Dijo Subaito.

-Este lleva aquí un año encerrado.- Golpeó de nuevo mi espalda con aquel látigo.- Ya no tiene ni fuerzas. Cualquier día de estos, entraremos y estará muerto.

-Abre la boca.- Dijo Subaito.- Vamos, estúpido Uchiha.

Tras aquellas palabras, golpeó mi rostro y abrí la boca. Odiaba la comida de ese lugar, pero al fin y al cabo era lo único que había. Tras sentir el sabor asqueroso de las verduras trituradas, tragué pesadamente la comida.

-Eso es.- Subaito rió.- Vendremos en un rato a darte tu castigo.

La puerta se cerró y caí de nuevo en la inconsciencia. Desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás, era lo único que me salvaba de mi desesperación. Un año... llevaba allí un año encerrado y aún estaba vivo ¿Por qué? Volví a recordar a mis amigos "El equipo siete" a mi hermano y al equipo Taka...ellos me habían abandonado mal herido a las puertas de Konoha. Sentía como mi vida se escapaba de mi cuerpo de una forma humillante y mientras lo hacía, en lo único que podía pensar era en mi equipo.

Escuché como la puerta se abría de nuevo. Ese ruido me sacó de mis estúpidos recuerdos. Al fin y al cabo ahora solo eran eso "Recuerdos" jamás volvería a pisar la villa y jamás tendría una familia de nuevo. Había actuado mal y tan solo ahora, después de todo el mal que había hecho a la gente que conocía, después de dañarles...ahora era cuando me daba cuenta de cuanta falta me hacían. Pero era demasiado tarde.

Un temblor recorrió mi cuerpo pensando que volvían esos dos hombres. Una mano temblorosa quitó mi vendaje y una luz iluminó aquella celda. Sentí que mis ojos se abrían como platos al ver a las dos personas que atravesaron esa puerta y trataban de liberarme de las cadenas.


End file.
